Circle Of Friends
by Dame Brittany
Summary: Summary: It's Senior year for the circle of friends at WWE High, see how relationships grow and die throughout this story. Starring: Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Dave Batista, Lita and Chris Jericho.
1. Silently

**Disclaimer: Ok so I own no one, which sucks monkey pole.**

**Summary: It's Senior year for the circle of friends at WWE High, see how relationships grow and die throughout this story. Starring: Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton, John Cena, Trish Status, Edge, Lita and many, many more.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story, I hope you all like it, and this story title belongs to Better Than Ezra and the chapter title belongs to Trust Company. I hope you all enjoy and please, please, please review, thanks a bunch. Also I promise there will be a sequel to Perfect Situation in the near future :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was awesome!" Randy said trying to catch his breath

"Yeah, it was" Stacy replied rolling off of Randy and getting up

"So I'll meet you after school again?" Randy asked buttoning up his shirt.

"About that Randy." Stacy started to say.

"What?" He asked not looking at her.

"Well, I was thinking why sneak around? why not just tell people we are together?" Stacy asked sweetly.

"Because I don't want to." Randy responded with no effection.

"Why not." She asked suddenly feeling hurt.

"Because, people don't need know about us, the only ones who need to know are you and I" Randy explained kissing her poutty lips.

"But that's not enough for me." She whined

"It is for me." He retorted, he looked over to see her pouted face again. "Ok, don't look at us as not together, just look at us as non-exclusive." Randy ofered.

"That's dumb" She said hating the idea.

"Well then, were not together I guess, I'll see you after school." Randy said walking out of the room not so happy.

Stacy Keibler checked her self in the mirror one last time before getting ready to exit the janitors closet at WWE high, she had to wait at least 2 minutes to leave after Randy did. The two had been having a secret affaif since the summer of this year. It was strange because the two had always had a paaionate hatred for eachother, but oneday all of their friend's had things to do but them which left them together all alone and bored and then it just...happend. Stacy took a deep breath before turning the knob and exiting the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey baby girl, what were you doin in the Janitors closet?" Her best friend John Cena asked coming up from behind her.

"Ummm...I was looking for a rubber band." Stacy replied rather quickly.

"For what?" He asked not convinced

"For my hair, now stop asking me questions and carry my books to class." Stacy said practically throwing her books at John.

"Yeah, I don't think so babe." John replied with a smirk and handed back her books gently.

"Fine, be a jerk. I'll see you after school ok." Stacy said giving John a hug.

"Before you go I wanted to know if you've seen Randy?"John asked grabbing Stacy's hand.

Stacy's face went pale at the sound of his name, if John ever found that she and Randy were fooling around John wouldn't hesitate one second to kill Randy and god only knows what he would do to her if he ever found out.

"Nope, I haven't seen him, and I really don't care." Stacy answered trying to sound heartless.

"Why do you two hate eachother so much. You both are really good people, but you get real ugly with eachother." John stated

"Ha, we do more than get ugly with eachother." Stacy accidentally blurted out, her eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about?" John asked getting a little suspicious

"No-no-nothing, I have to get to class, bye."Stacy said running off not believing what she just said.

John was left standing in the middle of the hallway wondering what Stacy meant, his thoughts were broken at the sound of the tardy bell blaring through the school, he ran as fast as he could to his next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy, John and Chris Jericho all had their 5th period together. Throughout that whole time John sat in his seat throwing Randy angry looks. He knew what kind of guy Randy was, and he wanted to know what type of sick things he was doing with his best friend behind his back. Randy finally turned to look at John who kept his same expression he had throughout the whole class time.

"Dude! what are you looking at?" Randy asked getting aggravated.

"Well from what I hear Candice telling people, nuthin much" John said trying to sound harsh.

"What's your problem? you've been acting weird ever since you came into class." Randy asked wondering what was up with him.

"Nevermind, I'm gonna go get Stacy, we need to talk" John said getting up

"What now? were in the middle of class." Chris said reminding the bad boy standing before him.

"So? I'll catch up to you guys later. Mr.Long? May I go to the restroom please?"John asked raising his hand. Mr.Long nodded as John exited the classroom as Randy was wondering what John wanted with Stacy. All he knew was that he better not keep her for long because the two had do a little 'studying' to do later on after school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate you! you are the jerkiest jerk that I have ever met in my entire life!" A blonde screamed at her boyfriend in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm the jerk? Your the jerk!" The man spat back.

"Hey, hey now, relax. You two can't keep doing this in public." Stacy said standing between her two friends Adam Copeland and Trish Stratus.

"He started." Trish said simply

"I did not! all I said was how was your day?" Adam explained

"You left out the part where you were hitting on Amy." Trish retorted

"Adam you didn't." Stacy asked sadly.

"I did not hit on Amy, Amy is our friend, why would I hit on our friend?" Adam asked

"Well, that's true I guess." Trish admitted hesitantly.

"Hey, what's going on?" John asked taking a place next to Stacy who was still in the middle of Adam and Trish.

"We're breaking up." Trish answered bluntly

"Again" Adam commented silently.

"If I were you man, I'd shut up." John advised.

Just as John said that the bell for class to end rang and all the kids gathered around the four people watching the couple continue to argue. Randy, Chris, Hunter, Stephanie, Amy, Christian, Dave and Torrie also stood by watching their friends who were now the center of attention.

"Choose" Trish said simply staring at John and Stacy.

"What?" Stacy asked confused.

"You two are the best friends, now it's time to choose who's side your on." Adam explained

"And what are we the humble side kicks?" Chris interrupted offended by Adam's comment.

"...well if were gonna start labeling eachother." Adam answered.

"Really? I kinda just always saw them as 'non exclusie' friends." Stacy said giving Randy a fake smile, he threw her an evil glare.

"Whatever, Trish just apologize and let's just all move on please." John insisted.

"Wait! You think this is Trish's fault?" Stacy asked angrily.

"Well it is." John explained

"And how so Mr.Cena?" Stacy asked curiously.

"Well Trish, as always, jumped to conclusions without even asking Adam what really happend, so it's her fault." John explained.

"So is that how you feel?" Stacy asked crossing her arms.

"Yes. It is how I feel." John replied.

"Well in that case, I hope you have a sidecart for Adam's motorcycle." Stacy said

"Why?" John asked confused.

"Because, you've just been bumped from best-friend to humble side kick, have a nice day boys." Stacy said taking Trish's arm and walking away.

"Wait, Stacy! I needed to talk to you!" John yelled after Stacy, she just put her hand up in silence.

"Pshh...women" Adam said in attempt to break the silence.

"Dude, shutup this is all your fault!" John said walking away from the group in a huff.

"Well what crawled up his butt and died?" Christian asked as everybody started to walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ok so that was my first high school fic. What did you guys think? I was so excited to do this story, so please, please tell me what you think. Please review if you want an upadate by tomorrow! Thank you so much, smooches, lol.**


	2. Build A Bridge

**Disclaimer: I once again own nothing...booooooo, lol.**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I just wanted to thank everyone for all of the awesome reviews, you guys are so awesome, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, this song title belongs to Limp Bizket.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you thought we were flirting with eachother! you know I would never do that." Amy said.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just find it so hard to trust people, especially boys." Trish explained

"But why Trish? I mean I'll admit if I was the one with Adam I don't think I would be able to trsut him either but still, sometimes your just gonna have to give him the benefit of the doubt sometimes." Stacy said

"Stacy's right, you just have to take a chance every once in a while, even if your boyfriend is a hound." Amy said jokingly.

"You guys are right, I love you." Trish said grabbing the two and hugging them.

"Chick on chick action, nice." Randy said interrupting the special moment.

"Aghhh your such a pig." Stacy exclaimed

"Oink, Oink baby." He responded

"Guys I have to go, I'll catch up t you later." Stacy said walking away.

"Me too, later ladies." Randy said with a smirk.

Stacy Rounded a corner as did Randy, he turned he around and pulled her into a rough kiss. Stacy kissed back for a brief second before pulling away abruptly and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked confused

"I'm going to see John." She answered simply

"Why are you always with him? it's my turn to play with you." Randy stated

"Play with me? your sick." Stacy retorted walking away angrily.

"Wait, you know I was kidding." He said grabbing her tiny arm.

"Don't touch me, this is over, were not doing this anymore, so stay away from me or I'll tell John, and you don't want John to know." Stacy warned

"Nither do you" Randy spat back calling her bluff.

"Just stay away from ok, please." Stacy pleaded

"Is this because I don't want to be your boyfriend?" Randy asked knowing the answer

"Just shut up! why do you have to say it like that, besides I don't even know why I'm wasting my time being with someone who doesn't even want to be with me, I deserve to be with someone who wants me and not just sex, I desereve someone who can be a friend and not jsut a boyfriend." Stacy explained

"So your basically saying that you want John?" Randy questioned.

"Why are you so determined to prove that I want to be with John so badly?" Stacy asked getting angry.

"Because that fool is coming between you and I!" Randy snapped

"That fool is your friend and my best friend." Stacy said

"Then why are you lying to him about us? If he's your best friend then you should be able to tell him anything right?" Randy questioned

"Your right Randy, I should." Stacy said with a smile walking away.

"What are you gonna do?" Randy asked getting nervous.

"I'm going to tell John." Stacy answered simply still walking away, Randy followed closely behind.

"No, no, no. You can't do that." Randy said trying to stop the leggy blonde.

"Watch me!" Stacy said as she spotted John. "John!" Stacy yelled putting the fear of god in Randy.

"So your talking to me now?" John asked

"No, but there's something we need to talk about." Stacy said

"No there's not!" Randy said looking scared

"Orton, beat it!" John demanded

"No, no Randy should really be here for this." Stacy explained, John looked at Randy and then back at Stacy, then it was confirmed.

" I knew it!" John said not pleased at all.

"You don't know anything John." Randy said

"Wait! you know? how do you know?" Stacy asked shocked.

"Well it doesn't help that you guys do it in the Janitor's closet by my homeroom!." John explained

"So your not mad?" Stacy asked still shocked

"No I'm mad, I'm beyond mad. Why would you lie to me Stacy, better question, how long have you been lying to me?" He asked now showing more hurt than anger.

"For about 6 months." Randy answered

"I didn't ask you Randy, I asked my so called friend." John said directing his attention towards the scared beauty. "Well Stacy, I'm waiting." John said

"I'm so sorry John, I never meant to lie to you I swear, that was never my intention." Stacy apologized now in tears.

"It doesn't matter anymore, because a lie is a lie and this friendship is over!" John yelled getting in her face.

"John man back off, she didn't want to do this, I persued her so if your gonna be mad and get in someone's face it better be mine not hers." Randy said defending the terrified blonde.

"Oh trust me I'll get in your face, but you didn't make her lie to me, she did that all on her own."John said backing off of Stacy.

"But I did. I told her that if she told anyone I would break it off." Randy explained

"And how is that a bad thing? why did you do it? Why couldn't you just end it?" John asked in a loud tone.

"Because I love him!" Stacy yelled in attempt to calm him down.

John and Randy both stared at her in silence. Randy more shocked then all of them, John continued to stare at Stacy and started to back away slowly, he felt so hurt and disappointed.

"Nah baby girl, you just think you do, and when you figure out that this punk ain't right for you, you'll know where to find me." John said walking away leaving the two in akwardness.

"I have to go." Stacy said in a shaky voice still crying.

"Stacy if I knew I would have ended it I swear." Randy said knowing he hurt her.

"I know, it's not your fault. I was stupid I know and I'm sorry if I scared you." Stacy kissed Randy's cheek and ran off in tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John sat on the bleachers in the football field staring of into the field in deep thought. He felt so bad for yelling at Stacy the way he did, but he had to, he copuldn't believe she did what she did. He wanted to understand why she lied. Was he really that non supportive of her that she would have to resort to lying to him. He think about this right now? not while his best friend was out there somewhere crying her eyes out because of him.

"Hey" A soft voice called from behind him.

"Hey, I was just gonna go find you." John said staring at the slender girl.

"Why? did you forget to say something?" Stacy asked

"Yeah, i forgot to say I'm sorry." John answered.

"Why are you sorry? you have been nothing but a great friend to me all these years." Stacy asked

"Actually...no I haven't" John replied

"What are you talking about?" She asked curiously.

"Well remember in 3rd grade when you lost your Tammy Talk A Lot and you were devestated when you couldn't find her and you asked me if I had seen her?" John asked

"Oh yeah I remember that, you spent that whole day tearing my house upside down looking for her, but what does that have to do with anything?" She asked confused

"Well I kinda lost her." John confessed

"What? what do you mean you lost her?" Stacy asked

"Well I guess I didn't so much lose her as I gave her away." John continued

"What do you mean you gave her away?" Stacy questioned

"I had a major crush Christy Hemme and she really wanted one of those dolls, so I took yours and gave it to her." John said

"Why would you do that? you knew I loved that doll more anything." Stacy said sadly

"I know you did and I'm sorry, but I love you and I guess it just kinda feels like I'm giving my most prized possesion to Orton, and you have to understand that i'm just trying to protect you Stace." John explained

"I know you are, but you don't have to worry, he freaked out the mention of love, so I guess were over." Stacy said taking a seat next her friend.

"Over my dead body! we didn't go through this for nothing." John stated

"Well he doesn't want to be with me, he made that very clear." Stacy explained

"So?" John asked

"So? so I've had enough humiliation for the day thank you very much." Stacy said getting up and motioning for John to walk her home.

"He was falling for you to Stace." John said

"What how do you know?" Stacy asked curiously

"I know because of the way he defended you when I yelled at you. You only do that when you care about a person." John pointed out

"Even if he did care about me, he wouldn't admit it, especially now. It's over, I have to move on and I will." Stacy said confidently.

"Well it's good to know your not gonna crawl up and die like most girls would do, your strong and proud of you." John said

"Well if it weren't you for you I wouldn't be as strong as Iam." Stacy said

"How so?" John asked

"Well when Tammy 'disappeared' you taught me that Tammy was something that could be replaced and so is Randy." Stacy said as the two approached her doorstep.

"I meant what I said, I'm proud of you Kiebs." John said giving her a hug.

"Thanks, I'm proud of me to, I'll see you tomorrow." Stacy said closing her front door.

John walked through stacy's front gate and opend his phone and dialed quickly.

"Hello?" A voice answered

"hey, it's John, can you meet me?" John asked

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ok so another update, what did you guys think? man you know what I love even more than writing? Reviews, lol, and of course all of you. So please, please review! Thanks you guys, till next time.**


	3. An Honest Mistake

**Disclaimer: I own no one people.**

**A/N: Hey all my lovely reviewers. Ok so I hope you guys like this chapter and to make things clear for all of you this is a Randy/Stacy story, and I'm gonna pair Trish/John up. So I hope you keep reading and thank you once again for all the reviews I love you guys. This song title belongs to The Bravery. By the way I have added Maven to the story, he's gonna cause some trouble for Randy/Stacy.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John sat at the local McDonalds awaiting his guest to arrive. He pook his drink down as he spotted the person he was waiting for approach hi.

"Look man if you called me here to chew me out, you can just relax because we called it off." Randy said defensly.

"No I didn't call you here to fight, I called you here cuz I want answers bro and your the only one who can answer them." John explained

"Really? and what questions might those be?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow

"First off, why did you lead Stacy on for so long? you knew damn well she wasn't that type girl, she wouldn't have done something like that unless she knew something would come out of it." John asked

"Well nothing did." Randy replied simply.

"Ok if your gonna be a jerk about this, I can just go with my original plan and beat you senseless." John warned angrily.

"Hey, I'm just answering you honestly, and if you didn't want to hear the truth you shouldn't have called me hear." Randy said

"That's a cop man and you know it! you knew you should have never gotten involved with Stacy and you did it anyways, and now I'm hear to find out why. You two hate eachother but yet you couldn't help but suck eachother's faces off and I want to know why!" John demanded

"Because she's hot." Randy answered cooly

"Every living breathing man knows that, but your the only one who claimed to hate her. Now correct me if I'm wrong but aren't enemies supposed to stay away from eachother?" John questioned

"Your right, but the thing with me and Stacy is purely sexual." Randy explained

"Maybe for you." John said

"Look it's not my fault Stacy can't have a sexual relationship without falling in love, that's all on her and if she chooses to continue what we have then fine, but I will continue to sleep with other women and if she can't except that then that's too bad." Randy said getting up.

"She loves you, so she's gonna comeback to you, but I'm not gonna stop butting in, not until she realizes your not gonna change. Randy I'm asking you as a friend please don't do this to her. Don't stand by and watch her hurt, Unlike you I'm gonna have to sit her and watch her break but you can stop it. Think about it man." John said walking away.

Randy got in his car and sat a minute before turning the engine on. Why did John have to push this, he didn't love Stacy and never would. He couldn't afford to let someone in. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty for Stacy being in so much pain, but he wasn't willing to take responsibilty, this was just all an honest mistake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day John walked into his 3rd period class and sat next to Trish who was scribbling sweet nothings on her notebook.

"What's ya drawin dollface?" John asked sweetly

"Nothing, I'm just bored." Trish answered

"So how are things with Adam?" John asked trying to make conversation.

"We broke up, for good this time." Trish replied sadly

"Why is that a bad thing?" He asked confused

"Because now I don't have a date for Dave's party on saturday." Trish said sounding upset.

"You can come with me if you want? I don't have a date either and I'm not about to make an entrance by myself." John said jokingly

"Really? you wouldn't mind?" Trish asked

"Of course I wouldn't mind." John answered.

"Thank you John, this means so much to me." Trish said giving John a huge hug.

"No prob, so it's a date then?" John asked with a grin.

"It's a date" Trish answered returning the friendly smile.

The bell rang for class to start and the two couldn't help but notice their hyper blonde wasn't sitting in her seat.

"Where's Stacy?" John asked

"I don't know, well in homeroom today we had a new student and she was assigned to show him around." Trish explained with a shrug.

"Oh yeah? what's his name?" John asked curiously

"I think it was Maven. But ya know I saw Stacy at break and she told me that he was a major jerk, he kept hitting on her and I guess they've been doing nothing but fight." Trish explained

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to give Maven a welcome to WWE High ass kicking." John said as the two giggled and the teacher yelled at them to be quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god, you are soooooooooooooooooooo giving me a headache." Stacy whined as she rubbed her temples.

"Well your giving me a headache." Maven retorted

"Ok I think you've seen every inch of this school at least three times now, so go to class." Stacy ordered

"I don't want to yet. Just stay with me for a little while." Maven said nicely

"If I spend another minute with you, I'll kill you, no joke." Stacy stated seriously

"Pleaseeeee..." Maven begged with puppy dog eyes and grabbing Stacy's hand gently.

"Hey Stacy, what's up?" Randy asked staring at the to in a compromising position. "Who are you?" Randy asked giving Maven a dirty look.

"Who are you?" Maven shot back

"Ahhhh...Maven this is Randy." Stacy said akwardly

"Yeah ok whatever, so are you gonna come with to the football field or what?" Maven asked in annoyance looking at Randy.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Randy asked Stacy

"Yes, but he's my ginny pig for the day, I can't let him out my sight." Stacy explained

"Your ginny pig? I was kinda hoping I was your date for Dave Batista's party on saturday." Maven said knowing it would get Randy angry.

"Ha, I don't think so. I'm busy that night." Stacy said obviously lying.

"Doing what?" Maven questioned

"Doing...non of your business." Stacy said sounding lame.

"So I'll pick you up at 8?" Maven said

"No!" Randy interrupted

"And who are you? her boyfriend?" Maven asked

"No!" Stacy yelled giving Randy an evil glare. "8 O' clock is fine Maven." Stacy said walking away.

"Cool, see ya then babe." Maven said with a wink. "Later Andy!" Maven said intentionally saying his name wrong.

"It's Randy!" he yelled annoyed. "What the hell just happend here?" Randy asked himself confused at what he just witnessed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you have a date with the new guy?" Amy asked suprised at her friends spontanious actions.

"I mean he asked me in front of Randy and I paniced." Stacy explained ashamed at what she did.

"Wow! I can't help but feel...proud." Amy said sarcastically

"Proud? this is not the type of thing to be proud of, I mean I can't even stand the guy and I made a date with him, that's sick, I'm a sick person." Stacy said feeling disgusted with herself.

"Oh sweetie...suck it up!" Amy ordered

"What?" Stacy asked confused with her friend's sudden outburst.

"Just play along, Maven is obviously more than willing to help. So I vote you take what you can get, if you want Randy your just going to have to fight fire with fire." Amy advised

"You really think that would work?" Stacy asked

"Of course it will, how do you think Matt and I kept getting back together?" Amy said

"Ummm...isn't that also the reason why you guys also kept on breaking up?" Stacy questioned

"Shut up, we got back together didn't we?" Amy asked retoriclly.

Stacy laughed and took a look at herself in her mirrior and decided saturday night she was gonna do some major damage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: How did you guys like this chapter? I feel proud of it, but I still want to know how you feel, let me know please review!**


	4. Living Dead Girl

**Disclaimer: Ok so I own no one.**

**A/N: Hey all my favorite people, well I'm back with chapter for, and I must say this chapter really hits home, it's a serious problem in the world with teens today and it happend to a friend of mine who is now a totally completly person now so I thought why the heck not put it in my story, so I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Also I want to thank you all so much for all of your kind reviews, you guys are all so nice and I love you so much, thanks once again. This chapter title goes to pshyco goth crazy master himself Rob Zombie.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy and Trish stood in front of Amy's full-length mirror holding clothes up trying to put their out-fits together for Dave's party later tonight.

"So Trish are you nervous about your date with John tonight?" Stacy asked holding a skirt up to her waist.

"No, I'm terrified!" Trish replied plopping carelessly down on Amy's bed beside her.

"Why? It's not like you two haven't gone out on a date before." Amy said applying her shadow.

"That was in the 8th grade, and having your mom sit with you through a rated R movie does not qualify as a date." Trish corrected her friend with a laugh.

"Don't worry Trish, John is just as nervous as you are." Stacy informed her friend.

"Really? he said he was nervous?" Trish asked curiously

"Well when a person calls you at 2 'o clock in the morning to ask what shirt goes with black dickies, then I'm sure it's safe to say that there's a hint of paranoia there." Stacy explained turning her attention back towards the mirrior.

"Oh my goodness, he's nervous! how sweet." Trish exclaimed happily

Amy put down her eyeliner and rolled her eyes at the giddy blonde next to her and looked up at the other admiring herself in the mirrior.

"So what about you Stace? are you nervous about your date with Maven?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Well I'm not sure, can homicide be considered as another word for nervous?" Stacy asked jokingly

"What do you mean?" Trish asked confused with her joke.

"I mean I still don't understand why I agreed to this date with Maven. Randy doesn't want me so why I am trying so hard to change that?" Stacy questioned herself.

"Because you love the fool, and love makes people do stupid things." Amy said

"Yes it does." Trish agreed

"Well I refuse to be a stupid person, that's not me and it never will be!" Stacy stated firmly.

"No Stacy your not understanding what I'm trying to say here, love makes people do stupid things, love doesn't make the person stupid, it just makes them stronger." Trish said in a comforting tone.

"Still, going out with Maven tonight would be a huge mistake, I can't even stand to be in the same room with him for more than 5 minutes, let alone an entire night." Stacy explained

"You hated Randy once too, and now your in love with the boy." Amy pointed out

"I know but it's not like I'm going to fall in love with Maven, I'm just afraid that I'll make things worse than they already are." Stacy said sadly sitting next to Trish.

"Trust me babe, they can only get better." Amy said walking into the bathroom with a grin on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dave this is an awesome party man!" Chris Jericho yelled through the blaring music.

"Thanks, hey have you seen Amy anywhere?" Dave asked looking around the room.

"Nope, not since yesterday, why?" Chris asked

"Oh nothin man, just curious." Dave answered cooly.

"Ok well I gotta go find Randy." Chris informed the very large man.

"Why?" Dave asked

"Because Maven and Stacy just showed up and I thought I'd do you a favor and prevent your party from being ruined." Chris said with a laugh.

"Good lookin out man." Dave said as he spotted Amy stand with Stacy and Maven.

"Hey guys! welcome to casa Dave." Dave said greeting the three. "Hi I'm Dave Batista and this is my party." Dave introduced himself already knowing he was the new kid.

"Oh hey, I'm Maven Stacy's date." Maven added making Stacy uncomfortable.

"Guest! Maven is my guest." Stacy corrected the southern native.

"Ok well Stacy would you and your 'guest' like a drink?" He asked putting guest in air quotes.

"Sure!" Maven answered with a sly smile.

"Ya know what, I'll got get it for you." Amy offered walking over to Chris who was standing next to the refreshments.

"Hey Red!" Chris greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Boo!" Amy said with a laugh.

"Boo?" Chris asked seriously

"Oh sorry, Trish was watching BET at my house earlier." Amy said with a laugh.

"So Dave was looking for you earlier." Chris informed the red head

"Well I was just over there and he didn't say anything to me." Amy said gathering the drinks together.

"Hmmm...that's interesting." Chris said taking a drink of his beer.

"And why is that interesting?" Amy asked with curiosity filling her voice.

"No reason" Chris answered looking a her suspiciously

"This isn't a Randy/Stacy situation if that's what your thinking Chris." Amy retorted defensivly.

"Well I didn't say that, now did I? Boo" Chris said mockingly and walking away from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish and John entered the party hand in hand and came to a stop when they were approached by a very confused Adam Copeland.

"Dude what the hell?" Adam asked pointing towards Trish who had let go of John's hand.

"What?" John asked knowing exactly what he meant.

"What is this?" Adam asked

"What?" John repeated "Oh you mean this." John said pointing at himself and Trish "What about it?" he asked intentionally trying to confuse his clueless friend.

"What do you mean what about it?" Adam asked confused

"I mean what's it to you?" John asked keeping his cool.

"Wait, what? oh never mind!" Adam said walking away in a huff.

"Ok that was annoying." Trish said with a chuckle

"I know, I love messing with him like that, it's fun." John said putting his arm around her and walking towards Stacy and Maven whe were both now taking shots.

"Since when do you drink?" John asked Stacy who took a seat on the staircase beside them.

"Since Maven over decided to tell people that we are together." Stacy said taking another shot of tequilla.

"You said what?" Trish asked in shock

"I didn't say we were together." Maven said as Trish let out a sigh of relief. "I said that we've been sleeping together, two completly different things." Maven finished as John lunged at him but was stopped by Trish.

"John don't! not now." Trish said sweetly as a crowd started to form.

"Stay the hell away from Stacy!" John ordered pushing past Trish and throwing Maven against the wall.

"Hahaha...my best friend is beating up my date!" Stacy said laughing uncontrolably.

"Stacy we have to get you home, your drunk." Trish said grabbing Stacy by the arm gently.

"No! I'm not ready to leave yet!" Stacy said pulling away from Trish's grip and running away.

"Stacy!" Trish yelled running after Stacy.

John still had Maven pushed up against the wall, Maven tried to move tosee where Stacy went but was pushed back once agin by John who had pushed him harder than before causing Maven to squirm in pain.

"Stay away from her or next time you'll end up face first on the floor, got it?" John warned letting Maven go and went after Trish and Stacy.

The song Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie blared throughout the room and Stacy got up on the living room table and started to dance seductively so everyone could see her. Randy ran up to the crowd of people to see what the fuss was all about. He looked up to see Stacy about to pull off her tiny black halter top.

"Stacy what the hell?" Randy yelled looking up at the tall blonde

Stacy stopped and turned around to see who had called her, she stared down at a confused Randy Orton who was now staring at her like she was crazy.

"Randy?" Stacy said before everything went black and she passed out.

All the cheers and whistles can to an abrupt stop when Randy caught a drunk Stacy Keibler in his arms. He placed her gently on the floor and took off his jacket and placed it gently under her heaad to elevate it.

"Oh my god, what happend?" Trish asked running to Stacy's side as John followed.

"What did you do Orton?" John asked angrily

"I didn't do anything! She got up on the table and started to strip and then she passed out, I caught her before she could hit the floor." Randy explained with fear in his eyes.

"Where the hell is Maven? he put something in her drink, I know he did." John getting frantic

"Maven? what she actually came with that goob?" Randy asked sounding jealous

"Not now Randy, just go find Maven, please!" Trish said getting a wet cloth and putting on Stacy's face.

"Fine! but I can't guarentee I'll bring him back alive." Running off to look for Maven.

"Come on Stace, wake-up." John said stroking Stacy's face gently.

"She'll be fine John, she's strong, we're all strong." Trish said grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Found him!" Chris yelled as he Dave and Randy heled Maven up by his shirt.

John got up and pused then away and tackled maven to the floor and started to punch him repeatdly as Randy came up from behind him and attempted to pull him off.

"John, stop get off of him!" Randy yelld pulling John off.

Randy helped Maven up and brushed him of lightly.

"Thanks" Maven said

Randy smiled and took Maven out with one single punch. Dave walked over and picked him up as Chris walked over to the front door to open it, Dave through Maven out roughly as something fell out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Amy asked staring a the tiny baggy on the floor.

Chris bent over and picked up the small bag, he held it up to the light and examined it closely.

"It's PCP! that bastard gave Stacy PCP!" Chris exclaimed

"How can you tell?" Dave asked with curiosity as they all walked back into the living where Trish continued to take care of Stacy.

"I took health last semester and there was a unit on drugs, and this is definitly PCP." Chris confirmed still holding the tiny bag.

"How is she?" Randy asked sitting next to Stacy who figitted a little bit.

"Not good, we need tot ake her to the hospital, she's burning up." Trish advised feeling Stacy's warm forehead.

"We can't" John murmered under his breath as he took a look at the unconcious beauty.

"Why the hell not?" Randy asked looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Her parents will kill her if they found out she was at a party and drinking." John explained

"John her body is filled with drugs, she could die!" Amy tried to reason with scared man.

"She's not gonna die!" Randy yelled at the ridiculous comment. "I won't let her." randy said quietly looking down at the passed out blonde.

"You don't understand, they'll disown, they'll send her away, I can't lose her." John said getting teary eyed

"If we don't take her to the hospital right now then we could 'all' lose her, and not just for a little while, forever." Chris said hating the thought of Stacy dying.

"My cell phone is in Trish's purse." John said staring at Stacy. "I'm sorry Stacy, but I need you baby girl, we all need you." John said softly taking her hand and kissing it gently.

Amy went through Trish's purse and found John's cell phone. She frantically dialed 911 as Dave and Chris disposed of all the alchol in the house. Trish continued to keep Stacy from sweating by applying water to her face as John and Randy sat on both sides of Stacy each holding her hands and they both watch her movements never leaving her side.

15 minutes later the paramedics arrived and they put Stacy on a stretcher and in the ambulance. Amy and Trish both went with Stacy in the ambulance because John decided he couldn't see Stacy in her condition, he needed to take a drive and process everything that when on tonight. If Stacy didn't get through this he would never be able to forgive himself, non of them would. John looked over at Randy who was staring out his window in silence, he knew that there was one other person who felt even worse than he did and is Stacy died he knew Randy would never be able to forgive himself and John didn't think he would be able to forgive him either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So what did you all think? I really hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm lovin your reviews so please keep them coming! thanks a lot and don't forget to review, thanks amundo! Smooches my little boo-boo's.**


	5. All That I've Got

**Disclaimer: I own no one and that totally sucks!**

**A/N: Holla, Holla Playaz! how are all my favorite readers and reviewers doing today? I wanna thank you all so much for reviewing my story, you guys are so awesome and if there is anything you would like to see happen please let me know, I would be happy to do it for the better of your enjoyment. I hope you all like this chapter, it may suck because I'm running out of ideas, so I am so sorry if your disappointed. This song title belongs to the greatest band ever! The Used.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Trish sat quietly beside side Stacy. They watch asked her chest heaved up and down in a slow rhythimic motion. Randy stood in the corner staring at the motionless beauty waiting for her to wake up from her deep sleep any moment, but it never happend. Dave was holding Amy as she silently sobbed in his arms wishing someone would pinch her and tell her this was all a dream, but it never happend. Chris entered the quiet room with a disappointed look on his face.

"Wha'd they say man?" Dave asked looking at the blonde man before him.

"They're still in Cancun." Chris replied in an angry tone.

"They're her parents, how can they leave and not give her a number to be reached at in case of an emergency?" Amy questioned angry with unconcious teen's parents.

"Easy...they don't care. " John answered simply staring at Stacy. "When we were little her Mom and Dad would always just drop her at my house and leave her with my family for a week or two, sometimes even months and she would never get one phone call from them to tell her hi or when they would be back. It's amazing how she turned out the way she did." John explained with amazement filling her voice.

"But at the party you said that if they found she had been partying or drinking that they would send her away, don't parents only do that type of thing when they care?" Trish asked confused

"They do care...about themselves. Do you know what would happen to their social lives if it got out that their daughter almost O.Ded while stripping at a party? It would plummit." John explained

"So they would have to get rid of her to save their reputations." Randy finished

"Exactly" John said getting up and walking around.

"Oh my god where's Stacy? Where's our princess?" A woman yelled from the hall.

"Mom?" John asked confused

"John what happend to Stacy?" A man asked rushing over to Stacy's side.

"Dad?" John asked still confused. "How did you know we were here?" John asked as he embraced his mom in a hug.

"Chris called us, and boy am I glad he did." John's mom asked sitting next to Stacy.

John looked over at Chris who had started to bite his nails out of fear, he gave John an apologetic look.

"I had to man." Chris explained with a shrug.

"Whatever, I guess it's good that you came, seeing as how we can't get a hold of Stacy's Mom and Dad. We're gonna need you two to translate what the Doctor is saying." John said lookking at the bright side of why his parents are there.

"Stacy's parents don't know about this? Well I think it's for the best, I mean we have practically been Stacy's parents for the past 12 years." John's dad explained

"You've been good to me." A soft voice said with gratefullness

"Stacy!" John yelled rushing over to Stacy.

"Stace don't talk, they had to pump your stomach and it might hurt to talk." Amy advised walking over to her.

"What happend to me? and why are you all here, not that I mind, it's nice to know so many people care." Stacy said with a smile.

"Of course we care." Randy said with relief

"Stace, Maven druged you." Trish explained rubbing her hand.

"She was druged?" John's mom asked faintly.

"Who the hell is Maven?" John's dad asked angrily.

"Maven is some jackass who pried his way into Stacy's life and decided he wanted to take advantage of her after she made it clear that she didn't want him." Dave explained

"Stacy did you see him put anything in your drink? just nod yes or no." Chris asked

Stacy thought for a second and nodded her head no.

"Did he get your drink for you?" John asked

Stacy nodded her head no once again, and then she turned to look at Amy who was looking at her the same way. Stacy started to point at Amy.

"What? what about Amy." Chris asked wondering why she was pointing at the red-head.

"I got her drink for her, oh no!" Amy exclaimed as she realized what she may have done.

"What? what does 'oh no' mean?" Randy asked getting nervous.

"Well when I came back with the drinks Stacy was talking to Torrie and Dave needed to talk to me so Maven offered to hold her drink until she was done talking to Torrie." Amy explained feeling guilty about giving Maven her drink.

"Oh my god Amy!" Trish said with an angry expression on her face.

"It's not Amy's fault ok, how was she supposed to know he was gonna do that to her?" Dave said defending the terrified girl.

"Like hell it's not her fault!" Randy said getting in Dave's face.

"Randy calm down it's not her fault." Chris said trying to calm him down.

"Chris is right, it's not Amy's fault, it's yours!" John said pointing at Randy.

"My fault? and how is this my fault?" Randy asked appaled at the accusation.

"If you would have just stayed away from Stacy and never made a move on her you two would ahve never hooked up, and she wouldn't have to feel the pain of losing you. She would have never found it neccessary to go off and use Maven to make you jealous, the only reason why your blaming this on Amy is because your angry with yourself, you know this is no one's fault but your own!" John yelled causing a scene

Stacy struggled to yell but couldn't. Now was not the time to argue, Stacy didn't feel this was anyone's fault, she could even forgive Maven if he confessed and apologized. If this was going to be blamed on someone it should be blame on her. If it wasn't for her stupid actions non of this would have never happend. In her mind Stacy keibler was the cause of this whole mess.

Randy stood silent letting John's words sink into his brain. He was right, this was all his fault, the thing about this whole thing was that it helped him realize two things, one is that there was definitly something between he and Stacy it wasn't love but it was definitly something. The second thing he realized was that he wasn't good for her, if this is what kind of effect he has on her then he shouldn't be with her, he couldn't keep hurting her the only way to save her was to stay away.

"I'm sorry Stacy." Randy said looking at Stacy sadly, he gave her one last look then walked out of the hospital room.

By this time John's mom and dad had already left to try and get a hold of her parents. The room was filled with an akward silence. Stacy sat quietly on her bed angry at what just happend, she didn't want Randy to go, this wasn't his fault.

"Stacy, it's better this way, trust me." John said sitting beside the quiet blonde.

Stacy looked up at John with her big brown eyes that were now filling up quickly with tears.

"Get Out." Stacy said quietly

"What?" John asked shockd

"I said GET OUT! if you feel Randy shouldn't be here, then nither should you, now GET OUT!" Stacy yelled one final time.

John grabbed Stacy's hand when she suddenly pulled away from him, she turned her head so that she was facing the window and going deep into thought wanting to forget about this god awful night. John got up and nodded his head.

"I'm doing this for you Stacy, he's no good for you, weather you face up to this or not is up to you, but he is the reason this happend. I'm gonna make sure Randy stays away from you, be mad at me all you want baby-girl but don't do this over a guy, not him anyways he's not worth it." John said, Stacy turned her head and started to cry, John left a crying Stacy Keibler as everyone decided she needed her rest and followed John out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy sat outside of Stacy's hospital-room waiting for visiting hours to start. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why he was back here. He didn't know if Stacy wanted to see him or kill him, but he still brought her a beautiful red bouquet of red roses that smelled just like Stacy did. He took a deep breath as the clock on the wall turned 8:00 a.m. He got up and unwrinkled his shirt, he opend the door to reveal the petite blonde putting the finishing touches of her make-up on.

"Is that really neccessary?" Randy asked with a smile.

"Make-up is always neccessary." Stacy replied returning the same smile.

"So your happy to see me?" Randy asked still holding the flowers.

"Well that depends." Stacy answered

"On what?" he asked curiously

"If you came empty handed or not." Stacy responded motioning towards the floors.

"Oh, you mean these, well of course I didn't come empty handed. Even though you didn't bring me anything when I sprung my ankle this summer." Randy said jokingly handing stacy the flowers.

"I so did not come empty handed." Stacy retorted

"You did to! what did you bring me?" Randy asked sounding amused

"I brought you a bucket full of kisses." Stacy replied flirtatiously

"That's right you did. Well I guess it's only fair I return the favor." Randy said leaning over and giving Stacy a sweet kiss. Stacy kissed back as gentle as she could. This felt so right to her.

"That'a the best gift I've gotten today." Stacy said pulling away from him.

"Ha, it's the only gift you got." Randy said with a sweet laugh.

"That's sad, because it's true. Your the first and only person to come and see me today." Stacy said

"So I'm not enough? besides it's only been 15 minutes since visiting hours started." Randy stated

"I guess your right, and you are enough, thank you for coming to see me, it means a lot." Stacy said with a smile.

"Ya know I debated weather or not to come today." Randy said

"Why?" Stacy asked wondering why he wouldn't want to see her.

"Because what John said was true. One of the main reasond why I never wanted us to official is because I would just end up hurting you." Randy explained

"But how would you know if you never even tried?" Stacy questioned

"Because I know me." Randy said laying next to stacy on her tiny hospital bed and grabbing her hand.

"I know you too and this is the Randy that I got to know over the summer, this is the Randy that I fell in love with." Stacy responded by squeezing his hand.

"It's crazy, your the only one who knows this Randy." He said with a smile. "I didn't even know that this guy exisited." Randy explained

"I did." Stacy said looking into his eyes.

The two continued to lay with eachother until Stacy was fast asleep into Randy's arms. Randy woke up about 20 minutes later and admired the beautiful creature beneath him. At that point he knew he couldn't stay away. He had to try, he had to put all of his negative feelings aside and let the whole world see that he's not a monster, he wanted to be the man Stacy wanted and needed and he was gonna make that happen, but not until he found Maven. Maven had to be taken out and he was gonna be the one to do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ok it's like I said in the beginnig I am really sorry if you were disappointed with this chapter, I'm staring to lose my passion for this story and I feel terrible because it's only the 5th chapter. I know that all your reviews definitly help, so review as much as you can, I would really appreciate it, thanks again for taking the time for always reading and reviewing my story, I love you guys, till next time, smooches!**


	6. Firefly

**Disclaimer: I own no one and I hate that so much.**

**A/N: Hey my fuzzy little bears, lol. I am sorry for the late update it's just I have writer's block and I'm freakin out because I've never had that before, well there was this one time that I thought I had it but it just turns out that I was really bored, lmao. Ok so again I apologize is you are disappointed with this chapter and please review, and thanks for all the other reviews, you guys are totally awesome. This song title belongs to Breaking Benjiman.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy had just been released from the hospital and was unpacking her things in Trish's room. Since her parents weren't back yet she had to stay with Trish so she could watch over her, which Stact appreciated but hated so much.

"You really don't have to do this Trish, I'll be fine at my house, I can take care of myself." Stacy said looking at the blonde in front of her.

"I now you can take care of yourself, but I'm doing this for me, if something happend to you and I could have prevented it you better be damn sure I'm gonna watch over you like security does at an Aerosmith concert." Trish said reasuringly

"Well thanks, this means a lot to me, but ummm...can I ask a favor?" Stacy asked akwardly

"Of course, what can I do for you." Trish said sitting at her vanity

"Well since you and John are an item now and I'm not talking to him, can you please let me know ahead of time when he's gonna come over here so I can leave?" Stacy pleaded

"I don't know Stacy, he really wants to see you and I don't think I could lie to him." Trish replied

"Look I hate having to put you in this conversation but I can't see him yet, I'm too angry and I don't want to say something that I'll regret." Stacy explained sadly

"Fine! but I'm only doing this because I don't want this group to have anymore drama." Trish said in defeat.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! trust me, you'll be glad you did this." Stacy said giving Trish a great big hug.

"I hope so." Trish said silently knowing she would regret this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris and Stacy walked down the halls of their school talking as if nothing happend this past weekend. S Stacy walked towards her locker she kept getting akward stares from people, some she knew and some she didn't.

"Why do they keep staring at me?" Stacy asked in a whiney voice.

"Because they are all idiots!" Chris yelled at the people who continued to stare carelessly.

"Thanks" Stacy said with a smile.

"Anything for you doll." Chris said lightly punching stacy face jokingly.

"What's that noise?" Stacy asked hearing giggles coming from somewhere neasr by.

"I don't know, it sounds like it's coming from the gym." Chris said pointing towards the empty gym.

"Let's go check it out." Stacy said with curiosty filling her tone.

"Ummm...Nancy Drew, we have class to get to." Chris said sarcastically as the late bell for class rang.

"Please...for me." Stacy said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine let's go." Chris said in frustration leading Stacy into the gym.

"I think it's coming from under the bleachers." Stacy said as they heard the giggles once more.

Chris nodded in agreement and he and Stacy bent down to see what the noise was. Stacy and Chris exchanged suprised looks, they didn't say anything because they didn't want to be seen. Chris grabbed Stacy's arm and dragged her out of the now 'tainted' gym.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." Stacy jabbered frantically.

"I know, I know, I know..." Chris continued also.

"What do we do?" Stacy asked pacing up and down the hall way.

"Nothing, we do nothing." Chris answered following Stacy's movement.

"Why not!" Stacy stopped and looked at Chris confused.

"Because, if they wanted us to know, they would have obviously told us." Chris said making a point.

"Your right but still." Stacy said

"We say nothing do you understand?" Chris said as Stacy nodded in agreement. "Pinky swear!" Chris said holding his pinky out.

"Pinky swear." Stacy repeated as they tangled their pinky's together.

"I don't think I can stay here, it feels so dirty." Chris said as he shivered in disgust.

"I know, let's go to my house." Stacy offered as the two walked out the school.

"Good plan, but let's get food first." Chris replied as they got in his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two drove in silence. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. Stacy felt bad thinking what she was thinking, it made her a hippocrit, she couldn't judge them because that is exactly what she and Randy had been doing.

Chris and Stacy sat at a local Denny's waiting for their food to arrive. It had been silent and Stacy decided to break the silence.

"Why do you think they don't want us to know?" Stacy asked deep in thought.

"Why didn't you want us to know?" Chris shot back

"I wanted to tell you guys, I was just respecting Randy's wishes." Stacy explained

"Well maybe that's what their doing, respecting eachother's wishes." Chris said trying to convince himself.

The waitress approached the two with her tray full with food and appetizers, Stacy and Chris looked at all their food and the image of what they had seen earlier popped in their heads.

"I don't know about you, but I'm all of sudden not so hungrey." Chris said feeling sick.

"Me too, let's just go." Stacy said as she got up and waited for chris as he paid the bill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Trish sat at their usual table outside in the courtyard of their school waiting for the rest of their group to come and join them.

"So I was thinking, since our first date was a total bust I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out this weekend?" John asked nervously.

"I would love that." Trish replied as she blushed.

"Hey guys! where's everyone else?" Christian asked looking around at the empty table.

"I have no idea, I haven't seen Stacy since we came to school this morning, Randy is avoiding John, Chris just kinda disappeared, Amy ditched school, and Dave had football practice." Trish explained as she got curious as well.

"How is Stacy?" Christian asked taking a seat with his friends.

"She's fine, but she said she was sort of having nightmares about Maven." Trish said feeling bad for her friend.

"She's been having nightmares about him? what kind of nightmares?" John asked getting upset that she hadn't told him before.

"The kind of nightmare where you can't wake-up, no matter how hard you try. I just think she's having them because they haven't found him yet and she's scared." Trish explained

"Well I heard through the grapevine that he's been hanging around the football field alot." Christian informed his friends.

"The football field? why the football field?" Trish asked

"Well let's see he's a date rapper and the cheerleaders practice out there, so if you put 2 and 2 together." John answered

"You get 4!" Christian yelled in excitment

"Christian, go get some jello or something." John ordered the stupid boy in front of him.

Christian got up and ran towards the cafeteria like a super hero, Trish laughed in amusement at how John can order all the guys around like he does and can get away with it.

"So back to our date on saturday night..." John said trying to change the subject.

"What about it?" Trish asked playing around with her macaronni and cheese.

"Well I wanted to know what you wanted to do." John replied staring directly at the football field.

"I don't care, as long as we have a date." Trish said also turning her attention towards the football field.

"I wonder where he is." John said referring to Maven and searching around the field.

"Me too" Trish said doing just as he did. "Hey there's Randy!" Trish said pointing towards Randy who was talking to Paul Wright aka The Big Show.

The Big Show was the most feared man in all of WWE High. He had a reputation for beating up the most innocent people, not only that but he was the biggest drug lord. If you needed a wuick fix then Show was the man to see, so why was Randy associating with him?

"What's is he doing with Big Show?" John asked not wanting to know what was going on there.

"He's probly just saying hi." Trish said making up an excuse.

"No one just say 'hi' to The Big Show unless they have a death wish." John spat back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy and Chris sat on her big comfy couch in her large living room watching her humongous big screen T.V. watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Their amusement was interrupted by the sound of Stacy's cellphone ringing she looked at the caller I.D. and then looked at Chris.

"It's Amy!" Stacy said wide-eyed

"Well don't answer it!" Chris said as he flashed back to earlier today.

Stacy paniced and threw he phone at Chris who threw back but Stacy just tossed it right back. Chris rolled his eyes and slowly opend the phone.

"H-hello" Chris studdered nervoulsy

"Chris? Where's Stacy?" Amy asked wondering why Chris was answering Stacy's phone.

"Stacy's ummmm...Stacy's sleeping." Chris lied as he glared at Stacy who smiled nervously and shrugged.

"Oh, well can you tell her I called?" Amy asked

"Yeah. yeah sure bye!" Chris said quickly hanging up the phone. "You suck!" Chris said as he threw Stacy's phone at her. Stacy caught her phone and started to laugh uncontrollably as Chris crossed his arms looking very uncomfortable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris pulled up to Trish's driveway in attempt to drop Stacy off, but Stacy quickly changed her mind at the sight of John standing there with Trish playing basketball. Stacy gave Chris a pleading look.

"No Stacy! get out! your gonna have to face him sooner or later." Chris said not meaning to sound harsh.

"But Chris..." Stacy whined

"No Stacy, go!" Chris pointed to the door.

"Fine!" Stacy said getting out of the car and walking as fast as she could.

"Hi Stacy, how are you?" John asked blocking the doorway.

"I'm fine, excuse me." Stacy said pushing past John and running upstairs.

"Why is she so mad at me?" John asked Trish who was bouncing the ball.

"Maybe because you won't let her have a life." Trish retorted

"I do to let her have a life, I just like to make sure nothing goes wrong." John admitted

"And that's the problem, she has to learn on her own that life isn't all rainbows and unicorns. And by you not letting her experience that is ruining her life." Trish explained

"I guess right, but how do I make it right, there is nothing I can say or do to make her forgive me." John replied

"It's not what you have to say to Stacy, it's what you have to say to Randy." Trish said kissing John's cheek and walkng into her house.

John stood outside for a few moments before leaving, he knew what he had to do, and if that meant getting Stacy's friendship back then it was worth doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Okay another chapter done, so what did you think? was it worth the wait? in my opinoin it wasn't, but I hope you think otherwise. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. War

**Disclaimer: I own no one or the song titles.**

**A/N: Hey all my happy readers! how is eveyone? Good, Good. So again I apologize if you are all disappointed by this chapter, if you have any suggestions please do not hesitate to let me know, thanka a bunch, I love you all for reviewing, you guys are totally awesome! This song title belongs to Edwin Star, this song is sooo old but it fits the chapter!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy and Chris stood in the middle of their High School halls waiting for Trish to come out of her 3rd period. They had been avoiding Amy for the past two days, not wanting to have any contact with her because they were afraid they would say something they weren't supposed to.

"So have you talked to Amy?" Chris asked looking around for Trish.

"No, and I would like to keep it that way for a little while longer." Stacy answered feeling nervous.

"Me too, at least until I can get the image of her sucking 'you know who's' face off." Chris said as he put his head down in shame.

"Let's just try not to think about it." Stacy suggested

"Hey guys, what's up?" Amy asked coming from behind the two blondes.

"Amy! Hi" Stacy said startled by the red-heads presence.

"So I haven't seen you guys in days, where have you been?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh ya know how it is, you have football practice oneday and a babysitting gig another." Chris replied still looking around for Trish.

"Yeah, so what about you Stace, where have you been?" Amy asked curious at the blondes sudden distance.

"Ummm...with Randy. Yeah we've been really busy trying to sort things out." Stacy answered lying through her teeth.

"Well that's good I guess." Amy replied simply.

"Yeah. yeah it is...Hey Trish!" Chris yelled spotting Trish.

"Hey! Were you guys waiting for me?" Trish asked flattered

"Well Stace and I were, Amy just kinda...showed up." Chris explained sound harsh.

"Ok, that's it! you two have been totally weird around me lately. Why?" Amy asked fed up with all the hostility.

"I don't know what your talking about." Stacy denied her accusations.

"Oh but I think you do Keibler." Amy retorted getting in the tall bolndes face.

"If you want answers then why don't you go think under the gym bleachers." Chris said pulling both Trish and Stacy leading them to their next class.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy yelled after them.

"Why don't you and Dave figure it out!" Stacy turned around and spat back at the confused rebel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John exited the school libray only to find Randy Orton pacing up and down the halls.

"Hey man, what's up?" John asked giving Randy a suspicious look.

"I'm good, how bout you?" Randy asked stopping to face John.

"I'm good, so we need to talk." John said pushing Randy into the boys bathroom.

"Why do we need to talk? What's done is done. You don't want me to be with Stacy and that's fine, because I'm breaking up with her." Randy informed the thugish man before him.

"Oh for the love of corn, we aren't gonna go through this again are we?" John asked frustrated

"Listen, you were right. I'm no good for Stacy, truth be told I didn't even really even want to be with her, I just felt like I had to because I felt guilt about what happend to her at Dave's party." Randy explained leaning against the sink.

"You can't do this to her, not again! what's your problem? are you really that selfish?" John asked angrily.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I am! So can you tell Stacy for me and let her know that I'm sorry." Randy responded as he exited the bathroom.

Randy walked to the parking lot and got into his car thinking about what he just told John. The truth was that he did want to be with Stacy and it kiiled him inside to say all of those things, but he had to do something and he couldn't invovle Stacy, and the only way to make that happen was to break the women he loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Trish sat next to eachother in their 5th period wishing Stacy would get over her anger towards John so they could all be friends again. Stacy hadn't once spoken to John since the night he was at Trish's house. She had continued to take a seat next to Christy Hemme in their 5th peiod instead of sitting with Trish and John.

"Why won't she just talk to me? I mean she can least sit back here with us for your sake." John said loud enough for Stacy to hear.

"Because that wouldn't be fair to Trish, we would just end up putting her in an akward position." Stacy retorted turning around and looking at her ex-best friend.

"Come on Stace, I've done everything I possibly can to reconsile with you. I even tried to make a truce with Randy." John replied gripping his pencil tightly.

"What do you mean 'tried'?" Stacy questioned

"I mean I tried to be friends but he said he didn't even want to be with you, so basically it was pointless." John answered bluntly.

"Randy doesn't want to be with me?" Stacy asked sadly

"I'm sorry Stacy, I tried to change his mind, but he wouldn't listen." John explained with the same sadness as Stacy's.

"And why would you try and help me? you should be jumping for joy right now! you got exactly what you wanted!" Stacy said as she gathered her books and exited the now silent classroom.

"You have to fix this John." Trish said

"I know, but I don't know how." John replied with a large huff.

"I do" Trish said with a smile as John stared at her thoughtfully.

"I am so lucky to have you as my girl." John said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest smiling like an angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy sat on the bleachers in the gym by herself thinking long and hard why she tolerated Randy's games for so long. She deserved better, so then why did she continue to put herself through so much pain over a man who didn't respect her enough to treat her right?

"Stacy?" A man askedsitting next to the crying beauty.

"What do you want?" Stacy asked rudely.

"We need talk about what you and Chris said to Amy." The man replied

"There's nothing to talk about Dave." Stacy retorted angrily.

"I know your mad that we lied to you, but it's not like you didn't hurt us when you lied about what you and Randy were doing." Dave said calmly

" I know I shouldn't be angry, but I am. I guess because when I look at Amy I see me, and I couldn't believe that I was that stupid." Stacy explained heartfully.

"Why do you think Amy is being stupid?" Dave asked confused

"Because you probly don't even love her, your probly just using her." Stacy replied angrily.

"What? like Randy used you? well guess what princess, I'm not Randy! you are the last person who should be judging me and Amy about our relationship!" Dave said with anger filling his voice. "And for your information, this just isn't a fling with Amy and me, we love eachother, and that's way more than I can say for you and Randy. So if I were you I'd make sure I didn't lose a great friend like Amy because you are going to need her when Randy breaks that beautiful heart of yours." Dave advised the blonde getting up and heading for the door.

"Dave wait!" Stacy called as he stopped and turned around slowly to face the teary eyed girl. "I'm sorry, your right, I shouldn't be mad at either one of you it's just I'm so angry with myself that I have to let that anger out somehow, and when Chris and I saw you under the bleachers that day I saw my release, I saw something that I could make feel as much pain as I felt." Stacy explained apologetically.

"And why are you so angry? I thought you and Randy were happy?" Dave asked taking his seat next to Stacy once more.

"I thought so too, I just covinced myself that we were happy, when the truth was I was afraid of what I new was going to eventually happen sooner or later." Stacy confessed hesitantly.

"Let me guess, it happend sooner than later?" Dave questioned knowing the answer by looking in her eyes.

"Sooner is an understatement, I mean I can't say I didn't see it coming. But the way he broke up with me was so wrong on so many levels." Stacy said with disappointment

"How did he do it?' Dave asked curiously

"Oh he told John to tell me in the boys bathroom. Talk about pathedic." Stacy answered shaking her head in amazement.

"Wow! Well Orton is the 'love em and leave em' type. So you can't really be to disappointed ya know." Dave replied not at all suprised at Randy's actions.

"Your right, but this can only mean one thing..." Stacy said with a smile.

"...War!" Dave finised sharing the same smile as Stacy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris sat quietly at his desk taking notes as directed by his teacher as Amy sat right next to him staring at him which made Chris very uncomfortable.

"What?" Chris asked out of annoyance.

"Nothing" Amy answered knowing that staring at him would drive him nuts.

"Stop!" Chris yelled as he fidgeted

"Stop what?" Amy asked with a devilish smile.

"Stop staring at me like that you weirdo!" Chris said losing his patience with her.

"Am I making you nervous?" Amy asked seductivley not once looking away from the jumpy man.

Chris slammed his pencil on his desk and grabbed Amy by her arms and started to shake her violently.

"HEY! YOUR ACTING LIKE A NUT!" Chris said as the whole class started to laugh in amusement.

"Hahaha...so your not mad?" Amy asked shyly as Chris let go of her and sat back in his seat.

"No I'm not mad, I mean I wasn't mad at Stacy or Randy, so why should I be mad at you and Dave?" Chris replied as he continued to copy his notes.

"Well I'm glad and if it means anything to you, I'm sorry." Amy offered sweetly

"It means a lot aimes, thank you." Chris said as he gave her a hug

"So were cool?" Amy asked as she pulled away.

"Were cool." Chris answered with a smile.

"Good, now go get me a soda blondie." Amy demanded as Chris thorugh his pencil at her which caused the two to laugh in enjoyment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy sat in Trish's living room waiting for Stacy to arrive from school. He had to apologoze for the way he broke up with her, it wasn't right and she deserved an apology. The main door opend and in walked a suprisingly cheery Stacy Keibler.

"Hey!" Randy greeted the exausted blonde

"Oh, hello Randall, to what do I owe this visit?" Stacy asked cooly

"I'm here to say I'm sorry for eariler, it wasn't right." Randy said getting right to the point.

"Really? well that's nice of you."Stacy said as she avoided eye contact as she took her coat off and hung it up.

"So your ok with us not being together?" Randy asked confused at her calmness.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Stacy asked heading into the kitchen.

"Well I mean we just had so much going on I thought you might want to hit me, yell at me or something." Randy answered waiting for an angry reaction from his former girlfriend.

"Well I'm fine, so if you don't mind I have a lot of homework that I have to attend to, so I'll see you around." Stacy said as she patted Randy on his shoulder and headed upstairs as preppy as could be.

"Huh? why did that not turn out the way I reheased in my head?" Randy questioned himself outloud as he left the house in confusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ok I am so sorry if you guys think this chapter sucks, I still ahve writer's block and I'm basically just writing whatever comes to mind, so again I am so sorry if you are disappointed, I still love you all and your reviews, so keep them coming, it would make me feel a lot more confident, thank you som much, smooches!**


	8. Stacy's Mom

**Disclaimer: I own no one or the song titles.**

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey! How are you all my little boo-boos? Ok well I'm sorry if no one is liking my updates, I'm trying as hard as I can, so I wanna thank Sn for all of her help and suggestions, I love you boo-boo, smooches. And I especially want to thank all of my readers and reviewers. You guys are the reason I am trying so hard to improve so thank you bunches, you are all awesome! This song title belongs to Founain of Wayne. You guys are smart, you can figure out who comes to visit Stacy in this chapter, enjoy :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish and John were at a local diner eating lunch and studying for their finals. They had since had their first date and made thier relationship official, they were the hottest new couple of WWE High. Trish had been helping John map out a plan to get her alone with John so they could talk and work things out, it was driving Trish crazy that Stacy wouldn't just try and make things better with John.

"Ok, so I think we should have a little get together at my house sometime this week, it will be you, me, Amy, Dave, Chris and the guest of honor Stacy." Trish said shoving a french fry in her mouth.

"Look, I still vote that we just let her cool off for a little while longer, I really don't want to make things worse." John replied thinking twice about his girlfriends plan.

"Stacy doesn't want you to just give up, I know her and she wants you to beg for forgiveness and you care about her as much as you claim then you'll cave." Trish reasured her tough compainion.

"Fine, but if she decides she's gonna make a fool out of me in front of all our friends then I will make it my personal mission to make sure you pay." John said jokingly

"Really? and what are you gonna do? make a mean rap about me?" Trish retorted sweetly kissing his lips.

"Nah, I think I'll just kiss you till your lips fall off." John said kissing her back.

"I like that punishment." Trish giggled as John kissed her neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy was standing in front of her locker putting her books away. When she closed her locker she was startled to see a huge man standing next to her and giving her a freakish stare.

"You scared me Show!" Stacy yelped in terror.

"Sorry princess, I just couldn't help but be infatuated with that lovely scent your wearing." Big show said as he moved in closer to the shaky girl.

"Ummmm...it's just soap." Stacy said as she backed away.

"Your hair smells so good." Show said as he came closer to her and sniffing her hair.

"I have to go to class now." Stacy replied as she went to walk away was blocked by The Big Show.

"Why are you such in a rush, don't you want to...talk?" Show asked as he looked at her up and down seductively.

"Maybe later, I really have to go to class." Stacy uttered in an obvious frightened tone.

"I just want to talk!" Show growled as he put an arm to block her way once more.

"Hey! leave her alone or I swear I'll break that arm off and shove it up your ass!" A man yelled from behind.

"Do you wanna die or are you just stupid?" Show threatend looking down at the brave idiotic savior.

"I'm well I'm not the one who's face is about to be turned into playdoe!" The man retorted creatively.

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" The principal approached the two arguing men.

"No, not at all Mr. Mcmahon...this isn't over Jericho." Show said pointing at Chris and the still scared Stacy.

"I'm shaking in my wittle boots." Jericho replied mocking a little kid.

"Alright you three get to class." Mr. Mcmahon ordered as he walked to his office taking The Big Show with him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Chris asked Stacy as he rubbed her arms to comfort her.

"Yeah I guess so, thanks for saving me I wasn't really up to being sexually harrassed today." Stacy answered with half a smile.

"So are you excited about Trish's little get together tonight?" Jericho asked trying to change the subject.

"Not really, only because I know what she's up to." Stacy replied with a loud huff.

"Well you can't say your not a little curious." Chris said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not, because I know that it's just another ploy to try and get me to talk to John." Stacy said in an annoyed tone.

"Are you gonna talk to him if that's the case?" Chris asked while walking to their class.

"I don't know, he would have to say something really sweet if he wanted me to talk to him." Stacy replied as she opened the door.

"Sweet? John doesn't do sweet." Chris laughed at her comment.

"Yes he does, he can be very sweet when he wants to be, and that's what I'm waiting for. That's all I need to get back to my old self again." Stacy said as she took a seat in her chemistry class.

"You need a guy to be sweet to you?" Chris asked at the weird request.

"Yeah, I need a guy to be sweet, I need a guy to be deep, I need a guy to talk to me civily, I need him to listen to me, I need him not to be a dogg." Stacy informed the man who's eyes an ears were focused in nothing but her.

"Well I don't know about the deep part but I'm not a dogg and I can be sweet." Chris replied with a gentle smile.

"I'll take what I can get." Stacy said with a flattered smile.

Stacy and Chris spent the whole class time sharing with eachother what they wanted in the opposite sex. Chris was getting so personal that it made Stacy blush with innocence. She hadn't a man be so open with her since...well since never and that made her feel happy, and she hadn't been happy in a while and it was nice to feel that way again, especially with Chris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy was in the library studying during her free period. Her thoughts were broken when a pair of books slammed on the empty desk that was facing her, she looked to see who the rude immature being was, as soon as she saw who it was she put on the biggest smile she could find.

"Hello Randall, Can I help you with something?" Stacy asked with her smile looking as innocent as could be.

"Ok, I don't know what games your playing but stop!" Randy demanded as he sat in front of her opening his study books.

"Why, what ever do you mean Randall?" Stacy asked in a fony tone.

"That! That's what I mean, and stop calling me Randall!" Randy ordered as he watch Stacy do her work in peace.

"I don't understand why your so angry, I'm just being nice." Stacy said calmly

"Your not being nice, your being weird, so stop being mad and start acting like Stacy again because I don't think I can take Stacy love a lot much longer." Randy advised

"Randy, Randy, Randy when are you going to understand that I'm just trying to show that there are no hard feeling here, don't you want us to be able to be in room together without wishing the other was dead." Stacy replied in a cheery voice.

"No I want you to be mad, I want you to be anything but nice to me, please! I don't deserve it." Randy said letting out his frustration.

"Your right, you don't desereve to be treated nicely, but that's how it's gonna be. If we can't be together then I at least want to be friends with you, can you try and be my friend?" Stacy asked innocently with puppy dog eyes.

"Stace, I wanna be your friend, so what the heck, but please stop being all goody, goody around me." Randy replied grabbing her hand.

"No can do, but I do want to know if maybe you wanna come over to Trish's house tonight? we are gonna have a little get together, if your interested." Stacy offered politley

"Sure, I'll be there around 6:30, is that cool?" Randy asked gathering his books.

"That's fine, I'll see you at 6:30." Stacy said with a wave as Randy left the library.

Stacy watched him leave and couldn't help but feel excited, 'This is going to be so much fun!' Stacy thought to herself with a smile of satisfaction taking over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish, John, Amy, Dave, Randy, Chris and Stacy all sat in Trish's livingroom playing video games and chatting like old times. John and Dave were playing San Andreas on PS2, while Randy, Amy and Trish sat around talking.Randy's eyes were glued on Stacy and Chris who were sitting on the floor playing Yahtzee and when Stacy had won Chris crawled over to Stacy and tackled her to floor and started tickling her. Randy felt like he was about to lose it and drown Chris in Trish's 12 FT deep pool. John saw this and just shrugged it off.

"Chris stop it!" Stacy laughed as everyone stared in confusion as the laughter was broken by Trish's doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it" Trish said getting up and heading to the door.

"I don't hink I can take another akward day at school." Amy said feeling all the tension

"Yeah I don't think that the akwardness that we are experincing is because of mine and John's little fight, I think it had more to do with the fact the the two of you were sneaking around." Stacy replied as she Chris helped her up.

"Ha, ha, ha...very funny Keibler!" Amy retorted throwing a pillow at the petite blonde. Everyone started to laugh at Amy's reaction.

"Ummmmm...Stacy, there's someone here to see you." Trish said akwardly

"Who?" Stacy asked as her question was answered when her mother entered the room, causing everyone to remain silent.

"Hello Stacy!" Stacy's mom said as she walked in with a concited smile.

"Mom!" Stacy mumbled in shock.

"Come give mommy a hug." Her mother said not sounding like she cared if she did or not.

"Mother, what are you doing here? where's daddy?" Stacy asked looking to see if he was waiting outside.

"Your father had business...out of the country type business." Her mother answered hesitantly.

"Why are you here?" Stacy asked curiously.

"I came to take you home silly." Her mother said simply.

"As far as were concerned, this is her home." John interrupted

"Johnny! My have you grown into a big strong man." She said running over to him and admiring his muscles.

"Mother Please!" Stacy said embarrassed.

"Mrs.Keibler, can you please stop touching my boyfriend?" Trish asked with a catty tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, John this is your...girlfriend?" She said examaning her rudely.

"Yes mom that's his girlfriend, and why don't you go home and I'll meet you their later ok?" Stacy offered feeling so ashamed.

"But sweety our plane leaves in 3 hours, we have to get you packed." Her mother responded

"Get her packed for what?" Randy asked jumping out of his seat.

"What plane? I thought we were going home?" Stacy asked confused

"We are, our new home is in the carribean, I loved it their so much I thought why not move there...permanetly." Her mother said looking around Trish's house.

"WHAT? you can't take her away!" Chris exclaimed as he rushed to Stacy's side

"I can and I will, I am her mother you know." She pointed out with pleasure.

"A mother wouldn't leave their child all alone for 6 months to go on some stupid cruz!"Dave said moving next to Stacy as well.

"What is everyone's problem? Stacy, don't you want to live in the carribean?" Her mother asked trying to minipulate her daughter.

Stacy stood quiet looking down at the floor, when asked a question she did not respond. She kept quiet and continued to stay in her trance. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, this wasn't right of her mother.

"Stace, you don't want to go do you?" Randy aske dmoving close to the spaced out blonde.

"She's my legal guardian, I have no choice." Stacy said silently looking in to Randy's eyes with tears building up.

"Yes you do." John said looking away from the window he was closely examining.

"Ha, and what choice would that be?" Stacy's mom asked amused.

"My family, we'll adopt Stacy." John answered with a smile knowing his family would be more than happy to take Stacy in.

"What?" Stacy asked lost at what he said.

"And how does your family plan on getting the rights of Stacy? you'll have to fight me and I'll win." Her mother questioned.

"Oh that's not how it's gonna go down, ya see your gonna hand over the rights to Stacy to my family with no hesitation." John informed the middle aged woman.

"What gives you the idea I'm not going to take this to court?" She asked now approaching the young thug.

"Your not gonna take this to court, because then they'll be forced to look at your background and see that your an unfit parent." John answered happily "Now we can either do this in the privacy of our own holmes or we can take this public, and in the process of you 'fighting' for your daughter your history will be exposed to the public in which people will no longer want to associate with you, which means, bye bye country club." John taughnted by putting his hand up and waving goodbye. Stacy's mother stared at John with anger and rolled her eyes and turned to face Stacy.

"Stacy sweetie say something, do you want to come with me or stay in this hell hole the rest of your life?" She asked trying to make her choice sound better.

"So your letting me choose?" Stacy asked giving her mother an untrusting look.

"Of course sweetheart, it's all up to you." Her mother said with a wickedly evil smile.

"I'm sorry guys..." Stacy said sadly as everyone put their heads down in sadness and her mother smiled in victory. "...But your stuck with me!" Stacy resumed with a huge smile as everyone gathered around her and hugged her tightly, but no one hugged as tight as Randy.

"Well, you've made your choice, if you need anything just...call me." Her mother said not at all sounding sincere.

"I'll do that mother...goodbye!" Stacy said as she slammed the door in her mother's face.

Everyone got together and hugged once more feeling happy that they would all remain together. John stood outside of the hug allowing Stacy to enjoy the embrace of her loving friends. Stacy looked over at John who sat by himself on the couch, she walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Did you really mean what you said? you'll take me in? even after I got so angry with you, you still consider me apart of your family?" Stacy asked feeling horrible with how she treated him.

"Of course I meant what I said, your the little sister I never had, not to mention your the daughter my parents never had they never had. Just because we had a little fight didn't mean I cut you out of my life entirely, your my sister and I love you." John said grabbing her hand gently.

"That's all I wanted to hear you say." Stacy said as she jumped on top of John giving him a great big hug.

"Awwww, group hug!" Chris declared as he, Amy, Dave, Trish and Randy piled on to the newly brother and sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ok, Ok so was that too corny? I myself found it a little too corny, lol. So what did you guys think? please reaview, you guys are awesome! Til next time Smooches my boo-boo's.**

**-SUPER BRITTY**


	9. Walk Idiot Walk

**Disclaimer: I own no one, and that's so not cool.**

**A/N: Hey My peeps! what's up? So I feel sooooo bad because I forgot to give the last chapter credit to sn0wb047d1ng ch1ck, I'm gonna give the rest of the story credit to her because she is so totally brillant and she deserves it, so thanks mucho love. Thank you all so very much for all of your reviews, your all awesome and I love you guys, so please, please keep reviewing. This song title belongs to The Hives, yes I know it's Christy Hemme's song but she's gone now and I used to love this song until they played out in the WWE lol, hahaha also they played this song like two weeks ago on Veronica Mars during the fight scene and I thought it would go perfect with the fight scene in this chapter so when you get to that part just think of Walk Idiot Walk, lmao I am so lame, but keep reading thanks again boo-boo's.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy, Trish and Amy sat around their lunch table in the quad eating thier lunch. Today was a girl's day considering all the boys had football practice. So they decided they would just make a day out it.

"It's so weird hanging out here without the guys, I feel so...naked" Amy said as she wrapped her arms around herself in discomfort.

"I know but we have to at least try and make the best of this day. I mean when was the last time it was just us girls? We haven't had a day to ourselves since summer break ended." Trish replied making a point.

"That's true, so I guess today is officially S.A.T Day!" Stacy exclaimed happily.

"What the hell is S.A.T Day?" Amy asked looking at her like she had lost it..

"It's Stacy, Amy and Trish Day, duh!" Stacy replied ridiculously

"Wait! Why does your name get to be first?" Amy asked upset

"Well it can't very well be AST Day, now can it?" Stacy said taking a drink of her soad.

"You both are so lame." Trish giggled finishing her salad.

"Well at least my name isn't last." Amy retorted sticking her tounge out at Trish. As she slapped her jokingly.

"Oh boy look who it is, the three skanks!" Candice Michelle said as she past the trio with her two followers Melina Perez and Christy Hemme.

"Oh look everybody, it's inflatable Barbie!" Stacy replied which made Candice angry.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, after all I'm not the one who gave the whole school a strip tease and then over dosed." Candice spat back cruely.

"No your not, but you are the girl who got caught giving Coach Bischoff a little strip tease of your own." Trish declared with a smile.

"And all for a C." Amy said shaking her head in disapproval.

"That's sad" Stacy said also shaking her head.

"Yeah? well I didn't hear Randy complaining." Candice retorted with a smile

That was it, that was all it took for Stacy jump all over Canidce giving her a beat down she would never forget.

"Get off her you skank!" Melina yelled pullig Stacy's hair.

"Don't touch her you cow!" Trish also yelled as she threw Melina to the ground.

Amy looked over to Christy who was staring at her visciously.

"You want some Crusty?" Amy asked intimmidatley.

"Oh I will rip your $5 dollar dye job right off your scalp!" Christy yelled fiercely.

Amy lunged at her as they fell on the grass landing in a puddle of mud. The six girls were now engaging in a good ole fashioned rumble. Trish, Amy and Stacy were dominating the 3 skanks beneath them. Before they could finish disfiguring Candice, Melina and Christy's faces they were each pulled away from the now beaten up whores by 3 familiar men.

"What the hell are you guys doing? we were just about to finish giving the plastics a new makeover!" Amy informed the men.

"Ya know most men wouldn't dare dream of breaking up a catfight." Stacy said fixing her hair.

"Yeah what's your deal?" Trish asked curious why the men stooped the fight.

"Well firstly, we don't wanna see our ex-girlfriends get suspended." One of the men replied with a grin.

The 3 men standing before the 3 beauties were they're ex-boyfriends. It was Jeff Hardy, AJ Styles and Matt Hardy. Jeff and Stacy were very serious until the past summer when Jeff cheated on her with Candice Michelle ending their 3 year relationship. AJ and Trish were also serious, but AJ was the reason why she had problems trusting guys, he would always lie to her and cheat, which broke Trish's heart. Matt and Amy were the most serious of all, but it wasn't Matt who cheated it was Amy, and Matt was so heartbroken that he couldn't forgive her let alone be with her. But despite all their problems they remained friends because they didn't want their senior year to be miserable due to childish games, so they all called a truce.

"Most guys would want to see that happen." Stacy replied watching Candice fix her top which Stacy had ripped.

"Well not us legs, we're what you call 'mature' unlike you three with throwing your little tantrum over there." Jeff said as he pointed to where Candice, Melina and Christy were fixing themselves up and still talking trash.

"Yeah I mean really ladies, in the middle of the quad?" AJ asked with a laugh.

"Hey AJ, aren't you dating Melina? shouldn't you be checking on her instead of us?" Trish asked looking at the battered girl.

"Oh yeah, she sort of has a problem with me sleeping with other girls." AJ answered stupidly.

"Really? Well isn't she just a selfish beast." Amy said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Exactly!" AJ exclaimed happy someone understood.

"Your such an idiot!" Matt said hitting him upside the head.

"And what about you? aren't you dating Christy?" Amy asked Matt glaring at the bitchy red-head.

"As you know I obviously have a thing for red-heads, but she was too red." Matt answered not making any sense.

"Too red? what are you talking about?" Stacy asked fixing her shoe.

"Well don't get me wrong, Christy is a great girl and all but she's...she's...she's really, really mean." Matt replied struggling for the right word.

"Can't say I'm not suprised, I mean look at her!" Amy pointed sounding jealous.

"I'm lookin'" AJ replied pervertdly

"Your such a womanizer." Trish said in disgust

"I am not a woman!" AJ retorted sounding stupid once again.

"So why were you figjting with them?" Jeff asked looking at the cut on Stacy's face.

"Girl stuff, and I would have job finished the job if you hadn't pulled me off of her." Stacy answered still upset she didn't get to finish what she started.

"I'm sorry Stace, but having a suspension on record means no Yale." Jeff explained apologetically.

"Yale? Your going to Yale?" Trish asked confused

"Well that's the plan." Stacy answered

"And when were you going to tell us?" Amy asked angrily

"Look I didn't want to make anyone sad, so I was gonna wait til graduation." Stacy explained

"What?" Amy and Trish asked in unson.

"Please don't be mad that I didn't tell you." Stacy pleaded sadly.

"I'm not mad that you didn't tell us, I'm mad because you told your ex-boyfriend before your best friends." Trish said very angry.

"She didn't tell me, I just happend to see her application and she begged me not to say anything." Jeff explained

"And you ended up spilling the beans anyways." Stacy retorted out of frustration.

"I'm sorry, but they were gonna find out anyways, you couldn't just go off to the visitors weekend without telling anybody." Jeff said

"Visitors weekend?" Amy questioned, Matt put his arm around her as if to comfort her, Amy just embraced him.

"How do you know all this?" AJ asked wondering if he was a stalker.

"Ok that she told me about." Jeff replied as Trish cried out in anger.

"Can we no trust eachother anymore?" AJ asked in a humorous tone.

"I know I can't trust you." Trish said bluntly

"And I can't trust Jeff." Stacy said giving Jeff a shrug.

"Yeah...I can't trust Amy either." Matt said pulling away from Amy.

"How many times do I have to apologize for what I did?" Jeff asked Stacy

"Until you can take back what you did." Stacy answered

"I can't do that." Jeff replied sadly

"Then I can't forgive you, but I can be your friend and I guess that was all you were doing for me today, you were being my friend." Stacy said with a smile.

"Trish? will you forgive me?" AJ asked getting caught up in the moment

"Someday, but til then, we are just friends, ok?" Trish asked

"Friends!" AJ said pulling her into a big hug.

"Ahem!" Someone coughed from behind the six people.

"John!" Trish yelled pushing AJ off her.

John, Dave, Chris and Randy were standing behind the ex-couples and giving them each a look of confusion and disgust.

"Why are you hugging him?" John asked rudely

"What are you doing her?" Trish asked nervously.

"Coach let us go early, so we thought we'd come and spend the rest of lunch with our favorite girls. So why are you hugging your ex-boyfriend for all of WWE High to see?" John asked once more.

"Because we're friends, friends hug." Trish explained still nervous.

"No, friends hug! Ex-boyfriends grop!" John said pointing at AJ's hand which was placed on Trish's waist.

Trish saw what he meant and slapped AJ's hand away quickly, he yelped in pain at the sudden movement.

"This is so not how I wanted to spend our S.A.T Day." Stacy said as everyone stared at her.

"What the hell is S.A.T Day?" Jeff asked as Stacy just gave him a look.

"Stacy what happend to your face?" Chris asked as referring to the dirt and scrap.

"Oh these three lovely ladies got in a fight with Candice, Melina and Christy." Jeff explained "And might I say Stacy did an awesome job ripping Candice's top off." Jeff said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Stacy said as she hit Jeff in his stomach.

"Why were you guys fighting?" Randy asked as he looked at Jeff curious why he was hanging all over Stacy.

"Candice said something to Stacy that got her upset and she slapped her and the others got involved so we were helping her out." Amy said as she caught Dave staring at Matt angrily.

"What did she say to you?" Randy asked Stacy

"And why are they all up on you guys?" John asked sounding very jealous.

"They aren't causing trouble, they were stopping it." Trish explained with a smile. "We were just saying thank you." Trish lied not wanting anymore trouble.

"You want me to take you home Stacy?" Jeff asked as she was about to nod yes but was stopped by Randy's voice.

"No that's ok, I can take her." Randy offered looking at Stacy innocently.

"Well, well, well it's Randy Orton, the man who stole my girlfriend." Jeff said rudely

"Jeff..." Stacy started to speak but was cut off once again.

"No, no! I never got to say what I wanted to Mr. Orton. You stole Stacy from me and on top of all that you hurt her even worse than I did." Jeff spoke roughly.

"Trust Hardy, no one can hurt her as badly as you did." Randy retorted

"Oh but you found a way." Jeff said simply.

"Stop ok! You both hurt Stacy, frankly I don't understand why she is trying so hard to make things right with either one of you. Nither of you deserve her friendship, so you know what, you stay here and argue over who is the bigger jerk, I'm taking Stacy home." Chris said as he took Stacy's hand and led her to the parking lot.

"Guys let's go!" Jeff ordered Matt and AJ

"I'll see you later Amy, and I'm sorry I bung up the past." Matt said as he gave Amy a gentle hug good-bye.

"It's ok I'll see you later." Amy said returning the hug.

"I'm sorry Trish, and I'm glad that we are still friends." AJ said with a smile.

"It's alright and thank you for stopping the fight, I don't what would have happend if Mr.Mcmahon caught us." Trish replied

"Listen, tell Stacy I'll call her later." Jeff told Trish as she nodded at his request

"We'll be sure tot ell Stacy not to answer the phone." John said as Jeff just shook his head and walked away with Matt and AJ.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk? They helped us that's all!" Trish retorted with an attitude.

"Oh AJ was helping alright, yup he was helping himself to your ass!" John replied bitterly.

"Whatever! Come see me when you grow up!" Trish said walking away mad.

"I am grown up! your the one acting like a brat!" John yelled after her as he walked the other way as Randy followed closely behind him.

"Are you not talking to me too?" Amy asked Dave who stayed quite the entire time.

"I don't know, are you and Matt back together?" Dave asked as the two walked to his car.

"No! of course we're not back together, I'm with you, I love you!" Amy stopped to look deep in his eyes.

"Then I'm not mad." Dave replied pleased with her answer.

"Good, you wanna go to my house and play Go Fish?" Amy asked seductively

"That depends, can we play strip Go Fish?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is there any other way?" Amy said as she giggled when Dave chased her into his car and the two drove off

happily.

This was the greatest S.A.T Day ever, Amy thought as she smiled to herself satified with how her life was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ok so this was not how I wanted this chapter to turn out, but it's what came out. I was never planning on having Jeff Hardy in this story because it would end up being to much like Perfect Situation but he just sort of popped up! lol, so I'm sorry if you were disappointed. Please, please, please review! I would really like to know what you all think of this chapter. Thanks again for always reading and reviewing, you guys are so totally awesome! Till next time smooches all my little boo-boo's!**


	10. Mr Brightside

**Disclaimer: I own no one, but I wish I did.**

**A/N: Hey, what it is yo? lol, I love talking gangsta, lol. Thank you all so much for your reviews, you all are so grand! lol, so I just want everyone to know that this is not going to end up being a Stacy/Jericho, I wouldn't do that to all the Randy/Stacy fans, lol. This song title belongs to the Killers.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy and John were sitting quietly in front of John's porch. Randy and John had decided to be friend's again for the sake of their group. Truth be told they sort of missed hanging out with eachother, but nither would dare to admit it. They had been sitting in silence for 15 minutes, they were both to angry to talk. They were angry at the women who drove them bannanas.

"Who does Trish think she is? I'm totally grown up! and I'm not a jerk, she's the jerk! She's the one who felt it was neccassary to let her ex-boyfriend feel her up in public!" John howled in anger.

"Stacy is being the exact same way, I would have stopped that fight if I was there!" Randy also hufffed

"I hate AJ!" John said throwing the stick he was messing with onto the ground.

"I hate Jeff!" Randy said leaing on the wall and crossing his arms.

"Why are you getting all upset? I thought you were over Stacy?" John questioned the huffy man.

"I'm not over Stacy, I just broke up with her." Randy answered cooly.

"That makes no sense, and I have another question, Why were you talking to The Big Show the other day?" John asked getting up moving to the porch swing.

"What?" Randy asked knowing he was caught up.

"Why were you talking to The Big Show?" John repeated now starting to sound angry.

"He was just threating to beat me up." Randy lied and turning away from John.

"Ha, yeah right. You don't seriously expect me to buy that do you?" John mocked his answer.

"And why is that so hard to believe?" Randy asked looking offended.

"Because your the man who put The Undertaker in the back of his car and drove it straight through the main gate of the high school all because he cheated off your math test." John replied at the easily angered man.

"That was so cool wasn't it?" Randy said sounding concieded

"So why were you talking to The Big Show? are you on drugs?" John asked once more now more serious than ever.

"You wann know why I was talking to Show? I'll tell you, believe it or not he's gonna help me." Randy answered honestly.

"Help you with what?" John aske curiously.

"He's gonna take out Maven." Randy said like it was nothing.

"Take out Maven how?" John asked confused.

"Ya know, he's gonna make sure he's sleeping with the fishes." Randy replied with a grin.

"Yo, I hate Maven too, but you can't kill him!" John said getting up in a painc.

"I'm not gonna kill him, The Big Show is." Randy corrected

"Yeah, but your the one who hired him. And if Show gets caught, he's not gonna hesitate to rat you out man." John informed the soon to be murderer.

"As long as Maven pays for what he did to Stacy, I won't care if I go to jail or not." Randy flinched at the mention of 'jail'.

"That's why you did it." John said simply

"Did what?" Randy asked confused

"That's why you broke up with Stacy isn' it? you didn't want her to have to see you go to jail." John rambled as Randy surrendered.

"Yes ok, now can we please keep this between us?" Randy hushed him

"No we can't! because of you me and Stacy were this close to never speaking to eachother ever again, so your gonna fix this." John ordered roughly.

"I'm not gonna do that to her! Just forget it, please." Randy begged

"Then don't kill Maven, because like it or not she loves you, so fix it!" John ordered once more.

"It's already done! Maven has a hit out on him. You can't tell me you don't want that bastard pay?" Randy questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I wanna to see him pay. But do I wanna see him dead? it would be nice but to have my friend be the one to kill the guy, that wouldn't be so nice." John said trying to change his friend's mind.

"So what are you saying?" Randy asked interested

"I'm saying 'we' handle Maven. We show him that he can't get away with what he did. How does a game of torture the q-ball sound?" John asked with a smirk.

"Sounds like there's another brightside to this situation." Randy replied happy with John's suggestion.

"Good, we can still use Show's help tho." John said pointing to his phone.

"I hear what your sayin bro." Randy said as he picked up his phone and called The Big Show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish stormed into her bedroom droping her bag and books. Stacy was laying on Trish's bed reading Seventeen Magazine when she turned to look at her friend who had plooped down next to her.

"I can't believe him! He's such an ass!" Trish sneered with anger.

"Hi Stacy! How was your day?" Stacy asked herself sarcastically. "What's your problem?" Stacy asked flipping a page in her magazine.

"Oh that's right, you ran away just before I could thank you for ruining my day." Trish spat back not caring if she hurt Stacy's feelings.

"Ok now your just being mean." Stacy said as she threw her magazine at Trish.

"I'm sorry Stace, I'm just so...so...pissed!" Trish said trying to find the word.

"Awww really? you couldn't tell, what with that sunshine and roses filled greeting you just gave me." Stacy sarcastically spoke again.

"Do you want to know what happend or not?" Trish asked getting angry again.

"I do, but if your gonna keep being snotty then no!" Stacy said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry just come back here and listen please." Trish apologized patting the empty space next to her.

"I'm listening." Stacy said laying next to Trish.

"Well as soon as you and Chris left John accused me of cheating on him, which really, really sucks."Trish explained with a sad face.

"Why would he think that?" Stacy asked sympathetically

"Because AJ's hand was on my waist, and John took it as me letting him get to 3rd base." Trish answered with a sigh.

"Ok that's not cool, I'll talk to him for you." Stacy said happily.

"Thanks Stace, I would appreciate it." Trish replied grabbing her hand. The two laid together wondering what Winter Formal was going to be like, and if they even had dates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy and Dave were both cuddling eachother in her bed staring up at the celling as the both tried to catch their breaths.

"You are so talented." Dave said as he kissed Amy softly.

"I know!" Amy replied with a smile.

"Well I gotta go home, I've got a lot of homework to do." Dave said gathering his clothes together.

"Stay, please" Amy pouted sweetly.

"You know I would if I could, but your parents will be home soon and I really wanted to live to see graduation." Dave chuckled as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Pleaseeeee...I'll let do that thing you love." Amy compromised as she creeped up from behind him leaving trails of gentle kisses on his neck.

"As appealing as that sounds Amy, I really have to get home, I have a science project to finish." Dave answered trying not to sound like he was pushing her away.

"By yourself?" Amy asked curiously

"No, no, no I have a partner."Dave hesitated as he put his shoes on

"Who's your partner?" Amy asked as she proceeded to get dressed as well.

"What's with all the questions?" Dave asked with a smile.

"I just wanna know who's taking up all my Dave time." Amy said like a 12 year old.

"Your Dave time?" Dave repeated with a grin.

"Yes my Dave time, now tell me who your partner is!" Amy ordered as she playfully pushed Dave on the bed and laid on him.

"It's Christy" Dave answered as he pushed her off gentley and walked downstairs.

"What? Crusty is your partner?" Amy asked angrily

"Yes, and her name is Christy, not Crusty." Dave corrected her as he walked out the door.

"No it's Crusty! and you can't work with her." Amy retorted jealously.

"I can and I am." Dave replied getting in his car.

"But I hate her!" Amy whined stomping her feet.

"Well too bad she's my partner and your gonna have to live with it." Dave spoke one last time and drove off leaving Amy as angry as she ever was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish, Stacy and Amy decided to release their stress the only way they knew how, they decided to go shopping.

"For some reason this isn't making me feel any better." Trish sighed as she took a seat on a bench.

"This never makes me feel better, the only reason why I do this is because there's nothing to do in this dinky town!" Amy huffed as she leaned against the wall.

"Ok I know why trish is upset, but why are you all huffy tuffy?" Stacy asked lokking through her Old Navy bag.

"It's that damn Christy Hemme! She is stealing my boyfriend." Amy answered as she threw her Milkshake in the trash.

"I don't get it?" Trish stated as looking up at Amy.

"Oh oh well let me help you understand, Crusty Hemme partnered up with Dave for their science project, and isn't that a little bit odd considering I just kicked her ass!" Amy growled as she kicked Stacy's shopping bag.

"Hey! Just because is working on a so-called "science project" doesn't mean you have to take it out on the Versacee, ok!" Stacy yelled as she picked up her knocked down bags.

"He's not cheating on me!" Amy said looking down at Stacy.

"She didn't say that, and why would you say that unless you weren't thinking it?" Trish questioned raising an eyebrow.

"All I'm saying is that my boyfriend's partner is Christy Hemme. Christy 'Freakin' Hemme!" Amy retorted as she stomped away heading towards a quiet place.

"Should we we follow her?" Trish asked Stacy who was glaring at the enraged red-head.

"No way, she's out of control!" Stacy answered turning to Trish who was startled at Stacy's loud response.

"Well I think I know where we can go." Trish said as she grabbed Stacy's arm and dragged her out of the very crowded mall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dave and Christy were sitting at his desked that was located in his very large bedroom. Dave was starting to feel at Christy's unneccessary closeness.

"So when a negative charge clashes with another negative charge you get a positive charge." Dave explained as he fidgetted at Christy's chest pressed up against him.

"Wow Dave, your so smart." Christy replied flirtatiously.

"Not really, I'm not even sure if that's true." Dave laughed uncomfortabley.

"Why don't we take a little...break." Christy suggested as she moved closer to Dave which caused him to fall off his chair.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Christy asked looking down at the fallen man.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Just as he said that someone knocked on his bedroom door. "Oh thank god!" Dave praised out loud rushing to his door.

"Hey Dave, what's going o..." Trish started to say as she saw Christy covering up her cleveage.

"What is she doing here?" Stacy asked throwing Christy a dirty look.

"Were doing our science project and hanging out." Dave replied releived that Stacy and Trish showed up when the did.

"Somethings hanging out alright." Trish said refering to Christy's now covered up clevage.

"I think I better go." Christy said gathering her things.

"Yeah I think that's best." Stacy agreed as she watched her approach Dave seductively.

"Thank you so much for your help Dave, I hope we can do this again real soon." Christy said as she rubbed Dave's arm up and down gentley and then walked out swaying her hips back and forth for Dave to see.

"Don't look!" Trish said slapping Dave on the chest.

"Ow! What are you guys doing her anyways?" Dave asked rubbing where Trish hit him.

"We're her to discuss your girlfriend's current state of insanity." Stacy answered placing herself on Dave's desk.

"What's wrong with her?" Dave asked stting on his bed.

"She's crazy!" Trish answered pacing back and forth.

"Yeah. she's going around kicking people's very expensive Vera Wang for no apparent reason!" Stacy said reffering to eariler.

"Is this because of Christy?" Dave asked as he walked to his kitchen with Stacy and Trish following him.

"No it's because she likes throwing tantrums in public for kicks!" Trish retorted giving Dave a stupid look

"Well I'm starting to think Amy was right. It is a bad idea working with Christy" Dave said opening a can of soda.

"Why? What did you do?" Stacy asked wondering if he cheated.

"I didn't do anything! Christy was just totally not getting the hint, and I'm afraid I might give in." Dave answered honestly.

"Why would you do that to Amy?" Trish asked sadly

"Because he's a guy!" Stacy spat back remembering what Jeff did to her.

"It's not like I would want to hurt Amy, it's just...look at her." Dave said referring to Christy.

"I know what she looks like, but I also know what Amy looks like, inside and out." Trish said defending her friend.

"I just have to stay away from Christy." Dave said shaking away all the bad thoughts of Christy.

"And stay away from me while your at it!" A voice came from the living room.

"Amy wait!" Dave yelled running after her.

"Dave stop! let her go." Stacy said pulling his arm.

"No, No, No! tell me she didn't hear any of that." Dave ordered as he watch Amy drive off.

"We'll talk to her, til then just stay away, I'll call you later ok." Trish said as she and Stacy got in her car and drove off as well.

Dave walked back into his house and plopped down on his couch and turned on the t.v. He was watching an episode of Beverly Hills 90210. It was the episode where Brandon cheated on Kelly with that lady Emma. That just made Dave fell really bad, the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt the person he loved. He'd be damed if he let a slut like Christy Hemme ruin everything he worked so hard to keep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So what did you all think? Huh? I really liked this chapter, I wanted to write more about Lita and Batista, I'm gonna try and make the next chapter about John and Trish and then the next chapter will be about Randy and Stacy. I'm not making any promises, I'm gonna try really hard but we'll see what happens. Anyways in this chapter I hinted about winter formal, yup it's that time of year again, lol. That chapter will probly be done before christmas, I am really excited about that, so if any suggestions please let me know. Don't forget to review my loves, thanks a bunch, smooches!**


	11. Beat On The Brat

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone and that's never gonna change, it should because I'm Super Britty Damn it! lol.**

**A/N: Hi Guys! I'm back and that's totally awesome, lol, j/k. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you guys so much, smooches! lol. Ok so I hope you all really enjoy this chapter and I would also like you all to know that I have nothing against Christy Hemme, I just ran out of people to play the bitchy part, lol, so I am really sorry if I offended anyone :) Also this song title belongs to The Ramones!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy, Trish, Amy, Randy, Chris. Dave and John all had their 4th period class together and the boys sat on one side of the room as the girls sat on the other. They were all sitting there waiting for the mid day announcements to start. The girls were excited because today wasn't just any mid announcements, today was the day that they announce the nominee's for winter formal king and queen. Trish and Amy were so nervous for Stacy because they knew how badly she wanted to be nominated and if she wasn't she knew she would be so disappointed.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we will begin todays announcements with the nominee's for King and Queen Winter Formal." The voice on the speaker informed all the students.

"We will start with Winter Formal King nominations, we have AJ Styles, John Cena, Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton." The voice said. Stacy and Trish both looked over at John and Randy who had confused looks on their faces as did Stacy and Trish.

"As for the Queen's we have Candice Michelle, Melina Perez, Trish Stratus and Stacy Keibler." The voice announced. Stacy, Trish and Amy exchanged frantic looks as the boys still wondered how they got nominated. "That's all for today's announcement's have a nice day." Assitant Principal Mick Foley signed off.

"What the hell!" Stacy and Trish yelled in unison as they both stood up in front of the whole class as everyone stared at them.

"Is there a problem ladies?" The teacher asked

"We need to go see Principal McMahon." Trish said as she and Stacy got their stuff and left before the teacher could respond.

"What's up with them?" Chris asked wondering why the two blondes weren't excited.

"I don't know, Randy want to go see what's up?" John asked Randy who was looking at the empty seats across the room.

"Yes! Ummm...Mr. Piper we need to go see coach." Randy lied as the teacher nodded yes.

John and Randy left rushing out the door trying to catch up to Stacy and Trish who were no where in sight.

"Where did they go?" Randy asked John who just shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris. Dave and Amy were they only ones left in their group to remain in class. Amy was now seated beside Chris who was sitting in the middle of she and Dave. Chris looked back and forth at the two and wondered why they weren't speaking to one another.

"So Amy are you upset that you weren't nominated?" Chris asked trying to break the silence.

"No" Amy replied simply continuing to work on her assignment.

"Dave, are you upset that you weren't nominated?" Chris turned to the husky man next to him.

"No" Dave also replied simply doodling on his folder.

"Why are you two not talking?" Chris questioned in frustration.

"Because he's a male schovinest pig!" Amy said slamming her book shut and walking out of class just as the bell rang.

Batista watched the angry girl storm out of class but then he just shook his head and muttered "Red-heads!" and also got up and left.

"Dude why aren't any of you talking to the girls?" Chris ran up to Dave and nudged him a bit.

"They aren't talking to us." Dave answered simply.

"Well I know why Trish and Stacy aren't talking to Randy and John, but what the hell did you do to get red to breath fire?" Chris continued to questioned.

"She over heard me saying that I was tempted to sleep with Christy Hemme." Dave explained slamming his locker shut.

"WHAT?" Chris yelled at the beast before him.

"I know, I know I heard this from Stacy and Trish, I feel bad ok, but now I don't even feel that way, it's so weird how all those dirty thoughts just went away." Dave said sounding a bit confused.

"You saw how badly that it hurt Amy, you don't want to know how she would feel if you actually did give in to those temptations." Chris suggested offering his opinion.

"That's exactly what it is!" Dave declared. "Chris why don't you have a girlfriend?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"I'm kind of seeing someone." Chris answered blushing lightly.

"Dude who is it?" Dave asked "Wait it's not Stacy is it?" Dave asked hoping that it wasn't.

"I considered asking her out but then I realized that wouldn't be right to Randy. But ummmm...it's someone the girls set me up with." Chris said scrunching his face up.

"Who?" Dave asked getting all excited

"Calm down assclown, you'll find out at winter formal." Chris said with a grin heading to his class.

"Chris! Chris!" Dave yelled "Who the hell is it?" Dave asked himself walking to class

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But Mr.McMahon, Can't you change it or something?" Stacy begged the Principal

"No! The students have a right to choose who they want as their king and queen." The principal retorted showing no mercy.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Trish asked sighing in defeat.

"No, so if you'll excuse me I have a meeting that I need to attend, so if you need a pass Mr. Austin will write you one." Mr. Mcmahon said exiting his office.

"Well this sucks!" Stacy said opening the door.

"Do you wanna go to my house? I'm too depressed to stay here." Trish said walking in the hall.

"Why not, I need to sulk for awhile." Stacy answered

"Yo! where you been?" John asked when the two turned the corner.

"Non of your business." Trish said pushing past him.

"You need to check your girl Stacy!" John told Stacy who was staring at the man behind John and Randy.

"Oh so I'm not your girl anymore?" Trish asked feeling offended.

"Well that depends, are you gonna keep your goodies to yourself?" John spat back as the two continued to bicker.

"Stacy? Stace? What are looking at?" Randy asked looking at the empty hallway.

"I just saw him." Stacy said looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Who?" John asked ending his and Trish's fight.

"No one, nevermind. Trish can we go now?" Stacy asked turning a pale color.

"Before you go I need to talk to Stacy." John said pulling Stacy aside.

"Are you ok?" He asked the shaky blonde.

"I' m fine, what did you need to talk about?" Stacy asked changing the subject.

"I was wondering when you were gonna move your stuff into my place, my Moms and Pops want to know?" John asked using his 80's hip-hop slang.

"When are you going to make up with Trish?" Stacy asked giving him a smile.

"Huh? Baby girl that ain't got nothin to do witchu movin in with me." John replied crossing his arms.

"Yes it does, because until you make up with Trish, I'm not moving in with you." Stacy informed her wannabe friend.

"Is that a threat?" John asked with a chuckle.

"Take it how you want it Cena, You and your family are doing an amazing thing by adopting me but I can't turn my back on my friend." Stacy said trying to convince John to apologize to Trish.

"I thought I was your friend?" John asked hurt by Stacy's remark.

"Your more than my friend, your my brother. That's why I'm doing this, and as a friend I advise you to make up with Trish before she does something really stupid." Stacy suggested as she walked over to Trish and Randy who were discussing Winter Formal.

"Trish, you ready to go?" Stacy asked grining at Randy who never took his eyes off her.

"Yeah let's go, I'll see you later Randy goodbye Mr.Cena" Trish said sticking up her nose.

"Goodbye Bratty Stratus!" John said mocking the immature blonde.

"Bye Randy" Stacy said flashing him a beautiful smile.

"Bye Stacy" Randy replied embracing her warmth.

Stacy and Trish walked out of the school with Trish's arm looped around Stacy's. Trish rambled on and on about how much of a jerk John was being, Stacy unnoticably tuned her out and focused on the spot where she saw 'him' she suddenly shook her thoughts and continued to focus on her visbly upset friend who needed her to listen which Stacy did happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry that this chapter was so short. I kinda ran out of things to write. Lol, ok so I'll try and do better next chapter, thank you again for all the reviews, you are all so great, please, please review this chapter, thanks a bunch, smooches :)**

**-Super Britty**


	12. The Drama Summer

**Disclaimer: Once again I own no one :(**

**A/N: Thank you all for all your wonderful Reviews, you guys are totally awesome, this chapter is mainly going to be a flashback to the summer where Randy and Stacy got together, the idea came from That 70's Show, ya know the one where Jackie and Hyde were secretly fooling around, lol. Ok so they are basically going to be reminicing and I know it's a little late to be explaining what went on but I got all inspired by The Starting Line, which by the way this song title belongs to them.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Randy decieded that they would pay a visit to their two favorite blondes, Trish and Stacy. John had finally realized that he was handling the situation wrong and he needed to apologize. As for Randy he just wanted to see Stacy and make sure she was ok. John raised his hand and knocked on Trish's door, a few seconds later the door opend to show a smiling Trish Stratus, her smile faded at the sight of John.

"What do you want?" Trish asked rudely

"I know your mad at me and I'm sorry." John said sweetly

"Your sorry?" Trish asked looking down at the floor shyly.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was being stupid." John replied pulling Trish close to him.

"Me too" Trish said kissing him and pulling him in her house leasving Randy alone.

Stacy came bouncing down the stairs and stopped at the gross sight of Trish and John making out on the couch.

"Ewwww...you guys are rabbits!" Stacy said as John threw a pillow at her to shew her away.

Stacy peaked outside the open door to see Randy staring off into the lawn.

"Hey! So I see John and Trish made up." Stacy said standing next to Randy.

"Yeah, good for them." Randy said putting on a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Stacy asked staring at the beautiful man next to her.

"That sprinkler over there reminded me of Mr.Foley's lawn." Randy explained with a chuckle.

"That was where we had our first kiss." Stacy remembered dreamly

"Yeah, that's not a very romantic place to have a first kiss." Randy said with another laugh.

"But then again who was trying to be romantic." Stacy replied remembering exactly how it all started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

_"I can't believe my mom is making me go take care of my grandmother in Mexico! I so didn't want to spend my summer changing adult diappears." Amy whined laying on Stacy's living room floor._

_"I'm excited about my trip. It's not every summer that my family takes me to Canada to visit my roots." Trsih said happily._

_"Well my family is making me go to Washington D.C.! I can't go back there I just can't!" Batista exclaimed as he tapped his foot getting nervous._

_"I still can't believe my dad is sending me to band camp! If there's anyone one here that needs to be sent to band camp it's John, What the hell does word life mean?" Chris asked bitterly_

_"It means I'm gonna bust a cap in yo ass if you don't shut-up! Anyways my Mom and Dad are taking me to Massachusettes, they want me to get know my cousin Trademarc more better." John shared with his friends._

_"What are you doing Randy?" Trish asked Randy who was throwing a footbal in the air._

_"Well I failed math last semester so Coach told me that if I want to stay on the team then I have to go to summer school, which sucks because the rest of my family is going to DisneyWorld, so I'm stuck here with my Uncle babysitting me." Randy answered not at all thrilled that his parents think he needs to be babysat._

_"How about you Stace? You've been quiet." Amy said lokig at her friend who was secretly filling out her college application._

_"Well let's see, my parents left me here all by myself to go off to the Carribean, all my friends are leaving me to spend time with their families who actually love them, no offense chris, and I have to spend this whole summer in this really big spooky house." Stacy said looking around uncomfortably._

_"Stacy you can always come with me. My family would love to have you, plus I really want you to meet Trademarc, it'll be fun." John offered with a warm smile._

_"Thank you John but that's ok, I'll be fine. Besides Jeff said he would keep me company, Just make sure you all call every once and awhile." Stacy replied putting her books away._

_"Of course we'll call you, but if you need anything be sure to let us know ok." Batista replied catching the football that Randy had just threw at him._

_"So I'm stuck with her all summer?" Randy asked annoyed with the idea of spending the summer with Stacy._

_"No one said I was going to be hangingout with you, so as far as my summer goes your not included." Stacy retorted glaring at him._

_"No, no Randy is going to be checking up on you. I already decided that, and if doesn't make sure your ok every other day than when I get back I'm gonna give him a beating he will never forget." John threatend giving Randy an ultimatum._

_"Whatever!" Randy said shrugging John's comments off._

_"Ok well I have to go home and pack and then it's off to Grandmama's house I go." Amy stated as every one started follow._

_"Ok well I'll talk to you all soon, have fun on your trips ok." Stacy said shutting her door and falling to the floor bursting into tears about her lonliness._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't mean to be such a jerk." Randy said sitting on the porch step.

"Yes you did!" Stacy replied sitting next to Randy.

"Yeah I did and I'm sorry." Randy said looking down at the floor.

"That's ok, do you remember that night we went to Paul's party?" Randy asked picking a piece of grass apart.

"You mean the night I got my heartbroken?" Stacy replied not at all happy.

"But it was also the night you moved on." Randy said in thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Randy pleaseeeeeeee" Stacy begged following the annoyed Orton around._

_"Stacy I said no, now leave it at that." Randy spoke pushing her away._

_"But I need a ride, come one please I promise I'll behave." Stacy compromised sincerely._

_"Why can't your boyfriend take you?" Randy questioned the tall blonde._

_"He said he couldn't because he and Matt had to go out with their family tonight." Stacy explained sadly._

_"Well I don't want to take you so your out of luck." Randy said coldly walking away._

_"What would you say if I said I would wear a really, really short skirt." Stacy offered feeling disgusted with herself._

_"Then I'd say you have a ride." Randy turned around and looked down at her with a smile._

_"Your such a pervert!" Stacy shot back_

_"Yes, but I'm the pervet that's giving you a ride tonight. Be ready at 7:00." Randy said as he walked away heading off to school._

_11 hours later Randy showed up at Stacy's house wearing a simple black t-shirt with a pair of jeans, he walked up to Stacy's door and rang the doorbell. Stacy opened the door as Randy looked at her in aw, She was wearing a really short black mini skirt with a touquise sequined halter top._

_"You look hot." Randy spoke as he licked his lips in approval._

_"Whatever can we just go?" Stacy asked rolling her eyes._

_"Let's go, but as soon as we walk through the door we go our seperate ways." Randy said turning his car on._

_"Fine by me, do you think I want anyone to know I came there with you?" Stacy asked trying to be mean to Randy._

_"The bitchyness totally works for you." Randy grinned parking in front of Paul's house which was filled with all the kids from school._

_"Just make sure you get me when your ready to leave, ok?" Stacy reminded Randy who was checking out all the girls._

_"Yeah, yeah whatever." Randy replied not paying attention to Stacy._

_Stacy saw that Randy had found his slut for the night and decided to look for Jeff, he said he would meet her there but she couldn't find him._

_"Hey Paul have you seen Jeff?" Stacy asked the host._

_"Ummmm...no not yet." Paul answered turning to Stacy, she nooded and turned around when some spelt their drink all over her shirt._

_"Oh my god!" Stacy yelled as the man just smiled and ran away, she turned to Paul who gasped in shock._

_"Go upstairs to my room and grab a clean shirt." Paul ordered as Stacy smiled in appreciation._

_Stacy walked as fast as she could up the long flight of stairs, when she finally reached the top she looked around for Paul's room. When she finally found it she turned the knob and opened the door to reveal two people making out._

_"Oh, I'm sorry." Stacy said but then turned to take a double look at the man and woman on Paul's bed._

_"Jeff?" Stacy gasped at the sight of her boyfriend kissing Candice Michelle_

_"Stacy I can explain!" Jeff yelled after Stacy who had turned around and ran out the door._

_Stacy ran down the stairs and pushed past all the drunken teenagers and finally reached the front door, she went to open the door but was stopped by Randy._

_"Stacy what's wrong?" Randy asked Stacy who was crying uncontrollably._

_"Nothing just get out of my way!" Stacy demanded as she pushed him as hard as she could and ran out the door._

_Stacy rand own the street with tears covering her face, She stopped when she heard a voice call after her._

_"Leave me alone Randy I want to go home!" Stacy yelled as she started to run once more._

_"Stacy stop! wait!" Randy kept calling after the hysterical blonde._

_Stacy stopped on the lawn of their assitant Principal's home, she needed to catch her breath for a moment but then she was vilently turned around by a very angry Randy Orton._

_"Randy let me go!" Stacy screamed struggling to loosen his grip on her._

_"Not until you tell me what happend!" Randy ordered as he loosen his grip a little bit._

_"Randy just stop, you don't even care so leave me alone!" Stacy said fighting him again._

_"Why are you crying?" Randy asked looking deep into Stacy's big brown eyes._

_"I caught Jeff in bed with Candice." Stacy answered turning away not wanting Randy to see her in such a weak state._

_Randy stood quiet not knowing what to say. Stacy turned around again wanting to leave when Randy grabbed her again._

_"What are you doing?" Stacy asked wanting to be let go._

_"Your not gonna do anything? Your just gonna go home and cry about it?" Randy asked disappointed that she wasn't fighting._

_"What? Of course I'm not going to do anything, he doesn't want to be with me so he decided he was gonna cheat on me." Stacy answered staring at Randy's hand gripping her arm._

_"Your so sad, I thought you were stronger, guess that was all just a front." Randy said getting in her face._

_"Guess it was" Stacy replied putting her head down in shame and turned to walk away._

_Randy pulled Stacy back but she pushed him which caused them both to fall on the grass. Stacy was laying underneath Randy who was looking down at her. All of a sudden the sprinklers went off and Stacy flinched when water hit her gentle face. Randy saw this and leaned down and kissed Stacy roughly. She tried to push him off but then it started to feel nice, she kissed him back with the same passion. The two kissed eachother soaking wet in the water until Stacy pushed Randy off of her and she got up as did Randy, she looked at him for a moment and touched his face and then she ran off in the dark as Randy watched her go wondering what had just happend._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I remember the next day I got a major cold." Stacy laughed as did Randy.

"Yeah, that was the best part of my night." Randy said with a cocky smile.

"I'm sure it was." Stacy said nudgging him.

"I have question." Randy said turning to face Stacy.

"Shoot" Stacy replied looking at him thoughtfully.

"Why did you runaway?" Randy asked looking at her with wonder filling his face.

Stacy couldn't find the words to explain to him, she had just broken up with her boyfriend that night so how could he not expect her to push him away. Just as Stacy was about to speak they heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Stacy asked getting up and walking in the house.

"She's crazy!" John yelled as everyone looked down at the broken glass on the floor.

"What happend?" Randy asked looking at Trish who had a very angry expression on her face.

"She just tried to kill me!" John answered touching his head making sure he wasn't hurt.

"Everything was going great and then out of nowhere this jackass tells me I can never speak to AJ again, so I threw that vase at him." Trish explained still very angry.

"Why can't she talk to AJ?" Stacy questioned John who was glaring at his girlfriend.

"Because he's her ex-boyfriend who still has a thing for her." John pointed towards the crazy blonde.

"For the last time AJ and I are just friends!" Trish reasured her jealous boyfriend.

"Friends don't get all touchy, touchy like that unless they are really hot lesbians." John said sounding like creep.

"You Jerk! That's it I'm done, we are over!" Trish yelled standing next to Stacy.

"But then who's goona take you to Winter Formal princess?" John asked trying to make her rethink her decision.

"Don't worry about me, just get out before I break out the china!" Trish threatend pointing to her mother's china cabinet.

"Stacy help me out here." John said as Stacy shook her head no.

"You agree with her?" Randy asked Stacy who was shocked at his question.

"She's my friend and she is so right." Stacy answered as she grabbed Trish by her arm.

"No she's not!" Randy retorted

"So your saying that if we were together you wouldn't allow me to talk to Jeff?" Stacy questioned her ex-boyfriend.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Randy said standing his ground.

Stacy walked over to the coffee table and grabbed an ashtray and threw it at Randy. He ducked as the ashtray crahed against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Randy asked angrily

"Why wouldn't you let me talk to Jeff?" Stacy asked catching her breath.

"Why would you want to talk to him anyways? he broke you and I don't understand why you would want to be friends with someone like that." Randy exclaimed confused

"I'm friends with you." Stacy spat back

Randy gave Stacy an angry look and then he stormed out of the house as John turned to look at Trish who was trying to comfort Stacy who was now crying.

"Good luck finding a date." John said bitterly walking out the door as well.

Trish also started to cry at the sound of the her front door slamming shut. The two friends cried in eachother's arms wishing that the men they loved didn't leave angry. Trish wiped her tears and grabbed her cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Stacy asked Trish confused as she wiped her tears.

"I'm getting us dates for winter formal." Trish answered with a fake smile.

Stacy wiped her tears and watched her friend dial her phone. Stacy knew she would regret doing whatever Trish had up her sleeve, but she also knew that Randy and John needed to be taught a lesson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So what did you think? 2 chapters in oneday, I was bored so I decided to reward you guys, lol. Ok well please review and let me know what you think, thanks a bunch, smooches!**


	13. Miss Take

**Disclaimer:I own no one, the characters in this story belongs to the crack whores of the WWE,lol J/K seriously I own no one.**

**A/N: Hey all my honey bunnies! I am really sorry that I haven't updated. I have been really busy keeping my little cousin occupied, do you guys have any idea how hard it is to get an 8 year-old to sit down and shut up? lol, i love her. Ok so I'm glad you all enjoyed my last chapter, and thank you all so much for reviewing, I love you guys, your awesome! This song title belongs to the Horror Pops, I love them and this song is so totally awesome. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy, Amy and Trish were sitting in their 3rd period flipping through magazines and trying to find the perfect gowns for Winter Formal.

"Amy who's your date?" Trish asked as her eyes were fixated on her magazine.

"It's not Dave if that's what your thinking." Amy answered giving Trish an unhappy look.

"I didn't ask that, I just asked who your date was." Trish said still not looking at Amy.

"Someone is crabby today." Stacy said tearing out a page from her magazine.

"I'm not crabby, I'm frustrated!" Amy corrected feeling bad that she was being so mean to her friends.

"Yeah well don't bring all that bad energy around us ok." Trish said as the three girls walked out of class as the bell rang.

"I don't mean to be so..." Amy started to say trying to find the right word.

"...Bitchy!" Stacy finished as her red-headed friend glared at her.

"Amy we are your friends, so how about instead of lashing out at us, you talk to us." Trish suggested opening her locker.

"Your right I guess, I'm just not ready to talk yet." Amy replied with an understanding smile, Stacy and Trish nodded respecting their friend's privacy.

Stacy spotted Jeff across the hall and decided to say hi. Stacy strutted firtatiously with a smile leaving her two friends who were discussing which dress to buy for the dance.

"Hey!" Stacy said with a friendly smile.

"Hey you!" Jeff greeted as he shut his locker.

"So your totally ok with taking me to Winter Formal?" Stacy asked feeling embarrassed.

"Well even though I hate Orton with a passion I feel it's a little messed up that your messing with eachother like this." Jeff responded leaning against the lockers.

"I know it is, and I'm sorry that your in the middle of this but he tried to say that he wouldn't let me talk to you." Stacy explained feeling angry all over again.

"That wasn't a problem 6 months ago." Jeff said adjusting to his position on the wall.

"Jeff don't" Stacy said simply not wanting to argue.

"I'm not saying this to make you angry, but I still can't get over how much of a hold Randy had on you. I mean when you two were doing what you were doing he slept with other women and you knew about it and yet you still continued to have a relationship with him. I slept with Candice one time and I was wasted out of my mind and you wouldn't talk to me and let me explain, but with Orton there was no need for an excuse, ever!. Everytime you heard about another girl sleeping with Randy you would just put on a fake smile and acted like you could careless, but I saw past the tough exterior I saw the tears building up in those beautiful eyes of yours. I saw you breaking, I saw your mind shatter into a million tiny piceces at the image of him with someone who wasn't you. So why are still playing his games? Why are you becoming your own worst enemy?" Jeff asked angrily looking at the blondes shocked expression.

Stacy looked at Jeff as a million questions floated through her mind. She broke eye contact and stared at the floor as she thought about his words in silence. Stacy looked up at Jeff and said three words that men can't stand to hear from women.

"I don't know." Stacy spoke softly as tears formed her brown eyes.

"Well figure it out, because this whole thing is ruining you...your ruining you." Jeff said walking past Stacy leaving her with nothing but a broken heart and another problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy and Trish were now standing in front of Amy's locker wondering what happend to Stacy, the two looked at eachother with fright when two huge arms slammed her locker shut.

"Hey ladies." The man spoke sending chills up both trish and Amy's Spines.

"H-hi" Amy answered wondering if that was the right answer.

"Hi Trish!" The other man spoke drooling over her.

"Ummm...how's it going Viscera?" Trish asked fearing for her life.

"It goes good...real good." Viscera answered with a sick grin.

"So I see your looking at Winter Formal gowns." The man said pointing at Amy's magazine. "That baby blue one would look great on you." He said pointing it out.

"Thank you Kane, but I don't think I'm going." Amy replied staring up at the large monster.

"Really? That's a shame, cause I was kinda hoping we could go together." Kane said moving in closer to the terrified rebel.

"Ya know something? I was kinda hoping the same for us Trish." Viscera spoke cornering the blonde as well.

"Actually we have dates." Trish said regretting it instantly.

"But you just said you weren't going." Kane said looking down at Amy who was flinching at every word he spoke.

"No, I said 'I don't think' I'm going." Amy corrected with a nervous smile.

"So what are we not date material?" Kane asked getting very angry.

"No, no it's not that, it's just we already have dates." Trish said once more.

"And who would these dates of yours be?" Viscera asked as both he and Kane grabbed Amy and trish by their arms tightly and they both let out cries of pain.

"That would be us!" A voice came from behind the two monsters.

Kane and Viscera let go of the two beauties and and turned to face the young girl's saviors.

"Beat it Styles!" Kane ordered the smaller man in front of him.

"Oh yeah, why don't we just leave while you continue to harras two defensless women." Matt Hardy answered sarcastically.

"We are not defenseless!" Amy retorted at the sexist remark. trish turned to Amy and elbowed her in the stomach.

"Pipe down red!" Trish demanded forcefully.

"Do you two want to get beat up?" Viscera asked with threating eyes.

"Well that depends, where are the guys who are gonna be giving us the beating?" AJ asked insinuating they were nothing.

"Oh AJ, I think they are the guys." Matt said with the same sarcasim as AJ.

"You two are gonna be feeling a pain that even god himself couldn't imagine feeling." Kane said with rage filling his voice.

"Bring it!" Matt challenged with a confident grin.

Kane lunged at Matt but when he got to him Matt moved and dunked Kane into a trash can head first witch made it very difficult for Kane to get out of. Viscera looked at the two men and then ranaway like a chicken.

"Oh my god! you guys that was so kickass!" Trish said hi fiving both AJ and Matt.

"I know wasn't it?" AJ replied happily.

"Thanks you guys, you really didn't have to do that for us." Amy said with a flattered smile.

"We would have done that foe anybody." Matt said as Amy's smile faded. "But we wouldn't have put as much heart into it if it was someone else." Matt finished giving Amy a reasuring smile and a hug.

"So are you guys ready for Winter Formal?" AJ asked as he leaded the way to class.

"Not really we haven't found dresses yet." Trish answered nicely.

"So does that mean your gonna go with me Amy?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow.

"After what you just did? I would me more than happy to sacrafice myself for one night to go to a lame dance." Amy answered gaining her prepiness back.

"Sounds good, so we'll see you ladies saturday night." AJ said giving both the ladies a wave.

Trish and Amy turned around only to be startled once more.

"Oh my god! it's supposed to be christmas! not halloween!" Trish exclamied trying to catch her breath.

"So you did it. You found yourself a date." John said circling around the blonde.

"Yes I did! If you haven't notice I am very good at getting what I want." Trish replied with a confident look.

"Oh I've noticed, but I've also noticed that your very good at letting your emotions get the best of you." John said examined the now confused girl.

"And how would you know that?" Trish questioned curiously.

"I just do." John answerd simply.

"Hi Dave" Amy said sweetly

Dave just nodded acting as if she wasn't there, Amy took immediate notice and her heartbroke at his cruelness. Dave tugged John lightly and motined for them to leave. John followed but turned around to speak once more.

"By the way, Melina wants me to wear blue to winter formal, so can I have my dodgers jersey back?" John asked coldly, Trish turned around and ranaway crying as Amy followed.

As soon as the two girls left Dave and John's smiles faded as they felt terrible saying and acting the way they did. It hurt them so bad treating the women they loved the way they just did, but as Amy once said 'Sometimes you just have to fight fire with fire!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy sat by herself in the library thinking about Jeff's advice and she also found herself thinking about the week after Randy had first kissed, she had remembered that she had done everything in her power to try and avoid him.

_Flashback_

_Stacy paced up and down the halls of her two story home thinking about her kiss with Randy. It was gentle and sweet yet repulsive at the sametime. How could she be possibly be thinking about Randy so much? She just wanted to get rid of him. She couldn't take being cooped up in this big house all by herself, she had to get out. So she decided she would talk a walk around her classy friendly neighborhood. She had been enjoying her walk for about 5 minutes until she had realized where she was. She stared up at the house in front of her and she cursed herself for not paying attention to where she was going. She stared at the snobby prince who lived there._

_"Your alive! I was starting to think that the haunted mansion over there ate you alive." The cocky man said with a smile._

_"Shut up Orton!" Stacy spat back not at all wanting to see him._

_"Hey, your the one who wandered over here, and if didn't want to be insulted then you should have stayed at that morgue you call a home." Randy said opening the gate and freeing any space there was between the two._

_"Whatever!" Stacy murmered as she started to walk again._

_"Stacy wait, you know I'm kidding." Randy said trying to make her not so tense._

_"No I don't know that your kidding! and you should know better than to kick a wounded man...or woman." Stacy said as Randy chuckled at her cuteness._

_"So you wanna come in?" Randy asked sounding as if he wanted to console her._

_"No, I'm fine. I need to get home." Stacy answered as she started to walk back home._

_"Then can I come to your house?" Randy asked bluntly_

_"Why?" Stacy asked wondering why he was being so persistant._

_"Because it's friday afternoon and I don't have school today and I'm really bored." Randy explained with a sluggish posture._

_"Fine! But you go no further than my living room!" Stacy stated as Randy followed her._

_"Why? It's not like I haven't been in your room before. Remember in 4th grade when we had that social studies project? I had to spend the night at your house 3 weekends in a row just to finish it." Randy reminded the tall women who opened her front door._

_"I can't believe you remembered that!" Stacy said smiling at his some what child like features._

_"Yeah well I guess I remember it so well because I considered it the first time sleeping with a girl." Randy replied keeping his cool._

_"Only you can take something so innocent and turn it into something so dirty." Stacy said with a laugh._

_"That's what orton's do." Randy said sitting on the kitchen stool as he watched Stacy put a snack together._

_"So what do you want to do?" Stacy asked handing randy his food._

_"Ummmm..." Randy said as his eyes searched the large house. "How about a movie?" Randy asked as he followed Stacy back into the living room._

_"Sure, which movie?" Stacy asked as she directed Randy towards her large collection of movies._

_"How about this one?" Randy asked pulling out a movie._

_"I don't hink so." Stacy said taking a look at the DVD._

_"Why not? This movie is so totally awesome!" Randy exclamied as he ignored Stacy's protest and popped the movie in anyway._

_"The Texas Chainshaw Massacare really, really scares me." Stacy said cringing at the sound of a chainshaw._

_"Don't be such a girl." Randy said as Stacy looked at him with a stupid look, randy looked her over and noodded. "Right!" Randy said taking a seat on the couch next to Stacy._

_Throughout the whole movie Stacy had grabbed on to Randy's hand or she would sometimes even burrie her head in his chest. Randy would steal a glance of Stacy every once in a while and he would enjoy the times Stacy had gotten close to him. Stacy started to feel a little weird about Randy being in her house, seeing as how it was just the two of them. The movie was finally over and Stacy got up right away and yawned._

_"Well it's getting late." Stacy said stretching out her arms._

_"Stacy, it's only 4:00 p.m." Randy said pointing at the grandfather clock._

_"It is!" Stacy questioned, why was time going by so slow?_

_"Why are you being impatient?" Randy asked Stacy as he moved closer to her._

_"Because..." Stacy answered softly._

_"Is it because your bored?" Randy asked moving closer, Stacy nodded no._

_"Is it because your scared?" Randy asked moving closer, Stacy nodded no._

_"Is it because your nervous?" Randy asked putting a hand on Stacy's face as she nodded yes._

_"Why are you nervous?" Randy as brushing her hair back._

_Stacy stood silent for a moment before answering him. She shut her eyes at the warmth of his hand. Stacy opened her eyes and looked into Randy's eyes._

_"Becaue I want you to kiss me." Stacy spoke softly as Randy smiled and leanded down and gave her a gentle kiss granting her wish._

_After a few moments Stacy broke the kiss and pulled away from Randy as he stared at her with confusion._

_"Where are you going?" Randy asked as he watched Stacy stand on the staircase. She didn't say a word all she did was walk upstairs as Randy grinned in achivement and followed the leggy blonde upstairs. This was only the beginning for Randy and Stacy._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So? What did you guys think? I really hoped that you all liked this chapter, I hope to update soon but if I don't I'm sorry, thank you again for all your reviews, please don't forget to review this one, thanks a lot, til next time Smooches!**

**-Super Britty**


	14. When I'm Gone

**Disclaimer: I own no one (Tear)**

**A/N: Wha'd up corndogs? lol thank you all so much for all the reveiws, you guys are so totally awesome. So I have nothing to say, but if you have any questions don't be shy to let me know :) I'm not a rap fan but Eminem is a total exception, he raps about real shit and for that I'm a slim Shady fan, so this song title belongs to him, this song is so beautiful even tho it sorta sends the wrong message.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy remained in the libray, she had continued to stare off into space, a single tear drop fell down her beautiful face. Stacy got her things and started to walk home. As she walked she noticed a familiar car following her. She turned around and bent down to talk to the driver.

"If your not gonna kidnap me then can you please have the decensey to offer me a ride home?" Stacy asked the man who motioned for her to get in.

After a few minutes the two had arrived in front of Stacy's large empty house, she stared at her large home as if she didn't want to go back, she turned away and looked at the man in the driver's seat.

"Thank you for the ride Randy." Stacy said as she got out, Randy also got out and followed her to the front door.

"You didn't have to walk me to the door." Stacy said with a smile.

"I know I didn't, but we need to talk." Randy said taking off his sunglasses and walked in her house uninvited, Stacy could feel her blood starting to boil.

"What do you need to talk about?" Stacy asked as she sat at her kitchen table as randy took the seat across from her.

"I'm here to tell you that I'm giving you one more chance to call off your date with Jeff at WInter Formal." Randy said getting straight to the point. Stacy put on her best smile and leaned back in her chair.

"Really? and what's gonna happen if I don't?" Stacy questioned curiously

"The only way you'll know that is if you don't cancel your date with Jeff." Randy replied also putting on his game face.

"If this is your way of asking me to the dance then your going about it the wrong way." Stacy said with a laugh.

"I'm just saying that if you go through with this then you will regret it." Randy said with a serious tone.

"Your the one who's gonna reget starting this game your playing with me." Stacy replied with a serious tone also.

"So you think this is all a big game? You think I'm intentionally trying to hurt you?" Randy asked trying to understand what she was saying.

"Isn't that what your doing?" Stacy asked answering his question with a question.

"I don't believe this! How can you think that I would ever purposley hurt you?" Randy asked hurt by her words.

"Because you've done it before." Stacy spat back as Randy felt as if he had been stabbed in the chest.

"Stacy I love you." Randy said silently looking at Stacy. She looked up at him as their eyes locked. She was suprised at what he just said, but how did she know he was telling the truth.

"Randy you have no idea what love is, you want to believe that you love me because it will make you feel less guilty about whatever bagage you have." Stacy replied.

"You have no idea how I feel, so don't pretend that you do!" Randy yelled

"Randy I'm going to the dance with Jeff, so tell me what your planning to do." Stacy ordered the enreged man.

"If I explain why I'm not cancelling my date with Jeff will you tell me what your going to do?" Stacy compromised.

"Fine" Randy said feeling bitter and at this point he was willing to say whatever he could to make Stacy feel his pain.

"Going to the dance with Jeff started out as me trying to make you jealous, but then I saw that wouldn't right. Weather you like it or not Jeff and I are friends, and that's the only thing we are going as 'just friends' and Jeff knows that. He showed me that by not being serious about this that it's hurting us, and I never meant to hurt you, I couldn't do that to you or myself." Stacy explained with gloomy look. "So what were you going to do?" Stacy asked looking at the still bitter man before her.

"I 'm taking Candice to prom." Randy replied coldy, Stacy didn't say a word, after a moment of silence she took a deep breath and spoke with all seriousness.

"I'm done!" Stacy said calmly in a soft tone.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked as he looked over Stacy who was fighting back her tears.

"I mean I can't do this anymore, I love you but I can't trust you." Stacy answered very serious.

"Why can't you trust me?" Randy asked hearing the pain in her voice.

"The fact that you would throw Candice Michelle in my face just because we were having a problem makes me question who you really are." Stacy said as she wiped away a tear.

"You threw Jeff Hardy in my face!" Randy retorted feeling angry at her answer.

"Was Jeff the reason you lost someone you loved?" Stacy asked referring to hers and Jeff's situation.

"From where I'm standing he is the reason I lost someone I love." Randy said with emotion.

"No Randy, your the reason." Stacy replied looking at him with a bitter smile.

"I love you, so I'm not gonna hurt you anymore. So I'm letting you go, but when I'm gone I'll be feeling the same pain as you." Randy said as he moved towards Stacy and placed a sweet kiss on her perfect lips. "I love you Stacy." Randy whispered as he walked out the house and drove off in the darkness.

Stacy curled herself up into a ball and cried herself to sleep with the image Randy taking over her mind. She loved him but she was scared. She wanted Randy to be the man she had always dreamed of but she couldn't wear her heart on her sleeve any longer, she had to learn how to be strong, before she could be with Randy she had to know that she could handle the pain of losing him.

Randy stood on the otherside of the door and touched it with his hand with sadness. He shut his eyes tight and sighed heavily. He got in his car and turned on the radio, the lyrics to the song caused Randy to think of what this situation was doing to him and Stacy.

_And when I'm gone just carry on, don't mourn, rejoice everytime you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that I'm looking down at you smiling and I didn't feel a thing so baby don't feel no pain and just smile back._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy was having a very hard time getting to sleep and for some reason the night Randy took her to the L.A. County Fair played in her mind repeatdly. That was the night that she fell in love with Randy Orton.

_Flashback_

_"Where are you taking me?" Stacy asked as she tried to pull off her blind fold._

_"Keep that on for just a few more minutes." Randy instructed as he lead her to the main entrance._

_"Where are we?" Stacy asked with a giggle._

_"Ok, take of the blind fold." Randy ordered with anticipation. Stacy removed her blind fold and gasped at the beautiful sight before her._

_"Randy it looks so beautiful." Stacy said as her eyes were fixated on all the bright lights lighting up the dark July night._

_"I thought you'd like it." Randy replied with a satisfied smile._

_"Like it? Randy I love it, thank you so much for bringing me here. I haven't been to the fair since I was a kid." Stacy exclaimed as her eyes sparkled with joy._

_"Well let's go, we have a lot of rides to get on." Randy looked around at the rides but he turned around to find Stacy running to the ferris wheel, he followed her as he laughed at how much he liked how she could be a kid._

_Randy and Stacy were next in line to get on the ferris heel, Randy took Stacy's hand in his as they both took a seat on Stacy's favorite ride. They finally reached the top and stopped and looked over their beautiful city._

_"It's beautiful" Stacy spoke softly, Randy stared at STacy with admiration._

_"Yes it is" Randy said looking at Stacy._

_"Thank you again Randy, this is so much fun." Stacy thanked the hansom man once more._

_"I'm happy to do it, we can both use a little fun." Randy said with a smile._

_"I really don't deserve this, what did I do to deserve such amazing traetment from you?" Stacy asked with curiosity._

_"Stacy you deserve to always be treated this way,and I'm doing this because I want you to feel like your appreciated." Randy answered sincerley._

_Stacy smiled as his soft words touched her soul. She turned away from Randy and looked back at the view, she closed her eyes as she felt the light breeze brush against her face._

_"I feel like I can fly." Stacy said randomly "When I'm with you I feel like I can do anything." Stacy said as her eyes remained shut._

_Randy watched Stacy and saw something in her that he had never seen in any other woman. He saw a woman who was filled with life and determination. Randy wrapped his arms around Stacy and kissed her neck gently._

_"When I'm with you I feel like I can be me." Stacy whispered once more as Randy turned her around and looked at her with passion, he cupped her face and kissed her like he had never kissed anyone else before. That was the kiss that confirmed any real feelings she might have for Randy, Stacy Keibler had fallen in love with Randy Orton._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So what did you all think? I had trouble with this chapter, but I really love this Eminem song so I had to use it, lol. Please, Please review, til next time Smooches babes!**


	15. Dance Dance

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story.**

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey! So I am very happy that you all enjoyed the last chapter, I really hope you al enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you all so much for all your reviews, you all are so cool so thank you. This chapter is about WInter Formal, yay! lol, this song title belongs to FallOut Boy, this song is song fits this chapter so I'm using it. Enjoy :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish, Stacy and Amy all sat in the salon and chatted about the dance that night as the salonist did there hair and the manicurists did their nails.

"Guys Batista is really mat at me. I don't think it's a good idea that I go out with Matt tonight." Amy released feeling scared.

"Amy, do you know who Dave's going to Winter Formal with?" Trish asked Amy who had no clue he had a date.

"Who?" Amy asked with angry curiosity.

"Christy Hemme" Trish answered as she blew her nails dry.

"What? How did I not know about this? Why didn't one of you tell me?" Amy ranted as she glared at her two friends.

"We didn't want you to be angry." Stacy shrugged as Amy remained upset.

"So what you were just going to let me cause a scene at the dance and allow me to make a fool out myself?" Amy asked angrily.

"No, we were going to let you know today, so your prepared but I was thinking more like 5 minutes before we arrived." Trish said as she watched the lady put her hair up.

"You guys suck!" Amy said as she moved to another station away from her friends.

"Amy come on, at least now you know so you can make yourself look really hot and make Dave wish he never brought that hussy." Stacy said trying to apologize to her friend.

"Well I guess that's true, I can be totally babealicious when I want to." Amy replied twirling her hair as she stared at herself in the mirrior.

"We all can be." Trish said as the three girls liked what they saw in the mirriors before them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris got out of his car and fixed himself up as he walked to his dates front door. Chris rang the doorbell and felt butterflies float around in his stomach. When the door opend he just about fainted at the sight of the beautiful creature standing before him.

"Wow you look...beautiful." Chris gulped as he was speechless.

"Thank you Chris, look handsome yourself." She said flashing him a smile.

"Oh, this is for you." Chris said opening a box which had a coresaje in it.

"Chris it beautiful." The woman gasped in aw at the beautiful flower.

"Not as beautiful as you." Chris replied feeling as corny as ever, the woman just giggled and blushed.

"I'm really glad the girls set me up with you, I think I'm falling for you." Chris said as looked into the beautiful girls eyes.

"I think I'm falling for you too Chris." The woman smiled as Chris gave her a gentle kiss. The two got in his car and headed to Winter Formal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy, Trish and Stacy awaited the arrival of their dates, they each gave themselves one last look before the doorbell rang. Trish rushed over to the door an answered it.

"Hey" She greeted the three men who's jaws had dropped to floor at her radiance.

Trish was wearing a long gold halter dress, he hair was up with long soft curls dangling down. She had matching gold shoes with diamond stud earings.

"Hey..." AJ said still suprised at how beautiful she looked.

"Come in" Trish said moving to the side allowing the men to enter.

"Oh my god" Matt stopped as the sight of Amy who was standing in front of him.

Amy was wearing a short black dress that hugged her body tightly with spagehtti straps. Her hair was down that flipped out 70's style and she wore a silver necklace with matching earings and braclet.

"You look great." Matt said placing the coresaje on her hand.

"Thank you" Amy replied shyly.

"Stacy you umm... you look..." Jeff stutered over his words as Stacy put her hand on his arm.

"You look nice to Jeff." Stacy said as Jeff gave her a smile as if to say 'thank you'.

Stacy was wearing a long white dress with a coursett as the top and a sexy slit that revealed one of her long legs. Her hair was down and in soft curls, she had a silver necklace which was a locket. Jeff put on the matching flower on her dress and smiled at her beauty.

"So are we all ready to go?" Stacy asked as the men nodded and walked out the door with the girls following closely behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dave, Christy, John, Melina, Randy and Candice all stood in the back of the school's gym watching all the other students dance.

"Are we going to dance or not?" Melina whined to John.

"Maybe later." John answered watching the entrance to the gym waiting for the girls to show up.

"What are you staring at?" Melina asked with an attitude.

"Would you just chill!" John said annoye with his date.

"Randy, if you don't want dance then we could do other things." Candice offered tracing Randy's chest with her finger.

"Not now Candice." Randy shot down the pretty brunette waving her off.

"So Dave I was thinking maybe we could go back to my place after this." Christy suggested leaning against the big man.

"That's ok" Dave said coldly as he also stared at the door.

"Why aren't you guys jumping at the idea that we want to have sex with you?" Christy asked with anger.

"Why are you getting angry that we don't?" John asked with confusion.

"Most girls would appreciate the fact that a guy isn't pushing them to have sex." Dave said trying to push Christy off of him.

"And most guys would appreciate girls who are willing to have meaningless sex!" Melina spat back feeling sexually frustrated.

"That's true, I don't know about these two but I'm not most guys." John replied as he made Melina even angrier.

"That's it! I'm going to get some punch and when I get back you better be ready to dance!" Melina informed John as she walked away with Candice and Christy following her.

"Dude, your date is a major bitch." Randy said as he watched the girls walk away.

"And your date is a major slut!" John retoreted giving Randy a look of disgust.

"All of our dates are sluts, but yours is the only one who makes us want to kill ourselves." Randy replied as John slugged him on the arm.

"Hey there's Chris!" Dave told the other two as they stared at his date.

"There's no way that's his date." Randy said as he looked over the woman hanging on Chris' arm. Chris approached the three men with a smile.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend." Chris introduced her to the guys.

"Yeah we know who she is, it's kind of hard not to notice our Principal's daughter hanging out with an assclown with you." John joked as he shook the girl's hand.

"Hi Stephanie, I'm John Cena." John said releasing her hand.

"I know who you are, daddy always talks about you, he's says your an immature S.O.B" Stacy said with a smile.

"I had no idea he cared so much." John said with flattery.

"These two are Dave Batista and Randy orton." Chris said pointing tot he two other men.

"Hi Stephanie." Dave said with a smile

"Hey" Randy said simply

"So where is Trish, Amy and Stacy?" Stephanie asked looking around for the three women.

"I guess they're waiting for their dates to pick them up." Randy answered bitterly.

"You mean your not their dates?" Stephanie asked confused.

"Nope" John answered cooly.

"Right, so Steph you wanna dance?" Chris asked the still confused girl.

"Sure." Stephanie said taking his hand and heading out to the dance floor.

"Where are they?" Dave asked still watching the door.

"Who knows" Randy said as he played with his watch.

"Oh...My...God." John said as he saw Trish enter looking amazing.

"Thery're not suppossed look that hot, this plan is backfiring!" Dave said as he started to panic.

"Dave would you shut up, Randy go get the girls...Randy?" John turned around to see Randy's eyes glued on Stacy. He stayed silent and looked over her as if she were the most beautiful he had ever seen.

Stacy strutted her way over to the punch bowl hand in hand with Jeff, Randy saw this and turned away, he couldn't deal with this, he had to do something to get his mind off of the whole situation.

"Randy did you hear me? go get the girls!" John ordered the spaced out man. Randy did as he said and walked over tot he girls.

John looked at Trish and cringed at the sight of AJ's hand on Trish's waist as he watched her laugh at some lame joke he told her.

Dave didn't feel to jealous because Matt was groping Amy or anything, it just looked like they were having a friendly innocent conversation which they were.

Randy returned with all the girls as the guys took a hold of them and dragged them to the dance floor. Trish and Stacy decided that they wouldn't play anymore games, so they decided just to ignore it. Amy on the other hand stared at Dave with sadness in her eyes. She tried her hardest to focus on Matt but she just couldn't.

"I'm sorry Matt, I can't do this!" Amy said as she ran out of the gym. Dave saw her runaway and he ran after her leaving Christy as angry as she's ever been.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" Jeff asked Stacy who put down her drink.

"Sure" She replied asnd walked over to AJ and Trish who were laughing at John's lame attempt to make Trish jealous.

"Hey, did you do it?" Jeff asked Matt who was feeling a little upset that Amy had left.

"It's done, but there is still time to change your mind." Matt advised with a curious look.

"I'm not gonna change my mind, I owe Stacy this. She might hate that I did it, but she'll thank me oneday." Jeff replied with an unconvincing look.

"Alright, well then I guess I'll see you at home." Matt said leaving as he gave Stacy and Trish a wave goodbye.

Jeff walked over to Stacy who was feeling very nervous, jeff approached her with a sweet smile.

"Hey, Stacy something came up, I have to go. I'm really sorry about this." Jeff said feeling bad about leaving.

"But they're gonna announce Snow King and Queen." Stacy replied sadly.

"Don't worry I won't miss anything." Jeff said as he kissed Stacy's hand and walked away as Stacy paniced about what was going to happen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please, it is now time to announce your new SNow King and Snow Queen." Mr. Foley announced as John, AJ, Randy, Trish, Melina, Candice and Stacy got up on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please put you hands together for your Snow King...Randy Orton!" Mr. foley said as Randy put on his crown and cape.

"And here is your Queen Mr. Orotn...Stacy Keibler!" Everyone looked over at Stacy who was frozen, she looked over at Trish who told her to go up there. Stacy hesitantly did what she said, She put on her crown and cape and put on a fake smile. John, AJ, Candice and Melina all got off the stage and stood in the crowd. Trish stayed with Stacy and she turned around to see Amy hop on stage trying to get away from Dave who stopped chasing her when she got on stage. They all stood together in akwardness.

Randy was about to speak when the lights in the gym went out. Everyone started to scream, Randy suddenly felt something strong push him off stage and he fell to the floor. A few seconds later the lights came back on and Kane, Viscera and Maven were standing behind the three terrified girls. Everyone started to scream once more as they turned around, Kane and Viscera grabbed Amy and Trish by their necks as they screamed and struggled to break free.

"You should have went to the dance with us!" Kane scoldded with a laugh as both Kane and Viscera choke slammed them off of the stage.

Stacy screamed and tried to jump after them but she was held back by Maven who had thrown her into the arms of Kane who picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

John and Dave immediatley ran over to Trish and Amy who were unconcious.

"Wake up baby, wake up!" John cried frantically as he stroked Trish's face gently.

"Amy? Amy? come on baby wake up!" Dave breathed heavly wishing he had caught her.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, I love you Trish, please wake up!" John begged as he kissed her hand.

Randy had gotten up and wondered what had happend. He looked up on the stage and saw kane carrying Stacy who was wiggling around trying to get away from the monster.

"Let me go!" Stacy screamed as she pounded on the monster.

"Stacy!" Randy screamed for her as Maven looked down at him.

"Randy help me!" Stacy yelled as Randy ran up to the stage.

Maven stood in front of him and punched him knocking Randy to the floor. Maven turned around and orderd the two monsters to take Stacy and follow him. The large men did what they were told, but Kane turned back to Randy and let Stacy look at him one last time.

"Say goodbye to lover boy!" Kane said with a sick laugh.

"NO! Randy!" Stacy screamed as she cried hysterically.

Everyone who was in the gym had now ranaway escaping before they were all hurt. The EMT's had finally arrived taking care of Trish and Amy who were still unconcious. Chris and Stephanie had ran over to Randy to make sure he was ok.

"Randy? Randy? What happend?" Chris asked waking up Randy.

"Stacy, he took Stacy!" Randy replied groggly.

"Who took Stacy?" Stephanie asked as she looked around.

"Maven!" Randy answered once more before passing out again.

Chris and Stephanie looked at eachother in fear, they moved out of the way so the paramedics could look at Randy, they then looked down and saw Amy and Trish being put in ambulances, they ran over to Dave and John who were about to go with the girls.

"You four go find Stacy! I'll stay with them." Stephanie ordered as they men shook their heads.

"No, no, no! we can't leave them." John said looking at Trish.

"You have to, there;s nothing you can do here, so just go find Stacy and I will make sure that they are alright." Stephanie argued

"We need to find Stacy." Chris said giving the two men pleading looks.

"Will you call us if they wake up?" Dave asked as Stephanie gave him a soft smile.

"Of course, Now go!" She yelled as she got in the ambulance.

Chris, Dave and John ran over to the now conciece Randy who was pushing away all the paramedics.

"Randy calm down!" John yelled at Randy who looked at him angrily.

"Not until we find Stacy!" Randy continued to yell.

"We will, we'll find her and she'll be fine ok." Dave said as he helped Randy up.

"If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself." Randy said putting his head down.

"Everything will be fine, so let's go find Stacy." Chris said as they all walked out he door and went to the first place they thought Stacy would be...the football field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So? did you like this chapter? Ihope you did because I had so much fun writing, so please review and let me know what you think, thanks alot ao til next time...smooches!**


	16. These Things

**Disclaimer: I own no one all the Superstars and Divas belong to the WWE.**

**A/N: What's up my peeps? So I want to thank you all so much for all of your reviews, you all are so awesome and I love each and everyone of you. This will probably be the last I will update for a few weeks, I am really sorry, but maybe if I get a lot of reviews I'll update sooner (Hint, Hint, Wink, Wink) lol, So I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and thank you all again for reviewing. This song title belongs to She Wants Revenge:)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris, Dave, John and Randy all ran frantically towards the football, they turned a corner and Chris ran right into someone causing evryone to fall down in a chain like manner.

"I'm so sorry." Chris said looking up at the large man.

"I know where she is." The man spoke in an intimidating tone.

"What?" John asked as he got up as did everyone else.

"Stacy, your looking for Stacy right?" The man asked

"Where the hell is she?" Randy demanded

"Tsk, tsk Randy, if you want my help your going to have to give me something in return." The man replied with a smile.

"What do you want Show?" Dave asked the Big Show who started circling the four men.

"I want something from each of you." The Big Show started to say. "Chris, I want your drum set." He said as Chris sighed and nodded in agreement. "Batista, I want the football you were awarded for scoring the winning touchdown in last years big game." Dave also nodded and released an angry growl. "Cena, I want your rap albums and all your chains." John looked up at him and said 'ok'. The Bg Show turned to Randy and laughed. "Randy, I want your Winter Formal crown." He ordered as Randy picked it up off the floor and handed it to him.

"Fine, so do we have a deal?" Randy asked angry with the way Show was compromising.

"This way gentlemen." Show directed the men as they followed him. "Stacy must be really great in bed if your willing to give up all the things you love." Show taughnted as he played with his new crown.

"Talk about Stacy like that again and I'll shove that crown right up your ass!" John threatend looking at the man with disgust. The Big Show just glared at John with anger.

"Where are you taking us?" Chris asked as he looked around the familar walls.

"To the football field." Show answered cooly.

"That's where we were going!" Batista shouted with angry.

"I know" The Big Show grinned.

"How do you know they took her here?" Randy asked as they were getting closer to the field.

"I saw them run this way, and they were shushing eachother up." The Big Show said as he ripped the chain that was locking the gate.

The men walked on to the field and searched around looking for any sign of Stacy. Randy looked onto the field and saw Stacy laying in the middle of the grass with her face burried into the dirt.

"Stacy!" Randy yelled as he ran over to the passed out beauty.

"Here put this on here." John said taking his jacket off and placing it over Stacy's freezing body.

Stacy's face was coverd with dirt as was her beautiful white dress. Randy couldn't help but stare at her and think she was beautiful even when she wasn't trying.

"Stacy? Stacy, wake up." Randy spoke to the motionless blonde.

Dave walked around looking to see if Kane, Viscera or Maven were still around. He stopped when he heard the bushes move, he walked over and pulled the squirming man from the bushes.

"Where the hell is Kane and Viscera?" Batista screamed at Maven who was fearing for his life. John ran over to Batista and tackled Maven and started to punch him as hard as he could.

John continued to beat the coward as Chris and Dave joined in. They each gave Maven major shots to the face and stomach. Maven's face was now covered in blood, the Big Show walked over to the men and smiled.

"May I?" The big show said as the men nodded.

The Big Show grabbed Maven and dragged him up the bleachers, when he finally reached the top he threw maven down the stops causing him to bang his head on the steel.

Randy stayed with Stacy and continued to talk to her, he would glance up from time to time to see what the others were doing, he finally saw Maven lying on the floor crying in pain.

"John! Watch Stacy!" Randy ordered as he walked over to Maven.

Randy had found a lead pipe on the floor and picked it up. He walked towards Maven slowly as Batista and Jericho wondered what he was going to do. They feared he was going to do something he would regret. Randy struck Maven in the stomach which caused him to cough up blood.

"John where's Trish and Amy?" Stacy asked as she woke up looking for her friends

"Shhh...don't talk Stacy." John ordered as he put her head on his lap.

Randy hit Maven on the leg and the arms several times. Randy was about to hit him on his already very injured head, which if touched anymore he would die, but Randy didn't care, all he wanted to do was make Maven feel as much pain as Stacy did. Randy lifted the pipe up ready for his life to end, just as he was about to crush the the skull of maven he heard a voice all out to him.

"Randy Stop!" Stacy yelled as he turned around to see her struggle to her feet. "Don't do it Randy, please." Stacy begged as John helped her to feet.

"Stacy" Randy whispered softly as he let go of the pipe causing it to crash to the ground. Randy was about to run over to Stacy, but Maven had picked up the pipe and hit Randy in the head with it, Maven had collapsed onto the floor along with Randy as Maven fell with a sick smirk.

"Randy!" Stacy screamed as she tried to run to him but she had no strength and she fell to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dave and Chris both rushed over to Randy as John stayed with Stacy making sure she was alright. The Big Show saw Kane and Viscera in the distance, he walked over to them as calm as could be.

"So why did you help Maven?" Show asked the two monsters who watched what everyone was doing.

"Why did you help them?" Viscera retorted knowing why he did it.

"They'll never except people like us, so why even try?" Kane questioned still watching the people.

"People like us? I'm not like you." The Big Show said with anger.

"Of course you are, you see we did what we did because we don't handle rejection to well and nither do you." Kane explained to the fumed Big Show.

"I handle rejection just fine, plus no one even rejected me." Show corrected The Big Red Monster. Kane laughed at his comment.

"Not yet anyway." Kane said as he and Viscera walked away pleased with what they had accomplished.

The Big Show stood there in silence. The Big Show was a very feared man, but that was never by choice. It was now, but that's not how it started, people feared him because he was large and he could never have real friends beause they would just end up scared. So he decided to play along, but maybe being a monster is who he is meant to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephanie slept quietly in a chair in between Trish and Amy's hospital beds. Trish struggled to open her eyes and she succeeded. At the same time Amy's eyes fluttered open and awoke to see Stephanie sleeping peacefully beside them.

"Hey, what happend?" Amy asked Trish who tried to speak but couldn't.

"I don't know." Trish spoke softly

"Don't move!" Amy and trish both were startled by the demanding voice.

"Why not?" Amy asked Stephanie who was pushing her back to lay down.

"You two are in no condition to move or talk." Stephanie said as she looked at the two.

"What happend to us?" Trish asked forcefully

"What's the last thing you remember?" Stephanie asked Amy who looked confused.

"Well I remember Dave was chasing me and I didn't want him to see me cry, so I ran back into the gym and jumped on stage with Trish and Stacy and the lights went out an..." Amy stopped as she looked around. "Where's Stacy?" Amy asked worridly.

"Don't worry, the guys are looking for her." Stephanie answered reasuringly.

"Looking for her?" Trish asked with a scared look.

"When the lights came back on Kane, Viscera and Maven were standing behind the three of you, and Kane and Viscera grabbed you and threw you off of the stage." Stephanie explained with sadness.

"They what?" Amy asked when suddenly she felt the pain in her neck.

"What about Stacy? What happend to her?" Trish asked not wanting to think about all the horrible things that might be happening to her.

"They took her...everyone tried to stop them but they were just to strong." Stephanie said as she wiped a tear from her face.

"And by they you mean the three monsters." Amy exclaimed as she sat back in her bed staring up at the celling.

"She's just as worried about you guys as you are about her." Stephanie said grabbing Amy and Trish's hands.

"Stacy has to be ok, she's gonna be ok right?" Amy asked Stephanie who just gave her a comforting smile.

Amy just took what she could get and chose to believe everything would be fine. Trish on the other hand had nothing but negative thoughts, she knew someone wasn't going to make it out of this alive, but who?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy sat beside Randy's hospital bed hoping that he would wake up. She gripped his hand tighter wondering what he was dreaming about. Was he dreaming about her? Was he dreaming about all of his friend's or worse was he dreaming about heaven?

"Hey pretty girl" Randy spoke looking at Stacy with his beautiful blue eyes.

"I haven't heard you call me that in such a long time" Stacy blushed with a smile.

"Well it's true, your my pretty girl." Randy said with love.

"And your my selfless hero." Stacy proclaimed looking into his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked as he looked at the brusies on her arms.

"Randy I'm fine, how are you feeling?" Stacy asked rubbing his hand.

"I have a major headache." Randy joked refering to his head injury.

"Well it's gonna hurt for a little while longer." Stacy informed the sarcastic man.

"What about Maven...is he in jail?"Randy asked looking at Stacy's face.

"No Randy, he's not in jail." Stacy said in a sad voice.

"What? how could they not arrest him? how can they just let him walk? that's not fair! that's not right!" Randy yelled, Stacy put a finger to his lips and stared at the floor.

"Randy Maven...Mavens dead." Stacy said as fear washed over Randy's face, a million question went through his mind, 'did he kill maven?' randy asked himself as Stacy started cry as two policemen entered his hospital room and shut the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Booya! Cliffhanger, lol. I hate to do this but I had to make you guys crazy, lol. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, Merry Christmas once again and please don't forget to review! Til next time smooches!**


	17. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Disclaimer: I own no one!**

**A/N:I am sooooo sorry that it took me so long to update, thanks for all of the awesome reviews and I hope that you all like this chapter, this chapter title belongs to Poison.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish struggled to open her eyes and when she did she looked down to see John peacefully sleeping next to her. She squeezed his hand that was tangled in hers as she looked to the left of her to see that Amy and Dave were in the same position as she and John. A slow smile formed on Trish's face as she gazed over the picture perfect picture before her.

"Hey beautiful!" A groggy voice called to her.

"Hi" Trish replied smiling at John.

"How are you feeling?" He asked the half awake blonde.

"My neck hurts." Trish answered as she rubbed her sore neck.

"I'm sorry" John said as his face filled with shame.

"For what?" Trish asked confused at his apology.

"I promised to always be there to catch you when you were about to fall and...I didn't" John explained with sorrow.

"Do you mean that metaphorically or literally?" Trish questioned jokingly

"Both" John answered with the same sadness.

"Well your here now and that's all that matters." Trish said with a smile as she grabbed John's hand once more.

"I love you Trish." John said looking deep into Trish's sparkling brown eyes.

Trish's smile grew even wider as she leaned down and place a small kiss on John's lips. She pulled away with the same smile.

"I love you to John." Trish replied as John laid next to Trish excitedly. Trish placed her head on John's chest and closed her eyes as the sound of John's beating heart put her to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris and Stephanie sat on a swing set at a local park in silence until Stephanie broke the akward silence.

"Chris, I'm really sorry that all this happend. I know that you're probably not up to talking right now, but I want you to know that when your ready I'll be here to listen." Stephanie informed her silent boyfriend with a comforting smile.

Chris swung back and forth staring at the ground beneath him letting his feet drag across the sand leaving trail marks of the bottom of his shoes. Chris slowly came to a complete stop and took Stephanie's hand in his as he continued to stare at the ground. Stephanie carefully examined Chris wondering what thoughts were going through his beautiful mind.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Chris said in a low voice as he placed his hands in his rough hands.

Stephanie continued to look over Chris with sympathy. She grabbed his hands once more and placed a gentle kiss on it. She pushed herself closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her. She allowed her head to fall on his shoulders as he scooted her closer to his body.

"Your amazing you know that?" Chris said as he kissed the top of head that was still lightly placed on his shoulder.

Stephanie blushed slightly at his comment as she snuggled into him for warmth.

"No I'm not, I'm just Stephanie." She said as Chris warmed her arm to warm her.

"Yeah but the fact that your here with me makes me really glad that your not the spoiled billion dolar princess I thought you were." Chris commented jokingly

"And I'm really glad that your not the assclown that I always thought you were." Stephanie retorted with the same humor as him.

Chris chuckled at Stephanie's sense of humor. He was really grateful to be with her, she really was an amazing person. Chris smiled as he took a hard look at what was in his life.

"Thank you." Chris said softly as he kissed lips with soft passion.

"Your welcome" Stephanie replied returning his effection with a smile that only he could love.

The two started to swing in eachothers arms as they both thought to themselves how much they loved the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy stood outside of Randy's hospital room as she watched the two officers questioned him. Fear took over Stacy's body as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around slowly and sighed in relief when she saw the person standing in front of here.

"What are you doing here?" Stacy asked the man who was staring at her strangley.

"Well I came here to apologize to you for leaving you at the dance the way I did, but I can see your busy so I'll just come back later." The man answered as he watched Stacy focus all her attention on Randy.

"Do you think he killed Maven?" The man asked who took a place standing behind Stacy.

Stacy turned around and stared down the man who was now facing her.

"Just go home Jeff!" Stacy shouted angrily as she turned back to watch Randy.

"Stacy as much as I hate Randy it's kind of hard for me to believe he would kill someone." Jeff said as he stood behind Stacy once more.

"That's because he didn't!" Stacy yelled as she pushe Jeff away from her.

"Look all I'm trying to say is that even if he did kill Maven it was in self-defense, he's not gonna go to jail." Jeff explained as he tried to sound sincere.

Stacy now had tears streaming down her face which anyone could obviously see were filled with mixed emotions.

"I'm so scared!" Stacy cried as she broke down into Jeff's arms. Stacy grabbed on to him and hugged him as if for dear life. Jeff hugged her back as only a friend could do.

"Shhh...It'll be ok. Nothing bad is going to happen to you or Randy." Jeff comforted the hysterical blonde. He pulled away from her and wiped the runny mascara from her face. "Hey, I know what will cheer you up legs." Jeff offered with a smile.

"What?" Stacy asked as she fixed herself up and wiped away her tears.

"How about you go visit Trish and Amy, I know for a fact that they have been waiting to see you." Jeff Persuaded the tall blonde with a smile.

"I would love to go see them, I really would but I can't leave Randy." Stacy explained with sadness in her voice.

"Trust me, he's not going anywhere." Jeff said referring to Randy's injured leg. "But to put your mind at ease I'll stay with him to make sure everything is alright, so you go see Amy and Trish." Jeff as he directed to Stacy to go.

"Are you sure? You won't mind? I'll only be a few minutes I swear." Stacy pleaded with excitment.

"I don't mind at all, take your time, and send them my love ok." Jeff called after Stacy who was already half way down the hall.

"I will!" Stacy yelled as she turned the corner.

Jeff turned to Randy's room and moved aside as the the policemen made their way out of the room. After the policemen had left Jeff walked into the room much to Randy's dismay.

"Why are you here? where's Stacy?" Randy asked in annoyance looking around for Stacy who he had just seen a second ago.

"She went to go see Amy and Trish." Jeff explained as he took a seat next to Randy.

"That still doesn't explain why your here." Randy said rudely as he eyed Jeff with annoyance.

"We need to talk." Jeff answered as he watched Randy's face turn a light shade of red.

"Ok, listen up Hardy! I don't know why your here and I really don't care but if this little visit has anything to do with me and Stacy being together then you just wasted a good gallon of gas because I'm not gonna hear your whiney ass complain about how I 'stole your girlfriend!'" Randy fumed with anger as Jeff laughed in amusement.

"I didn't come here to fight about Stacy ok. Stacy loves you and for life of me I will never know why but for some reason she's happy with you so I'm happy. Believe it or not I came here to help you." Jeff explained as he leaned back in his chair coolly.

"Well in that case, I don't believe it, so get out!" Randy ordered Jeff who stayed calm.

"Hey, I already helped you out once tonight, so I thought what the heck I'm inthe giving mood, so why not help keep you out of jail?" Jeff informed Randy as he shrugged off his sarcasim.

"What do you mean you helped me out tonight? I don't think taking my girlfriend to Winter Formal qualifies as a good deed." Randy replied as a smirk formed on Jeff's face.

"You won snow king didn't you?" Jeff asked Randy who's head shot in his dirwction.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Randy asked confused

"Ha, you really thought someone would nominate you let alone vote for you?" Jeff asked in amusement.

"What are you talking about freak?" Randy asked starting to lose his patience.

"I'm the one who nominated you! I'm the one who switched the ballot box! The only reason that you won snow king was because I fixed the whole thing." Jeff answered with a smile of satifaction.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Randy asked still very confused.

"Well it 'was' an attempt to get you and Stacy back together until the Devil's rejects screwed up the whole thing." Jeff said as he raised his hand in frustration. "And as much as I hte to say this Stacy is in love with you and you make her happy and to see her that way again gave me a sense of peace. It felt good to know that I didn't completley destroy her. It's also good to know that is she goes off the deep end again it won't be because of me...it'll be all on you." Jeff explained happy with his efforts.

"Oh I see, so basically your not doing this for Stacy like you claim you are it's just a cover up for doing this for your own selfish reasons." Randy said pointing out his real intentions.

"No, I did this for Stacy but in the process I was rewarded."Jeff replied as Randy stared at him with uncertainty.

"Whatever, so are you gonna tell me what your brillant plan is to keep me out of jail?" Randy asked wishing he could smack that smirk off of Jeff's face.

Jeff smiled at Randy's question as he pulled out a ticket from his coat pocket.

"You like bus rides Randall?" Jeff asked with a grin as held up the ticket for Randy to see.

Randy stared at the ticket Jeff held up with all seriousness. He frowned as he snatched the ticket from Jeff's hand and knew what he had to do in order to protect himself, but most importantly to protect Stacy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My girls!" Stacy yelled as she ran to Amy and greeted her with a big hug, she then made her way to Trish and greeted her the same way as she did with Amy.

"Stacy! Your alright, I'm so glad." Trish squealed as the three girls burst into tears.

"Hey, hey...why are you guys crying?" Batista asked as he looked over at Amy.

"Because we love eachother..." Amy cried as Stacy rushed over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you guys soooo much..." Stacy said as she continued to cry.

"We love you too..." Trish cried as John looked at them as if he needed to toughen them up.

"Yo, yo...yall need to stop crying...or, or I'll start to get choked up, I love you guys too..." John began to cry with the girls as they cried even more.

Dave looked at John in shame and got up and pushed Amy and Trish's beds together so that they could all sit together. Stacy pulled both Trish and Amy into another hug as John Joined in and they all continued to cry.

"I swear I'll never go to another dance with Melina ever again!" John swore as the girls stopped crying and looked at him in confusion.

"And if you then I swear you'll be the one who gets thrown off a stage." Trish threatend him as she cried causing the girls to cry also.

"Oh my god I just realized something." Amy exclaimed as everyone stopped crying and wondered what she meant.

"What?" Stacy asked wiping away her tears.

"This whole traumatising experience made our friendship a whole lot stronger." Amy explained as a smile appeared on all of their faces.

"Well I guess what they say is true." Dave said as he pulled Amy next to him.

"And what is it that they say?" John asked curiously

"A great band simply known as poision once said 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn'" Dave said as every laughed at is lameness.

The five freinds sat together talking about all the good times instead of all the bad. Some stories told were funny and embarrasing, but it was a hell of a lot better than remembering what they had been through. They only good thing that came out of this was that they were all in it together through the good times and the bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Again I apologize for the late update, I haven't been able to find the time to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Thanks again for all the reviews and for your patience, you are all so kickass! Til next SMOOCHES!**


	18. Everything Changes

**Disclaimer: I own no one, or the lyrics and or the song titles.**

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Happy New Year all my hunny bunnies, I want to thank you all for your support these past monts. I was a newbie and you made me feel so comfortable, so thank you soooo much, i love you all, so my New Year's Resolution this year will be to bring you all as many fan fics as my little hands can write. Thank you all so much again your all so totally kickass and this song title belongs to Staind and the song in the story belongs to Augustana.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a week since Trish, Amy and Randy had been released from the hospital and all were well especially Randy, he's leg had healed faster than expected and Randy was going to take full advantage. As soon as Randy had gotten home he pulled out his suitcase and started to throw as much clothes in it as he could. The police hadn't official filed any charges against him, but he couldn't take that risk. Randy's packing came to an abrupt stop at the sound of knocking on his door. But before he could get rid of his suitcase the person had already entered.

"Yo Randy! what are you doing?" John questioned as he stared at the suitcase.

"I'm just taking some stuff to the good will." Randy lied as John saw right through him.

"In a $500 leather suitcase?" John eyed the expensive luggage.

"Yeah, well I was gonna give that away." Randy shrugged as he walked to his closet and grabbed some more clothes.

"Randy, what are you doing?" John asked as Randy sighed in defeat.

"I have to leave." Randy said simply as he sat on his bed.

"Leave where?" John continued to ask with fear.

"Some place that no one will find me." Randy answered looking into his now empty closet.

"Randy you didn't kill Maven, so why are you running?" John said as he gave him an confused look.

"How do you that I didn't kill him? Hell I don't even know if I killed him." Randy stated as he got up and started to pace up and down.

"I know because I was there when everything went down! The bastard was alive when they took him to the hospital. You couldn't have done it, he looked better than ever did, I'm sure how he died but I know for a fact that you didn't kill him." John explained trying to reasure his friend.

"You and I both know that it 'will' get pinned on me, regardless if I did kill him or not. I can't let Stacy see them take me away. And you and I both know Stacy, she'll stick by me with this no matter what, and I won't let her wait...I won't sit by and watch her hurt, not again." Randy said as he tried to shake the image of a lonely Stacy.

John stood silent and shook his head in agreement.

"But if you leave everyone else will have to watch her hurt, and what makes you think any of us want to see that?" John asked furiously.

"At least this way she'll move on." Randy sighed as he wished for Stacy's happiness.

"If you do this to her then I will make damn sure she forgets all about you Orton!" John threatend angrily.

"Promise?" Randy asked with all seriousness.

"Promise!" John growled as he stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

Randy pressed his head against the door and banged it repeatedly fighting back his tears. He gave the door one last punch and turned to finish his packing. He had one last item he had to pack and that was a picture of him and Stacy at the fair they had gone to in the summer, he stroked it lightly and placed it gently in his bag.

Randy knew that if he was going to leave that he had to at least say goodbye to Stacy, he owed he that much. He grabbed his cell phone and called the one person he knew could set everything up for his and Stacy's last night together.

"Hey it's Randy, I need a favor..." Randy said as a smiled appeared on his face satisfied with the person's response.

Randy closed his phone and stared at his window deep in thought. He loved Stacy so much, he didn't think of this as destroying her, he thought of this as saving her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come Stacy hurry up!" Trish ordered as she dragged the tall blonde behind her.

"Trish, what's going on?" Stacy asked as she tried to catch up with the speedy blonde.

"You'll see" Trish answered simply

Stacy was wearing a black sweat suit with her hair in a bouncy pony tail. She didn't have anytime to change because Trish had came to her house her last minute and she didn't even know what for. Trish stopped in front of the high school gym and smiled at Stacy.

"Why did you bring me here?" Stacy laughed in confusion.

"The ball awaits you you're majesty." Trish said as she opend the doors to the gym.

Stacy gasped at the beautifully decorated gym. There were purple and white streamers filling the room with purple and silver ballons gliding on the floor as if to substitute clouds in the sky. The lights were dimmed so that she could barely see Randy in the distance. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a long black tie holding one red single rose.

"Did you do all this?" Stacy asked gazing at Randy dreamily.

"Trish did it." Randy answerd as he stared at Stacy's beauty.

"You did?" Stacy asked as she turned to Trish.

"Yes, now I have to go. Have fun you two." Trish said as she turned around and jogged at the door.

Stacy watched as Trish left and slowly turned to face Randy who was still staring at her with stars in his eyes.

"Why did you do all this?" Stacy asked happy with his suprise.

"Well since our Winter Formal was a total bust I thought I'd make it up to you." Randy said handing Stacy the rose.

Stacy smiled and accepted his rose with pleasure. She closed her eyes and took in the rose's intoxicating scent.

"This is wonderful Randy, thank you." Stacy said as she placed a gentle kiss on Randy's lips.

"Come here." Randy directed

He took Stacy's small hand in his and lead her to the stage. He helped her up and took a seat as both their feet dangled and kicked around freely.

"Stacy, there's I need to tell you." Randy's tone suddenly changed

"What is it?" Stacy asked with confused eyes.

"Stacy I have to go." Randy blurted out as Stacy just stared.

"But we just got here." Stacy giggled thinking he was kidding.

"Not leave now, I have to leave later." Randy said trying to explain what he meant.

"Leave where? Do you have to visit a relative or something?" Stacy answered still not understanding.

"I wish it were that simple Stace, but it's not. You know how much I love you right?" Randy asked looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Randy of course I know you love me. Why are you talking like this?" Stacy asked worridley.

"Stacy I'm going to Boston." Randy said as he looked away from her.

"When?" She asked as her smile faded away.

"Tonight" Randy answered simply.

"Tonight! For how long?" Stacy asked suprised at his response.

"For a very a long time." Randy answered as he still looked away.

"Randy, you can't leave! Why are you leaving?" Stacy asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

Randy didn't answer and stared at the ballons on the floor. WHen he didn't answer her she new exactly why he was leaving.

"Don't tell me this is because of Maven... Do not let him do this to you, don't let him do this to us!" Stacy's toned turned into anger.

"It's already done." Randy said with shame.

Stacy jumped of the staged and lifted Randy's face to meet her's.

"Your a coward you know that?" Stacy laughed bitterly.

"I know I am, that's why you can't be so suprised that I would do this." Randy replied with the same bitterness.

"Your right, I'm not suprised." Stacy retorted with anger. "You know what you go ahead and leave, but it kills me that this was all for nothing." Stacy said stroking his cheek lightly and looking into his eyes.

"Stacy you may be angry with me for doing this, and you may think I'm a coward, but I'm doing this for us, I'm doing this for you." Randy explained touching her hand that was still planced on his face.

"Let me take care of myself ok! and if you really want to do something for me then stay!" Stacy cried as she held onto him tightly.

"Stacy I can't, I may have killed a man and I'll be damned if you watch me rot jail for the rest of my life." Randy said as his emotions started to reach an all time high.

"You did not kill him! Look at me Randy, look at me!" Stacy ordered as she struggled to to place his face in front of her's. "You did not kill Maven!" Stacy repeated slowly letting her words sink in.

"Stacy I will come back when I believe that." Randy said with tears filling his eyes.

Stacy wiped the tear that slowly fell down her face, she looked at him with shame and disappointment.

"This isn't fair, this fair to you, me or us." Stacy said as she turned away from him.

"Stacy, this is not forever." Randy whispered in her ear.

"I'll believe that when you come back." Stacy mocked him as he breathed heavily.

"Stacy I love you." Randy whispered again.

Stacy took in his words and she shut her eyes tight as if to make a mental note of this moment. Stacy turned to face him and touched his face as she did earlier.

"I love you too Randy, just promise you'll come back to me." Stacy said as she embraced him with all her strength.

"I promise" Randy whispered once more as he hugged her with the same passion.

The song Boston by Augustana started to play as Randy pulled away from Stacy and looked at her with a smile.

**_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? oh it has begun...  
oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
this world you must've crossed...you said...  
_**

"Ya know we never did have our dance as king and queen." Randy informed the beaming beauty.

"No we didn't." Stacy replied sharing his smile.

**_you don't know me, you don't even care,  
you don't know me, you don't wear my chains..._**

essential and appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
an open field,  
when flowers gaze at you...they're not the only ones who cry  
when they see you  
you said...  


"May I have this dance my queen?" Randy asked in a soft tone that gave Stacy happy goosebumps. Randy held out is hand to Stacy and waited for her to take it.

"Yes you may my king." Stacy replied as she took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor.

**_you don't know me, you don't even care,  
you don't know me, you don't wear my chains...  
_**

Stacy placed her hands on Randy's shoulders as he placed his on her waist. The two swayed side to side gazing into the others loving eyes. Stacy smiled as she swore she saw a twinkle in his eye. Randy thought that looking at Stacy was like looking at a beautiful painting that had so much detail. Her smile gave off so much off her personality that it was literally breath taking. Randy would have never thought in a million years that he would fall in love with Stacy Keibler. But sometimes lifes most greatest gifts come in the most unusual packages.

**_she said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain...  
I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new tow, to leave this all behind...  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice...  
Boston...where no one knows my name...  
_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: SO what did you all think? I know some of you may be upset that Randy is leaving (Mind you that he is really going to leave.) but I promise he'll come back, but by the time he returns will Stacy have already moved on? You'll just have to keep reviewing if you want an update asap! also the next chapter is Randy's farewell, so please, please review! Once again Happy New Year's! BTW, I am so in Love with Augustana and I totally love their song Boston, I was just wondering if anyone else enjoys that song as much as me? lol, just curious, til next time SMOOCHES!**


	19. Let Go

**Disclaimer: I own no one and or the song titles.**

**A/N: Hey all my peeps, so I am sad to say that this story will be coming to an end soon, but don't worry, Randy and Stacy "WILL" have their happy ending :D so the person that Stacy will be paired up with is only temporary. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, thank you so much, I love you all. This chapter title belongs to Walking Ashland.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a month since Randy had left and he hadn't contacted anyone not even Stacy. Since he left the police found out that Randy didn't kill maven, aparaently it was The Big Show. He killed him because he felt like he had something to prove to Viscera and Kane, he had to prove that he was a monster just like them so he did what no else had the guts to do, he killed Maven. Randy was off the hook and he still hasn't come back which left Stacy wondering if he ever was.

Stacy sat alone on a bench in the park looking up at the stars in the sky. She had been thinking about everything that was going on in her life. It had been a month since Randy left and he hadn't contacted her once and that made her feel miserable. She was feeling so many things, but she was mostly feeling hurt. Stacy gasped as she clutched her chest in pain, she breathed heavily as she realized her heart was aching, her heart was aching for Randy and she couldn't make it go away no matter how hard she tried to stop thinking about him, he just wouldn't go away. Stacy shivered as a cold breeze brushed across her skin.

"You look a little cold." A said as Stacy turned around to greet the person.

"That's because I am." Stacy replied as she crossed her arms to warm herself.

"Here, take this." The person offered handing her their jacket.

"Thanks Adam." Stacy said as she took the jacket from her friend Adam Copeland and put it on.

"Isn't it so beautiful?" Adam said as he glanced up into the hypmotizing sky.

"It is" Stacy smiled as she too looked up at the sky.

"That's the smile I've been waiting to see." Adam grinned as Stacy gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Stacy said with an unsure smile.

"Well for the past month you haven't looked so happy." Adam answered Stacy who just nodded.

"That's because I'm not." Stacy explained as she kicked the ground beneath her.

"May I ask why?" Adam asked giving Stacy a look as if to say 'I'm interested'

"It's Randy, it's been a month since he left and I haven't seen or heard from him and I'm starting to think that he's not coming back." Stacy answered as she felt all her pain return.

"I'm sorry Stace." Adam consoled her as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you, I just feel so, I feel so..." Stacy struggled to find the word to explain her pain.

"Empty." Adam finished as Stacy looked at him with agreement.

"So you've been where I am?" Stacy asked as she looked down at the floor.

"More than once." Adam replied with sorrow.

"Really?" Stacy asked glad that someone understood.

"let's just say that lonelyness is no stranger to me." Adam spoke sadly as he looked back up at the sky.

"I have a feeling that I'll be seeing more of him as well." Stacy said bitterly

"I won't allow that to happen Stacy, the only reason that I'm alone is because I let get that way. You can change your fate ok, don't let yourself be miserable like me. I know that you may not be ready to move from Randy just yet but you will someday, so until then have fun. Don't mope around, if your gonna grieve then grieve in a happy way. I know that makes no sense but it will feel like it is." Adam advised the leggy blonde as she looked up at him with admiration.

"Come on!" Stacy offered her hand to Adam who looked at her hand that was in front of hus face.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked curiously as he took her hand.

"You'll see." Stacy answered as the two walked down the street hand in hand as Stacy led them to place that everyone was always happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy laid on her bed as she threw a ball up and down wishing that she wasn't so bored. Ever since she had came home from the hospital her parents refused to let her out of the house. She couldn't believe her parents, they were making her a prisoner in her own home and there was nothing she could do about it. Amy had called Trish to see if she wanted to come over but her mom and dad were doing the same thing to her. The only time Trish was out was when she had to lie to her parents and say she had to go for a check up in order to help Randy with his and Stacy's special night. She called Stacy but she wasn't home, Randy had left town, John was with Trish and Dave...well she didn't exactly know where he was and she was starting to get a little angry that he hadn't come visit her yet. Stacy caught the ball and put it on her dresser as she picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Hi is Dave there?" Amy asked Dave's mom who answered the phone.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you just missed him." His mom said sweetly.

"Oh ok, well thanks anyway Mrs.Batista." Amy said as she hung up the phone.

She plopped down on her bed and moaned in frustration. If no one was going to come visit her then she had to get of her house.

"There's only one way out." Amy smiled as she looked at her unlocked bedroom window.

Amy put on her jacket and opend up her window. She crawled out and stared down and shivered at the distance that there was between the ground and her second story bedroom. Amy crawled down the pipe trying her hardest to get over her case of vertigo. When she finally got down she stared up at her bedroom and saw herself being thrown off by Kane. She shut hers eyes tight and shook the bad thoughts away and she walked down the street trying to think of a place to go.

"Oh my god I hate this town!" Amy yelled in the middle of the empty street causing an echo that startled her a bit.

"But you have to admit that you make it a little more interesting." Amy turned around frantically wanting to see who was with her.

"Dave!" Amy squealed as she jumped on Batista and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were under heavy guard?" Dave asked as put her down gently.

"I am, but I snuck out, I couldn't be in my room for another second." Amy explained as Dave grabbed her hand and continued to walk with her.

"Your such a badass...I like it." Batista said jokingly as Amy giggled.

"I was just so bored, and when you didn't come see me I got a little upset and decided that I needed to do something before I completly lost my mind." Amy said as Dave stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you mean I didn't come see you?" Dave asked wanting her to repeat what she said.

"Well you didn't and I've been home for a week and I didn't get one visit from you." Amy said still feeling a little upset.

"Amy what are you talking about? I've been coming to see you everyday, but everytime I would come over you would be asleep, I sit with you everyday for like 3 hours!." Dave replied giving her a confusing look.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about my 3 hour naps!" Amy exclaimed as she felt really stupid. "Well why didn't you wake me? If you knew I took such long naps everyday at the sametime why didn't you come later on?" Amy questioned feeling very confused.

"I don't know, I guess I like to watch you sleep, you just look so beautiful and peaceful." Batista explained as they started to walk not going anywhere inpaticular.

"That's so sweet, and unlike you...Your just a big softie aren't you?" Amy teased as Dave glared at her.

"Yeah well your the one who thinks it's romantic to listen to Barbra Strisaind when were doing it, and now I can't even watch Meet The Fockers without having to excuse myself to the restroom." Dave retorted as Amy smacked his arm.

"Ewwww...you do that? your such a hornball." Amy laughed as Dave blushed with embarrasement.

"Well your a cornball!" Batista spat back with a laugh.

"Well this cornball loves her hornball." Amy said lovingly as she got on her tippy toes and kissed his nose lightly.

"And this hornball loves his cornball." Dave said as he kissed her lips with the same gentleness.

"Sofite" Amy teased again, but before Dave could reply she grabbed his face and kissed him with all the love she had in her as he gave her the same effection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your kidding me right? Cosmic Bowling? This is your idea of a good time." Adam asked as Stacy tied her shoes.

"Shut up and bowl!" Stacy ordered getting up and handing him a ball.

He grabbed the ball reluctantly and threw the ball carelessly down the isle. Stacy huffed at his unwillingness, Adam turned around but then he turned to face the isle as he yelled in excitment.

"Strike!" Adam yelled at his skills.

"Beginners luck!" Stacy replied bitterly.

"Yeah ok, beginners luck...now shut up and bowl!" Adam mocked as Stacy stuck her tounge out at him like a child.

Stacy got up and grabbed a ball and move her shoulders around as if to relax her self. She took a deep breath and let go off the ball and waited for it to take down all the pins. Stacy sighed when the ball moved to the other direction.

"Awww...GUTTERBALL!" Adam exclaimed as Stacy ran over to him and slapped him on the arm.

"You are such a sore loser." Adam laughed "So I believe that's 50-zip!" He informed the now grumppy blonde.

"So graduation is in 5 months, what are you gonna do?" Stacy asked as Adam continued to rally up the final scores.

"I ahh, I haven't really thought about it." Adam mumbled as he wanted her to talk about something else.

"You haven't thought about it? What do you plan on doing? Don't tell me your one of those kids who decide that they are gonna take a year off to find themselves." Stacy asked as she gave him a disappointing look. "I mean, you are graduating aren't you?" She asked looking at him sadly.

"No, no I'm graduating, I'm actually ahead, so I'll be out of school by next month." Adam explained with a bitter laugh.

"Next month? but, but you can't just not finish the rest of your senior year. Aren't you afraid you might miss out?" Stacy questioned wishing he wouldn't go.

"Stace, I already have missed out. To be quite honest I'm bored with high school life, I'm not saying that I'm in a rush to grow up or anything, I just want to get out of this town and see the world ya know?" Adam said as he leaned back in his chair.

"That's exactly how I feel, only I want to go to college, away from California. I mean it's beautiful here and all and my family and friends are here, but I wanna see more than beaches and rich people buy worthless things. I wanna to go to school and meet people who have been no where near California, I want to see things that no one in California have ever seen. I just need a change." Stacy said excitedly as she thought of how wonderful her life will be when she graduates. "And now that Randy's gone, there's nothing keeping me here." Stacy sighed at the thought of Randy and how there was a possibilty that they might not see eachother ever again.

"Come with me." Adam said as the two walked outside and stared into the beautifl sky again.

"Where?" Stacy asked confused

"Come with me to New York." Adam repeated only this time revealing where.

"What? are serious?" Stacy asked still not sure what he meant.

"Stacy your alone and I'm alone. We both want to do the same things, so why not do it together. This way we won't be alone and we'll have eachother to share our experience with." Adam said trying to convince Stacy.

Stacy took a serious moment to think about Adam's offer. She knew that it would be no fun to do all those things by herself but she also knew that she couldn't leave when Randy was going to come back for her. As much as she loved Randy she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was never coming back, and she couldn't risk being alone, Stacy couldn't wait for Randy not forever. It was time for Stacy to do what she wasn't ready to do, but she knew for the sake of her happiness she had to do it, it was time for Stacy Keibler to let go...let go of Randy Orton.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Hahahaha cliffhanger! I'm sorry I just had to do it, even tho it's not a big one it's still leaving you with questions, lol. Ok so I am on my knees begging you all to please, please, please review, if you want an update by tomorrow then please review. I have noticed that a lot of people are reading this story but they aren't reviewng, so even if you don't have much to say or if it's just one word I don't care just please review, I need to know wheather or not I'm doing a good. Thank you again to all of you who reviewed, you all totally rock and til next time, SMOOCHES!**


	20. Lonely People

**Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing.**

**A/N: Hi everyone, what's up? I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, you all are so totally awesome and it's because of you that makes me so happy to write, thank you so much. This chapter title belongs to Augustana.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 5 months later and it was graduation day for the circle of friends and it was the day that they hoped would never come. It was the day that they all had to say goodbye. John, Trish and Amy were all staying in California and going to a local community college. Dave decided that he was going to play college football for Washington State College, which meant he had to leave Amy behind. Stacy and Adam were preparing to leave on their journey. Stacy was the valicditorian of their graduating class and was thrilled. Adam wanted to be on his way as soon as possibe but Stacy didn't. She wanted to spend as much time with her friends as possible, so she decided that she would stay the summer and she would catch up with Adam as soon as summer was over. Dave decided that he would do the same, he didn't want to leave Amy but he had to think about his future, but to Amy, Dave was her future and it killed her knowing he would leave.

Trish and John figured out that it was hard to spend a weekend apart and they didn't want to think about what it would be like if they had to go to different schools so they decided to stay in California and be together. Randy still hadn't returned but everyday Stacy found it easier, and easier to not think about him and not hurt. She couldn't help but wonder if he went back to school or if he's alright? but she knew that she couldn't spend her whole life worrying about him, Randy made his choice and Stacy knew she shouldn't be the one to pay for his actions. Stacy was since living with John and his family and the adoption had been finalized meaning John and Stacy were officially brother and sister. John could never bring himself to like Adam even tho he promised Randy he would like any guy that came along as long as it wasn't him. It turns out that was just a lie John told himself because he was so angry at Randy for leaving Stacy the way he did. John had done everything he could to drive Adam away but the guy wouldn't budge, and what made things worse was that Stacy was plannig on spending a whole year with him by herself and he wasn't about to let that happen. Even if that meant he had to track Randy down and drag him by his hair and bring him back himself.

"Stacy you can't leave with him!" John yelled as he followed an annoyed Stacy around his house.

"Yes I can, and guess what? I am!" Stacy yelled back as she got in his car and slammed the door.

John huffed and fixed his cap and gown and got in the drivers seat and turned on the engine.

"Stacy what if Randy comes back huh? What if he comes back and your not here?" John asked as he backed out of the drive way and headed tot heir graduation.

"He's not coming back John, and I've made peace with that." Stacy said sadly

"He's said he'd come back and I believe he will." John said as Stacy just laughed.

"John it's been 5 months, were graduating today and the police know that he didn't kill Maven. He's coming back and I have to move on." Stacy opend the car door and got out as John came to a complete stop.

"But not with Adam! Anyone but Adam, Stacy!" John pleaded with his tall blonde sister.

"Ya know John, this little conversation were having sounds all too familiar." Stacy said referring to when Stacy was with Randy.

"That was different." John said curling his ball up into a fist.

"How?" Stacy asked amused

"Randy actually loved you, Adam doesn't! he just wants someone to fill that empty void in his life." John said as he followed Stacy towards the ceremony.

"Who's says that's not what I want?" Stacy retorted as John gave Stacy a disappoiting look.

John walked past Stacy as she prepared to give her valicdictorian speech. Stacy felt like this was the end of everything. She was scared of leaving all her friends and family. What if Adam got bored with her and decided they weren't going to work? Stacy shook all her thoughts and walked up to the podeum when her name was called. Stacy took a deep breath and looked out to all the people.

"Good morning everyone! I'm Stacy Keibler and I want you all to welcome to the class of 2006 graduation ceremony. I first off want to start out by saying how proud I am of all my fellow classmates. You all worked so hard to get here and I just want to say that it was an honor knowing you all. Thank you for all the memories and I want ot be the first one to wish you all the luck in the worls in your lives. This has been a rough year for all of us and I know that first hand, but we all made it through. Some of us were the known as the achievers, some where the under achievers, and some were just they're own individual person. But most of us were just lonely people. We were lonely people who found comfort in one another, me especially. So I want you all to take a good look at the person sitting beside you and shake their hand. Even if the person sitting next to you wasn't a considered a friend or more an enemy, they are what made you stronger and more motivated to get where you are today. Thank you all for always being the amazing people you are and please remember to never be what your not. Thank you once again and good luck." Stacy walked off stage as everyone in the audience stood up and gave Stacy a standing ovation.

Stacy took a seat as the principal started to call out names and hand out diplomas. 45 minutes later every one had recieved their diplomas and the O's, Randy's name was announced and everyone looked around waiting to see if he would show up.

"Randall Orton!" Mr.McMahon announced a second time, no one came foward and Mr.McMahon moved on.

"Wait!" A voice yelled as everyone turned around and to their suprise there Randy was running up to the stage and taking his diploma from the principal.

Everyone was shocked but no one was more shocked than Stacy. Randy stood on stage and stared at Stacy as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Randy!" Stacy whispered as she turned to look at Adam who had a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry" Stacy mouthed to Adam and he nodded knowing what she had to do.

Stacy got up on stage with Randy and stared into his eyes for a moment but to Randy it felt like an eternity. Stacy's look of confusin quickly faded and she raised her hand and slapped Randy across the face as everyone gasped in shock and all Randy heard was the sound of Stacy's hand meeting with his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHA...I am so sorry but I had to do it! Another cliffhanger, I'm sorry, please, please, please review! I really want to know what you all think! I promise the next chapters will be better :) Also I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, I'll try to make it longer next time :)**


	21. Shades Of Grey

**Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing.**

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry my loves, I totally forgot to write about Chris and Stephanie, so I promise I will put it in this chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed, you guys totally made my day :) Again I apologize for not putting Steph/Jericho last chapter I feel terrible :( This chapter title belongs to Waking Ashland, you guys should totally check this song out if you can, it's really good ;)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone in the audience stared in awe at Stacy as Randy rubbed his face. John sat back in his chair with a satisfied smile, Stephanie and Chris debated wheather or not they should intervine. They decided against it and looked over at Adam who had gotten up and walked out of the ceremony. Randy continued to stare at Stacy who now had tears building up in her eyes.

"Stacy why did you do that?" Randy asked still rubbing his face.

"You can't do this to me! why did you have to come back now? why couldn't you just stay where you were? why did you have to ruin this for me?" Stacy yelled with fury as Randy looked at her in confusion.

"I said I would come back." Randy yelled with anger.

"Your a little late." Stacy said softly and she ran off stage and off into the distane.

Randy watched Stacy as she ran away wondering why she wasn't happy that he was back. Eveyone in the crowd looked up at a confused Randy in silence. Mr.Mcmahon got to the mic and continued to call out names and Randy walked off stage and sat with his friends.

"Welcome backOrton." Chris said as he shook Randy's hand.

"Why isn't Stacy happy that I'm back?" Randy asked in confusion.

Everyone stayed silent hoping that his question would go unnoticed, but Trish felt Randy deserved to know what was going on.

"Well lets see, as soon as you left your name was cleared and still didn't come back and after a while Stacy got tired of waiting, so she made other plans for her free time." Trish explained as everyone wished they didn't have to be there when Trish told him the rest of the story.

"What plans?" Randy asked as his head shot up. Trish stayed quiet and looked at everyone who refused to say anything. "Trish! What plans?" Randy repeated as Trish sighed in sadness.

"Randy she's leaving when summer's over." Trish answered hesitantly.

"To college right? It's just down the street from here." Randy replied sounding pathetic.

Everyone remained quiet and looked at the ground beneath them.

"Actually Randy she's not gonna go to college, not for at least a year." Trish said trying her hardest not to cry.

"So she'll spend a year off here, why are you making it sound like she's running away?" Randy asked still very confused.

"Well in a way she is running away. Randy she and Adam are planning on spending a year together. They're gonna see the world and just escape reality for a little while." Trish's heart broke having to say those things, but he needed to know the truth.

Randy's face of confusion faded away and was replaced with sadness and heartache.

"But she knew I was coming back...she was supposed to wait for me." Randy said as his voice filled with disappointment.

"Randy her heart ached for you everyday that you were gone, no one knows that more than us. And when Adam came along and put a smile on her face that no one else could, it made her happy again." Amy said as she rubbed his back.

"Your kidding me right? Why can't any of you see that Adam is just a cover up? Stacy doesn't want to be with him, she wants to be with Randy. She's angry right now, yeah he made her laugh a couple of times but I guareentee you that she was imaginig Randy making her smile, not Adam!" John stated out of frustration.

"I have to find Stacy." Randy said as he got up from his seat and ran in the direction that Stacy had ran into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The graduation ceremony was over and Chris and Stephanie were sitting on top of his car holding hands and staring off into the sunset. Chris and Stephanie sat in silence waiting for the other to speak. This was possibly the last day that they would have together and it was killing them that they would possibly never see eachother again. Sadly Stephanie's future had already been decided for her the day she was born and she had no choice but to do what her family wanted. Stephanie was to be sent to Harvard University and complete years of Harvard Law and leave everything she knew behind to start her perfect new life. Chris' future was also already decided for him and he had no choice but to obey his families goals for him. Chris' family had decided that he was going to go to USC and major in Pshycology and work towards being some type of doctor, which Chris was totally against but his parnets would hear non of it. Stephanie had begged and begged her mother and father to let her stay and go to the University there as but so far nither one of her parents showed any sign of changing their minds, Stephanie had even stopped speaking to her father and it had been that way for a month now. Stephanie held on tighter to chris at the thought of never seeing him again. Chris looked down at her and shut his eyes tightly wishing that they could stay that way forever, but apart of them knew that was never going to happen.

"I love you." Stephanie whispered and kissed Chris' cheek. She pulled away from him and ran away in tears.

Chris didn't try and stop her because it would hurt him too see her that way. He didn't want the last image of her to be her in tears. The sad thing about this whole thing was that all they wanted was to be together and nither one of them had any control to try and make that happen. Chris wipped his sad tears away and got in his car, there was only one way to make sure that he and Stephanie could be together and not let anyone interferre in there lives, there was only one way to make sure that there parents had no control over their lives ever again, the only problem was that he needed to know that Stephanie loved him and trusted him enough to put their love to the ultimate test...marriage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Trish laid together on her bed as John tried out some new rapes as Trish listened happily and smiled at some of his umrhyming lyrics.

"So is this what your going for?" Trish asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" John asked looking up at her with a gleam in his eye.

"Rapping, is that what you want to do?" Trish asked innocently proud of his goal in life.

"Yeah, I just want to get through college. Oh I didn't tell you." John exclaimed with happiness filling his tone.

"Tell me what?" Trish asked anxious about his news.

"Well 2 months ago I applied for an intership at the Power 106 radio station and I got it!" John declared smiling uncontrolably.

"Oh my gosh John! I am so happy for you." Trish gushed excitedly with John's news as she gave him a big hug.

"Thank you baby that means a lot to me." John replied kissing her cheek.

"So when do you start?" Trish asked getting back to comfortable place on the bed.

"Next week actually." John said sitting beside her.

"Soooooo, are you nervous?" Trish continued to questioned her glowing boyfriend.

"Ummm...no not really, I just really hope I don't screw this up." John answered with a bit of confidence.

"Trust me, you won't. I won't let you." Trish said as she kissed John gently.

John kissed her back and laid her back on the bed not once breaking their passionate kiss. As John continued to kiss Trish only one thought played through his mind over and over again, he loved this woman with all his heart and would make sure she shared all of his success with him, Trish was definatley a keeper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy sat on top of the roof of her old abandond house, she had always considered this her quiet place...her safe place. There were only two people who knew about this place, John and Randy and this was the first place Randy had thought to look for Stacy. He climbed up the ladder and saw the back of Stacy's blonde head. He walked up behind her and took a seat beside her and looked out at the small town they called home.

"I thought you left me and you were never going to come back." Stacy said softly as she continued to stare at the town beneath her.

Randy put his hands together and looked down at them. It felt so good to hear her soft voice again.

"I thought that you were happier away from me, I thought you didn't want me anymore." Stacy cried as she cradled herself.

Randy looked up at her and stared at her beauty for a brief moment. He sighed and moved Stacy's body closer to his.

"It was hard for me to come back." Randy replied as he sighed once more.

"Why?" Stacy asked as her eyes met with his.

"I couldn't face anyone, especially not you. I didn't want to come back to you thinking I was a coward for running away." Randy explained as Stacy looked over his perfect features.

"You wanna hear something funny?" Stacy asked as Randy nodded. "I'm proud of what you did, it wasn't cowardly of you at all. Because I know that if that were me you would protect me in any way you could. I understand why you didn't come back, but I don't understand why you didn't trust how I felt about you." Stacy said looking at the trees that were in front of them.

"I don't know, why didn't you trust me?" Randy retorted as Stacy looked up at him with confusion.

"What?" Stacy asked confused at his question.

"Were you or were you not planning on going away with Adam Copeland when summer ended?" Randy asked wanting her to answer truthfully.

"Yes, but that's only becaue y-" Stacy spoke but was cut off by Randy.

"Because I wasn't back yet." Randy finished as Stacy turned around in shame.

"Looks like I turned out to be the coward, huh?" Stacy said "I honestly don't think I would have been able to go. I'm sure I would have backed out at the last minute. Because I really did feel like you would come back, I just didn't want you to come back to find to see me waiting. I didn't want you to look at me and think I was being desperate and pathetic. I didn't want you to see that you have that much of an effect on me." Stacy replied happy that she finally let the love of her life know how much she really loved him.

"I picked up the phone everyday the last week I was in Boston and I dialed your number, but every time I heard that sweet voice of yours I hung up. Apart of me didn't want to know what I had missed in that time that I was gone. And the thing with Adam was exactly the thing I was afraid to come back to." Randy confessed as a small smiled formed on the face of Stacy Keibler.

Stacy lifted Randy's face ti meet with hers. She leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Randy closed his eyes and welcomed Stacy's love. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you." Stacy whispered as she pushed her forehead against Randy's.

"I love you too sweetheart." Randy said with same gentleness as hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Thank you again for all the totally awesome reviews! I love you all so much and Reema I want to apologize for the cliffhangers, I know you hate them and I'm sorry, I love you, lol I know that you all hate cliffhangers but I have read so many stories with so many cliffhangers and I always wondered why people did that and now I know why...it's fun! lol. Please, please, please review! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I am still really sorry about the Chris and Stephanie thing, I hope you all were satisfied with what I wrote :) Til next time all my little boo-boo's SMOOCHES!**


	22. Summertime

**Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing :(**

**A/N: Ok so I am really sorry for the late update, I have been so tired, lol. Ok so I decided that I would update because I love all of you and want to keep you happy :) Thank you soooo much for all of your awesome reviews, you are all so totally kickass! This chapter title belongs to the so totally awesome _Janis_ _Joplin_ :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John walked into the elevator of the power 106 radio station. Today was the first day of John's internship and he was feeling like he was going to throw up. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so nervous, actually he could. The last time he was this nervous was when he and Trish had their first date. With that John exited the elevator with a smile, the thought of Trish made all those bad feelings disappear. John walked up to the recepsionist smile and all.

"Ah excuse me, I'm John Cena I'm the new intern and I was wondering where I sign in?" John asked the middle aged woman.

"John Cena, John Cena." The woman said scanning through her attendant sheet. "Oh here we are! Ok Mr.Cena, take this badge and head down that hall and enter the last door on the right and their you'll find your instructer for the next 3 months, good luck." The woman said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks." John replied as he went where the lady in the front directed him to go.

John stood in front of the door and was told by a voice to come in. He did as he was told and was greeted by an all to familar face, John stood in shock and nodded his head on disbelif.

"Hello John." The woman greeted as she sat on her desk seductively.

"This is not happening!" John said as whined in frustration.

John shut the door behind him slowly with only one thought on his mind.

"This was going to be one long summer." He thought as the sound of the door slammed shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Batista and Amy were sitting quietly in his car at the local Drive-In watching King Kong and eating In-N-Out burgers and fries. This was the last week that the two had together before Dave went off to Washington State. Amy watched the screen before her and try her hardest to get out of the state of denial that she was currently in and focus on the time she had left with the man she loved.

Dave placed his arm around her and Amy pulled away and turned to face him.

"Ummm..ya know what I need some more popcorn, I'll be right back." Amy lied as Batista gave her a look of confusion.

"Well hold on I'll come with you." Batista said as he started to follow her out of the car.

"No, no stay here watch the movie, I'll only be a few minutes ok." Amy insisted as she rushed before Dave could protest.

Amy ran behind the consession stand and leaned up against the wall. She put her head in her hands and started to sobb uncontrollably. Amy fell down to the ground and curled herself up wishing that all these sad feelings would go away. She had such a hard time understanding why she couldn't be happy for Dave. She knew that if she really loved him that she would be able to let him go and let him live his dream, but it wasn't that easy when you were truely in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris stood outside of Stephanie's balcony waiting for her to meet him so that they could sneak out to have a very special date night. Stephanie had no idea that Chris was planning on proposing to her and that made Chris' stomach turn upside down. He didn't know what he would do if she said no, he did know one thing, he knew that if she said no then that would break his heart, which did not sound all to fun. Chris turned around at the sound of Stephanie's doorknob turn slowly. A big smile appeared from behind the door and that Smile belonged to his hopefully future fiancee.

"You look beautiful baby." Chris said as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, so ummm..where exactly are we going?" Stephanie asked as she climbed down the balcony waiting for Chris to come down next.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a suprise now would it princess?" Chris questioned teasingly.

Stephanie giggled softly and took his hand as he led her to his car. Stephanie opened the door and slide in, Chris walked around and entered the car. He turned on the engine and breathed heavily and turned to face Stephanie.

"You ready princess?" Chris asked using his nickname for her.

Stephanie smiled and nodded yes, Chris smiled back and turned his attention to the road before him.

"Lets go then." Chris said as he drove off feeling the excitement of their night to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy and Trish sat on her front porch playing speed. Today was the first day of their summer vacation and they were stuck doing nothing. John was at his internship, Dave and Amy were having some 'alone time', Chris and Stephanie were busy sneaking around and Randy was...well no on was really sure where he was.

"So do you wanna go to the mall?" Trish asked Stacy who was obviously too bored to care what they did.

"I don't care, I'm down for anything right now." Stacy answered as she turned to look at Trish who had a look of cheerfulness. "What?" Stacy asked catching the weird look that Trish was giving her.

"Did you just say anything?" Trish asked Stacy who was now aware of what Trish had in mind.

"Oh no." Stacy said as she sighed in discomfort. What the hell did she just get herself into?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish and Stacy stood side by side as they watched all the pretty men go by. When Trish was bored she did the extremest thing she could think of to fufill that boredom. Trish had dragged Stacy to the local fitness club where a body building competition was being held.

"Trish you can't be serious! What if John or Randy were here? They would kill us." Stacy informed her zoned out friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey check out that hotties back side." Trish pointing to a random guy who had a nice body but was unaware of what his face looked like.

"Well he does kinda have nice shoulders." Stacy said admiring the his nice sized biceps.

"Not to mention his cute butt." Trish giggled as Stacy slapped her arm playfully. Suddely the man turned around to face the two seemingly perverted women who's voices were all to familiar to him.

"So you think I have a cute butt?" The man asked as the two women gasped in utter shock at the man that they were checking out, who wasn't just any man...he was an old aquantence.

"What? No, No that's not what I mea-...Oh god!" Trish said with embarrasment.

"Oh my god!" Stacy screamed as she fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. "Hahahaha...y-you...his butt! he heard you...his butt!oh my god...hahahaha" Stacy continued as she pointed up at Trish who glared at her visciously.

"You are so not helping!" Trish retorted as she kicked Stacy lightly as if to make her shut up.

Stacy just continued to laugh as Trish turned to the man in front of her, he smiled at her with flattery as Trish smiled back trying to cover her now brightly red shaded face. Trish could only think one thing and that was that this was so not a good way to start out summertime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So what did you guys think?I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, I promise that I will try and make it longer next time. I was just wondering if anyone else likes Janis Joplin? She is one of my favorites and I just thought that I would share that with all of you, lol. I am so sorry for everyone who wanted some Randy/Stacy action, I promose there will be plenty of that in the next chapter :) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you so much and I feel like showing some love to the love of my life Tiffany A.K.A. sn0wb047d1ng ch1ck ! lol, I love you sweetie. Til next time all my little homies, SMOOCHES!**


	23. Seven Days A Week

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one.**

**A/N: Wha'd up eh? lmao, that's mine and sn0wb047d1ng ch1ck's Canadian Gangsta slang, lol, you like it? This chapter is sooo dedicated to you baby doll, I hope you like it Tiff! Hahaha..ok back to business. So I want to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are all so totally kickass! Thank you soooo much :0 I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I wanna say that all the Batista/Lita stuff is dedicated to xheavilybroken, your so kickass and I wanna reward with what you requested :) This chapter title belongs to The Sounds, this band is so totally kickass! (lol, kickass is my word people, so go with it, lol.)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dave walked outside his house and loaded the last of his boxes in his car when Amy came walking up his driveway with a smile that she was obviously fighting to keep on. Dave saw the sadness in her movements and questioned himself as to way he was leaving such an amazing person behind, then he snapped back into reality and remembered it was for his future. The only problem with that is that he thinks that if he leaves now then she will eventually move on and do what's best for her future like he was, little did Batista know that he was her future.

"Hi" Amy greeted sadly

"Hey" Dave replied with the same sadness as hers.

Amy put her head down and glanced at all of his things in his car.

"So this is really happening, your really leaving." Amy laughed bitterly with sweet sniffles.

"Amy I love you." Batista said trying to get her attention.

"I know that by saying this I'm wasting precious words, but I have to say it at least once so that I can walk away knowing that I tried." She said as she put her hands in her pants pockets and looking up at him. "Please Stay." Amy begged softly as she let her tears pour down her face losing all control she may have had when she first arrived.

Batista slowly approached Amy and cupped her face in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers. Amy continued to let her tears fall with no shame, Dave wiped every tear from her face and kissed her lightly on the lips, he lifted her face to meet his and looked deep into her eyes with all the love that they shared and whispered the words that Amy always feared she'd hear sonner or later.

"I have to go." Dave spoke softly with pain in his voice and heart.

Amy pulled away from him and backed away and nodded trying to act like she understood his decision, which she didn't. She wiped the last of the tears from her cheeks and gave him one last look before leaving him.

"Goodbye Dave, I'll always love you." Amy said as she ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran off as those same tears formed once again.

Dave watched her run down the driveway and off into the distance, he turned to his car and slammed the roof angrily. He put his head between his arms which were placed on the roof of his car and sighed sadly. Dave got himself together and got in his car and drove off thinking about what his new life would be like...his new life without Amy Dumas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Trish sat in a booth at their favorite resturant in silence. They were both feeling akward towards eachother because of the things that had been happening to them in the past week. This was the first time they had seen eachother since summer started, they had both been very busy, well actually John was more the one who didn't have time for Trish seeing as how his internship was taking up all of his time. You would think with all the time they had missed not seeing eachother that they would have a lot to talk about, yet they didn't. Trish was afraid to catch up with John because everything she had been doing the past week was with the mystery man from the gym and if John found out who she had been hanging out with he would not be pleased with her at all. The same was with John. He didn't want to tell Trish about his week because if she knew who he had been working with all those late nights she would freak out, so they both just hoped that the other would talk about their week, but they hoped wrong.

"So, how was your wek baby?" John asked as he took a drink of his water.

"umm..it was good." Trish answered as she poked at her food.

"That's good, so what have you been doing?" John continued to ask his gittery girlfriend.

"Oh you know it is, a little of this...a little of that." Trish replied as looked down trying to avoid eye contact with her now suspicous boyfriend.

"And what exactly is a little of this and a little of that?" John questioned her trying to follow her movements trying to get her to face him.

"Enough about me, how was your week sweetie?" Trish asked quickly trying to change the subject.

As soon as John heard her question his eyes shot down to his plate of food and started fidling with it.

"Ah-ah, it was fine. My week was fine." John answered as Trish was now the one who became suspicous.

"Really? So do you like your boss?" Trish asked with amusement liking the way John was getting nervous.

"Yeah, she's ok I guess." John replied still refusing to look up at her.

"She?" Trish questioned with amusement quickly fading.

"Ummm...did I say she? I meant he. Yeah, yeah I meant he." John lied trying to make sound as if it was a mistake.

"Do you think that I am that oblivious?" Trish asked with a smile.

"What? I don't think your oblivious." John mummbled as Trish laughed. "Why are you laughing at me?" John asked with annoyance.

"Haha, so should be jealous of her?" Trish asked leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

"No ok. There's nothing to be jealous of. She's my boss that's it! Nothing more! End of story!" John retorted

"Whatever you say, but hey if she ever makes a move on you we are so suing for sexual harrasment." Trish said jokingly.

John grabbed a piece of bread and threw it at Trish who was still laughing.

"Hahaha..now shut up and eat your food!" John mocked the blonde who was still having a giggle fest.

Trish got up and sat beside John and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you." She said wtih a sweet smile.

"This past week has been the longest 7 days of my life, you have no idea." John looked down at Trish who snuggled into him.

"We'll make up for that later tonight, so hurry up and eat." Trish said as John kissed her and smiled at her smile that he missed more than anyone could possibly know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris woke up to find Stephanie sleeping beneath him peacefully with a small smile placed across her face. Chris tried to move without waking her but was unsuccessful as she moaned in disapproval as if he waked her from a nice dream. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked up at him with her beautiful eyes.

"Good morning husband." Stephanie greeted with excitement.

"Good morning wife." Chris replied with the same excitement.

"I still can't believe we got married. My family is going to disown me." Stephanie said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hey." Chris said as he lifted up her face. "You don't regret it do you?" Chris asked with sadness.

"Of course I don't regret it! I just wish we wold have planned out we were planning on doing to support ourselves." Stephanie said trying to be realistic

"Don't worry, everything will work out. I will take care of you, I promise." Chris reasurred his newly wed bride. He just really hoped that would be true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy looked out her window and looked across the street to find Randy outside washing his most prized possesion, his brand new car. Stacy sometimes thought that he loved that car more than her. Ever since Randy got that car a week ago he had spent all his time doing things to improve it, which meant Stacy was left all alone with nothing to do. She could sit quietly and watch him work on his car shirtless, but it was no fun if she wasn't going to get anything out of it. Stacy was fed up with not being shown any attention from the man she loved, it sounds selfish but that's not what she meant, she just wanted to spend sometime with the man she loved and if that meant she had to mess with him to get that attention she needed then so be it. So Stacy called up the one person she knew for a fact had nothing going on. She called her good old pal Christian. He came running up to her front porch as Randy stood watching wondering what he was doing at his girlfrien's house.

Christian knocked on her door and a few seconds later she opened the door wearing an itty bitty yellow polkadot bikkini. Christian stood shocked but shrugged it off and skipped in her house dismissing what she was wearing. Stacy closed the door behind her and peeked out the window to see Randy running across the street with fire in his eyes. Stacy clapped as she felt her mission was accomplished.

"Hey Stace, where are the snacks?" Christian asked as he searched her kitchen.

"I think that there in the cubbord." Stacy directed him when there was a loud constant bang at her door.

"Who the hell is that?" Christian asked appalled at the rudeness of whoever was at her door.

"Ahhh, I'm not sure." Stacy smiled wickedly. "Tell you what? You go answer the door and tell whoever it is to go away and I'll look for the snacks." Stacy offered as Christian nodded in agreement.

Christian ran up to the door and opened it but before he could to tell whoever it was to go away they had already made their way in her home.

"Randy what the hell?" Christian asked brushing himself off.

"Where's Stacy?" Randy asked as he was looking around.

"She's in the kitchen, but she told me to shew away whoever was at the door." Christian answered as he tried to block Randy's way.

"And?" Randy asked waving his hand signialing him to move.

"And that be you buddy." Christian said he scooted for him to get out.

"Stacy's my girlfriend you idiot!" Randy said looking at him like he was ridiculous.

"She's my girlfriend too." Christian retorted making himself look stupid, Randy looked at him trying to figure out what he meant. "Well she's not my girlfriend...she's just a girl who's my friend, see, Stacy's my girlfriend, get it? Haha." Christian laughed nervously.

"Whatever get out of my way." Randy said pushing past him.

Christian just shrugged and decided to leave. Randy went into the kitchen but there was no Stacy. So he walked in the backyard and found Stacy in the pool sitting on the steps with a smile as it dawned on him what she was up to.

"Ok that's mean." Randy said as he bent and gave her a kiss.

"No, what's mean is you ditching your girlfriend for a car." Stacy replied giving him another kiss.

"I'm sorry Stace, I promise the next time I get a new car you'll be more important. Especially since by the time I'll afford to get a new car it will probably be mini van." Randy said as he got in the pool with Stacy.

"Why mini van?" Stacy asked kind of disgusted at the thought of a mini van.

"Well I don't think that or kids will fit in my corvette, it's only a two seater." Randy said splashing around the water.

Stacy stayed quiet and let her mouth drop open. A huge smile formed on her face and tears of joy started to fall down her face.

"Stacy why are you crying?" Randy asked frantically.

"You see me as the mother of your children?" Stacy asked as her heart dropped.

"Well yeah, I mean someday. Why? You don't see me as the father of your children?" Randy asked with curiosity.

Stacy grabbed Randy's face and pulled him into a deep kiss which seemed to last forever for the two. Stacy broke the kiss and placed her forehead against his.

"I see you as my everything." Stacy whispered as Randy smiled and pulled her back for another kiss.

Randy and Stacy would have never thought that they would have made it this far and the fact that they saw eachother spending the rest of their lives together definatley made this the best summer ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So? Oh my gosh for some reason I am so proud of this chapter. Please, please review and let me know what you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? just PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks a bunch you are all totally kickass! I love you all so much and thank you to those who reviewed :)**


	24. Fuck The Pain Away

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: HEYYYYYY! So yeah I'm like so totally happy with all of the reviews that I got last chapter, so I wanna give a holla to everyone who reviewed, thank you so much...YOU ARE ALL SO TOTALLY KICKASS! This chapter title belongs to Peaches, this band totally kicks ass!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you seriously got us a way to get in Electrica?" Stacy asked Trish excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Yeah, you know who put our names on the list." Trish answered not wanting to use her sources name outloud.

"Why don't you just tell John that you to are friends?" Stacy asked shrugging her shoulders.

"So you remember how he reacted with AJ? Imagine what he'll do if he found out about this guy, he won't be happy with me." Trish answered as she plopped down in her seat as Stacy nodded in agreement.

"Oh my gosh! I still can't believe that this time tonight we will be partying in the hottest night club in this town!" Stacy exclaimed as she stared off dreamily.

"I know, but you can't tell Randy about this ok. This is strictly a girls night out and god knows Amy can use the cheering up, and Stephanie...well Steph just needs to get out, but I know that if you tell Randy how I got us in the club then he would for sure blab to John and I can't take that risk." Trish pleaded with her tall friend.

"Trish I really don't want to have to lie to Randy, I mean we just got everything back to normal and if I lie to him then we are just going to be right back where we started." Stacy declared as Trish looked down sadly at the ground beneath her.

"Fine, I'm sorry for suggsting that. But now we can't go to Electrica." Trish bluffed as Stacy's face went pale.

"Why not?" Stacy asked sadly.

"Because, I already told you. I will not take that kind of chance, I'm sorry Stace but your not the only one sacraficing something." Trish retaliated with a huff.

Stacy let out a much hesitant grunt and let her head fall back against the wall which hurt her a little but she ignored it because she was angry with what she was about to do.

"Fine! I'll do it ok. Are you happy now?" Stacy asked retorically

Trish squealed and hopped up and down as she hugged Stacy tightly. Stacy rolled her eyes and reluctantly embraced Trish's grattitude.

"Oh thank you so much Stace, I promise you won't regret this." Trish said as she let go of Stacy and grabbed her hand.

"Really? that's funny because I already do." Stacy said as she tried to escape Trish's love.

"Stacy nothing will happen, I swear on everything that I will do everything I can to make sure that everything goes perfectly ok. You will have a fun non-guilty time." Trish ensured her frightend buddy.

"Yeah, yeah whatever.I have to go home, John's mom and dad want us there for dinner tonight. By the way, what do you expect me to tell them? I mean I'm gonna have to lie to his parents." Stacy said before she walked away.

"It will be fine." Trish said once more as Stacy shook her head and walked pff disappointed in her behavior, "What is 'he' doing to her?' Stacy asked herself thoughtfully as she got in her car and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephanie sat quietly at the dinner table with her mother, father and brother Shane. She had been avoiding everyone in her household ever since she and Chris ran off together. She was lucky that no one had caught on yet. She wasn't ready for anyone to know about her marriage to chris, especially her father. Stephanie knew that when he found out he would surely throw her out on her ass without a second thought.

"So Stephanie sweetie, we haven't seen much of you lately, hows school going?" Linda asked sweetly.

Stephanie was to busy trying to sort out her thoughts that she hadn't heard her mother's question. SHe continued to play with her food until her father's famous yell got her attention.

"Stephanie Marie McMahon don't you ignore your mother!" Vince yelled as Stephanie gave him a glare.

"I wasn't ignoring her, I just tdidn't hear her!" Stephanie shouted as she continued to glare at her father. "I'm sorry mom what did you say?" Stephanie asked turning to meet her mother's sweet face.

"Don't you speak to me that way!" Vince growled with anger.

"I beleieve I just did!" Stephanie shot back with no fear.

Vince suddenly got up from his chair and pulled Stephanie out of hers. Vince threw Stephanie up against the wall and made sure she was facing him to see his anger.

"Dad, what the hell! Get offf her! Let go of her!" Shane screamed as he tried to pull his enraged father off of his sister.

Instead Shane's face was met with Vince's hand. Shane fell to the floor as Linda screamed in fear. She ran up to her husband like Shane had did but was givien the same treatment as him.

"MOM!" Stephanie screamed as she tried to aid her now fallen mother but was pushed up against the wall by her father.

"Listen you little brat! I don't who the hell you think you are but I will not allow someone like you to act as if you have some sort of control around here...because you don't!" Vince sneered as he breathed heavily.

"Daddy let me go please...your hurting me!" Stephanie winced in pain as he pushed her harder causing her to shut her eyes in pain.

"Why are you scared?" Vince asked taughntfully.

Stephanie shut her eyes tighter and let her tears fall down her face.

"Huh?" Vince asked ushing her once more.

"Yes...stop please!" Stephanie begged as she cried uncontrollably.

Vince let her go and put his hands over his face. He stared at his beautiful daughter and cursed himself for laying his hands on her. He looked around and saw both his wife and son on the floor in pain. He turned to look in the mirrior and saw someone he never wanted to see, the man he saw was a monster. Vincent Kennedy McMahon would never hurt his family! Vince had realized what he had just done was disgusted with himself. He looked at his family with fear, shock and regret in his tearful eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Vince whimpered as he took one last look at his family before rushing out of his home.

Stephanie fell to the floor and hugged her mother tightly, Shane came up from behind her and joined in on the hug. He hugged them as if to apologize for not being able to help. Stephanie turned to embrace her brother in a hug, she wiped his face and stared into his eyes.

"Thank you!" Stephanie whispered as Shane's face fell on to his sisters shoulder.

Stephanie hugged both her mother and brother and thought about the person she had become. She changed and not into someone she liked, this whole thing with Chris was changing her, it was destroying her family and if this was going to be the result of the decison she made then it just wasn't worth it. Stephanie loved Chris but she loved her family more. Stephanie knew that if she wanted to keep her family then there was only one thing to do, it was time to find Stephanie McMahon and say goodbye to Stephanie McMahon-Jericho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John sat at his desk filling out the reports that 'she' piled on his desk. It was already 6 and he was supposed to get off work an hour ago. This over time she kept giving him was killing him. He was expected at home for dinner in 20 minutes and he was stuck there not even close to being done. John flipped open his cellphone and dialed his house.

"Hey mama, I'm gonna be late for dinner so just start with out me ok. I'm realy sorry I just got really tied up at work and it looks like it's gonna be a while til I get home. I'm really sorry, I know how much this dinner meant to you. Tell Stace and Dad that I'm sorry and I'll make it up, I promise. Yeah...ok...I'm sorry...I love you too...bye." John closed his phone and sighed at the sight of all the paper work before him.

Suddenly he heard a little giggle come from behind him, he turned around to see 'her' standing in the doorway in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Torrie what the hell?" John asked as he tried to cover his eyes.

"Oh come on John...You wanna play?" Torrie asked as she walked up to him suductively.

"No I don't wanna play!" John retorted as he pushed her away.

"Why not?" Torrie asked angrily as she covered herself up.

"First of all your my boss and secondly I have a girlfriend." John informed the naive girl before him.

"Ha, You mean Trampy Stratus? Sweetie that's not a girlfriend, that's a girl you fuck until you get bored. But me...now I'm girl you fuck but never get bored." Torrie replied as she began to suduce him once again.

Torrie began to kiss John's neck lightly until she her lips found his. John had made no attempt to stop her or push her away, no instead he found himself kissing her back. He finally began to feel himself give in to temptation which made him feel sick to his stomach. He wasn't going to pretend that things between him and Trish were perfect because they weren't, but that was no reason to do this to her...or was it. John was had started to think that he let it get this far, so how much worse could this situation possibly get?

John slammed Torrie against the wall and kissed forcefully causing her to let out a moan of pain. John didn't care if he was hurting her because if he was going to do this than he wanted to make sure that she felt pain the next morning. Torrie laughed wickedly as John bite her neck and sucked hard. Torrie Wilson had just gotten exactly what she wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy sat at the dinner table with John's mom and dad. Every once and a while she would glance at his empty seat and wonder what was taking him so long. Stacy felt so bad that John blew off their family dinner night, this was tyhe third time this month that he did this to them and that wasn't right. Stacy saw him for 15 minutes every night and that was it. That wasn't enough time for them to talk about eachothers da, which totally sucked. A thought had finally popped into Stacy's mind, If she only got to see John 15 minutes a day (and she lives with him.) then means that she and John had spent absolutley no time with him this summer, with the exception of that oneday he had the day off.

Her thoughts were shaken by the front door being slammed shut. In ran John looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"Hey John how was wor-" Stacy began to asked but John didn't even look at her.

"Not now Stacy!" John yelled as he ran up stairs to his room and slammed the door shut again!

"What the hell is his problem?" John's dad asked as he looked up at the empty staircase.

"I'll go see." Stacy said still a bit shocked at the way John had spoken to her.

Stacy walked up stairs to his room nd knocked on his door lightly. After a few seconds John swung open his door and looked at Stacy as if he was about to hit her.

"What!" John asked angrily.

Stacy squinted her eyes and looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to?" Stacy asked as she gained her confidence back.

"A skinney blonde bitch who obviously doesn't know how to mind her own fuckin business!" John spat back red with anger.

Stacy gasped in shock and raised her hand and slapped him acroos the face. Stacy stared at him for a moment and then turned and ran off crying. John rubbed his face and covered his mouth. 'The bitch made him bleed.' John thought. Then he just thought about what he called Stacy, he had called her a bitch. This wasn't him, he would never talk think that way about Stacy. He was so angry with himself that he had taken it out and one of the people that he loved most...how was he ever going to tell Trish about what he did? There was only one other person who he blamed other than himself and that was the one and only Torrie Fuckin Wilson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy sat on the dock of the towns local river. Her legs swung back and forth as she stared of into the sparkling water. Chills ran up and down her spine as a cold breeze brushed up against her. Amy heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see who was there with her. Her body got excited when she thought that the person behind could be Dave but when she saw the person's face she couldn't say she was suprised.

"I've been looking for you." The man said as he took a seat beside her.

"Well you found me." Amy said with a fake laugh.

"No, I found a girl sitting on a dock by herself feeling sorry for herself. I haven't Amy Dunas yet." The man corrected the sad women next to him.

"I don't think she'll ever come back Matt." Amy said as she wiped her nose trying to hold back the mucis that was about to run due to the cold weather.

"Ya know just because Dave is gone doesn't mean your world is coming to an end, I mean your 18 years-old, your still young." Matt said as he rubbed er shoulder.

Amy looked out into the water and shook her head in disagreement.

"Dave was my world." Amy cried as Matt took her into his arms and let her cry. He stroked her hair lightly and rocked her until she was sleepy and when she finally closed her eyes he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. Matt wrapped his arms around Amy and thought she looked peacful and didn't want to disturb whatever sleep she maybe getting because he could tell by Amy's figure that she wasn't eating or sleeping. Matt stared off in to the river and wondered why anyone would want to leave something so amazing? Matt looked down at Amy and thought tha if Batista was going to be an ass and leave Amy behind and let her fall to pieces than he would be more than happy to be the one to put her broken heart back together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John paced back and forth in front of Trish's doorstep. He was debating weather or not he should tell Trish. He knew that if he kept it to himself that he and Torrie had sex then it would kill him, but he also knew that if he told Trish then it would kill her. So he had a choice to make, save the woman he loved from heartache...or save himself? but before John could answer his question Trish had opened her door and stepped running over to John and giving him a passionate kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked as she broke the kiss.

John was frozen for a second but by the look in Trish's eyes John knew that at that moment his question was answered.

" I-ah, I just wanted to come by and tell you that I miss you." John said as he placed a small kiss on her lips.

"I miss you too." Trish replied with a soothing sound of happiness.

"Well umm...I'll let you get back to sleep." John said as he grabbed her and squeezed her tight. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I love you." John said finally believing those three words.

"I love you too." Trish said placing a kiss on his lips. She turned around and walked inside her house, suddenly she had felt that something wasn't right with John's visit, but what?

Trish shook her question and bounced upstairs waiting for a phone call from 'him'. Trsih looked out her bedroom window to see John sitting in his car, he slammed the steering wheel before driving off. Trsih then wondered why she was sitting around like a 12 year-old waiting for some guy to call her. It's not like she had a crush on him or anyhting she just liked being around him. But she knew nothing could ever come of it beccuase she was with John, she loved John...didin't she?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I am really sorry that this chapter was so boringly short, lol. So now you know who the girl is that John's been working with, but who's the guy Trish has been hanging out with? If you want an update ASAP revealing who the guy is then you will just have to review. I promise that If I get at least 11 reviews for this chapter then I will do my darndest to update by tomorrow so...REVIEW PEOPLE! LOL, seriously )**


	25. I'm A Terrible Person!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one, this is all make believe :)**

**A/N: Hey all my totally kickass readers! So I wanna give a shout out to Reema and Tiffany, you guys are so kickass! Any who I am really glad that you all enjoyed last chapter. Thank you all so much for the totally kickass reviews! This chapter is dedicated to rkoandlegs4ever and Reema, you guys are so totally kickass! This song title belongs to Rooney :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy, Amy, Trish and Stephanie entered club Electrica with smiles that were sadly forced on. The four of them had been through so much this past month that they didn't really feel like doing much, but they also knew that they desereved to have a little fun, and that was exactly what they were going to do tonight.

Ever since the incident with John Stacy had been staying with Amy and they were enjoying eachothers company so much that they thought they should make their live in situation permenant. So that coming monday would be Amy and Stacy first official day of apartment hunting.

Stephanie had done her best to avoid Chris which didn't sit to well with him. Stephanie had struggled with her choices and still wasn't sure what she was going to do, but until she made her decision she thought it would be best to stay away from him.

Trish still had no idea what John had done with Torrie, which isn't so much a bad thing, but she still had a right to know. Instead John quit his internship at the radiostation and got a new job working for his dad at a wrestling training center and that took a lot of time out of his day. Trish didn't mind because it just meant she could hangout more with 'him' and John wouldn't find out.

"So is you know who gonna meet us here?" Stacy asked her giddy blonde friend.

"Well he said that he would try and stop by, but if he doesn't that's cool." Trish said trying to act like she didn't care.

"Really? Cause it doesn't sound like it's cool." Amy said with a teasing smile.

"Shut up! We are just friends, that's all." Trish explained as she scanned the room for 'him'.

"Yeah, so then explain to my why your anticipating his arrival?" Stephanie questioned joinig her friends.

"I'm going to get some water." Trish said as she walked to the bar.

"Yeah I think we should stop teasing her, she's with John." Stephanie said regreting messing with Trish.

"Screw Cena!" Stacy said bitterly.

"Ok what happend with you guys? You never did explain to me why you moved out." Amy asked raising a curious eyebrow.

"It's nothing ok, I'll be right back." Stacy said walking into the mist of the club.

"Why is everyone acting so weird?" Amy asked Stephanie who just shook her head.

"...And you! Where have you been? This is the first time I've seen you in like 2 weeks and it seems like I haven't seen Chris since summer started. What happend to you guys?" Amy asked kind of confused.

Stephanie had a blank stare on her face, she had no idea what to tell her. She could lie and say she's been busy but that sounded lame. Stephanie saw the look on Amy's face and she knew right away that Stephanie was trying to think of an excuse.

"I-ah, I've been...Ya know, it's summer and-" Stephanie stampered over her words but was saved by the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Oh I better get this, I'll be right back." Stephanie let out a sigh of relief and ran outside to answer her phone.

Amy stood by herself and looked around for her friends. The point of this night was so that she wouldn't be alone, and look how it ended up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John swung back and forth on his porch swing looking out at the stars. John couldn't think of a worse summer than this one. He was so afraid to tell Trish what went on between him and Torrie, he was crazy if he thought she would give him another chance. He knew that she would just look at him the way she did AJ and every other man that broke her beautiful heart. John hated what he did and he couldn't even remember why he did it. He hated Torrie! So why did he sleep with her?

"We need to talk Cena!" Randy demanded as grabbed John by his jersey and threw him on the grass.

"Randy what the hell!" John yelled

Randy lifted John up and punched him in his face. Then it finally hit John as to why Randy was paying him a visit.

"You called my girlfriend a bitch?" Randy questioned angrily.

John got up and brushed himself off. He placed a hand on his sore cheek. He let out a heavy sigh and turned away from him.

"Your supposed to be her brother man, why would you hurt her like that?" Randy asked lowering his voice.

John stared out into the street and wondered where Stacy was right now, all he wanted to do was apologize to her.

"I didn't mean to, I just-I had a bad day an-" John was cut off by Randy's angry tone.

"Bullshit! We all have bad days, and most of us know how to control our stress, and I thought you were one of those people. What the hell got you so angry that you would hurt Stacy?" Randy asked angrily turning him to face him.

John stood quiet and looked on the ground, John shut his eyes tight wishing everything would just go away. He wished he could take back all the bad things he had done.

"I'm a terrible person." John cried kicking the floor in anger.

Randy untangled his fist that was curled up into a ball and patted John on the back. Whatever happend was big, and he needed to know what happend so he could help John fix it.

"What did you do? Why are you a terrible person?" Randy asked John who walked over to the fence and gripped it tightly.

"I slept with Torrie." John confessed looking up at the sky.

"You what?" Randy screamed

"I know, and when I got home that night I was so pissed off with myself and Stacy just try to talk to me because she was concerned about me and I snapped out her. And now she moved out and she's not speaking to me." John explained with regret.

"Forget about Stacy for a second...why did you sleep with Torrie, I didn't even know you two were hanging out." Randy rambled frantically

"Remember how I was working at that radiostation? Well Torrie's dad owns it and when she graduated he passed it on to her..." John explained

"So she was your boss." Randy exclaimed with shock. "So you didn't tell Trish about it?" Randy asked as they both took a seat on the steps of his front porch.

"No, because Trish and Torrie hate eachother!" John informed his now calm friend.

"You have to go find Trish." Randy advised John who nodded in agreement.

"Any idea where the girls are?" John asked Randy who's face went pale at his question.

"Ah-I was thinking more like tomorrow." Randy stuttered trying to ignore his question.

"No man, I have to tell Trish, I can't keep this in anymore. I have to apologize to Stacy, I have to make what I did right." John insisted as he got up and pulled Randy with him. "Now where are they?" John asked again.

Randy stopmed his foot in defeat and let out a heavy huff.

"...arghh, they're at Electrica." Randy answered angry that he spilled the beans.

"The club? How did they get in there?" John asked with curiousity.

"I don't know and I really don't care." Randy said getting into John's car.

"Well I do!" John stated as the two men drove off in search of the girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish and Stacy danced together in the middle of the dance floor, they finally got rid of the gloomy cloud that had been hovering over them the past few days. This was the first they had actually enjoyed themselves. Stephanie and Amy weren't really feelin the club scene and decided to head home which left Trish and Stacy to have fun. Their fun came to a screetching holt when they were approached by one of their most hated rivals...Torrie Wilson.

"Hi Skanky Keibler, hi Trampy Stratus!" Torrie greeted smuggly.

Stacy and Trish bothed rolled their eyes and stared down the platnium blonde bimbo.

"What's goin on Whorrie Wilson?" Trish retorted with a smirk.

"Nice!" Stacy said giving Trish a high five.

"What are you doing in 'my' club?" Torrie asked angrily.

"Your club? Sweetie this isn't your club." Stacy replied with anger.

"How did you two skanks get in here?" Torrie asked choosing to ignore Stacy comment.

"Well we didn't sleep with the owner if that's what you mean, we decided we'd leave the whoring up to you." Trish said as everyone behind her started to laugh.

"You bitch!" Torrie screamed as she tackled Trish to the floor.

Torrie and Trish rolled around on the floor as everyone in the crowd started to cheer. Trish grabbed Torrie by her hair and slammed her head on the floor. Torrie screamed and rolled on top of her and slapped her repeatdly. Stacy tried to pull Torrie off of Trish but was bit by on the arm by Torrie. Randy and John had then walked into the club and their attention was automatically focused on the catfight that had been taking place. They ran over to the two blondes fighting and pulled them off eachother.

"Hey! Calm down!" John ordered the two blondes who were screaming at the top of their lungs.

"That slut started it!" Trish said pulling away from John.

Randy walked over to Stacy who was putting water on her arm where Torrie had bit her.

"Hey, you ok baby?" Randy asked checking her arm.

"Yeah I'm ok, I just hope didn't give me like...slut rabbies or something." Stacy replied, Randy laughed at her commen tand wrapped his arm around her and led her back over to John and Trish.

John was checking on Trish making sure she was ok, he turned to Torrie who came up to the two. Torrie wiped her mouth and gave John a sexy smile.

"Hey John!" Torrie breathed heavily

John turned away from her and checked on Trish again who had seen the look Torrie was giving John.

"Stop looking at my boyfriend you whore!" Trish yelled

"Your boyfriend?" Torrie questioned with a smug look.

"Torrie stop!" John said

"Oh Johnny, don't tell me you didn't tell her...oh shame, shame." Torrie scolded as she rubbed her fingers together.

"Tell me what?" Trish asked staring Torrie up and down.

"Torrie shut the hell up! I will not hesitate to knock you out!" John threatend as Torrie backed away slightly.

"Fine, I'm going." Torrie said before she walked away she turned around one last time. "By the way John...I had a really great time the other night, we should do it again real soon." Torrie said placing a kiss on John's quivering lips.

John's face went pale as did Randy's, Stacy's and Trish's. Torrie walked away feeling her mission was accomplished. John turned to face Trish and when he did she stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"You slept with Torrie?" Trish asked wanting not to believe what Torrie just said.

John didn't say anything. The look on his face said it all, John nodded his head slowly. Tears started to fal down Trish's face. She raised her hand and slapped John on the face.

"Go to hell Cena!" Trish yelled running off through the crowd.

Stacy walked past John and gave him a look of disgust and disappointment, she then ran off after Trish who she lost sight of. Randy came up to John and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry man." Randy offered with sympathy.

"Not as sorry as I am." John laughed bitterly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish ran behind the clubs alley and fell to the floor and sobbed. Why would John do that to her? He knew she had a trust issue when it came to men, and he did exactly what she knew he would do sooner or later. So why was she so suprised? Maybe it was because for a second she actually thought that John was the 'one'. John was the first man she had ever truly loved, but the weird thing about their relationship was that she could never talk to him. The only person she felt that she could talk to as of late was 'him' and not even he can help her with this, or maybe he could.

Trish stood up, straightend herself up and wiped away the tears she had cried and wasted over John Cena. She refused to go throught this again, no instead of sitting around and feeling sorry for herself she was going to enjoy herself. Trish flipped open her phone and dialed 'his' number.

"Hey it's Trish cn you come get me? I want to see you..." Trish smiled happily at his answer. She closed her phone and walked to the corner to await him, tonight she was going to see what all excitment was in having one night stands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Hey everybody! So what did you think? please, please review! I really need the inspiration, I love you guys so much...smooches all my sweetfaces!**


	26. Disintegration

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: Ok so I am really sorry that I haven't updated, I really don't feel like explaining what happened again so just read my profile it's all on there, but I am sooooo sorry, I love you guys and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you guys are so totaly kickass! Oh by the way, did any of you watch Raw last night? That was the best Raw I have seen in weeks! The Maria/Cena kiss was hot, lol. I wonder if CM Punk was watching cuz I saw Cena giving Maria an awful lot of tounge, lmao. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, thank you for your patience. This song title belongs to Jimmy Eat World :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish quietly opened the front door of her house and krept upstairs causing the staircase to make little squiks as she walked up. She finally reached her room and turned the doorknob slowly. When she walked into her room she was startled by the face of Stephanie peacefully resting on her bed. Trish let out a muffled moan cauing Stephanies body to jerk up and look around the room in a panic.

"Trish!" Stephanie asked rubbing her eyes so she could see better.

"Yeah Steph it's me, what are you doing here?" Trish asked the half awake princess.

"Were you with him last night?" Stephanie asked bluntly

"What?" Trish asked wondering where her question came from.

"Were you with 'him' last night?" Stephanie asked once more in a serious tone.

"So what if I was?" Trish asked putting her things away.

"Trish he's bad news and you need to stay away from him." Stephanie advised with all seriousness.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Goody Two Shoes." Trish said mockingly as she took off her shoes.

"I know that since you and John broke up your gonna need a shoulder to cry on, but please let it be Stacy, Amy, Randy, Chris or me. But please do not let it be 'him'." Stephanie begged with sadness.

Trish looked to floor in silence.

"That's funny, because the only one that was there for me last night was 'him'!" Trish laughed bitterly as she stormed out of her room and off to god knows where.

Stephanie sighed in frustration and flipped open her cell phone and called all their friends, she needed everyone's help if they wanted to keep Trish away from 'him'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy walked up to John's bedroom door and knocked lightly with mixed emotions. She was mad at John but she felt sympathy for him. She had gotten a call from Stephanie and was convinced that now was a really good time for 'all' of the circle of friends to pull together and be there for eachother, but aside from that John was still her family and she couldn't turn her back on him no matter how much she wanted to. Stacy lifted her hand and knocked silently on his door. She waited a few seconds before she turned away, then the door opened.

"Christ on a cracker! What happend to you?" Stacy asked gasping at the way John looked.

John stood in the door way with his shirt half tucked in his pants and his eyes were red and his hair was all frizzed. She hadn't seen him look that bad since he found out Tupac had died.

"Was there something you wanted?"" John asked obviously annoyed with Stacy's reaction towards him.

"Well, I thought maybe you wanted to talk." Stacy offered with a nervous smile.

"Shouldn't you be like stoning me or something?" John asked a bit confused with Stacy's generousity.

"I should, but I'm not going to. I honestly believe that you regret doing what you did." Stacy explained as she made her way to the doorway.

John raised in eyebrow as if to question Stacy's motive.

"So your really willing to listen?" John asked with his eyebrow still raised in suspision.

"Of course I'm willing to listen, I just can't promise that I won't wanna kick you in the shins." Stacy joked

"Forget it!" John said as he started to close his door.

"John I'm kidding!" Stacy said as she put her body in between the door to stop him from closing it.

Stacy pushed herself passed John and plooped on his bed and patted the empty space next to him motioning him to sit down with her.

"Ok, so let's start with why you cheated Trish?" Stacy asked as stared off into the ceilling.

"Because I was scared." John answered sadly.

"Scared of what?" Stacy questioned a bit confused.

"Well, Trish and I have said that we love eachother, but I was never really sure. I love you were just words to me, until I slept with Torrie. I didn't think I would feel as bad if I didn't really love Trish, but I do and I hate myself for hurting her the way I did." John explained with a sad sigh.

"John you saw what Randy put me through, You saw him break my heart and not give a damn, you know how much that messed me up. So why would you do that to someone you claim to love?" Stacy asked with tears filling her eyes.

John stayed quiet and looked up at Stacy and saw all the pain return.

"Because I'm messed up." John confessed as he put his hands in his head.

Stacy pulled John into a hug and let his head fall on her shoulders. Stacy allowed her tears to fall as did John. She rocked him back and forth and wished everyone's pain would just go away, especially John's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish was at the local park sitting on a swing set staring of into the evenings redish colored sunset. This was her favorite part of summer, watching the days end...especially this day. She had no idea that all of her friends had been looking for her, instead she went on thinking everyone could careless, those thoughts quickly vanished at the sound of a voice calling her from behind.

"Hey" A voice said quietly

Trish turned around to see who had interupted her quiet time, and she couldn't say that she wasn't suprised but she couldn't help but feel not so disappointed. After taking a look at the person Trish returned her attention on the sunset.

The person took a seat on the empty swing beside her and watched the beautiful sunset as well.

"It's beautiful." The man said as if the sight were to take his breath away.

"Yeah, it is." Trish said trying to fight back the tears.

"Trish your gonna have to talk to John sooner or later." The man informed the blonde next to him.

"Is never an option?" Trish asked bitterly.

"Never is never an option." The man replied with sincerety.

"Randy, what if I desereved this?" Trish asked as she shut her eyes tightly.

Her tears fought their way out and she finally let them stream down her face with freedom. Randy pulled her into him and held her tightly letting her know that it was alright to cry.

"No one ever deserves to be hurt, but you have to know that John is not that person. But there is that side of betrayal in everybody. Some of us just know how to keep it locked up and sometimes that's all some of us know." Randy said in a comforting tone letting his words sink into both of their minds.

Trish pulled away from Randy and wiped her tears.

"And some of us are just more vindictive than others." Trish said wickedly.

She stood up and gave one last look at Randy and walked away. Randy had a worried look on his face, he had no idea what Trish was thinking but he knew it wasn't good. Because of what John did it may have destroyed the last part of Trish Stratus that everybody had known for such a long time and loved. Trish Stratus was no more, she had now become a person that no one knew, she had become exactly like the person she had sworn she'd never be like...Torrie Wilson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy and Matt had spent all day looking for Trish but had gotten a call from Randy saying he found her, so Matt and Amy decided to make the most of the rest of their evening. They were in Amy's driveway shooting hoops and having a really good time, this was the first time that Matt had heard Amy laugh in a really long time, and it sounded beautiful.

"Hey, you so traveled!" Amy pointed out which caused Matt to drop the ball.

"Your such a little cry baby." Matt retorted playfully.

"Hey I got you to surrender." Amy laughed

"Hardy's don't give up." Matt corrected the red-head.

"No they don't" Amy agreed as Matt walked up to her slowly.

"I've never given up on you Amy." Matt said silently stroking her face lightly.

Amy closed her eyes softly embracing his touch. She opend her eyes so that they would meet Matt's. They stared into eachother's eyes until finally Matt leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Amy's lips. Matt pulled away and stared into Amy's eyes who's had never left his.

Their moment was broken by an intentional cough which caused Amy's attention to focus on who had just witnessed hers and Matt's kiss. Amy's mouth dropped to floor and shocked covered her features.

"Dave!" Amy called

"Suprise" Dave said dropping the roses he brought for Amy causing them to crash to the floor. Dave walked away leaving Amy in shock as she fell to the floor in tears. Matt stared off into the driveway watching Dave drive off in the mist of the night. Matt tried to pull Amy up but she pushed him away.

"Leave" Amy said softly.

"Amy I didn't know..." Matt was cut of by Amy.

"Leave!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

Matt shook his head and started to walk off leaving Amy on the floor.

"Ever since Dave left, I've the one who's been there for you." Matt said turning around to her.

"And now I know why." Amy laughed, it finally dawned on her why he had been around so much. He wanted her and he knew exactly when he would make a move. And that would the day that she didn't mention Batista. Amy may have not mentioned him, but she sure as hell was thinking of him every moment of that day.

Amy got up and ran inside of her house. Matt growled in anger, this wasn't over, not by a long shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I am really sorry that this chapter is sooooo short. I didn't want to hog my aunt's computer. Any way please let me know what you all think and I promise that I will update the next time I get a chance. Until then smooches all my totally kickass readers and reviewers.**


	27. Your Own Disaster

**Disclaimer: I own no one :(**

**A/N: Hey all my little boo-boo's! I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I still ahven't got my new computer, but I should get it by the end of next week, so keep your fingers crossed for me ok, lol. Thank you all so much for the reviews and I will try to make this chapter as long as I can, and I really hope that within the next few chapters I will reveal who 'him' is. This chapter title belongs to Taking Back Sunday :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephanie sat on the roof top of Stacy's old house watching the city lights beneath her turn on and light the night sky. She was waiting anxiously for Chris to arrive, she had called him to meet her because she really needed to talk to him. It had been almost a whole week since she had seen her husband and that didn't sound right to her at all. She turned around when she her heard the ladder rattling, soon appeared the man she loves. Chris stepped onto the roof and walked behind Stephanie and smothered her neck with kisses.

"Hey beautiful." Chris greeted as Stephanie giggled.

"Hi." Stephanie smiled uncontrollably.

Chris moved away from Stephanie and sat beside her and grabbed her hand.

"I missed you sooo much." Chris said cupping her face in his hands and kissing her mouth lightly.

"I missed you too." Stephanie said trying to hold back her tears. 'why did he have to make this harder than it was?' Stephanie questioned herself.

"So what did you need to talk about Steph?" Chris asked positioning himself to face her.

She put her head down and started to cry not caring if he saw her in her weakest moment or not.

"Steph why are you crying?" Chris asked trying to lift her head but.

"Stop, don't touch me ok. Your really making this even harder, so just stop." Stephanie said pushing his hands away.

"Stephanie what's wrong with you?" Jericho asked felling confused as hell.

"No one knows that we're married, not even our best friends. So maybe we can do this without anyone ever finding out." Stephanie said as she wiped her tears away.

"Steph the only reason why no one knows about us is because we agreed we weren't situated yet." Chris explained not sure he was getting through to his wife.

"Chris, I don't think we ever will be situated." Stephanie said sounding bitter and heartless.

Chris lifted Stephanie's face to make sure it was facing his and he placed his hand on her face.

"Steph what are you trying to tell me?" Chris asked fearing her answer.

Stephanie touched his hand that was still lightly placed on her face.

"Chris we need to get a divorce." Stephanie cried not wanting to let go of him.

Chris watched her as she cried, he wasn't really sure if he heard her right. As he focused of Stephanie's tears he let it sink in. She wanted a divorce. So what was he gonna do?

"You want a divorce." Chris repeated as if he was in a trance.

"I don't want a divorce, I 'need' a divorce. Chris I love you more than anything, but I can't be the reason that your entire life was ruined." Stephanie explained still in tears.

"You don't get it do you?...YOU ARE MY LIFE!" Chris yelled to try and make her understand.

"Chris we're 18 years old, we have no clue what life is!" Stephanie cried in the same tone as his.

"Steph, I feel like I've lived more in the past year than I have my entire life. You did that! You made life worth living." Chris said lowering his voice so Stephanie could hear his pain.

Stephanie shut her eyes tight and grabbed his hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"Let me go Chris, if you love me you'll let me go." Stephanie said softly pushing her forehead against his.

"I love you, and all I have ever wanted for you was for you to be happy, and if that means us not being together than I have to except it." Chris said as he pulled away from her.

Chris stood up and stared down at his soon to be ex-wife.

"I really hope you find what your looking for in life Steph, just know that your the love of my life and I will never let go of you." Chris said

Stephanie covered her mouth and watched as the love of her life walked away. She covered her face and cried wondering if letting him go was the right thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy and Stacy laid together on his bed looking up at the plastic glow in the dark stars he glued on his ceiling for Stacy's amusement. They hadn't seen eachother in a few days due to Randy's training and what with Stacy being occupied with going back forth spending time with both John and Trish to comformt them.

"So I have some news." Randy said as he tangled his hand with Stacy's.

"Really, what?" Stacy asked with curiousity.

"Well umm..the training center that I've been at had some scouts the other day and they umm..they called me up to OVW." Randy said with excitment.

"Randy Oh my gosh! That is so awesome, I am so happy for you." Stacy got up as did Randy.

Stacy jumped all over Randy and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"So when do you go?" Stacy asked with anticipation.

"Actually they want me to head up there as soon as possible." Randy answered trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Well how soon?" Stacy asked as her excitment died down.

"Ah, next week actually." Randy answered not wanting to see the look on her face.

"Next week? Wow that's sooner than I thought?" Stacy laughed lightly.

"Stacy I'm only gonna be gone a few months.."

"Unless you get called up to the WWE." Stacy cut off Randy as she made her way off his bed and stood by the door.

"Stace, I really doubt that will happen.."

"You don't know that, I mean you did get called up to OVW so you must have something that people are interested in." Stacy interrupted him again.

"Weren't you happy for me a second ago?" Randy asked confused with her sudden change in attitude.

"Well that was before I realized that you were gonna become a huge wrestling star and leave me behind." Stacy exagerated as she paced back and forth.

Randy just shook his head and laughed at her.

"What are you laughing at? This is not funny." Stacy said annoyed with his unnessecary laughter.

Randy sat up on his bed and pulled Stacy close to him.

"I would never leave you behind." Randy reasured the beautiful blonde.

"You promise?" Stacy asked with a pouty face.

"Would you like me to prove it?" Randy asked with a sexy smirk.

"I'd like that very much." Stacy smiled at him with seductive eyes.

She and Randy kissed and fell back on his bed forgetting everything they had just duscussed on focused on eachother and how much they love eachother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lita was at the mall in the food court drinking a strawberry-bananna smothie trying to forget all that's been going on. She called tried calling Batista over 10 times that day and he still refused to speak to her. She didn't even get the chance to explain what happend that night. But it wasn't all completly her fault, I mean she and Dave did break up before he left so she really shouldn't be feeling as guilty, but she still did.

"Hey red! Drowning your sorrows in fatning smoothies I see." The man teased as he took a seat across from her.

"Yes I am." Lita replied simply.

"So I take it you heard Batista was back in town?" The man asked Lita who's eyes shot up to meet his.

"You know he's back?" Lita asked with shock.

"Yeah, I was the one who sort of called him." The man explained.

Lita had a blank stare on her face which scared the man a little.

"You knew he was coming back and you didn't think to give me a heads up?" Lita questioned furiously.

"He said he wanted it to be a suprise! I thought you'd be happy to see him." The man questioned.

"Chris! You have no idea what happend do you?" Lita asked shocked he hadn't heard what went down.

"Well I haven't exactly had much time to spend with him, I thought he'd be spending all his time with you." Chris said finally realizing something had happend.

"Well you thought wrong!" Lita retorted with bitterness.

"Dude, what happend?" Chris asked with curiousity.

"Dude, non of your business!" Lita mocked her idiotic friend.

"Well someone needs a nap." Chris joked as he grabbed Lita's smoothie and finished it off for her.

"Are you kidding me?" Lita yelled as she grabbed her drink and threw the empty cup at him.

Lita got up and walked away.

"What is your deal?" Chris asked running after her.

"He wasn't supposed to come back." Lita said quietly as she took a seat on a bench.

Chris walked over to her and sat next to her showing he was there to listen.

"He was supposed to stay in Washington, play football and forget about me. Instead he comes back to find Matt and I kissing in my driveway.Ha...how wrong is that?" Lita cried.

Chris put his arm around Lita and embraced her in a hug.

"I thought that he did forget about me, I hadn't spoken to him since left, I thought he moved on. So I thought I should move on too, but as soon as I saw Dave there I flipped out and I made Matt feel like it was all his fault, when it really was mine." Lita cuddled into Chris.

The whole time she was talking he was listening but he couldn't get his mind off of Stephanie, he couldn't believe how good he was keeping it together.

"All you can do is try your best to make things better." Chris advised which made Lita feel a little better, she pulled away from Chris and straightend herself up.

"All you can do is try." Lita said knowing that the were no longer talking about her and Dave.

Chris smiled and stood up.

"Need a ride home?" Chris offered pulling her up.

"No thank you, I should really walk off those 5 smoothies I had." Lita laughed walking in the opposite direction as him.

"Later Li!" Chris said, she just waved and left Chris deep in thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Hey all my babies! Hahaha...again I am so sorry for the short chapter, since I am using my aunt's computer I don't like to tie it up so by next week they will once again be long, lol. PLEASE REVIEW! lol, I can't say that enough, so please do it, lol. Thanks again to all those who reviewed you are all so totally kickass! Lataz.**


	28. Bitemarks and Bloodstains

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one.**

**A/N: I GOT MY NEW COMPUTER! WOO HOO! Man it has been such a long time hasn't it? lol, well not really. Ok so my new PC is so totally kickass! But I was having major problems getting it hooked up to the internet. We have DSL and we've been paying for it for like 6 months and we tried hooking it up and it was a total bust, lmao. Hey, do you guys want to hear something trippy?ok so I used to have blonde hair and I was so nice and cool but I died my hair red cuz I needed a change and I have turned into a total bitch! that is some crazy shit huh? haha ok so that had nothing to do with the story I just thought I'd share that piece of info with you guys just in case I get snippy with any of you for no apparent reason, I apologize sincerely, haha. Ok enough of that, back to COF. Ok so I have decided that I will NOT end this story any time soon, I am having way too much fun writing it. The original plan was to end it like in another chapter but I decided I'm gonna make it into like a teen drama show, lol. Ya know like The OC and One Tree Hill, I'm leaning more towards One Tree Hill, but there will be a series of major drama and couples will be switching, some you may like, some you might not like so much, but it's my story and I'm just trying to do what's best for all of you, just to keep you hooked, lol. But I promise, all the original couples WILL have their happy endings, but if at anytime in this story I get more request for any particular couple I might just give you what you want, but you have to review all my little sweetie pies :) Ok so I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you are all so totally kickass and I love you guys so much, I also want to thank everyone who had patience while waiting for an update and respecting that the chapters were so short, I'm gonna try extra hard in this chapter to make it long. This chapter title belongs to Finch:) Hahaha..by the way I got the Mardi Gras Ball idea from All My Children if any of you guys watch it.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're kidding me right? There is no way in hell I will stand within 2 feet of that man!" Trish protested to her two best friends.

"Come on Trish! You have to go, we do this every year, it wouldn't be the same without you." Amy begged with pouty eyes.

"Yeah Amy is so right! If you don't go to the Mardi Gras ball with us then no one will want to go. Do you really want to be the reason that everyone misses out?" Stacy question with the same expression as Amy.

Trish let out a loud sigh and pushed past her two friends who were blocking the entrance to Trish's doorway.

"Look, I'm really sorry ok, I really am. It's just...Stace your gonna be too busy making out with Randy and the same goes for Amy and Stephanie with Chris and Dave, and that leaves me and John. Do you understand how akward that will be? and not just for me, for everybody." Trish explained as her friends stood looking up at their hearybroken friend.

"Actually that's not how it will be at all." Amy said as both Stacy and Trish looked at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Stacy asked still confused.

"About the whole me and Dave making out thing, it's not going to be happening." Amy tried to clear up.

"I'm still not following." Trish said shaking her head.

"Dave broke up with me, so we can both feel akward together." Amy said sadly taking a seat on Trish's porch.

"What?" Trish asked taking a seat beside Amy

"Oh my god, what happend?" Stacy asked doing the same as Trish.

"Let's just say that I'm hating all men that have the name Matt." Amy answered as both her friends exchanged wide-eyed looks.

"We are so sorry." Stacy said pulling her into a hug.

Stacy glanced over to Trish who leaned against throughing Amy an unsympathized look.

"Trish!" Stacy ordered motioning Trish to help console their friend.

"What? why should I feel sorry for her?" Trish said as Amy's head shot up in shock.

"Trish what is wrong with you?" Stacy asked angrily.

"I just don't feel bad for her." Trish retorted still angry.

"Look, I'm not asking you to feel sorry for me, you don't even know what happend so keep your snarky comments to yourself!" Amy spat back now with the same anger as her own.

"Well I can take a wild guess, let's see you thought Dave was gone for good and you decided that you'd hop on the next train that, which I assume was Matt Hardy, and Mr. Batista found out, and now he's feeling pain that he has never felt before all thanks to you." Trish said bitterly causing Amy to run away and Stacy gasp in disgust.

Trish watched as Amy ran down the street in tears feeling a bit of satisfaction. Stacy stood up and pulled Trish along with her with all her strength.

"Ok I know that your hurting because of what John did to you, but you cannot treat your friends this way!" Stacy screamed obviously feeling upset.

"My friends? if you were my true friends then you wouldn't still be associating with John! If you were my true friends then you would be throwing rocks at him and have a few thugs we know beat the shit out of him! but your not, you just keep insisting that this will all blow over...but it won't!" Trish screamed back.

Stacy stared at Trish and shook her head and down the steps and turned to face Trish.

"Ya know what Trish? If you keep acting like this, then you won't have any friends left...all you'll have is your regrets and lets not forget about 'him'. Ya know what forget the Mardi Gras Ball, I'm taking back the invite. And you may think that I'm doing that just to be bitchy, but believe it or not I'm doing it because **I AM** your true friend." Stacy said in a soft voice and walked off to leave Trish to think about her cruel and unneccessarry behavior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John walked out of the building that he had currently been working. Since the incident with Torrie he had decided that it would be in his best intrest if he quits and find another job. John had went to the bowling alley where Stacy had given him orders to meet her there as soon as he got off work. He sat in the lobby awaiting Stacy's arrival, instead he was about to be blindsided with the shock of his life.

He had walked over to the gameroom that he thought was vacant but was clearly mistaken when he was greeted by the sight of Trish making out with 'him'. John's stomach dropped at the disgusting sight befor ehim. They weren't just making out, they were mauling eachother! John curled his fist into a ball and was about to attack 'him' but was pulled outside of the room by to slender hands.

"What the fu-?" John started to say but was cut off by Stacy's hands covering his mouth.

"John be quiet! They'll hear you." Stacy demanded as she slowly took her hands down from his mouth.

"What the hell was that?" John asked furiously.

"That would be Trish, but not the Trish that we all know, no no, that's torn Trish." Stacy replied taking a quick glance into the gameroom.

"You knew about this?" John asked now even more infuriated.

"Y-yes." Stacy answered hesitantly.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" John asked retorically.

"No! Because you did this to yourself, it's called karma and I can't say that you didn't have it coming." Stacy retorted with no fear.

John was about to speak but just at that moment 'he' walked out of the gameroom while fixing himself up as Trish walked closely behind.

"What's up Cena?" The man greeted with a fony smile.

"Nothin much, other than the fact that your screwing my girl!" John retorted heatedly.

"Your girl? Don't you mean 'my' girl?" The man asked cockily.

John moved closer towards the man as trish slowly made her way beside Stacy as if to need some type of protection, Stacy didn't move or make any acknowlegment that she was even there.

"Listen up Levesque, if you don't stay the hell away from Trish then I'm just gonna have to break your legs so that you do stay away from her." John threatend with all seriousness.

"Not unless I break your face first." Paul replied and threw his fist right into John's face.

"JOHN!" Stacy yelled

Stacy had ran over to John to help him up but he had already found his way up and had tackled Paul to floor and pounded his head repeatedly. Trish leaned up against the wall trying to get out of the way as did Stacy but Paul had threw John across the room pushing all of his force into Stacy and Trish which knocked all three of them to floor. Before John could get back up Paul had already ran out the door to get away from security.

John rolled over so that he could check on Trish and Stacy. Stacy had gotten up and was fine but Trish had been knocked out.

"Trish! Trish! Wake-up!" John said shaking her lightly.

"John don't do that, she might have a concusion." Stacy said as she kneeled down beside her and stroked her head lightly.

"John go in the restroom and get a paper towel and put it under cold water and bring it back...hurry!" Stacy ordered him and with no hesitation he did as he was told.

"Trish? Trish can you hear me? Come sweetie wake-up." Stacy spoke still stroking her head lightly.

"Here!" John said handing Stacy the wet towel, he kneeled down next to Trish and grabbed her hand.

Stacy took the wet towel and placed it on Trish's forehead.

"What were you thinking? You could have hurt us, or you could have gotten hurt! You know better than that John!" Stacy said as she started to damp the towel all over Trish's face.

"I know, I know I'm sorry. It's just when I saw how Paul was acting like she was just another flavor of the week something inside of me just blew up." John explained realizing the damage he had done.

"Too bad you didn't actually blow up." They heard a groggy voice joke.

"You ok?" Stacy asked Trish who had struggled to get up.

"I'm fine, thank you." Trish smiled akwardly.

"Trish I am so sorry I didn't me-"

"You knocked me out!" Trish laughed at the position they were all in.

"I am really sorry Trish." John pleaded with Trish who was now on her feet.

"It's ok, I've never been out like that before, it was kinda cool." Trish smiled as did Stacy and John.

"Hey, your talking to me in an appropriate tone of voice. Why the sudden change?" John pointed out feeling a little nervous.

"Well let's just say that someone help me realize that I can't be angry with you forever." Trish said sending a sincre smile towards Stacy.

"So does this mean..." John started to ask.

"No John, I don't want to give you the wrong idea ok. Things will never be the way they used to be, but maybe we can try and be..." Trish was cut off by John.

"Don't you dare say the f word!" John stopped Trish before she could finish.

"Friends..." Trish said seeing the look of disappointment on John's face.

"So what? We just act like nothing happend? Pretend to be good friends? Because I can't do that Trish! I can't pretend that I'm happy just being your friend, that would kill me." John said looking into Trish's eyes.

"Well I don't know, sounds like a pretty good trade to me wouldn't you say?" Trish replied bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked seeing all the anger return in her face.

"You take my life, I take yours." Trish scoffed with bitchiness in her voice.

"Trish..." Stacy said trying to reason with her.

"No! How ungrateful are you John? You break my heart and destroy what ever piece of self-confidence I have left and complain that being my friend isn't good enough! If this is about forgiveness then you need to just let go, because I will never forgive you. What you did was unforgivable and heartless, and now it's my turn to be the selfish heartless bastard." Trish said angrily.

She turned to give both John and Stacy one final look then exited the room feeling more biterness and disgust than one person could feel in three lifetimes combined.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy was in her drive way shooting a basketball into the hoops by herself until she spotted Trish heading up slowly. Amy made a loud huff and dropped the ball carelessly and started to walk in her house until Trish spoke.

"I was wrong!" Trish admitted loudly enough so that she could hear her.

Amy stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Trish speak, she didn't turn around but waited for her to continue.

"Instead of being a friend and consoling you, I jumped to conclusions and thought the absolute worst of you...and I was wrong, and I'm sorry." Trish said as she put head down in shame.

"Listen Trish, what John did to you really sucks and I'm sorry that your hurting but why in the world would you wanna take it out on us...your friends? You have got to be the strongest, bravest person that I have ever known and you were always the person who made your friends feel better, not make them feel like shit!" Amy yelled furiously as she turned around with heat.

"I know, I know! I never meant to make you feel that way...I am just so lost, I am just so tired." Trish cried as she closed her eyes as if to sleep. "I'm tired of always having to be the strong one, I'm tired of being brave and I'm tired of being hurt." Trish continued to cry.

Amy stayed where she was and tried her hardest not to show any sympathy for her but failed. Amy walked over to Trish and wrapped her arms around her and let Trish's head fall on her shoulders allowing her to cry.

I guess what they say is true...Sometimes even the strongest most bravest people in the world just need one good cry, even if it means leting someone else see them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ok so that wasn't really how I wanted to end this chapter I just couldn't think of anything else, so I'm sorry if any of you were disappointed :( So what did yo all think? Please do not to forget to review, I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible I promise, I just had major surgery on foot (LMAO! that is a major exagerastion but it was considered surgery, lol.) and I need lots of bed rest, hahaha. Ok so once again don't forget to review, thanks a bunch all my hunny bunnies :)**


	29. Kill The Messenger

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one.**

**A/N: Hey all my beautiful readers! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I have reached my goal of 200 reviews, so thank you to everyone who reviewed, you all are so totally kickass! This chapter title belongs to Jack's Mannequin :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Batista sat in his car and tapped the steering wheel nervoulsy. He had been parked outside of Amy's house for 20 minutes debating wheather or not to knock on the front door. Chris had spoken to Dave and explained what he had seen with Amy and Matt and made it clear that it was a great misunderstanding. Dave still felt hurt bad felt worse that he could think that low of the woman he loves, but it's not like he came back to the homecoming of his dreams. Watching another man touch her that way drove him crazy and that's not how he wanted to feel. Dave jumped out of his seat at the sound of someone tapping on his window.

"I'm pretty sure there's some type of law against trespassing in this state." Amy said leaning into his car.

Dave got out of his car and akwardly stared at Amy.

"I just came by to let you know that Chris explained everything." Batista said as he placed his hands in his pockets and stared down.

"Oh did he? So you drove 2 1/2 miles to tell me that? You couldn't just call me or send me a text?" Amy questioned knowing he was nervous.

"Well I...I just...I was in the neighborhood ok!" Batista answered feeling embarrassed.

Amy giggled lightly and began to speak again.

"Dave I'm really sorry. It really hurt when you left." Amy said softly.

"It when I came back." Batista laughed as Amy just stood quiet. "It was joke Amy. Look I know your sorry, but obviously we have some things that we need to work on, so I say we take a little..." Dave was cut off by Amy's voice.

"...break." Amy finished not sounding disappointed.

"So you agree? We should just be friends for a while?" Dave asked trying to read her friends.

"Well we were friends before, and I had a lot of fun with you when we were friends so why not? I mean I'm not saying that I'm not sad that we are not going to be together because I am, but we need to do this for us." Amy said in agreement.

"Friend?" Batista offered extending his hand out with a smile.

"Friends" Amy replied taking his hand in hers and returning the same warm smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephanie sat in her living room along with her mother, brother anf father. Her dad had called one of their many famous family meetings, he had said that he had big news but no one had any clue what his 'big news' was. Stephanie looked over to her brother Shane who was fiddling with his pencil in anticipation. Her eyes then wandered over to her mother who was straightening up the living room, she always cleaned when she was nervous. Stephanie's eyes quickly darted over tot he front door which had opened and in came her father.

"Daddy what's the news?" Stephanie asked as everyone gathered around him.

"I tell you in a moment, first I need a drink." Vince said with a smile and heading over to the bar.

"Vince, can you just tell us already! We've been waiting for you for over an hour." Linda pleaded as the three followed him.

Vince made his drink and headed over to the couch. He sat with his drink in his hand he motioned for his family to have a seat, they did as they were told and looked over at their father with confusion.

"First let me start off by saying that today Grandpa McMahon passed away." Vince began with a wicked smile.

Stephanie, Linda and Shane all gasped in shock.

"Grandpa died?" Stephanie asked feeling sadness.

"And your smiling?" Shane asked in disgust.

"Well there's a reason behind this smile, and I'll get to that in a moment. I just need you all to understand that what I'm about to tell you will change the rest of our lives...and all for the better." Vince said still wearing that arrogant smile.

"Vince please..." Linda begged

"Well in Grandpa McMahon's will he left me his company. I am now Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment!" Vince announced as everyone stared at him with disbelief.

"Vince are you sure you can handle an industry by yourself?" Linda asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"What you don't think I can do it?" Vince asked with a hint of anger. "Well that's beside the point, the reason I asked you all to be here is because I want you all to take part in this business, this will be a family dominated corporation, so are you in or are you out?" Vince asked his family.

Stephanie and Shane exchanged looks as if they were about to sell their soul's to the devil, but knew they had no choice. Shane and Stephanie nodded their heads and agreed.

"Good, good well now that we got that out of the well lets get down to business shall we?" Vince said as he took a seat back onthe couch. " I have made my decsion as to whom I am recruiting to OVW, and Steph you know this man very well." VInce grinned at his daughter who's face went pale.

"Daddy no!" Stephanie yelled as she stood up and shook her head frantically.

"Sorry princess, I already made the call." Vince replied enjoying the painc in his daughters face.

Stephanie sat back down slowly and started to think about all the terrible things that were about to happen, careers would soon be made and lives would soon be destroyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy sat on Randy's bed and flipped through a magazine while he went in the other room. Stacy got off his bed and stepped on a tiny box on the floor.

"Ow..." Stacy cried as she bent down to pick up the box.

She examined it closely and opened it. It revealed a sparkly diamond ring with an inscription that said "Randy and Stacy for all eternity" Stacy stared at the ring in awe and tears began to form in her eyes. Stacy heard foot steps and put the ring back in the box and threw it back under the bed and she hopped back on the bed and pretended to act like she hadn't moved. Randy entered his room with the biggest smile she had ever seen. He walked over to Stacy and fell on top of her and kissed her passionatley. Stacy giggled at his actions.

"What's got you in such in a good mood?" Stacy asked looking into his baby blue eyes.

"Well do remember when we talked about OVW?" Randy asked Stacy who nodded. "Well, that was Vince McMahon on the phone an-"

"Wait Steph's dad?" Stacy asked feeling lost.

"Yeah." Randy answered figuring she had already news. "Wait, you don't know?" Randy asked as the two pulled apart and sat up.

"No I don't know and why is Stephanie's dad calling you?" Stacy still very confused.

"Well as of today Stephanie along with all the rest of the McMahon family now own the WWE, and Vince just called and told me that as I aon't have to be in OVW very long because he's going to recruit me to the WWE as soon as possible, isn't that great news?" Randy asked excitedly.

Stacy's jaw dropped to flor and suddenly she felt that Randy's plans of asking her to marry him were now changed.

"Stace aren't you happy for me?" Randy asked seeing the expression on his girlfriends face.

"I- I am so happy for you, I'm a little shocked but I'm definatly happy . Randy I'm really proud of you, your finally getting to do what you've always wanted and if your happy I'm happy, always." Stacy said trying her hardest to sound enthustiacted.

Randy smiled and pulled Stacy into a tight and hug and started to kiss her neck.

"Shall we celebrate?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow.

Stacy smiled widely and gave him a look of seduction.

"We shall!" Stacy answered in a sexy tone.

The two fell back on his bed and continued to kiss. Stacy stared up at the ceiling and hated the fact that these days with Randy would soon be gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: PLEASEEEEEEEE...REVIEW! I know that this chapter was short but I don't really have time today, I just wanted to reward all you who reviewed, so thanks again everyone! SO PLEASE REVIEW! That is if you want another chapter by tomorrow ;) Lata Playas!**


	30. Time To Dance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, I have been really busy with studying, the make-up exit exams are coming up and I really need to pass or else I'll end up working at McDonald's all my life, lol. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, you all are so totally kickass so thanks a lot! Ok so this chapter takes place at the Mardi Gras Ball so I hope you all enjoy. This chapter song title belongs to Panic! At The Disco, this band is so totally kickass :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacy, Lita, and Trish stood in front of the bathroom mirrors fixing up their hair and make-up. The Mardi Gras ball had already started and all the lovely ladies looked their absolute best.

Lita wore a red strapless fluffy dress with a matching red mask, her dress was as red as her hair and she wore her down in curls and had ruby red stud earings and a ruby red necklace. She looked astonishing.

Trish wore a sky blue dress with big sleeves and a matching baby blue mask. Trish wore her hair up with loose curls dangling in her face. She had a diamond bracelet on along with a matching diamond neckalce. She looked amazing.

Stacy had worn a white dress that was fluffy from the waist down. She had a beautiful white mask and she wore her hair half up and half down in curls. Stacy was wearing pearl earings, a pearl necklace and a pearl bracelet. She looked exactly like Hilary Duff did in A Cinderella Story. All of the girls looked breath taking.

Everyone of the girls had dates except Stacy. Randy and Stephanie had trainig the night of the ball so he couldn't make it, so she had to come alone and that made her feel terrible. Lita came with Chris which was considered more of just hanging out than a date. And of course Trish showed up with Paul Levesque. Stacy knew that her coming with him would be a major mistake and she tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen. Stacy wasn't sure if John was going to come or not, she begged and pleaded with him to come because she didn't want to be there alone, but he refused because he didn't want to wear a tux.

Stacy finished applying her make-up and placed her mask back on, she turned to look at her friends and motioned for them to meet her outside. Stacy exited the restroom and stood at the top of the staircase and looked down at all the couples dancing blissfully to the soft music. Stacy sighed when she imagined herself sitting to the side watching everyone have fun except her. Stacy quickly decided that being there was a bad idea so she turned around to walk away but was stopped when she ran into someone's chest that felt like a brick wall.

"I am so sorry." Stacy apologized feeling embarrassed.

"Don't tell me the clock struck midnight and it's time for Cinderella to leave the ball." The man said examing the beautiful blonde.

"Ha, no it's not midnight." Stacy laughed, the man was wearing a black mask with a regular tuxedo, but he also wore a black with the hood over his head so it was hard for Stacy to see who the man was. "Well I better be going now, goodnight." Stacy walked passed the man, but stopped when he spoke.

"You look beautiful Keibs." Stacy turned around and walked over to the man and pulled off his hood.

"John!" Stacy exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged him. "You came." Stacy said with gratefulness.

"Yeah well you just looked so pathetic earlier, I also thought I should come and make sure Paul doesn't do anything to hurt Trish." John said as he glanced over to where Trish and Paul were standing.

Stacy looked over to where his focus was and she pulled him so that he was facing her.

"John, you have to let go ok. Just leave her alone. She has to learn on her own." Stacy said as she looked into John's eyes.

"Just like you did?" John snapped

Stacy's eyes looked sad at his comment.

"John how long are you going to keep throwing that in my face? I thought we were past that, you and Randy are friends now so why are you still angry." Stacy questioned John as she pulled him to the side.

"Well let's see the fact that Randy blew you off tonight so he could wrestle really tops all the shit he's ever pulled." John replied with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Wrestling is his passion and his future career, so why I am I going to stand in the middle of his dream? It wouldn't be right, that would be like me telling you to choose between me and your rapping." Stacy said trying to make him understand.

"Ya see that wouldn't be a problem for me because I would choose you, I will always choose you!"

"What does it matter? Your here, your the hero. So can we please do our best and make this night one of the best that I will ever have? and if you really want to stick it to Randy then make me forget that he isn't here. Can you do that?" Stacy asked as she looked over John's face.

"Anything for Cinderella." John smiled as he took Stacy's hand and walked down the staircase with her making a grand entrance.

When Stacy and John finally reached the dance floor they glided around enjoying eachothers company with smiles and laughs. Stacy was quite shocked by the way John was dancing and she wasn't the only one.

Trish took her eyes off of Paul and scanned the dance floor and her jaw dropped at the sight of John dipping Stacy gentley. Never once had john danced with her that way. Trish just turned away and continued to focus on Paul, Trish couldn't help but think this was going to be a long night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Randy laid underneath the weights and lifted with all of his might. Randy had felt really bad about not being able to be at the Mardi Gras Ball with Stacy but if he wanted to be able to make a life for them when they get married then they were both going to have to get used to the fact that he would be breaking a lot of plans in the future. Randy was startled by a hand that was placed on his shoulder and he looked up and smiled widely.

"It really is nice being able to see a familiar face around here." Randy said greeting the women befor ehim.

"Yeah well it's really nice to know that we'll be working to together, wouldn't you say?" The women said with a seductive smirk.

"Look Torrie I respect the fact that your trying to make it this business but if you and I are going to be working together then we have to keep it strickly platonic ok." Randy said trying to make their relationship clear.

"Of course, but if you ever feel lonely then don't hesitate to call me over, I'll be sure to make you feel better." Torrie replied with a devilish smile.

"Thanks? Even though I won't be needing any consoling." Randy replied trying to get her to go away.

"Whatever you say." Torrie got up and walked away and made sure he had a nice view of her butt as she walked away.

Randy was a guy so it was really hard for him to look away, but that problem was quickly solved when the force of a clipboard met with his face.

"What the hell!" Randy screamed as he fell to the floor.

"Get a good look Chico?" The person asked with sarcasim.

"It's not what it looks like Oprah!" Randy retorted with the same sarcasim.

"Listen Orton! Stacy is my friend and if I ever see you in that position with Torrie "The Homewrecker" Wilson again then I will not hesitate to tell her!" The person yelled in his face.

"Stephanie we were just talking! Well yeah ok it was more of her hitting on me but I made it clear that I wasn't interested." Randy explained

"Ok we have to have a talk. When you get called up to the WWE there is going to be a lot of traveling, that means a lot of time away from Stacy." Stephanie started to say.

"And?" Randy asked not sure where she was going with this.

"What I'm saying is that being on the road all the time is going to get lonely 'Really' lonely and you will be spending a 'Lot' of time away from Stacy." Stephanie said hoping that he would catch on.

"Yeah, I already know all this, so what's your point?" Randy asked still not getting what she was saying.

"Randy, your going to be tempted to do things that you would never do, so suggest that if you don't want to hurt Stacy then maybe this isn't for you." Stephanie said with frustration.

"What are you tal- Oh..." Randy said finally understanding what Stephanie was saying.

"Now you get it!" Stephanie said letting a sigh of relief out.

"Stephanie I wanna marry Stacy, I have the ring and everything, I would never hurt her." Randy explained

"Randy how well do you know yourself?" Stephanie asked

"Why?" Randy asked with confusion.

"Just think about that question for a while ok." Stephanie suggested.

She got up and walked away leaving Randy to think long and hard about which direction he wanted to go in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lita and Chris sat outside on the balcony of the old mansion where the ball was held. The looked out into the ocean view that was in front of them and sat quitely thinking of all the things that were happening in their lives. Lita cleared her throat and looked over at Chris.

"So are you having a good time?" Lita asked breaking Chris out of his trance.

"Yeah, ya know as good as it gets I guess." Chris answered

Chris was feeling really confused right now because he and Stephanie were in the middle of a divorce and no one knew about it. He was also feeling confused because he had been spending an awful lot of time with Lita and he was begining to develop feelings for her and he wasn't sure if those feeling were true or if he was just on the rebound from Stephanie.

Lita looked back over to the ocean and thought about her "friendship" with Dave. Lita knew she was madly in love with him but she also knew that he wasn't so sure about his feelings and it killed her that she was in love with someone who wasn't "sure". All she knew that for the past few weeks she had been spending all her time with Chris instead of her newly found friend Batista. It's not like she didn't enjoy spending her time with him becacuse she did, but it just felt wrong in a way.

"So have talked to Dave lately?" Chris asked as his eyes were still glued to the sight in front of him.

Lita figited at his question and answered quickly.

"Nope, have you talked Steph?" Lita asked as she saw Chris also figit at her question.

"Nope." Chris answered as he threw a rock down below him.

"What happend with you two anyway?" Lita asked trying to make conversation.

Chris and Stephanie both kept quiet about why they split. I mean what were they going to say "Oh ya know how it is we got married to young and were getting a divorce!" that just wasn't the way they wanted it to come out.

"Mutual differences." Chris answered simply.

"Well, sounds like one hell of a difference." Lita joked which put a smile on his face. "I'm sorry." Lita said in a sympathetic tone.

"Don't be, it just wasn't meant to be, and who am I to tell fate differntly." Chris replied sadly.

Lita looked over at Chris and saw all his pain. All she could do was wish all the pain away.

"I can't remember the last time that I've just sat down and put all my feelings aside and focus on what was happening in front of me." Lita said as she looked up at the sky and smiled at all the stars in the sky.

Chris always loved to hear Lita talk, it was just something about her words that made him feel happy that their was someone else in this world that felt as deeply as he did.

"I thought that if I didn't talk about her or think of her that all my pain would get bored and go away, but it didn't." Chris said sadly. "But I finally know what I have to do, I have to let her go." Chris said with pain and heartache filling his voice.

Lita looked at Chris with tears in her eyes. This was the first time he had actually said what he was feeling and she could tell it wasn't easy for him. Chris put his head down and began to feel tears fall down his face. Lita walked over to him was on her knees in front of him. She picked up his face so that it met with hers. They looked into eachothers eyes and they slowly moved in closer to eachother until their lips met with the others.Chris gentley kissed Lita until she pulled away. They continued to stare at eachother and Lita smiled a sincere smile.

"We can let go together." Lita pressed her forehead against his and kissed his lips once more.

Chris looked down at Lita and smiled, she really was a good a friend.

From behind the door stood Stephanie watching on as tears streamed down her face. She wore a black dress and because she had a mask on no one knew it was her, so arrived and left unnoticed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John and Stacy sat at a table and watch all the couples on the dance floor dance and smile. John looked over at Stacy who had the biggest smile, he smiled to himself knowing he was still the only one who could make her smile that way.

"Are you thirsty?" John asked the beauty.

"Yes." Stacy smiled

"I'll be right back." John got up and walked over to the punch bowl.

Trish saw John alone and thought of it as a perfect opportunity to talk to him.

"Hi" Trish greeted nervously.

"Hey, you look beautiful Trish." John complemented the ravishing blonde.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." Trish replied

"Really? I was really trying to avoid that word tonight." John joked

Trish giggled lightly and looked over at Stacy and waved.

"I think that it was really nice of you to be here for Stacy." Trish mentioned as she acknowlegded the smile on her face.

"Yeah well she's my best friend, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her." John replied as he turned to look at her also.

Trish's smile faded and she suddenly felt that letting John go was the biggest mistake of her life. Instead of feeling happy that Stacy wasn't miserable she felt that it would be nice to see her evening crash and burn. She turned around and looked over at Paul who had Candice Michelle pressed up against the wall whispering something into her ear. Trish quickly turned away and looked at John who still had his eyes glued on Stacy.

"So I'll see you later Trish, have a nice time." John smiled as he walked back over to Stacy handing her a drink.

Trish watched them and felt bitterness take over her soul. Why was she feeling this way? She shouldn't be feeling all this resentment, this wasn't even he fault it was Torrie's fault, it was Paul's fault, it was John's fault and it was Stacy's fault.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So the Mardi Gras Ball is over so PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW! I am begging you all to please review, I'm not getting as much reviews as I used to so I must be doing something wrong here. So please give me suggestions and if your not feeling this story anymore then let me know what I can do to make it better. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last time, you are so totally kickass! If you do like this story and you want an update asap then please review! Til next my sweethearts SMOOCHES!**


	31. Autographs and Apologies

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing or No One :)**

**A/N: I am really sorry that I haven't updated :( I finally took my Exit Exam and I think I passed it so cross your fingers, lol. I wanna thank all my kickass reviewers! You guys are the reason I write stories, so thank you so much, I love you so much, and usually if I get a new reviewer I dedicate a chapter to them, so if you wanna see your name up here then please review! This chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed last chapter, so here's to xx-shattered-reality-xx(I Love you Tiff! Your my baby boo for life, CANADIAN GANGSTA SLANG 4 LIFE!), JohnCenasGirl4Eva (Love ya Casers! lol), ViVa RKO and SMK(Love ya Mi, Mi! I'm really happy that we got to know eachother, you such a kickass person!), Sapphire Adams (Love ya much Steph! Your image is bitchiness, but your a really great friend and really the sweetest person ever!), Chain Gang Legend Killer Fan(Love ya Re, Re!), RandyJohnsGirl(Love ya my soap opera pal, lol), mic-mac-girl(I love you so much Kim, and don't ever forget that ok.), Cenafaction.Stratusfaction13(Hahaha, Thanks for the review Matt, your so totally kickass!), jeffhardy4ever(Hey Sarah! Thank you so much for the review, I love ya!), Ghostwriter626(Haha, I consider you my threatning reviewer cuz you always make threats, lmao, but I love you and thank you for the inspiration!), babyhardyzgal13(Hey Court, thanks so much for your review, I love ya much!), TrishOrton(Ok Jhanelle,you always let me know when your not happy with what I'm writing, so thank you sweetie, I promise that I will always try and make you happy, but I'm also gonna promise that I won't make you happy, lol, does that make any sense? Just keep reviewing, lol, I love ya!) , and Holly (Hi Holly! I want to thank you for reviewing, you seem so so nice and I promise I will do my best to keep you happy, I love ya!). So if you ever want a chapter to be dedicated to you then just review, because I never forget my reviewers, I always show them love. This chapter title belongs to Motion City Soundtrack :) Hehe, this song title just went so well with this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacy sat in front of her vanity and applied her make-up. She was really excited because today Randy had the day off from training and he promised that today they would spend the whole day together, no interruptions, he promised and usually when Randy promised something he kept his word, so Stacy new she had nothing to worry about. Stacy put down her eyeliner when her cellphone went off, she saw the number and a flashy smile took over.

"Hello?" Stacy answered sweetly.

"Hey beautiful, you almost ready?" Randy asked

"Yeah, why? Are you on your way?" Stacy asked excitedly.

"Well I'm kinda already here." Randy said with a slight laugh.

Stacy's face went from excited to confused.

"What do you mean your kinda here?" Stacy asked as she looked out her window.

A smile formed on the face of Stacy Keibler when she walked out to her balchony and looked down to see Randy standing with a bouquet of roses.

"Oh my Romeo!" Stacy gasped jokingly.

Randy climbed up her balchony and planted a sweet kiss on her two perfect lips.

"My Juliette..." Randy whispered lightly sending shivers down her spine.

"These are so beautiful, thank you Randy." Stacy said as she walked into her bedroom.

"Your welcome, so you ready to go?" Randy asked as he opened her door and walked out.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Stacy replied as she followed him downstairs.

The two walked out to Randy's car and got in.

"So where are you taking me Mr.Orton?" Stacy asked curiously.

"Well it's kind of a surprise." Randy said with a smile.

"Do you think you could maybe give the woman you love a hint?" Stacy asked with her cute puppy dog eyes.

Randy took one look at the expression on her face and gave in.

"Ok, well here's your hint. I want you to think about what time of year it is." Randy said with a teasing smile.

Stacy stared up at the roof and thought for a second.

"It's the middle of July..." Stacy said not undertanding his hint.

"Yup, the end of summer." He said with a smile.

"What does that have to do with my surprise?" Stacy asked with a smile.

"You tell me?" Randy answered "Here, put this on." Randy said throwing a bandana at Stacy.

"Why?" She asked with confusion as she picked it up and looked at it closely.

"Because you can't see where were going." Randy said

"I can't believe your doing this for me." Stacy said as she put the bandana over her eyes.

"You should know by now that I would do anything for you." Randy said with all seriousness.

Stacy's heart dropped his words and tilted her head against the seat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

20 minutes later they had finally arrived at their destination and it had gotten dark outside so Stacy's anticipation grew even more. Randy got out of the car and ran over to the otherside and opned the door for Stacy and helped her out of the car. Randy postionedStacy so that she was facing her surprise. Randy pulled off the blindfold and allowed Stacy to be swept away by the surprise.

"Oh my god Randy...I thought yo forgot about this place." Stacy said as she took in the breath taking view.

"How could I forget the place that I realised I was in love with you." Randy said as he looked at Stacy with love.

Stacy had tears in her big brown eyes. The place that Randy had brought Stacy was the L.A. County Fair, it had been exactly one year ago that he surprised her by bringing her here. The last time he brought her here he wanted to try and help her escape everything that she had been dealing with and whether he knew it or not, that was the happiest Stay had ever been, and he wanted to see her that way one last time before he had to leave her.

Stacy wrapped her arms around Randy and kissed him.

"Thank you Randy!" Stacy said

She grabbed Randy by the hand and dragged him on to her favorite ride...the Ferris Wheel. The two got on and when they reached the top they stopped, just like last year.

"It is so beautiful." Stacy said as she looked down at the world beneath her. "Why did you bring me here Randy?" Stacy asked with curiosity.

"Well I just thought that you and I could spend some time together, I've felt terrible that I've been having to break our plans the past few times, so I thought I'd try and make it up to you." Randy explained as he took in her beauty.

"Randy there's nothing you need to make up, I know your busy trying to get your career together and I understand, Your dreams are what matter to me." Stacy said as she took his hand.

Randy looked into her eyes and at that moment he knew he was the luckiest man in the world.

"You are so amazing." Randy said as he pulled Stacy close to him.

Stacy looked into his eyes and smiled. The ferris wheel came to a stop and it was time for them to get off and they did so. They held eachother's hand and Randy stopped when they came across Shooting Hoops. Randy saw a huge teddybear and wanted to win for Stacy.

"What are you doing?" Stacy giggled as Randy let go of her hand and handed the men a $10 bill.

The man handed Randy a basketball, Randy aimed for the hoop and made it int he first shot.

"Congratualtions." The man said handing Randy the gigantic teddybear.

"Thanks." Randy said as he took the bear and handed to a blushing Stacy. "My lady." Randy said jokingly.

Stacy laughed and accepted the bear.

"Thank you good sir!" Stacy laughed at their corniness.

Randy smiled and took Stacy's hand in his and continued to walk. Suddenly a little boy ran up to Randy with a pen and paper in hand.

"Excuse me but are you Randy Orton the wreslter from the OVW tapes?" The little boy asked shyly.

Stacy smiled as she saw the excitement in Randy's eyes.

"That's me, what can I do for you little buddy?" Randy asked as he kneeled down to the little boy.

"Can I have your autograph?" He asked sweetly extending the pen and paper.

Randy looked up at Stacy and smiled uncontrollbly.

"Of course." Randy said, he took the pen and paper and looked at the little boy. "What's your name little guy?" Randy asked

"My name is Cody." The boy answered

"Ok, well here you go codeman!" Randy said handing back the pen and paper.

"Wow, thanks a lot Mr.Orton!" The boy turned around and ran off to show his parents his autograph.

"Looks like somebody has himself a fan club." A voice came from behind Stacy.

"John!" Stacy yelled as she greeted him with a big hug.

"Hey man what's up?" Randy said as he shook John's hand.

"John what are you doing here? Are you by yourself?" Stacy asked as she looked around him.

"Naw, I'm here with Chris and Lita." John answered as John's stomach became flustered with butterflies at the sight of Stacy.

"Where are they?" Randy asked

"Oh they're getting some cotton candy." John said as he tried to clear his throat.

Randy nodded and flinched at the sound of his cellphone going off.

"Oh that's me, excuse me for a second." Randy said excusing himself as he walked over to the side.

"So you having a good time John?" Stacy asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah well it's no Six Flages." John joked. "So did Randy win that for you?" John asked pointing at her bear.

"What? Oh yeah, isn't it cute?" Stacy asked like a little girl. John just nodded as if he cared, but he didn't.

"Stacy oh my god!" Lita said running up to Stacy with Chris following closely behind her.

"Hey Stace." Chris greeted as he stood next to John.

"Hi! Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you guys since the ball, how are you?" Stacy asked the two who just exchanged akward looks.

"We-were good." Lita studdered

"Yeah, just peachy." Chris said sarcastically.

Stacy looked at the two with confusion, was going to ask what was going with them but Randy sneaked up from behind her and smothered her neck with kisses.

"Stacy I am really, really sorry but that was Steph, they need me back at the training center, I am so sorry." Randy apologised with sadness.

Stacy put her head down and looked up at Randy and flashed him the biggest, fakest smile.

"That's ok, I understand, I'm sure John can take me home, that is cool with you right John?" Stacy asked a very visible pissed off Cena.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine." John answered trying to restrain himself from knocking out Randy.

"Cool ok then, look I'm really sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you..." Randy said

"Randy I already toldyou earlier, you have to do what you have to do, I'm fine with it ok...you better go before Stephanie fires you." Stacy joked

"Ok, I love you, you know that right?" Randy asked as Lita, Chris and John watched the two say their goodbyes.

"Yeah I know, I love you too." Stacy said as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for my surprise, I loved it." Stacy said with joy.

"Your welcome, ok I'll see you later baby, bye guys." Randy said running off throught the crowd of people.

Stacy tried to get rid of the look of disappointment off her face, but she felt so hurt it was too hard to hide it. Everyone could tell Stacy was heartbroken, especially John.

"Ya know what I'm kinda tired, maybe we should go home?" Lita suggested taking notice in Stacy's depression.

"But it's it only 9:30..." Chris said but was elbowed by Lita. "Ow! What the hell is your prob-...oh right, yeah I'm really sleepy..." Chris yawned finally getting what Lita meant.

"You guys it's ok,we can stay it's no problem, really." Stacy said realising what they were trying to do.

"No it's ok, I get home and go to bed, I got a job interview in the morning anyways." John said as he started to head towards the exit.

"John are you sure, because we can stay." Stacy said feeling bad that her friends had to give up their good time.

"Stacy it's fine! We can always come back next week." Lita said trying to comfort her.

Stacy just smiled and nodded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The four left the fair and the whole ride home was in comple silence. John had dropped off Chris and Lita which left the two alone.

"Why do you let him blow you off like that?" John asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Stacy asked with shock

"Randy! Why do you let him just dump you like it's no big deal?" John continued to ask as he kept his hands gripped on the steering wheel and his eyes on the road.

"Beacause it's not a big deal! It's only a big deal to you!" Stacy retortred with the same anger as him.

"Stacy your so blind it's pathetic!" John yelled furiously.

"Ya know I really don't see how any of this is your business! Why are you acting like my jealous boyfriend or something?" Stacy questioned with curiousity.

John finally reached his house and parked in the driveway, he turned off the engine and looked Stacy in her eyes.

"I'm just trying to protect you baby girl, that's all." John said, he gave Stacy one last look and got out of his car.

"Well don't! I don't need you to protect me anymore John, I just need you to stay out of my life!" Stacy said as she slammed the door shut and ran to the front door.

John watched her runaway and and he felt a sharp pain in his chest when Stacy said that, he could have sworn that she had just broken his heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Ok so most of you aren't happy that I broke up all the couples, but you have to understand I'm just trying to cause drama and like I said before all of the original couples will eventually have their happy ending, it's just going to be a while, I'm just experimenting and I really hope that you all keep reading and reviewing :) Speaking of reviewing I am begging you all to pleaseeeeer...REVIEW! If you want an update then pleaseeeeee...REVIEW! Also if you have any suggestions just write me a message and I'll see what I can do and just to let everyone know I changed my aol SN, so if any of you have it just know that I changed it to LizardQueen893, haha, yes as in the Lizard King Jim Morrison:) So Till next time, SMOOCHES!**


	32. Saying Sorry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one.**

**A/N: Hey all my beautiful, wonderful peepson's! What's crack-a-lackin? Ok so I wanna thank everyone who reviewed last chapter especially Xheavilybroken and Ceibleton, you guys are so totally kickass and this chapter is dedicated to you guys! Also there are a lot of you guys who are confused so I'm gonna clear a few things up for you guys ok, ok. So John and Stacy are no longer legally brother and sister, they are now 18 and over so they are now consider adults and no longer need a guardian, well at least Stay doesn't. So if you have any more questions just let me know and I'm warning you guys right now that your probably going to disagree with things I'll be writing about cough(Tiffany!) cough, lol, but like I said you have nothing to worry about if everything is going to turn out the way you want it to, I'm just trying to spice up this story so I am begging you guys NOT to stop reading and reviewing...ok so this chapter title belongs to Hawthorne Heights :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trish sat outside of the local gym and stared into the sky in thought. For some reason She felt weird about John being her 'friend' but what felt weirder was the fact that he suggested the idea. Trish couldn't help but think she should have been the one to say that, afterall she was the one who was hurt in all this, and that was putting it lightly. Trish jumped when someone placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Trish gasped as she clenched her chest.

"Well, someone's a little jumpy this morning." The man joked as he stepped closer to Trish.

"Sorry, I was just...ya know that thing when your confused and don't know what to do.." Trish rambled as she felt her heart slowing down.

"You were thinking?" The man asked with confusion.

"Yes! yes, I was thinking!" Trish responded weirdly as she took a seat back on the bench. "So, what brings Dave Batista on this side of town this early in the morning?" Trish asked looking up at the large man.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" Dave asked taking a seat next to her.

Trish looked at him with confusion.

"What?" Trish asked

"Ha, well I mean, it's just that I've been coming here every morning for the past 2 years, excluding the time I went off to Washington and I have never once seen you here before." Batista answered with a laugh.

"You've been coming here for 2 years? hmm...that's odd." Trish said as she stared down at the floor.

"Why?" Dave asked now feeling more confused than ever.

"Well I've been coming here every morning for the past 10 months and I've never seen you here before." Trish said as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah that is odd." Dave said returning her smile. "So how about we make this a regular thing?" Dave asked Trish who's head shot up at his question.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked with a light giggle.

"Well, your alone, I'm alone, so why don't we be alone together in a crowed room with weights and treadmills every mornig." Batista offered flashing Trish a huge smile.

"When you put it that way, how can I refuse? It's date stud muffin." Trish winked as she stood up and walked to her car.

"See ya!" Dave waved watching get in her car.

Tomorrow was going to be a new day and a new beggining for Trish Stratus and Dave Batista.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy was jogging around her block trying to clear her head about everything that was going on between her, Dave and Chris. She really didn't understand how chris got mixed up in all of this, but she does know that he's been there for her nad that's all she really needed right now. She felt terrible about kissing Chris at the ball but seeing him the way he was made her feel something for Chris that she had never felt before and it's been wierd ever since, but not the usual kind of weird, it was a happy kind of weird. Lita began to run faster when she noticed that a car had starte folliwing and the faster she went the faster they sped up. Amy did some quick thinking and ran fast and stopped abruptley causing the car to pass her but they stop immediatley.

"What's your damage creep?" Lita asked angrily as she ran up to the car and looked inside and was surpiseed to see who was in the car. "Oh my god! You got a new car?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Yup, daddy's been so proud of me he thought I should be rewarded." Chris replied as he parked to the side and got out to greet Lita.

"This car is so cool!" Lita exclamied as she touched the hood lightly. "Can I?" Amy asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Chris answered firmly.

"Why not?" Lita asked with shock

"Because I don't want your sweaty butt all over my new leather seats!" Chris declared walking away from her.

"Oh yeah!" Lita said. She ran over to Chris and tackled him to the ground. She grabbed his hand and pulled his keys away from him. She got up and sat in the drivers seat and locked the doors.

"Lita get out right now!" Chris yelled.

Amy held up his keys and swung them taughntingly as she stuck out her tounge and sticked the keys in the ignition. She put the car in drive and drove down the street casually all she could hear was the sound of Chris yelling behind her. Lita stopped the car and put it in park. She decided that she has had enough fun for the moment. Amy got out of the car and waited until Chris caught up with her, and when he did she threw his keys at him and smiled.

"Smooth ride!" Lita joked as she turned around and continued on with her drug.

"You are so dead Dumas!" Chris yelled after her.

Amy turned around and put her hands up as if she was scared.

Yup Lita and Chris had definatley developed some sort of 'Relationship' now if only they could figure out which type of relationship they were in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Randy walked down the halls of the training center in search of Stephanie's office. When he finally found it it knocked lightly until he heard a voice tell him to come in.

"Mr.McMahon!" Randy said when saw the man sitting at Stephanie's desk was her father Vince.

"Randy, it's good to see you, please, come in." He said directing him to a chair. "So what can I do for you?" Vince asked as he looked over some files.

"Well I was actually looking for Steph, but I guess I'll just have to settle for the next best thing." Randy said nervously.

"Haha, so what can I do for you Mr.Orton?" Vince asked again with a chuckle.

"I was actually wanting to ask for sometime off, if that's okay with you sir?" Randy asked gulping nervoulsy.

Vince closed the file he was looking over and stared at Randy.

"May I ask why you want time off?" Vince asked

"No, no of course not. Actually these past months OVW and this training center have become like my second home and it's been taking a lot of time away from my girlfriend an-"

"Randy you do realise that once we call you up to the WWE there will no time at all for your girlfriend." Vince informed the naive boy.

"Ummm...what?" Randy asked with disappointment.

"What, did you think somehow that when you sign with the World Wrestling Entertainment it would somehow be different from OVW?" Vince asked with a smile

"I just thought th-"

"You just thought that when you became apart of the WWE things would get easier, and you thought that just because you made it, you wouldn't have to work hard anymore." Vince answered sternly

"No that's not what I mea-"

"I know what you meant Mr.Orton, but let me tell you that when you get to the WWE you are going to have to work harder than ever so if I were you I would think real long and hard about what I want to do with my life. Because let me tell you something, you have potential, I see you as the future of this business and in order to make it in this business, you have to make sacrafices, things you love, so I would really hate to see you go and all because of some girl that you'll forget all about in the next 5 years. So if I were you I did think about what was more important, your future or a high school sweetheart." Vince said making his way to the door.

He opened it to reveal an angry Stephanie standing in the doorway.

"Princess, I was just telling Mr.Orton here ab-"

"I know what you were telling him, I'm not deaf...daddy." Stephanie said as she pushed her way past him and headed towards her desk.

Stephanie looked over at Randy who was staring down at the floor with confusion.

"Randy?" Stephanie asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Sorry what?" Randy asked shaking the thoughts from his head.

"Was there something you needed to ask me?" Stephanie asked sweetly

"No, no nevermind, I better get back out there, if I wanna make it in this business I can't slack off." Randy answered as he looked over at Vince who smiled and nodded knowing he got through to the future superstar.

"Later Steph." Randy said exiting the office with Vince following close behind him.

Stephanie plumped down in her chair and looked at a picture she had sitting on her desk. It was a picture of Randy, Stacy, John, Trish, Lita, Batista, Chris and her. It was a picture they had taken when they went to prom last year and everything was the way it should be. Stephanie grabbed the picture and held it close to her chest and shut her eyes tight wishing everything would go back to normal, but when she opened her eyes everything was still the same...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacy woke up to the sun shining through her bedroom window, she got about up hesitantly and went downstairs for some breakfast but was greeted by the one face she didn't want to see. John sat quietly on the counter eating a bowl of cereal and reading the sport section of the newspaper. Stacy didn't even make an effort to notice that John was in the kitchen with her, instead she made her way to the cabinet and got herself a bowl and powered herself a bowl of fruity pebeles. Stacy grabbed her bowl and sat at the table far away from John. He rolled her eyes when he realised how immature she was being.

"So are you ever gonna talk to me again?" John asked with a frustrated sigh.

Stacy just grabbed the funny's of the newspaper and ignored him.

"Whatever, I am so glad I don't have to put up with this anymore." John said as he turned back to his cereal and newspaper.

Stacy took her eyes off of the paper and looked at John wit confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Stacy asked with an attitude.

"Non of your business!" John said as he jumped off the stool and out his bowl in the sink.

"No, no! What do you mean you don't have to put up with 'this' anymore?" Stacy asked angry with the way he put 'this'

"Why do you care what I do, as I recall you said you want me to stay out of your life." John said leaning against the sink.

"So?" Stacy retorted with an angry attitude

"So, it's a two a two way street baby doll!" John replied walking into the living room.

"Just tell me what you meant and I'll leave you alone." Stacy compromised

"Stacy you are such a brat! You can't have your cake and eat it too!" John yelled angrily as he plooped on the couch.

"Who said anything about cake? I just want to know what you were talking about!" Stacy replied in the same tone.

"Fine, if I tell you will go away?" John said finally giving in.

"Yes." Stacy answered simply.

"Ya know how last night I said I had a job interview this morning?" Stacy nodded and John continued. "Well I got the job, I work at a night club called Cable. You ever heard of it?" John asked her

"Yeah, I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyway I know the guy that owns it and he has this studio apartment above the club and he offered to rent it out to me and I accepted, I'm moving in later this afternoon." John said as he flipped through the channels on television.

Stacy squinted her eyes and stood in front of the T.V. so he was paying attention to her.

"So that's it?" Stacy asked angrily

"Is what it?" John asked with confusion.

"We have one little fight and you decide your going to move out!" Stacy exclaimed

"Stacy we've been having those one "little" fights for the past year, and honestly I'm tired of it!" John said getting up and heading towards the door.

Stacy stood still and watch John head towards the door.

"I'm sorry Johnny." Stacy said sadly

John stopped and turned to look at Stacy.

"I'm sorry that I changed, I'm sorry that we fight, and I'm sorry that I hurt you." Stacy cried waiting for John to say something. He just stood there and let her cry.

"Stacy I'm tired, I'm tired of always having to be the one to warn you, I'm tired of being the one to rescue you and I'm tired of being the one you hate for trying to protect you!" He said roughly. "You need your space and I need mine." John said in a whisper.

John turned away from Stacy and walked out the door leaving Stacy to cry alone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacy stood in isle 10 of the drug store and looked at all the accurate pregnancy tests when she finally picked one she ran to the register, paid for it and ran to her car. On her drive home she prayed for the test to be negative, as much as she wanted children she didn't want them now. She prayed that the reason why she was "late" was because of all this stress she was under because of John and Randy. Stacy parked in the driveway and ran upstairs to her room and locked herself in her bathroom.

Stacy sat patiently and waited for the 20 minutes to be up, as soon as the timer went off Stacy stood up and flipped over the test and threw it across the bathroom! She pressed her back up against the wall and slid down to the floor as she cried hysterically. Stacy Keibler just found out she was carrying the child of Randy Orton..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Sooooo what did you all think? Pretty good stuff, huh? lol, j/k. Ok so I wanna thank everyone who reviewed once again and I wanna beg you all to please review! If you love me at all then please review! lmao, please! Haha, especially if you want an update by tomorrow, then please REVIEW! **


	33. And We All Have A Hell

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: How are all my peeps today? Ok I wanna thank everyone who reviewed last chapter especially assylum22**, **thank you all so much, you guys are my inspiration :) This song title belongs to From First To Last :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacy stood outside of Randy's house debating whether or not she should tell him about the baby. Stacy gripped her folder close to her chest and let out a sigh. In the folder was a confirmation pregnancy test she got from her doctor, according to her Stacy was 3 weeks pregnant. Stacy raised her hand and knocked on the door lightly. After a few seconds went by Randy's dad answered the door and he greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hi honey, if your looking for Randy you just missed him." Bob Sr. said with a smile.

Stacy frowned and put on a fake smile.

"Oh well do you know where I can find him? I have something really important I need to tell him." Stacy pleaded with him.

"Actually I do, he left the address on the fridge, you can go ahead and get it if you'd like." He said opening the door so she could enter.

"I'd appreciate that, thank you." Stacy said politelly.

Stacy ran into the kitchen and copied the address down on a piece of paper. Stacy put the paper in her folder and ran to the front door.

"Thank you Mr.Orton." Stacy said flashing him a smile.

"Your welcome darling, take it easy." He replied closing the door after her.

Bob walked into the kitchen and noticed a piece of paper on the floor, he picked it up and looked it over. His jaw fell to the floor when he noticed what it was. He quickly ran to the phone and dialed. He waited until someone on the other line picked up.

"Hello?" The voice said as if they were out of breath.

"Randy, my boy! How's training going?" Bob asked his son as he eyed the piece of paper once more.

"Umm..it's going ok I guess, did you need something dad?" Randy asked

"I just called to tell you th-...I called to say how proud I am of you. I need you to know how much I love you for following in my footsteps, and I want you to know that if this is really what you want then shouldn't let anything, I mean "Anything" hold you back from doing what you love." Bob said as he crumbled up Stacy's test results and threw them in the trash.

Randy gripped his cellphone and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I won't pop, I won't." Randy said, he looked behind him and saw Stacy run into the the gym out of breath. "Hey dad I'll see you when I get home ok, bye." Randy hung up the phone and made eye contact with Stacy so she could find him.

Stacy ran up to Randy with a huge smile and hugged him tight.

"Stace, what are you doing here?" Randy asked leading her into the back so they could have more privacy.

"There's something I need to tell you." Stacy said trying to catch her breath.

"Actually we need to talk Stacy." Randy said cutting her off.

"Well what I have to say really can't wa-"

"Stacy please, I need to do this before I lose my nerve." Randy said cutting her off again.

Stacy stood silent and eyes him with confusion.

"Do what?" Stacy asked with fear.

Randy stayed quiet and looked behind Stacy to see Vince McMahon watching them talk, Vince gave Randy a nod of approval and walked away.

"We can't do this anymore." Randy said looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean we can't do this anymore?" Stacy asked frantically.

"I mean we aren't going to work, so I'm ending this before one of us gets hurt." Randy said with anger starting build up inside of him, the only way he could do this is the best way he knows how...he's got to be cold.

"Randy I promised that I would stand by you, You can't give up on us, you can't! Not now..." Stacy said sadly

"Stacy stop! We're over! So just get over it ok!" Randy yelled causing Stacy to shake.

Stacy let her tears fall and struggled to breathe.

"But I love you..." Stacy whispered sadly.

Randy looked down at her and felt his heartbreak, he was about to tell her the words he never wished he would have to say to her.

"Well I don't love you." Randy growled with pain.

Stacy looked up at him and slapped him across the face.

"You were a "BIG" mistake!" Stacy shouted bitterly.

She turned around and ran out of the gym.

Randy watched her runaway and felt his heartache, he gripped his chest and jumped at the touch of someone's hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing. this is for the best." Vince said patting him on the shoulder and walking away.

Randy let his head fall into his hands and sobbed. He got up and grabbed his gym bag and threw it across the hall making a loud crashing noise.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe that you punched that guy!" Trish laughed with disbelief.

"Well what the hell, he grabbed your ass and called you baby!" Batista yelled

"It's my own fault that I get that type of treatment from guys." Trish said with a sigh.

"Trish I don't care what you did or who you did it with, your my friend and no one gets away with treating my friends that way." Dave said taking a drink from his soda.

Trish and Dave had found comfort in one another and decided that since they didn't really know eachother before why not get to know eachother now.

"Thank you, it's really nice to know I have my own personal body guard at my disposal." Trish joked with a smile.

"So what movie do you wanna go see?" Dave asked looking through the newspaper for choices.

"Actually I was kinda hoping we could do something else..." Trish said as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh yeah, and what did you have in mind?" Batista asked with the same flirtation.

"Well has something to do with our bodies and paint." Trish answered

Dave raised and eyebrow and nodded when he realized what she was talking about.

30 minutes later

"Put em' up Stratus!" Batista ordered as Trish laughed

"Freeze Batista!" Trish said reversing their position.

"Ow!" Batista screamed as he felt the sharp pain of a paintball hitting his back.

"Haha! I win!" Trish shouted as she jumped up and down.

"You win by countout!" Batista argued

"I am the king of paintball!" Trish mocked getting into Dave's face.

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" Dave said as he pulled her close to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Trish pulled away from him and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

PAT

Trish fell to floor in pain.

"That was so not fair!" Trish yelled as she gripped her stomach.

Batista had just got even by Trish by shooting her with his last paintball.

"Who's the king now?" Dave said mockingly

Dave offered his hand to Trish and she excepted. He kissed her once more and Trish's pout quickly went away. She kissed him with all her might and pulled him down to floor with her. The two continued to make-out until the sound of someone coughing caused them to pull away.

"Amy!" Trish yelled as she pulled away from Batista and straightened herself up.

Amy stood quiet and looked at Dave who had an apologetic look on his face.

"I am really sorry..." Trish said sincerely.

Amy averted her attention to Trish and had a furious look. Amy shook her head and slapped her.

"Some friend you are!" Amy said turning away

Trish held her face and felt tears form in her eyes.

"Lita wait!" Batista called out after her.

He got up and told Trish he'd be right back and went after her.

"Lita wait up!" Dave said finally catching up to her.

Lita stopped and pushed him away from her.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled furiously.

"Why are you so mad? we aren't even together!" Dave yelled back.

"Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I don't love you!" She said with sadness.

"You have to understand that I was eventually going to move on." Batista said coldly.

Amy let out a cry and looked up at him with tears.

"Yeah, I knew that you were going to move on...but not with my best friend." Amy said shaking her head and walking off into the darkness.

Batista let out a huff and kicked the trash can next to him, he turned around and walked back over to Trish he was still rubbing her face, she gathered her things and walked past him.

"Now where are you going?" He asked with frustration.

"Dave this was a bad idea, I'm sorry." Trish turned around and ran away leaving Batista to feel anger and confusion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John laid on his bed in his new apartment trying to find something to do. He had only lived there a few days and he already missed his mom, his dad and even Stacy. John jumped up at the sound of the being knocked and when he answered it he found a shooken up Stacy Keibler standing on his doorstep.

"John I need you!" Stacy cried and she ran into John and held him tight as she cried into his arms.

John tried to be tough and tell her to leave but he couldn't. Instead he held her close to him and fell to floor with her and let her cry.

"I love you Stacy..." John said softly

Stacy pulled apart from him and looked into his. The next thing she did shocked even herself, she pulled John in for a kiss, a kiss John had been waiting for, for a very longtime. And instead of pushing her away he reacted by deepening the kiss and leading her to his bed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! How you like dem apples? lmao, ok so I want to beg everybody to please review and if I get my goal of 10 reviews for this chapter then I promise I will update by tomorrow and I promise you won't be disappointed :)**


	34. Make Up Your Mind

**Disclaimer:I own nothing or no one:(**

**A/N: Hey all my favorite people! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed you are all so totally kickass, thank you so much. This chapter is dedicated to Sapphire Adams (Steph) and for no paticualr reason, just because I love her :) So this is for you Sapphy Baby! This chapter title belongs to Theory Of A Deadman :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John laid on top of Stacy and smothered her neck with kisses and Stacy traced her fingertips over his bare chest with a smile. Stacy then snaped back to reality and looked up at the ceiling trying to figure out what she was doing, but as soon as John captured her lips with his she remembered...she needed him. John left trails of kisses on her body and when he got to her stomach Stacy shot up and put her hands over her face and John looked up at her with disappointing eyes.

"Stacy what's wrong?" John asked crawling over to her and putting a strong arm around her shoulders.

Stacy pulled away from him and stood up wiping her eyes.

"We-we can't do this!" Stacy said as she paced back and forth.

"Why not?" John asked trying to look in her eyes.

Stacy turned her head and stayed quiet. John let out a bitter laugh.

"Randy..." John said as he grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it back on.

"John you don't unerst-"

"Don't tell me I don't understand, I understand just fine! Let me guess what happend, you went to see Randy he blew you off, you got in a fight and here you are letting me be the rebound guy!" John growled angrily.

"John that's not what this is!" Stacy argued back

"Then what is this? Stacy what your doing to me isn't fair!" John yelled getting closer to her.

"What am I doing to you?" Stacy asked with confusion.

"Your messing with me, your messing with my heart! And I can't take it anymore!" He said taking a step back from her.

"What do you mean I'm messing with yo- oh! This isn't about what you said to me when I got here is it?" Stacy questioned with shock.

"What I said to you obviously doesn't matter, So just forget it!" John said heading to his kitchen with Stacy following him.

"John you don't love me, it's impossible for you to love me." Stacy rambled trying to process what was going on.

John turned to face Stacy and crossed his arms.

"I love you Stacy, I meant that." John said sternly.

"But, but how? Why?" Stacy asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"I don't know how, but I know why." John answered taking a seat at his kitchen table. "Your the girl that's lived next door to me my whole life, Your the girl who I had sleepovers with every weekend until we were eight, your the girl I shared my first kiss with, your the girl I spent my whole life trying to protect." John said sweetly as he smiled reminiscing about the first night they kissed. "Your the girl I fell in love with." He finished with a soft laugh.

Stacy stood in awe and looked down at the floor. Stacy suddenyl found herself crying uncontrolably, she looked down at John at locked eyes with him, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight.

"I'm pregnant." Stacy confessed with a cry.

John's eyes grew wide and he had a shocked expression his face.

"I'm pregnant and he left." Stacy cried with sadness.

"What do you mean he left?" John questioned as he got up in a hurry.

"Well to be fair I didn't tell him." Stacy answered wiping her tears.

"Why didn't you tell him?" John asked with a bit of anger.

"Because he broke up with me before I had a chance to, besides he told me he didn't love me anymore." Stacy said as she took John seat at the table.

"That doesn't matter! He still has a right to know Stacy! God, what the hell is wrong with you!" John yelled furiously.

"Why are you yelling at me? Why do you care what Randy does or doesn't know anyway?" Stacy asked yelling back with the same anger.

"Because I am a big believer in children knowing their parents, and you should know that better than anyone Stacy." John bluntly giving Stacy a look sympathy.

Stacy looked down at her hands and nodded her head in agreement.

"Your right, your absolutley right." Stacy said in agreement.

"Then why didn't you tell him?" John asked softly taking a seat next to Stacy and grabbing her hand in his.

"Because, when I realised he was breaking up with me I remembered what my mom always used to say. She used to say that if you know that if you have a good man and your relationship is going sour there is only one thing to do to keep him around..."

"Get pregnant." John finished with unsurprised look.

"And I just didn't want Randy to think that I was that kind of girlfriend who pleads with her boyfriend to stay with her because she's pregnant, I couldn't be like that, I couldn't be like the woman I hate more than anything in this world, I couldn't be like my mother." Stacy said shaking her trying to get rid of the image in her head.

John squeezed Stacy's hand tighter and rubbed it gently.

"So what are you gonna do?" John asked

Stacy just cried even more at his question.

"I have no idea." She said wiping her face.

"Well you do know you have only a minmum of options, there's adoption and there's abor-"

"No! Don't even suggest that, there is no way I am ever going to do that to my child!" Stacy shouted pulling herself away from John.

John stood up with her and stood across from her. Stacy put her head down in disgust.

"Well you could always ya know, keep the baby." John suggested with half a smile.

Stacy's head shot up at his suggestion and gave him a confused look.

"How am I going to take of a baby? I can't even take of myself!" Stacy pointed out as John let out a laugh.

"Do you want to keep this baby?" John asked with seriousness.

"What?" Stacy asked with more confusion.

"Do you want to keep the baby your carrying?" John repeated

Stacy looked up at the ceiling in thought, she then smiled with more tears forming in her eyes.

"More than anything." Stacy answered with a huge smile.

"Well then it's settled, I guess we're having a baby." John said returning her smile.

Stacy looked at John and pulled her ear.

" Sorry, I must have forgotten to clean my ears this morning, it sounded like you said that "we're" having a baby." Stacy said with smile mixed with confusion and hope.

"Look Stacy, I know you don't love me and I'll have to deal with that but I would be damned if I let you raise a baby on your own." John replied leading her into the living room.

"John as much as I'm going to need you I can't let you ruin your plans just to take care of me and the baby." Stacy argued

"Stacy I want to help raise this child, I always wanted to be a father." John declared as he touched Stacy's stomach.

Stacy looked at him and smiled.

"Your sure want to do this?" Stacy asked wanting confirmation.

John smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss.

"More than anything." John whispered what Stacy had said earlier.

John and Stacy laid on his couch together and both Stacy and John drifted of to sleep, but before Stacy completley knocked out, she called out to John.

"John?" Stacy said softly.

"Hmh?" John mumbled trying to keep his eyes open.

"I really do wish I was in love with you." Stacy said softly as she drifted off to sleep.

John looked down at her and placed a sweet kiss on her head.

"I wish you were in love with me too." John replied allowong himself to rest his head on top off hers.

Stacy lay sleeping thinking about everything that when on today, John Cena had claimed the baby of Stacy Keibler.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Randy pushed the barbell up and down rapidly causing him to get a cramp in his arm. He got up and kicked his bag and sat back down in a huff.

"Randy if you keep throwing things around I'm gonna have to order a mandatory drug test." Stephanie joked

"Stephanie can you not start in with me right now, I'm not in the mood." Randy replied with an attitude.

"Oh did something happent o Mr. Third Generation Superstar?" Stephanie questioned teasingly.

"Yeah! As a matter of fact your stupid family happend!" Randy shot back.

"You are in no position to talk about my family, if anything were giving you a chance to make a name for yourself!" Stephanie retorted getting in his face.

"All your family did was make my life hell, in fact it took away my life, and act like I'm suppossed to be grateful or something!" Randy continued as he collect his things and proceeded to leave the empty gym.

"Hey this isn't all my fault, I mena your still here aren't you?" Stephanie questioned as she blocked his way.

"Stephanie get out of my way, I'mnot afraid to hit a girl!" Randy threatend.

"And I'm not arfraid to fire you!" Stephanie replied with a smile as she got in his.

"Move!" Randy yelled.

"I dare you to make me!" Stephanie challenged with an unintimidating look.

Randy dropped his bag and pulled Stephanie by her hair. He forced his lips on hers and kissed her roughly while Stephanie struggled to break free. Stephanie found herself liking the kiss but still wiggled around but not as much as before. Randy softend the kiss and pushed her up against the wall. He pulled away from her and picked up his bag.

"Don't ever dare me to do something, cause you'll lose!" Randy said walking out of the gym.

Stephanie touched her lips and straightend herself up at the sound of her father calling her.

"Steph!" Vince yelled

"Coming!" Stephanie answered walking past the door and looking out the door.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, this was not good.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lita walked out her front door and headed for car and stopped when she heard rattling in her bushes. She moved closer to see what was making the noise but didn't see anything.

"Hello?" Amy called but didn't get an answer.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked through her purse for her kyes. when she found them she put them through the lock, but suddenyl someone popped out from behind the bushes.

"Raaaaaa!" The person shouted

"Ahhhh!" Lita screamed as she hit the person repeatly.

"Ow, ow, Amy stop it! Stop! It's just me!" The man said getting himself up and away from the crazy let.

"Chris?" Lita asked taking a closer look at the man.

"Yeah, geez take it easy!" He said brushing himself off.

Amy lifted her purse and hit him over his head as hard as she could.

"Ow! What the fuck? I said I was sorry!" He yelled as he rubbed his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You almost gave me a heartattack you jerk!" Lita yelled as she clutched her chest. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked opening her car door.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do anything?" Chris asked walking over to her.

"Ummm...I-I can't I have some where I need to be." Lita lied trying to rush away.

Chris held the door open to stop her from leaving.

"Are you avoiding me?" Chris asked raisng an eyebrow.

"Wha-what no, no, I just really...Chris I'll talk you later ok." Lita said pushing him away from the door and turning on her car. She backed out of her driveway and gave Chris a wave before pulling away.

He waved goodbye and walked to his car. He sat in the drivers seat and banged on the steering wheel and drove off sngry he didn't get to tell Amy what he had to say.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hey, hey! So what did you guys think? Please, please review! Thatz all I got to say** **just please review, thanks again, lata!**


	35. New Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, thank you so much, smooches and hugs to all of you. And I am really sorry if your losing interest in this story, I am really trying my best to move it along, so just stick with me ok, thanks again. This chapter title belongs to Third Eye Blind :)**

**Dedicated To: xx-shattered-reality-xx(Love ya baybee girl.)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh my gosh, that tickles." Stacy giggles as she squeezed John's hand tighter.

John smiled and watched as the doctor squeezed jelly on Stacy's stomach and placed the camera over her belly. Today was Stacy's first ultra sound of the baby and both John and Stacy were nervous and excited.

"...And there's your baby." The doctor said pounting to the screen.

"It looks like a peanut." John said squinting his eyes at the picture before him.

"I know, it's my peanut..." Stacy cried as she continued to hold John's hand.

John looked over at Stacy and gave her a look of confusion. Stacy waved her hand in her face to stop the tears.

"Hormones..." Stacy said realizing the look John was giving her. John nodded and turned to face the doctor.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" John asked

"Well it's too soon to tell but I'm sure by your next visit we'll be able to determine the sex of the baby." The doctor answered with a smile. "Ok, well it looks like your baby os perfect health, I'm just going to need you to make sure you avoid any and all stress ok Ms.Keibler." Stacy nodded in agreement and looked back over to the scrren. The doctor printed out a picture of the baby for both Stacy and john to keep. "Here you go, a little souvenier. Ok Ms.Keibler I'm gonna have you get dressed and when your done I'm gonna need you to go up to the front desk and make an appointment in 2 months." The doctor instructed Stacy who nodded.

She looked over at John who's eyes were glued on the sonogram the doctor gave them. Stacy got dressed and walked over to the door.

"You ready?" Stacy asked John who looked up at her and smiled. The two walked out of the room hand in hand with smiles brighter than the sun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trish stepped out of the gym shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Trish jumped in fear when someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Umm...hi." Trish said looking up at the person.

"Oh my god hi, your Trish right?" The woman asked with giddiness.

"Yeah, that's me, can I help you with something?" Trish asked akwardly.

"Trish it's me, Mickie James we had P.E. together last year. Don't you remember? You accidentally threw a ball in my face and you said sorry and I said that's ok." Mickie reminded a frightend Trish.

"O-oh yeah, hi, how are you?" Trish said not really knowing what to say.

"I'm great thanks for asking, so what are you doing?" Mickie asked when the answer to that question was obvious.

"I was just about to get ready to leave." Trish answered walking past the weirdo and over to her bag of clothes.

"Really, where?" Mickie continued to ask an annoyed Trish.

"Umm..I'm sorry Mickie was it?" Mickie nodded in excitment. "I really have to get going, but it was nice seeing you again." Trish grabbed her bag and ran to the locker room for some privacy.

"Ok bye, I'll call you sometime, maybe we can have lunch." Mickie yelled as she waved repeatdley with a ewry smile.

Trish put her clothes on and ran out the door not realizing where she was going and ran right into someone. Trish fell to floor and stared up at the man she ran into.

"I- I gotta go." Trish said getting up and trying to runaway but the man grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait a minute, wait." The man said mockingly.

"What?" Trish asked with fear.

"I was wondering, you busy later?" The man asked leaning up against the wall with a cocky confident smile.

"I-I ummm..."

"Actually Hunter she is, we have plans." A voice came from behind Trish.

Trish's head spun around and a flashed a smile of grattitude to her savior.

"Really? And what plans might those be?" Hunter asked with a tone of annoyence.

"How is that any of your concern?" The man questioned

"Listen Batista, I don't have time for your shit right now, so if you don't mind I was kind of in the middle of gettting me some action tonight." Hunter said turnig away from the large man and turining his attention back to the nervous blonde.

"Ha, the only action you'll be getting is my fist to your face, that's if you don't leave Trish alone." Batista warned as he stepped between Hunter and Trish.

Hunter gave Batista a smile and backed away from the two slowly.

"Right..." Hunter said backing away. "If you decide you want to hang out with a real man tonight, call me." He said blowing her a kiss.

Trish scrunched her face up in disgust and watched as he disappeared down the halls of the gym. Trish turned to face dave and gave him an akward smile.

"Umm...thanks for that." Trish said with a look of gratitude.

"No problem, but hey are you ok?" Dave asked

Trish smiled and just looked down at the ground.

"I-I'm fine." Trish answered as she looked into his eyes.

The two stared into eachother's eyes for a brief second, but it felt like an eternity to them both. Trish broke eye contact and locked her eyes to floor once again. Dave looked down at her feeling the akwardness as she did. He placed his fingers on her chin brought her face up to face his. Trish gulped and closed her eyes. Batista shut his eyes as well and moved in to kiss her, when their lips finally met both Trish and Dave felt fireworks, but before they could go any further the image of Amy came into Trish's head. She pulled away from Dave and gathered her belongings.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked with confusion.

"I'm so sorry, I want to I really do, but we jsut can't ok, I-I 'm really sorry." Trish said with sincerety.

She exited the gym, her heart racing and her mind filled with confusion. Dave placed his head against the wall and banged his fists in anger.

"Why is this happening!" Batista yelled in anger.

He turned into the other direction and raced out the door in search of Amy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lita sat in her room staring out the window in deep thought. She sighed heavily as she watched all the cars go by. She looked down beneath her and saw the one person she wasn't ready to talk to standing in front of her door a second away from ringing her doorbell, and when the dreadfull sound came blaring throughout the household she pulled herself up and walked slowly to the front door. Before she opened the door she glanced over to the mirror beside her and hared what she saw. Amy had bags all around her eyes and she looked paler than a ghost, but that was just the outcome of three sleepless nights. Amy brushed her hair behind her ears and tried her best to flatten out the large bags under her eyes, she gave up and flung the door open.

"Wow, you goin on trip or somthing?" The man asked looking over her.

"What?" Amy asked with a slight hint of annoyence.

"Well I'm just sayin, that's a lot of luggage you got there." He said pointing out the the way she looked.

"Was there a reason for this, oh so blessied visit?" Amy asked with annoyence.

"Amy, we need to talk about something." The man said inviting himself in her home.

"Chris, this really isn't a good time right now." Amy said with a sigh.

"And when exactly will be a good time for you? Because the way I see it, this is as good as time as any!" Chris retorted with anger.

"Chris what's your problem?" Amy asked as she turned to face him.

"What's my problem! What's your problem?" Chris spat back causing Amy to flinch back.

"Ok, I'm not really up to talking about this right now." Amy said turning to the staircase but was stopped by the touch of Chris' hand on her arm.

"Amy you have to talk to me sooner or later." Chris said in a soft tone. "And I'm just letting you know right now, that sooner just might be too late." He said gripping her arm lightly. "Please don't let it be too late." Chris said with pleading eyes.

Amy smashed her lips togther and looked over her shoulder with tears in her eyes.She took a step towards Chris and placed a hand on his face.

"It won't work." She whispered as she moved closer to him.

"Why not?" He asked touching the hand that was on his face.

Amy looked down and admitted her fault.

"I still love Dave." Amy confessed with tears.

Chris gripped her hand and lookied into her eyes.

"I still love Stephanie, but she's not coming back, so I have to move on."

"With me? Chris it won't work!" Amy shouted.

"Yes it will, if we try it could work, we just have to try." Chris replied

Amy took a hold of her hair and sat on a step.

"I am so confused, how can you love me and love Stephanie at the same time?" Amy questioned as she looked over at Chris who had taken a seat right next to her.

"It just happens sometimes." He answered not even convincing himself. "Are we going to try or not?" Chris asked bluntly.

Amy looked up at Chris and gave him a nervous smile.

"Can we take things slow?" Amy asked

"As slow as turtles." Chris replied with a smile.

Amy responded by pulling Chris into a soft kiss. Chris deepend the kiss and allowed himself to fall on top of Amy. Suddenly their kiss was broken by the door slamming shut. The two shot up in fear and looked over at the person standing before them.

"So let me get this straight, it's ok for you to screw around with my best friend, but it's not ok for me to screw around with yours?" Dave questioned with anger.

"Dave that's not what this i-"

"Shut up! I am so sick of you telling me one thing, but always doing another! You need to make up your damn mind already!" Batista shouted.

"Batista man, calm down!" Chris said rushing over to his side.

"Ok well when your best friend tries to steal your girl, then you come talk to me." Dave said turning around and exiting Amy's home.

Amy stood up and looked down at Chris.

"This isn't gonna work." She said softly

"Amy..."

"THIS ISN'T GONNA WORK!" Amy screamed.

Chris nodded his head and looked up at her in disappointment.

"Your right. You better figure out what you want, and soon, because I'm not going to wait forever." Chris said turning around and leaving the red-head to collapse to floor and cry in agony.

Love sucks, but it mostly hurts.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trish sat on a bench at the local park and looked up at the night's sky. She wished and wished that life on earth could be as peaceful as the stars above, but reality was that, that would never happen. Trish continued to stare up at the sky and jumped up at the feeling of someone touching her shoulder.

"Oh my god you scared me!" Trish said as she breathed heavily.

"Gosh Trish I'm really sorry." The person apologized with a smile.

"Mickie what are you doing out here so late at night?" Trish asked as she clutched her chest.

"Oh, I was just out for an evening stroll, what are you doing out here so late?" Micke asked moving closer towards Trish.

"I just needed to clear my head." Trish answered as she covered herself up when she saw the way Mickie was staring at her.

"Oh, are you having a problem? I would really love to help you, because ya know that I'm your friend and you can talk to me about anything." Mickie said as she took a hold of Trish's hands.

"Ummmm...th-thanks, but actually it'skind of personal, no offense." Trish said as she pulled away from Mickies grip.

Mickie's smile turned into a frown and she tilted her head and looked over Trish with a smile.

"Is this about Amy finding you and Dave making out the other day?" Mickie asked as Trish's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Mickie how did you know about that?" Trish asked with fear.

"I'm your best friend silly, I'm supposed to know these things." Mickie answered with a laugh.

Trish backed away and gave Mickie a fake smile.

"I-I have to go." Trish said as she turned around and ran away in a panic.

"Ok, bye Trish, I 'll call you later ok!" Mickie yelled after Trish as she waved frantically.

Trish hid behind a tree and tried to catch her breath. She had no idea what just happend, but it was definaltey enough to make her fear for her life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, and I am so sorry tht this chapter sucked, just really wanted to update, but I had no idea where to start, but please drop a review and let me know what you think. Motivation is the key to great writing, so help motivate me and I promise you, it will help me get to the good stuff. I already have planned out what's gonna happen, I just need help with the in between stuff, so any suggestions would be great, thanks and again I am so sorry for the late update and the sucky chapter :( PLEASE REVIEW and I promise I will update sooner. And this of course was dedicated to Tiffy baby and I am really sorry if you were disappointed, I'll try harder next time and it will again be dedicated to you sweetheart :) Til next time, SMOOCHES!**


	36. What Is And What Should Never Be

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: I am so totally sorry for the late update, I have had so many things to do lately. But I am really trying my best to push this story along, so work with me guys, be patient my angels. But of course I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. You are wonderful people and I love you oh so much Kisses & Hugs. This chapter title belongs to Led Zeppelin :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lita sat on her doorstep and curled herself up into a ball staring down at the floor in deep thought. This past year had been the most difficult for her, her life wasn't supposed to be like this, she was supposed to be in a band, she was supposed to be rich, she was supposed to be famous, she wasn't supposed to be stuck here. Lita suddenly realised that it wasn't to late to do all that, but there was just one problem, she would have to leave behind the one person she loved the most...

"Stacy!" Amy exclaimed excitedly as she jumped up and pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Hey!" Stacy said returning the hug.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything." Amy asked as she took Stacy by the hand and led her to the porch.

"Well, I heard about everything that happened between you Dave, Trish and Chris, so I thought you could use a shoulder to cry on." Stacy offered with a warm smile.

Lita didn't hesitate for a second, the next thing Stacy knew Amy's redhead took up all the space on Stacy's tiny shoulder.

"Why is this happening to me?" Lita questioned with sadness.

"Because your human." Stacy joked as Lita sighed heavily. "Amy, why would Trish want to be with Dave?" Stacy asked with confusion.

"Because she knew he was single and heartbroken, so Trish decided to take advantage of him." Amy replied bitterly.

"Wow! Do we hate our best friend?" Stacy asked with confusion.

Stacy moved away from Amy and look out into the lawn.

"I don't know about you, but I think it's best if we spend as much time away from her as possible, she's changed, and not for the better." Amy exhaled. "Just because her life went to hell doesn't mean she has to make ours miserable too." Amy said clenching her fist.

Stacy shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Let hell hath no fury like the rath of a women scorned." Stacy replied softly.

Amy's head shot up at Stacy's remark.

"Scorned? Did you just really say that Trish is the one scorned? She needs to get over what John did, ok! Sure it was wrong, and it sucked for her, but that's not fair Stacy! You and I have been burned just as badly as she has." Amy shouted defensivley.

Lita's tone of voice caused Stacy to jolt and she was able to catch herself from falling back, but then she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Stacy squirmed and clutched her stomach and gasped in pain. Amy saw her and rushed to her side.

"Stacy, Stacy, are you ok?" Amy asked as she caught Stacy from falling to the floor.

Stacy shut her eyes tight and held on to her stomach until the pain passed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just had some bad fish for lunch, I guess." Stacy lied as she placed a fake smile on her face.

Lita eyed Stacy up and down not knowing whether or not she was telling the truth.

"Are you sure you alright?" Lita asked once more.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I appreciate your concern." Stacy answered as she started to walk down the steps.

"Well wait a sec, let me go get my keys." lita yelled after Stacy.

"What for?" Stacy asked

"Listen, you can tell me you feel greater than God, I still wouldn't listen to you. I'm taking you home. Ummmm...where is that by the way?" Lita asked confused as to where she was living.

"What?" Stacy asked as her eyes grew wide.

"Well Chris told me that John's parents went on vacation to Miami, flordia and I guess that they really enjoyed it so they decided to move there." Lita explained as they slowly walked to her car.

"What?" Stacy asked still in shock.

"Didn't John tell you?" Lita asked

"That son of a bitch!" Stacy huffed in anger as she realized what John was doing.

"Who, John?" Amy asked with a smile. "Wait, you didn't know Mr and Mrs Cena were gone?" Lita stopped to face Stacy and let out a laugh.

"Stop laughing Jerk! I knew that they were gone, I just haven't spoken to them since they got back." Stacy answered feeling terrible that she hasn't even spent time with them.

"Oh my god! Hahahaha, you are like so totally becoming a flake." Lita teased

"No I'm not, shut up you skank!" Stacy shot back as the two laughed.

They continued their way down to lita's car when they noticed an unfamiliar car pull up blocking her driveway. Both Lita and Stacy exchanged confused looks, and they slowly walked to Amy's car waiting for the person to get out of their car. The person got out of their car and Lita and Stacy scrunched up their faces in confusion.

"Who is that?" Stacy asked as she moved closer to Amy who just shook her head.

"Hello." The person greeted with a huge smile.

"Uhhh...hi! Ummm...I don't mean to be a bitch, but who are you and why are you blocking my driveway?" Lita asked wanting answeres from this strange person.

"Oh, Amy Dumas and Stacy Keibler, you don't rememeber me? We had history class together last year." The girl informed the two friends.

Stacy tried to go back and remember this girl but couldn't and her thoughts were broken by Amy's voice peering through her head.

"Oh, oh right, your Nikki Games right?" Amy asked being proud she rememebered.

The person let out a fake laugh and clenched her fist.

"Actually it's Mickie James, close enough though." Mickie smiled unclenching her hand and placing it on Lita's shoulder.

Lita stared down at Mickies hand and lightly pushed it away.

"Was there something I can do for you "Mickie"?" Lita asked with the same fakeness.

"Actually yes there is. You can stop trying to steal my best friends boyfriend." Mickie replied with a plastic smile.

Stacy let out a laugh and stood right next to Amy.

"And who exactly is your best friend?" Stacy asked with an amused smile.

"Trish Stratus." Mickie answered proudly.

"Pst...Hahahahahaha..." Both Amy and Stacy laughed uncontrollably.

Mickie's mouth dropped to floor and was growing increasingly irritated by the two girls.

"Now I remember who you are, your the girl who lost her temper and attacked Coach Bischoff because he wouldn't let you on the cheerleading squad." Lita said still laughing in Mickie's face.

"Oh yeah, and didn't they have to put you in restraints for the rest of the week because you kept on destroying school property?" Stacy asked laughing along with Lita.

"Haha, well Trish and Mickie make a perfect pair, they're both pshycotic, delusional bitches!" Amy screamed as Stacy stood quiet.

Mickie smiled and moved in closer to Amy.

"Well here's the thing about pshycotic, delusional bitches, you won't ever know when or where they'll snap." Mickie warned as she whispered in Lita's ear.

Lita stared down at the pshyco and watched as she walked back to her car. Before Mickie got in her car she blew a kiss to Lita and gave her a seductive wink and drove off. Stacy stared over at Lita who kept her eyes on the street.

"You can't be this angry." Stacy said softly.

"Well, that's just the rath of a women scorned...times 2." Lita replied bitterly as she got into the driver seat of her car.

Stacy watched as Amy gripped the steering wheel and wiped away a silent tear that rolled down her cheek. Stcay sighed in sadness and got in the car as well. The two sat silent for a moment.

"This isn't how it's suppossed to be." Lita said softly. Stacy stared in front of her and sat quiet. "Me and Dave are suppossed to be living together in an apartment downtown, Stephanie and Chris are suppossed to be pissing off their parents by being together, John and Trish are suppossed be having pointless arguments and making up minutes later telling eachother how much they love eachother, and Randy's suppossed to be here with you. Making promises to you that he'll take of you and be with you until time ends." Stacy allowed tears fall from her eyes as she imagined what should be along with Amy. "But that's not how it is, not even close. But I guess we should all just move on with our lives and live every moment as if it were our last." Lita finished as she started her car and let out one last sigh. "So where do you want me to drop you off at?" Lita asked as she put on a fake smile and turned to look at Stacy.

Stacy sat still for a second and tried to take in everything she said. Soon after that second past Stacy smiled brightly and took hold of her stomach.

"You can drop me off at John's apartment." Stacy replied happily.

"Yes Maam." Lita joked as they headed off into their new lives.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Randy walked into the gym ready to pump some iron but bumped into the last person he wanted to see.

"Ah Mr. Orton." Vince McMahon greeted

"Hey Mr. McMahon." Randy replied as he pushed past the boss.

"Uh, randy can I speak with you for a moment?" Vince asked leading him into his office.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Randy asked with an attitude.

"Well ya know Stephanie hasn't been in Ohio very long and after work she goes home and does nothing all night." Vince informed the young man.

"No offense Mr. McMahon but what does that have to do with me?" Randy asked with confusion.

"Well it has everything to do with you Mr. Orton. I'm gonna need you to take my little princess out on a night on the town." Vince answered as he headed over to his desk.

"Like a date?" Randy asked as Vince nodded "Ahhh, Vince I'd like to, I'd really like to but I got a lot of training to do for my big match next week." Randy jammered nervously.

"You can afford a night off, and if it affects your match then I'll look the other way." Vince replied suttley.

"Ok, what I meant was that taking Stephanie out will be really, "Really" uncomfortable." Randy stated as he followed Vince across the room.

"Why?" Vince asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Look, no disrespect to you or your daughter, but this is just a personal matter, I'm still not over the girl I left back home." Randy explained as he felt all the pain of losing Stacy all over again.

"Ah, you mean Ms. Keibler." Vince said as he flipped through his files that were on his desk.

"Yeah, I mean Stacy." Randy said glaring over at Vince.

"You mean the same Stacy that hasn't called you or visited you once since you've been here?" Vince questioned

"Not that it's any of your business, but left on bad terms ok. She has every right to not want to speak or see me. It was all my fault and I really don't appreciate you pointing out the faults in my love life. So please, just stay out of my personal life." Randy asked starting to get fumed.

Vince let out a chuckle and sat on the top of his desk.

"So if you were dropped from OVW would that affect your personal life?" Vince asked looking Randy straight in the eye.

Randy's head shot up at Vince's question.

"Are you threatening me?" Randy asked with disbelief.

"Mr.Orton! What do you take me for? I'm just mereley giving you options. We wouldn't want your love life interferring with your training now would we?" Vince challenged with a smile.

Randy stood quiet and stared down at the floor. Vince hopped off his desk and walked up to Randy.

"Stephanie will be ready by 8 P.M., don't be late." Vince said as he walked past the powerless boy.

Randy just glared at Vince and walked out of his office feeling more pissed than ever. When randy walked out the door he saw Stephanie walking towards him and he went up to her trying to hold back his anger.

"Hey Randy what's u-"

"Were going out tonight, so be ready by 8, get it? got it? good!" Randy said as he brushed past Stephanie leaving her standing in the middle of the hallway in confusion.

"Ok, see you at 8." Stephanie yelled after him, feeling as giddy as a school girl, but why was she feeling as giddy as a school girl?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lita drove up to the club John lived above and waited for Stacy to get out.

"Thanks for the ride Aimes." Stacy thanked sincerley.

"No prob, thanks for listening." Amy thanked also.

"Always and forever...I love you Amy, and so does that certain someone you can't stop thinking about." Stacy hinted as she exited the car and running up the stairs to John's aparment.

Lita sighed in frustration and cursed up at God for putting her in this mess. But it was a mess that she had to clean up, and she would.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John sat on his couch flipping through channels on his new satlelite dish trying to find something to watch until he landed on something that caught his eye, the show "Dawson's Creek". John leaned in close to the television and growled in aggrevation.

"Damn Dawson! What is wrong with you? You had Joey and you blew it!" John yelled into the television.

"Dawson wasn't man enough for Joey." Stacy said as she closed the door behind her.

John turned around to see Stacy walking towards him.

"But, were not Joey and Dawson, were John and Stacy, and John is definatley man enough for Stacy." She said seductively as she push John back on to the couch.

Stacy walked over to him and crawled on top of his body that was schattered on the couch. She leaned into him and kissed him all over his face until her lips found his. John let out a moan and flipped Stacy over so that she was laying on the couch.

"Are you sure?" John asked and Stacy just smiled.

"I've been ready since day one, I love you John, I love you John, I love you John, John, John, John..."

"John, John, John!" Stacy screamed from outside.

John's body shot up at the sound of someone banging on his door and shouting his name. John looked around the room and squirmed in anger. "No, no, no! It was a dream dammit!" John growled. He got off the couch and went over to answer the door. Stacy pushed past John and walked in with a smile. John rubbed his eyes and hadn't noticed Stacy walked in.

"I've seen enough of you today." John said as he headed back to his couch still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Shut up and sit down, we need to talk." Stacy ordered as she pulled John down next to her. John stood up when flashes of the dream he had replayed in his head.

"I think I'll stand." John said moving away from the blonde.

"Ok yeah whatever, so listen." Stacy said taking a deep breath. "I want to tell Randy about the baby." Stacy said excitedly.

John's eyes popped out of his head and his jaw was down to the ground. Silence filled the room and Stacy's smile quickly faded.

"So I take it you disagree." Stacy said nervously.

"Strongly." John replied as he stared down at the blonde.

"John before you talk me out of this you have to understand that Randy is the father and he has a right to know, it wouldn't be fair to him if he didn't know." Stacy explained as she stay in place.

"Oh just like it was fair to you that he chose his career of the love of his life?" John argued.

"John you can't tell me what to do, you don't have say in this!" Stacy retorted

"Then why are you here?" John asked as he stared into Stacy's eyes.

Stacy stood silent and try to think up a reason as to why she was there. Why was she there? Stacy questioned herself.

"I'm here because I thought you were my friend, and I thought you would support me, but I guess I was wrong." Stacy huffed

"Dead wrong!" John spat out.

"Why do you think that this is such a bad idea, because the way I see it, telling Randy is the best thing...for all of us." Stacy said as she grabbed her stomach.

"Why would that be best?" John asked with curiosity.

"Well ummmm lets see, maybe the fact that I'm going to be homeless soon." Stacy answered

"What?" John asked feeling confused

"Why didn't you tell me your parents were moving to Flordia?" Stacy asked angrily.

John placed a hand over his mouth and let out a laugh.

"John this is not funny, stop laughing!" Stacy ordered

"I'm sorry, I just thought that it would be a given?" John said trying to stop himself from laughing.

"What would be a given?" Stacy asked in a cutesy voice.

"Stacy, this is a 3 bedroom apartment." John pointed out.

"But I thought the whole reason for moving out of your parents house was because of me?" Stacy questioned

"It was, but that was before I knew you got knocked up." John joked as Stacy swatted him across the arm.

The two took a seat on the couch and tried to figure out what to do.

"So, now that the living situation is taken care of do you still want to tell Orton?" John asked as he looked over at Stacy who was rubbing her stomach.

Stacy looked up at John and smiled.

"I have too." Stacy answered. John put his head down and nodded in agreement. "But, will you stay with me while I do it? I don't think I can do this alone." Stacy asked shyly.

"Stace, you'll never be alone as long as I'm around." John promised as he took her small hand in his.

Stacy smiled and gripped his hand tighter.

"Good, because I'm gonna need a lamaze coach." Stacy joked as she nudged him lightly.

The two sat and giggled until it was time to call Randy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Randy walked up to Stephanie's doorway and rang the doorbell. He waited a few seconds until she answered and when she did Randy could feel himself starting to drool. Stephanie was wearing a little black dress that hugged her body tightly and her hair was down in soft curls dangling in front of her face.

"You-you ummmm...look hungrey. Lets go eat." Randy said turning around nervously and rushing to his car.

"Randy wait, I have something for you." Stephanie said stopping him from going any further.

"What?" Randy asked rushingly.

Stephanie opened her purse and pulled out a tiny piece of paper and handed it to him.

"It's a thank you for taking me out to night." Stephanie said sweetly.

Randy looked over the paper and didn't understand what it was, it was just a piece of paper that had the date June 23, 2006 on it.

"I don't get it." Randy blurted out as Stephanie giggled.

"Haha, June 23rd, that's the day you'll be debuting in the WWE on Friday Night Smackdown!" Stephanie informed her friend.

Randy's grew big with happiness.

"Stephanie, are you serious? Like no joke, your serious?" Randy asked

"Randy, you deserve this." Stephanie said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Randy looked up at Stephanie and smiled.

"Shall we?" Randy said extending his arm to her.

"We shall." Stephanie said excepting his arm.

The two got in his car and drove off preparing for a night of long awaited celebration.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chris stood in front of his pool and watched as the water pushed back in forth as the wind caused mini waves. As he looked into the water he would keep seeing Amy's face. She kept haunting him, every second of everyday, and he needed to do something about it, it was taking over his life, and thats not how he wanted to live his life. Chris turned around at the sound of a door slamming in his house. And when he peeked into his house he saw Amy making her way to the backyard where he was.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked feeling a bit satisfied that she was there.

Amy stood in front of Chris and without saying a word she grabbed him by the face and pulled him into a kiss. Without any hesitation Chris kissed her back. After a few seconds Amy pulled away and pressed her forehead against his and uttered the two words they both never thought would come out of her mouth.

"Marry me." Lita spoke softly not letting go of her grip on Chris.

Chris paused for a moment and looked down at Lita with pure love and pure confusion.

"I love you, I want you, I choose you." Amy cried as she continued to push her body against his.

Chris looked pulled away from her and turned away from her.

"You choose me because you have no one else." Chris said harshfully.

Lita's heart dropped at his words.

"You want me becuase no one else does." Chris continued

Lita could feel her heartbreak.

"You love me because you think no one else does." Chris finished and then turned to face a tearful Amy.

"I choose you because you chose me, I want you becuase you want me, I love you because your the only person who found my life fascinating and beautiful. And I'd like to share that with someone...I'd like to share my life with you." Lita said softly as she pulled Chris close to her once again.

Chris continued to look away from her and Amy started to feel the feeling of rejection once again, but it was her own fault, she waited too long, she was too late. Amy loosend her grip on him and stared to back away but stopped when his voice took over her body.

"Yes." Chris said softly enogh so that she could hear him.

Amy turned around and faced him.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I love you and I want a life with you." Chris said happily as he pulled her into him.

Amy smiled and kisses Chris passionatley and the two continued kissing as Lita pulled him into the pool with her and as the two fell to the bottom they shared a series of kisses celebrating their new engagment, and the names Stephanie McMahon and Dave Batista became things of the past and the name Mr and Mrs Jericho became the future.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Steph I had no idea you could sing." Randy laughed as they walked up to her door.

"Yeah well, Karoke is like a second career for me." Stephanie laughed as she ruffled through her purse for her keys.

"So umm...I had a really great time tonight, we should definatley do it again sometime." Randy said as he watched Stephanie pull out her keys.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Stephanie blushed.

"Ok, well, I guess I should head home now. Ummmm...I'll see you tomorrow then I guess." Randy said as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Stephanie yelled

Randy stopped and turned to face the billion dollar princess.

"Yeah?" Randy asked as Stephanie blushed uncontrolably.

"Do you, want to come in? We can hangout or something." Stephanie offered

Randy smiled and looked down at the ground.

"I'd like that." He replied and walked past her and into the house.

Stephanie stayed behind and smiled one last time before closing the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure about this Stace?" John asked one last time before Stacy pushed the call button.

"No, but when you think about it the worst that can happen is he'll want nothing to do with me and the baby, but I'm not afraid of that anymore. It's like you said, I'll never be alone as long as your around." Stacy smiled.

John smiled back and took her hand as she took a deep breath and pressed the send button. The phone rang a few times until someone picked up.

"Hello?" The person said.

Stacy clutched John's hand with nervousness.

"Oh I'm sorry I must have the wrong number, I'm looking for Randy Orton." Stacy said as John looked at Stacy with confusion.

"You have the right number, Randy's not here right now, he's on a date." The person replied.

Stacy felt her heart shatter in a million pieces when she heard the word "Date".

"Oh he is? Well thanks anyways." Stacy said trying to fight back the tears.

"Well can I take a message?" The person asked

Stacy took a gulp and tried to clear her throat.

"No, no that's ok, bye." Stacy shut her phone and threw hersef into John's arms and let her tears pour out.

John didn't want to know what happend. All he knew was that Randy hurt her again and he had to focus on picking up the pieces once again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stephanie and Randy sat in the livingroom and played PS2 laughing and having an awesome time, but that fun came to a hault when Vince McMahon walked in the room causing tensuion all around.

"Hi Daddy!" Stephanie greeted sweetly.

"Hi princees, did you have a nice night out?" Vince asked curiously.

"It was nice." Randy answered with a smile.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Well you kids enjoy the rest of your night, I'm gonna be heading up to bed now. Oh and before I forget, here you go Randy, you left your cell phone in my office today." Vince said handing Randy his phone.

"Oh, I thought I lost this, thanks so much Mr.McMahon." Randy said thankfully.

"It was no problem, and please call me Vince." Vince said with a devilish smile.

"Ok, "Vince" were there any calls?" Randy asked looking throgh his phone.

Vince paused for a second and stared over at his daughter who had the biggest smile he had seen since she started to date Chris Jericho. He then looked back over to Randy who was still looking through his phone.

"No, none at all. Have a nice night and don't stay up too late." Vince said turning away leaving the two to hangout.

Vince went up the stairs and into his room feeling no remorse...what so ever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Again I am sooooo sorry for the long awaited update. I promise to keep updating as soon as possible, I am really trying to get this story going again and your reviews will most definatley help me out a lot. So Please, please review. I promise the drama will lighten up soon enough and it's about that time that Randy should be returning isn't it? LOL. Ok so probably in the next chapter a few months will have gone by and Stacy will still be hiding her pregnancy but she'll be showing but wearing baggy clthes, yeah, yeah, yeah. So if you got any questions just let me know and I swear to god if i get one bad or negative review I will raise hell! I'm sick of all these dumbasses who got nuthin better to do then spend all their time going around reading stories they don't like and write reviews saying how much they hated it. it's stupid and they are stupid. ya know what forget it, I am so over it. But I am not in the mood to be told that I have no talent and my writing sucks etc...because I know I do and so do all the people that review, so fuck off all you dumbass cowardly flamers! Ha, this is kinda funny now, man I love all my peeps, thanks for always having my back yo. So yeah this chapter is dedicted to xx-shattered-reality-xxand _Sapphire Adams _because I love them oh so much. And thank you Sapphy baby for all the inspiration. I love you KISSES and kisses to everyone who reviewed. You are all wonderful, beautiful souls and I wish you all the best in life. So til next time SMOOCHES and PLEASE, don't forget to review, thanks!**


	37. Jamie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: So sorry for the late update, I promise that if I get enough reviews I will update sooner, because school is almost over and that means free time, well at least until I get home from summer school, lol. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I love you all so much, you are my inspirations and I love you so much my little bunnies. KISSES to all of you. This chapter title belongs to Dashboard Confessional :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dave was sitting underneath the barbell in the gym and was on his last lift when a very familiar someone stood above him.

"Need help with that?" The person asked cheerfully.

"Not today Amy!" Dave snapped as he got up and walked past her.

"Dave wait!" Amy stopped said standing in front of him.

"What?" He asked with a hint of annoyence.

"Look I didn't come here to fight with you..."

"Then why else would you be here?" He interrupted harshfully.

"Can we just talk?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. "...Please?" She begged.

Dave looked down at the floor and let out a loud sigh.

"Fine, but if things get out of hand I'm out of here, got it?" Dave said in defeat.

"I got it." Amy nodded and then took him by the hand and led him him to the back of the gym where they could have some privacy.

When they finally reached the back room Amy shut the door behind her and Dave leaned up against the wall waitng for her to speak.

"So? What did you need to talk to me about?" Dave asked getting impatient.

"I needed to tell you that I'm sorry." She said softly.

Dave's eyes suddenly left the floor and were glued onto the sincere red head before him.

"I'm sorry that I've been acting the way I have. I guess apart of me was just afraid of losing you, and I know it's not like you need my permission or anything but ummmm...I'm ok with you and Trish being together, I'm actually kinda of happy for you two. That day I saw you guys together hurt like hell, but I was happy to see Trish smile like that again...I was happy to see you smile like that again to." Amy said softly.

Dave crossed his arms and placed his eyes back to floor.

"Your right, I don't need your permission to be with Trish." Amy nodded her head in shame. "...But that's all I really wanted, so thank you for that." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

Amy accepted his hug and allowed her tears to fall on his shoulders. He kissed the top of her and Amy let out a little giggle.

"There's ummm...something else I need to tell you." Amy said as she pulled away and looked up at him.

"My ears are yours." Dave laughed

Amy wiped her nose and rubbed her neck with her left hand hiding the engagement ring Chris had given her.

"It's about me and Chris." Amy said as she paced back and forth.

"What about you two?" Dave asked with curious eyes.

"We're sort of ummmm...we're sort of engaged." Amy smiled nervously as she held out her hand for Dave to see her massive ring.

Batista's grew wide as he took her hand to examine her ring.

"So this is why you came here? To let me know that your engaged? This is ridiculous, your ridiculous!" He yelled

"Dave, Dave calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down! The only reason you told me your ok with me being with Trish is because you feel guilty, am I right?" Dave questioned as Amy was taken a back by his tone.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Part of the reason why I told you that was because I feel guilty, but I meant it and I'm sorry that I had to get engaged to let go of all the anger I had towrds you and Trish. But Dave I do love you, I always will, but you made it very clear that we can't be together." Amy said now in the same tone as him.

"When did I say that? When did you hear those words come out of my mouth?" Dave asked hysterically.

"Well we agreed to a break..."

"A BREAK! We agreed to a break, not a break-up! Now correct me if I'm wrong, but when a couple usually take a break they aren't suppossed to get engagged to other people!" Dave shouted louder.

Amy looked away and tried to fight back the tears. She leaned up against the wall and listened to the rythm of Dave's heavy breathing.

"Do you love him?" Dave asked finally starting to calm down.

"What?" Amy asked looking up the frustrated man.

"Do you love him? Do you love Chris?" Dave repeated as he moved in closer to her.

"Do you love Trish?" Amy replied staring into his eyes.

The two stood quiet knowing the answer too eachothers questions.

"Is it wrong to say that it might be impossible to ever love Chris as much as I love you?" Lita asked with a bitter laugh as she wiped away a tear from her cheek.

Dave leaned up against the wall right beside Amy and sighed.

"It's not fair to Chris, but it's not wrong." Dave said softly. "I know Trish and I aren't getting married or anything like that, hell we haven't even had sex yet, but I'm pretty sure it's safe to say I'll never love anyone as much as I love you." He said looking down at the pouty girl.

Amy placed herself in front of Dave and cupped his face in her hands also placing her forehead against his. Lita slowly moved her lips closer to his placing a soft but quick kiss on his lips.

"I'll always love you David Batista." Amy whispered

"And I'll always love you Amy "Lita" Dumas." Batista replied taking in her scent and beautiful kiss.

"Well I guess I better get going, I still have one other person I need to see." Amy informed as she pulled away from her only true love.

"You think you can send her my way when your done?" Dave asked with a sexy smirk.

Amy gathered her things and opened the door.

"How do you know I'm not going there to kill her?" Amy replied playfully with a smile as she made her exit.

Dave moved away from her position and also made his way to the door. Before he walked out the door one thing came to mind, Dave Batista and Amy Dumas had finally grown up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ok Ms.Keibler today we found out the sex of your baby, now you can either choose to know or keep it a surprise, it's totally up to you and your...friend." The doctor informed the two.

Stacy sat next to John as he gripped her hand. Stacy gave one look to John and then smiled.

"We would like to know." Stacy replied with a huge smile.

"Okay, well congratulations. You are the proud parent of healthy baby girl." The doctor congratulated.

"A girl? I'm having a girl?" Stacy asked with the biggest smile. "John we're having a girl!" Stacy said excitedly as she pulled John into a hug.

John hugged her tightly and felt surprisingly thrilled. He'd much rather Stacy have a girl than a minature randy Orton running around.

"Congratualtions Stace." John said as he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Ok well I'll see you in a few weeks for a check up Ms.Keibler, you only got 5 months to go." The doctor said before exiting.

Stacy and John gathered their things and headed to the car and when they were on the road it fell silent.

"So, a girl huh? I can tell you wanted her to be nothing else." John said as he took a quick glance at her growing belly.

"Yeah, well I mean don't get me wrong, I would have loved my child even if she was a boy, but she's not, she's a she." Stacy said happily as she grabbed ahold of her belly.

"So what color did you want to do the nursery?" John asked as he flipped through radio stations.

"Hmmm...I don't know, I was thinking red." Stacy answered as John's face scrunched up.

"Red? Your kidding right?" John asked still flipping through stations.

"Red is a very beautiful color John!" Stacy protested.

"Red is the color of evil my dear." John replied with a laugh.

"I happen to think red is a very conservtive color." Stacy said with a huff.

"Sure it is, if we were raising the spawn of Satan."

"JAMIE!" Stacy shouted excitedly as she heard the song Jamie by Dashboard Confessional.

"Who?" John asked feeling a bit scared when she shouted the way she did.

"Just go back to that station you had it on." Stacy ordered.

"Whatever you say your hinece." John said going back to the station.

The lyrics filled in Stacy's head as she felt nsync with that song.

"Her name is Jame." Stacy said softly.

"Who's name?" John asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"My baby you doof! Her name is Jamie." Stacy said smiling down at her stomach.

John looked over at Stacy with curious eyes. He walked over to Stacy's door and opened it and helped her out of the car. When the two were standing in front eachother John kneeled down to her stomach and gave it a quick kiss.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jamie, and try not to give your mom too much gas, she's still living in my house." John joked as Stacy swatted him with her purse.

"Wait, Wait!" Stacy shouted

"What, what?" John asked nervously.

"Jamie just kicked! She did it again, here feel." Stacy said placing his hand on her stomach.

John waited for another kick and when she finally did his heart fillled with joy.

"I have never felt anything like that before." John said in amasment.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Stacy asked as she threw her stuff on the counter and headed for the fridge.

"It really is." John said taking a seat on the kitchen table watching Stacy ruffle through the refridgerator. "What are you looking for?" John asked as he watched her take out an unusual combination of ham and ice cream.

"Jamie feels like an ice cream sandwhich, don't you Jamie?" Stacy answered as she felt her kick at her question. "See!" Stacy laughed as John smiled.

"Stace I think that there's a subject we've been avoiding since this whole thing started." John pointed out as Stacy stuffed her face with the ham and ice cream sandwhich.

"And what subject might that be?" Stacy asked wiping away the dripping ice cream off of her chin.

"The fact it's been 3 months and our friends still don't know that your pregnant." John replied as Stacy went about eating her food.

"I'm gonna tell the don't worry." Stacy reasurred him as she took another bite of her sandwhich.

"And when are you planning on telling them?" John asked feeling a little disgusted with the choice of food she ate.

"Well..." Stacy gulped her food. "I was thinking I'd tell them when she was born, perfect timing right?" Stacy said

"Are you serious?" John asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"John I'm just not ready, I'll tell them, trust me I will. It's just gonna take sometime." Stacy explained

"Your afraid it might get back to Randy aren't you?" John asked

Stacy leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath.

"I would just hate for him to find out through our friends, that wouldn't be right, ya know?" Stacy answered as she shook her head.

"Yeah I know. But who knows, maybe randy will come back and he can find out himself." John suggested as Stacy shook her head.

"God would never let me have it that easy." Stacy replied bitterly as she began to stand up but was stooped by John.

"Hey, don't say that." John said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Your right, I'm sorry." Stacy apologized to John. "You hear that Jamie? Mommy's sorry, she's an idiot but I love you more than anything sweet pea." Stacy gushed with tears.

"Ok well I can see your starting to get a little emo on me, so that can only mean one thing." John said as he took her by the arm.

"NAPTIME!" The two sarcatically shouted in unison.

The two walked into Stacy's room and John helped Stacy get comfortable in her bed and he gave her a small kiss on her forehead and then on her stomach.

"Sweet dreams you two." John said before walking away.

"Oh." Stacy said with a laugh.

"What?" John asked as he rushed over to Stacy.

"I don't think Jamie wants you to go." Stacy said feeling Jamie give her a huge kick. "Would you like to join our nap?" Stacy asked sweetly.

"More than anything." John smiled

He ran over to the otherside of the bed and got under the covers with Stacy and wrapped his arms around her body scooting his closer to hers. Stacy smiled feeling happy he was there with her.

John soon fell asleep and had found his way away from Stacy. The two were now sleepin face to face with eachother and Stacy stayed awake staring at John and feeling so many things. It came time for her to fall asleep, so she placed a kiss on John's lips not waking him and she smiled happily.

"I love you John, and I love you too Jamie." Stacy whispered before shuting her eyes to sleep and when she did John's eyes slowly opened and he smiled happily now knowing how Stacy feels, now if only he could truly believe it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trish sat in her apartment shorting through old photo's she had come across and had found one that best described the happiest time in her life. The photo was of Stacy, Randy, Amy, Dave, Chris, Stephanie, John, and herself all huddled together at Disneyland standing in front of the Haunted Mansion and everyone had on the biggest most happiest smiles they had ever had. Then a knock came on her door knocking Trish right back to reality. Trish made her way to the door and wasn't at all surprised to she her former friend standing before her.

"Amy can you come back another day, I'm really not in the mood to be reminded of what a huge slut I am." Trish said as she sluggishly leaned against the door.

"Trish that's not why I'm here." Amy said with an akward smile.

"Then why are you here?" Trish asked curiously.

"Ok your the second person who's asked me that today. can't I just visit my best friend without getting my head bit off?" Amy asked

Trish suddenly tuned into Lita when she heard two little words.

"Best friend?" Trish asked with a slanted smile.

"Yes, that's why I'm here." Amy laughed. "Can we talk?" Amy asked nervously.

"I'd like that." Trish smiled opening her door so Amy could come in.

Amy smiled and walked in gracefully.

20 minutes later...

"So you and Chris are really engaged? Well let me see the ring!" Trish said

Amy flipped her hair back and extended out her hand to flash her not so empty wedding finger.

"Wow! That is huge! But it's beautiful." Trish gazed at the beautiul piece of jewlery.

"I know, it was love at first sight." Amy joked.

"So tell me, how did Chris propse? Was it planned short of thing or spur of the moment type thing?" Trish questioned excitedly.

Amy stayed quiet and smiled.

"Actually, I propsed." Amy answered as Trish's Jaw dropped.

"You proposed?" Trish said

"Yeah, but Chris wanted to buy me a ring, I told it was fine but he insisted, and i must say I'm extremely happy he insisted." Lita joked.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Trish smiled as she took a sip of her wine.

"Thank you, but I'm happy for you to." Amy smiled.

"Why?" Trish asked.

"Because you found someone you know you can trust." Amy said referring to Dave.

"Amy, I already told you, me and Dave will never happen." Trish said getting up from the floor and heading towards the kitchen.

"Why not? He likes you, he's a good guy. You like him, your a good girl, so what's the problem?" Amy questioned.

"The problem is he's your ex, and not just any ex, the love of your life type ex." Trish reminded as she poured herself more wine.

"Trish, that's like your fourth glass of wine, I think we should cool it for awhile." Amy suggested as Trish rolled her eyes but before she could even pour herself another glass she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

Trish went over to her table to answer it but screamed I frustration when she saw the number.

"Urghhhh," Trish howled.

"What? Who is it?" Amy asked walking over to her blonde friend.

"There's this girl who I ran into a few months ago, I guess she went to high school with us, her name is Mi-"

"Mickie James, right?" Amy finished

"You've met her too?" Trish asked with shock.

"Actually it was more of a war of threats." Amy replied as she plooped on her couch.

"What happened?" Trish asked with curiosity

"Oh well first she blocked my driveway so I couldn't leave, and then she warned me to stay away from your man." Amy explained with a laugh.

"My man?" Trish asked

"Yeah well apparently little Ms.James got her facts all screwed up. She told me to and quote "Stop trying to steal my best friends man" and I was just wondering, did you get a new best friend while I was gone?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"She really thinks I'm her best friend?" Trish asked

"Yeah, she freaked me and Stacy out." Amy said taking another sip of her wine.

"Where has Stacy been lately?" Trish asked.

"Who knows, maybe she went to the Bahamas to have a secret love child." Amy joked as the two both laughed hysterically. "Well I'll be sure to give her a call tomorrow and update her on everything, maybe we can have lunch or something." Amy suggested as she ate a grape.

"I'd like that." Trish said feeling really happy things were they were.

"Ok, well I guess I'll be heading home. Kiss!" Amy said as she gave a kiss to Trish.

"Ok, well I'll talk to you tomorrow, and Aimes...thanks for this, I really missed you." Trish said sincerley.

"I missed you too ok well I'm off to see my fiance." Amy laughed.

"Ok, give Chris a hug and a kiss for me." Trish waved.

"I will, bye." Amy said.

Trish shut her door and jumped up and down. This was gonna be a good year.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Randy went to his mail box and grabbed all his bills and headed back to his apartment. He flipped through all his mail and opened his phone bill. He looked over all the calls he had made and recieved and when he saw that Stacy called his eyes grew wide. He hadn't talked to Stacy since he broke up with her, but there was a call from her a month ago, but if hadn't talked to her then why was the call 3 minutes long? Randy slammed the bill on the table and ran over to Stephanie's apratment. He banged on her door repeatedlt until she answered.

"Hey Randy, dinner will be ready in a little while-"

"Your father screwed me over!" Randy said angrily.

"What?" Stephanie asked unsure of what he meant.

"Come with me!" Randy said taking a hold of Stephanie's arm and dragging her over tohis apartment.

"Randy what is your problem? Let me go!" Stephanie ordered but they had already entered his house and he had shoved the phone bill in her face.

"Why is there a cell phone bill in my face?" Stephanie asked angrily.

"Look, Stacy called me the night you and went out on our date!" Randy showed her.

"So? You missed her call, can't you just call her back?" Stephanie asked

"No Stephanie! I didn't "miss" her call. It was a 3 minute phone call! And you and I were at the bar at that time, and rememeber when we got back to your house?" Stephanie nodded "And do you rememeber who returned my phone to me that night?" Randy asked, Stephanie nodded once again bu her eyes popped out of her head when she figured out what he was trying to tell her.

"Daddy!" Stephanie answered with shock.

"That's right, daddy sent my girlfriend away." Randy said with anger.

Stephanie shook her head at his words.

"Don't you dare blame my father for this! He didn't send Stacy away, you did! Your to blame for this, not him." Stephanie shouted.

"Whatever you say princess. I'm going back to California, are you going to come with me or stay with Daddy Dearest?" Randy asked as he started to pack.

"Randy you can't go! Your debuting on SmackDown! next week." Stephanie reminded the future star.

"Not anymore." Randy replied.

"Well then have a nice a trip." Stephanie said

"I will, and I'll be sure to tell Chris you said hello." Randy retorted bitterly.

Stephanie glared at Randy and opened the door.

"Goodbye Randy" Stephanie said slamming the door shut behind her.

Stephanie walked across to her apartment to be greeted by a man standing in front of her door.

"Can I help you?" She asked the man.

"Yes, are you Stephanie McMahon?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am she. Can I help you?" She asked

The man pulled out papers from his suit case and handed them over to her.

Stephanie looked over the papers she was handed and grew into a panic.

"This has to be some sort of mistake!" Stephanie paniced.

"I'm really sorry about this Miss, in order to fix this we are going to have to start all over again, I'm truly sorry." The man said as he walked away.

Stephanie stood in shock and looked over the papers once more. She put the papers in her house and went back over to Randy's apartment and knocked several times before he answered.

"What? Did you find out Daddy isn't Mr.Perfect?" Randy asked smugly.

"Shut up!" Stephanie spat back causing Randy to be taken aback.

"Well aren't we little Ms.Toughy!" Randy retorted

"Randy I need to go back home with you, so please do me a favor and talk as little as possible. We had a good thing going and you ruined it, and quit frankly I can careless if you and Stacy get back together, but I need to get home, so will you take me?" Stephanie asked

"We split the gas money." Randy said.

"I don't care, I'll buy you the damn world if I have to, I just need to get home." Stephanie pleaded.

Randy stood by the door and looked down at the billion dollar princess.

"Start packing, we leave in 3 hours!" He oredered.

Stephanie turned around and headed to her apartment and when she opened the door she saw that the papers she had recieved had disappeared and only one suspect came to mind...

"DADDY!" Stephanie screamed.

It didn't matter, all she knew is that when she got home the news she had would ruin alot of people's lives.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Okay so what did you think? I can only say one thing...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please, help me out here, give me some inspiration, write me a review yo! LOL, ok well til next time my loves, SMOOCHES!**


	38. Never Gonna Be The Same

**Disclaimer:I own nothing or no one, which is a sad deal yo :(**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed KISSES! I love you all so very much so this chapter is dedicated to all of you. And I can't say this enough, I am really trying to move this story along but I can't do that unless I have motivation, so please be my motivation : D I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and this chapter title belongs to Courtney Love (This song is so pretty, she actually sounds sober and sincere, lol, so I highly reccomend it) :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dave knocked lightly on Trish's door and patiently waited for her to answer and when she did she stood in betwwen the crack of the door and smiled shyly as did Dave.

"Can I help you Mr.Batista?" Trish asked with the same smile.

"Yes you can actually, I was wondering if I could maybe have a word with you?" Dave asked as he ld his arms behind his back.

"Under on condition." Trish replied as she raised one finger.

"And what condition might that be?" Dave grinned.

"What do you have behind your back?" Trish asked as she tried to take a glimpse.

"I'll show it to you when we get inside." Dave teased.

"Well your not coming inside unless you show what you have behind your back, now let me see!" Trish circled Dave as she tried to see what he had.

"Alright, here." Dave placed a browm teddy bear with a rose in it's hand into Trish's grateful hands.

"He's so adorable." Trish gushed over the cute bear.

"Yeah, well I had to get something as adorable as me and I thought what better than a teddy bear." Dave said concidetly.

Trish rolled her eyes at his cockiness but looked down at the bear and realised he was right.

"Thank you." Trish tip-e-toed up to Dave and placed a kiss on his small lips.

"Now can I come in?" Dave asked as he raised one sexy eyebrow.

"Hey, don't think just because you got me a really, really, romantic gift doesn't mean you and I are gonna...you know!" Trish protested.

Dave let out a chuckle and moved in close to her.

"I just wanna talk, can we do that?" Dave asked respectivley.

Trish looked down at the floor and then back up at Dave with a smile.

"We can do that." Trish said

She placed her hand in his and the two walked in her apartment with all smiles and love.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stephanie and Randy decided that driving would not be quick enough to get back home, especially since Vince was hot on their trail, so they thought they'd throw him off and do the next best thing...fly.

"How much longer till our plane leaves?" Randy impatiently asked.

"Not anytime soon, so just chill ok." Stephanie replied with an agatated tone.

"I want to get back to Stacy already, it's been forever since I've heard a voice, and I'm not sure how much longer I can last." Randy complained as Stephanie rolled her eyes in annoyence.

"Well here's a thought, CALL HER!" Stephanie yelled rudley.

Randy turned to face the arrogant princess and gave her a smug look.

"Look, I know your really upset that we didn't sleep together, but I love Stacy, babe. Besides, I wanna suprise her." Randy smiled.

Stephanie gave the 3rd generation superstar a disgusted look.

"Excuse me? you actually think that I wanted to sleep with you?"

"I know you did." Randy smiled.

"No, no, no...it was so the other way around. And refresh my memory, who kissed who the other night?" Stephanie reminded.

Randy's smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"That was a mistake, I was voulnerable and you took advantage of me, besides, I don't recall you stopping it." Randy retorted.

Stephanie glared at Randy with fire in her eyes.

"Whatever you say Randall, but as far as I'm concerned, nothing happend." Stephanie said as Randy nodded.

"Nothing happend." Randy repeated with confirmation.

The two sat quietly praying that the akwardness would soon go away, but things just seemed to get worse.

"Oh no!" Stephanie said as she became wide eyed.

"What?" Randy asked with confusion.

"Hi Daddy!" Stephanie greeted as Vince approached the two.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you have any idea what today is?" Vince asked angrily as he stomped closer to the two.

"Yes Vince I know what today is and to be honest, I can careless!" Randy replied with sterness.

"Your an ungrateful son of a bitch! Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get your debut date pushed up?" Vince screamed

Randy smiled his famous smile and let out a laugh.

"Like I said before Vince, I can give a shit!" Randy said as he got closer, and closer to Vince's face.

"Well your contract says differently, so unless you want a $3 million lawsuit on your hands, then I suggest you come back with me." Vince threatend with a devilish smile.

Randy kept his cool and smile.

"Well here's what I think of your contract, Vinney-Mac." Randy grabbed the contract from vince's hand and teared it up into a million tiny pices as his smile grew at the priceless looks on Vince's face. "Anymore threats, Gramps?" Randy joked.

Stephanie's dropped at Randy's actions and waited for some sort of retaliation from her father, but nothing came.

"You had talent kid, and I'm sad to see you waste it on some whore who's probably forgotten all about you by now." Vince said cruely.

"DADDY!" Stephanie was appalled by his words.

Randy let out a laugh.

"No thanks to you." Randy replied

"Well it worked didn't it? You forgot all about that prostitute you call a girlfriend, well for a little while at least."

That was it, Randy clenched his fist, and before he knew it the boss was out cold in the middle of the Ohio airport.

"Flight #587 to California is now bording." A voice over called throughout the airport.

Randy looked over at Stephanie who was staring down at her unconscience father who was still on the floor.

"Are you coming, or are you gonna stay trapped in a life that you never wanted to begin with?" Randy asked as he then extended his hand out for her to take.

Stephanie looked up at Randy with tears and could only think of one person.

"Goodbye daddy." Stephanie said as took Randy's hand and started to run with him, but stopped him suddenly.

"What? Why did you stop?" Randy asked in between breathes.

"I forgot something, wait here." Stephanie said as she ran back over to her laid out father.

She grabbed his briefcase and opened trying to find the very important papers she had recieved that Vince had taken from her. Once she finally retrieved them she stood up and took one last look at the man who had forced her to be this way.

"You made me this way daddy, you have no one else to blame but yourself." Stephanie whispered

"Stephanie! Lets hall ass!" Randy shouted.

Stephanie ran over to Randy and didn't stop until they reached the plane. The two soon flew off and headed back to their old lives, but little did they know how much had changed, but they were about to find out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trish and Dave sat on her couch and giggled for several hours over silly things having a good time while having a few drinks until Dave brought up an interesting subject.

"I can't believe that my room has been spending all our rent money on strippers, I trust that fool and now !" Dave laughed.

Trish found it not so amusing.

"Dave why are you laughing? That is a serious matter! My boyfriend can't live on the streets!" Trish protested as she stood up.

"Well I sort of have no other choice." Dave said with another chuckle.

"Yes you do." Trish smiled

"And what choice would that be?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow.

"Move in with me!" Trish suggested happily.

Dave stood dead in his tracks as he tried to examine her face.

"Are you serious?" Dave asked with all seriousnees.

"Of course I am! So will you move in with me?" Trish asked happily.

"Trish, this is only a one bedroom apartment." Dave pointed out.

"So, is that a problem?" Trish asked as she slowly moved closer to Batista who had the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"No, so what are we waiting for? Should we celebrate our housewarming?" Dave questioned seductivley as he started to move her into the bedroom.

"I'd love too, you know I would, but were having company over." Trish said as she pulled away.

"Really? Who?" Dave asked

"Well Stacy said she had something she needed to tell us all, so I just offered my place, so we can all reconnect and catch-up ya know?" Trish said as she started to clean up.

Dave came up from behind Trish and kissed her on the neck.

"That's sweet of you." He said softly.

Trish closed her eyes as she took in his scent and then there was a knock on the door.

"That would be our first guest." Trish said excitedly as she rushed over to the door and was horrificly suprised to see who her visitor was.

"Trishy! How's my best friend? Am I too late for the party?" The visitor asked as she made her way into her apartment.

"Mickie what the hell are you doing here?" Trish asked angrily.

"I was invited silly, hi I'm Mickie James, Trish's best friend." Micke said extending her hand out to Batista.

"Hey, I'm Dave..."

"Trish's boyfriend, I know who you are silly." Mickie gushed

"Micke who was it that invited you?" Trish asked and just when Mickie was going to answer they all turned to stare at the voice that spoke next.

"I did!" Amy said with a smile as she and Chris walked in hand in hand.

"I tried to talk her out of it I swear!" Chris explained.

"Amy can I talk to you for a sec?" Trish asked as she pushed Amy into her bedroom.

"Hi, I'm Mickie James, Trish's best friend." Mickie introduced with a wicked smile.

"Hi...I'm ummm, Chris." Chris said looking over the crazy little vixen.

Back In Trish's room...

"Why? Why? Why would you invite that pshyco here? Now she knows where I live, So how am I suppossed to get rid of her?..."Trish rambled hysterically as Amy plopped on her bed with amusment.

"Relax, the only reason why I invited her here is because we are all going to show that she doesn't belong. Now who wants to apart of a group that they are knowingly are not wanted in it?" Amy asked making her point.

"That's true, but Mickie she's, she's..."

"A pshyco, I know. But even pshycos know when there not wanted somewhere." Amy said as she stood up and straightened herself up.

"Yeah, ahuh, and then they kill sweetie." Trish replied with a nervous smile.

"Just trust me...please?" Amy begged.

"Yeah, yeah ok, but she better leave soon!" Trish ordered

"Hahaha, we can only hope for the best." Amy said as she followed Trish back into the livingroom.

Outside of Trish's apartment...

"Are you sure about this Stace?" John asked one last time before entering the party.

Stacy looked down and smiled.

"I'm sure." Stacy smiled

"Well then let's rock n roll babe." John said taking her hand in his.

John knocked on the door and a giddy Mickie greeted the two.

John and Stacy exchanged confused looks but returned the smiles they were both given by the wide-eye jumpy girl.

"Come in Stacy, John." Mickie said opening the door wider for them to enter.

"Ummm...thank you?" John said with confusion.

"Hi, I'm..."

"Mickie James! We all know!" All six of them shouted in unison.

Mickie just smiled and skipped right next to Trish.

"So, what's the big news?" Amy asked as she snuggled beside Chris who wrapped his arm around her.

"Ahhhh...well this is pretty big so I'm just going to get right to it. But you have to promise me that you won't judge me." Stacy pleaded

Everyone nodded in agreemen and Stacy took a deep breath and and squeezed John's hand tighter.

"I'm pregnant!" Stacy laughed nervously.

The room filled with silence and the only sound that was heard was the sound of Batista's glass dropping to the floor.

"Who's the father?" Chris asked "OW!" He yelled when he felt the sharp pain of Amy's elbow gouwging in his side.

"Amy, it's ok." Stacy said as she looked over at John who just smiled at her for support. "Randy's not here, so it would kind of be impossible for him to be the dad, so..."

"John you got Stacy pregnant?" Trish blurted with shock.

"We did it once and it was right after Randy left..." John started to explain.

"Just please promise this will stay between us, I'm not ready from him to know, so please, don't tell anyone!" Stacy pleaded with her friends who still had the look of shock plastered all over their faces.

"Don't tell anyone what?" Someone asked from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see who was at the door and it was ceartainly no one anyone expected, especially Stacy.

"Randy..." Stacy said before fainting into the arms of John and the last thing Stacy heard was everyone calling out to her.

"STACY!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So? So? Ok my babies, I need a favor from you all, REVIEWS! Notice I'm updating a lot more than I used too, and that's because I've been getting reviews, so yeah if you love me, and if you like this story even just a smige than PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again to all those who reviewed last chapter, you are all so totally narley and I love you mucho grande, so till next time my precious angels...SMOOCHES!**


	39. Hard To Explain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: Hi my little baby dolls! How are you all doing? Well I am really sorry for the late update, it turns out I have to go to summer school so it's going to be really hard for me to update. And I'm sad to say that by the end of the summer I will be discontinuing all of my stories :( Since I'm going to be a senior this fall it's going to be really hard for me to write and keep up all my school work, so I would really like to finish this story by then since this is the story that everyone seems to enjoy the most. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, thank you all so much, so this chapter is dedicated to all of you. I hope you enjoy and this chapter title belongs to The Strokes :D**

**Dedicated To: ** Trish-Is-Mine, John cena punk princes, ViVa RKO and SMK, JohnCenasGirl4Eva, Fozzy-Floozy, Sapphire Adams, Screw-World-Peace, Death's snare, Ghostwriter626, AnimusPatronus, xx-chaingang-killer-legs-xx, just-fly-awayx3, yanzell, **Kiki, and Amanda! Thanks again for your reviews, I love you all mucho grande, Muwah**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Stacy!" Everyone screamed in unison as the ran to her aid.

Randy dropped his bags at the front door and ran over to the fallen blonde.

"Stace? Stace? Wake up!" Randy yelled as he lifted her head.

"Randy, back the fuck off!" John yelled as he pushe Randy away from Stacy.

"Shut the hell up John! She's my girlfriend!" Randy yelled back as he tried to wiggle his way towards Stacy who was still passed out.

"Dont' even get me started on that Randy..."

"Really? Why Not? What re you go-..."

"HEY! You both shuyt up and get out of the way!" Amy yelled as she placed a wet towel on Stacy's forehead.

"What about the baby?" Trish asked with fear.

Everyone looked over at Trish wide-eyed at what she had just slipped out. Randy looked up at the fearful blonde with shock.

"What baby?" Randy asked sternly.

John looked back and forth at Trish and Randy but he continued to glare over at Trish for opening her drunken mouth.

"You mean you don't know? Hahaha...Oh my..." Trish giggled as she almost fell over.

"Know what?" Randy asked with fire in his eyes.

Lita stood up frantically and went over to Trish to keep her from falling.

"She means the baby back ribs, they've been in the oven for over 3 hours, it could start a fire if we don't take them out." Amy lied as Randy gave her a look of suspision.

Batista walked over to both Amy and Trish.

"Right, we'll go take care of that and Chris go get the car and you two..." Dave ponted towards Randy and John who had each taken one of Stacy's hands. "You two get Stacy down stairs so we can get her to the hospital!" Dave ordered as the two nodded.

"No, no! No hospital, please!" Stacy begged groggily.

"Stacy!" John exclaimed as he hugged her tightly.

"John please, no hospitals, I'm fine." Stacy said with pleading eyes.

John looked down at Stacy's stomach.

"Sta-..."

"John! I'm ok, really." Stacy said with a smile.

"Ok but you have to promise to eat something ok, for me." John smiled back.

"I promise." Stacy smiled sweetly.

Randy watched as John scooped Stacy up and headed towards the guest bedroom so that she could rest. Randy raised an eyebrow at their actions towards eachother, and he had to admit, this isn't what he wanted to come back to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chris rushed downstairs and headed to his car and struggled to find the car door, but dropped them when someone behind him placed a hand on his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Chris jolted and turned to face the person who startled him.

"Hey." The person said softly with a small smile.

"Stephanie what are you doing here?" Chris asked with confusion.

"You don't sound to happy to see me." Stephanie said as her smile faded.

"Steph it's not like that, I'm just a little...suprised, that's all." He replied as he took a depp breath.

Chris bent over to pick up his keys and turned away from her and headed towards his car.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Stephanie asked

"Steph can we talk later? Stacy just passed out at the sight of Randy and I need to get her to the hospital." Chris said not intending to be rude.

"Oh my god! Is she alright?" Stephanie asked

"I don't know, thats why I need to get her to the hospital!" Chris answered with a huff.

"CHRIS!" Mickie called from upstairs.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Chris shouted at the annoying girl.

"No, no it's ok. She's awake and she insists that she doesn't need a doctor." Mickie said

Chris looked up with confusin written all over his face.

"Is that really a good idea?" Chris asked hoping she understood his question.

"Haven't you learned anything about women? When a woman tells you what they want, you do what they say. Besides, she looks better than she did when she got here." Mickie laughed at her insult and looked over to the person standing behind Chris. "Steph?" She asked

"Uh, Hey!" Stephanie smiled at the unfamiliar girl.

"When did you get back?" She asked as he looked over at Chris who started to walk back up to Trish's apartment.

"Umm...about an hour ago." Stephanie answered as she watched Chris leave her behind."I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Stephanie said as Mickie rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Oh, I'm Mi-"

"For the billionth time already, this is Mickie James, Trish's best friend!" Chris said with annoyence.

Mickie glared over at Chris who gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Did you come back with Randy?" She questioned as she turned away from Chris and back down to a confused Stephanie.

"Yeah, actually I did." She replied as she locked eyes with Chris who turned away when he realized that they were staring at eachother.

"Oh well, come on up. I'm sure everyone would like to see you.We have a lot of catching up to do." She invited with an innocent smile.

"You have no Idea." Stephanie mumbled.

"What was that?" Mickie asked

"I said why not?" Stephanie said as she ran up the stairs and prepared herself for the worst.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dave and Amy dragged a very drunken Trish into the kitchen to try and sobber her up.

"Trish what the hell is wrong with you?" Amy asked furiously.

"Pst, isn't it obvious?" Trish asked as she laughed uncontrollably.

"How many drinks have you had tonight?" Dave asked with concern.

"Including this one?" Trish asked as she pointed to the drink in her hand. Both Amy and Dave nodded. "Errmmm...8!" Trish nodded

"8 Drinks? Why would you drink so much?" Amy asked

"Because this is a party! People drink at parties, I am an adult after all." Trish answered as she seductivley strutted over to Dave who pulled away after one wiff of her breath.

"No Trish, adults drink responsibly, teenagers abuse it!" Dave said as he pulled away from her.

"What is this an AA meeting?" Trish asked as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"Trish, how much do you drink a day?" Amy asked as she put her head down.

Trish rolled her eyes and leaned up against the sink.

"Why is that any of your business?" Trish asked with an attitude.

"It's my business because your drinking almost caused you to break a promise to one of our best friends!" Amy shouted at her.

"If your accusing me of being a drunk in my own home then I think you should leave!" Trish retortd angrily.

"Trish, Amy is only trying to help you!" Dave said getting in between the two.

"And you! Your always taking her side, it's never gonna be over between you two is it?" Trish asked bitterly.

"So is that what this is about? Your afraid I'm going to leave you for Amy?" Dave asked moving in closer to her.

"I'm not worried about you, it's her I'm having trouble trusting." Trish replied as she glared over at a heartbroken Amy.

"Since when? Didn't you just make-up? Listen, listen. I love you." Dave said as he positioned their faces towards eachother.

Amy's heartbroke even more knowing that she had to be the who witnessed Dave saying those three sacred words to Trish that he had once said to her.

"You do?" Trish asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, and I'm only agreeing with Amy beacause I love you, and she loves you too and we want to help you." Dave said with sincerety.

"I love you too!" Trish said excitedly and jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Amy stared at the two and wished so badly that she was the one with Dave, but then she realized she had someone better than Dave...she had her husband to be Chris Jericho.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" Chris asked as he came up from behind her.

Lita turned around and grabbed ahold of Chris and didn't loosen her group.

"You know I love you right?" Amy asked

"Yes." Chris said with a smile. "And I love you two, that's why I'm marrying you." Chris smiled even wider.

"Your getting married?" A voice yelled from behind.

"Stephanie, when did you get back?" Amy asked as she pulled away from Chris.

"Amy your suppossed to be my friend." Stephanie said with disbelief.

"Steph I am your friend..."

"When I left, I asked you to take care of Chris while I was gone, not fall in love with him!" Stephanie scramed.

"Hey what's going on?" Randy asked as he rushed into the kitchen with John following close behind.

"Stacy asked you to do the same thing." Chris shot back as everyone faces went pale.

Stephanie looked over at Trish who tried to hide her face.

"You told them?" Stephanie asked Trish who felt like she wanted to die.

"Trish what is she talking about?" Dave asked as he looked down at the shameful blonde.

"I told Amy and she promised not to tell!" Trish answered as she pointed a finger towards Amy.

"And I promised you not to tell!" Stephanie said sadly.

"What are you guys talking about?" John asked as he entered the tense kitchen.

"Oh you didn't miss much, just betrayl among best friends." Chris replied bitterly.

"Randy what did you and Steph do while you were in Ohio?" Stacy asked as she made her way in the center of the crowd.

"Stacy you really shouldn't be u-"

"Answer the question Randy." Stacy said angrily as she looked him in the eye.

Randy looked down to the floor and then back up at a patient Stacy.

"While we were in Ohio, I was really sad that you weren't there, and Steph was angry for leaving Chris and..." Randy said softly

"And what?" Stacy cried

"We slept together..." Randy let out a sad sigh.

All eyes were now on Stephanie and Randy.

"I cried for you every night, RANDY!...every night." Stacy cried sadly.

"Stacy I can explain..."

"I can't believe I wasted all of my time and tears on you! Your not worht any of it, your not worth the time, the tears, the pain...your not woth loving." Stacy said coldly.

"Stacy..." Randy said as he tried to reach out to her.

"Don't touch me, don't ever touch me again!" Stacy screamed as she pushed passed the circle of friends and out the door.

John gave Randy and Stephanie both looks of disgust then ran after the girl he loved.

"Stacy, wait" John said running after her.

Randy and Stephanie looked up at all their friends and waited for them to speak.

"This is all your fault Amy!" Trish shouted angrily towards the red head.

"No Trish, this is your fault!" Stephanie said as she turned around and ran away.

Chris couldn't help but feel guilty as he watched her leave.

"You should go after her." Amy said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Yeah it's fine, I'll call a cab or something." Amy smiled.

"Ok, I love you." Chris said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before heading out the door.

"I'm really sorry about ruining your party Trish." Randy apologized as he walked out the front door.

Mickie leaned against the fridge and waited for Lita to make her exit.

"Bye." Amy said as headed towards the door.

"Amy, wait! How are you getting home?" Dave asked with concern.

"I'm just gonna walk." She replied not even stopping to answer him.

Dave looked down at Trish who was breathing fire because she knew what davve wanted to do...be there for Amy.

"Just go!" Trish said as she stomped away into her room.

Mickie looked at Dave and stuck her nose up.

"You just made a big mistake!" Mickie threatened as she ran after Trish.

"Amy wait up!" Dave called out after Amy.

As Dave ran out the door he unknowingly knocked over a picture that was framed on Trish's coffee table and had shattered to pieces.

Mickie looked over to see what had fell and smiled as she picked it up. It was a picture of the circle of friends and Mickie laughed at the irony of the broken picture.

"Aw...poor circle of friends, it's just too bad that their friendships just didn't work out." Mickie smiled devilishly and put the picture in her bag and cheerfully skipped off into the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Again I am so sorry for that late update, please don't forget to review and thanks again to all who reviewed before, I really appreciate it, so til next time...SMOOCHES!**


	40. Fix You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait, summer has been real busy for me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all so much, your support means the world to me, so this chapter is for you! This chapter title belongs to Coldplay, saddest song in the world in my opinion :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trish Laid on her bed with the remote in one hand and a half empty bottle of wine in the other staring up onto the blank cielling. Mickie was sitting opposite her on a chair watching over the half passed out blonde.

"Can I get you anything Trish?" MIckie asked with concern.

Trish' body shot up and she glared at the pshcotic woman.

"You can get oput of my house, and you can get out of my life!" Trish snapped furiously.

"But Trish..."

"No, No! I don't even know you, your weird, and I don't have anytime, or any patience to deal with a pshyco like you, so please leave me ALONE!" Trish screamed at the top of her lungs causing the brunette to jolt.

"Fine, your drunk, you've had a bad day and you don't know what your saying, so I'll get a goodnight sleep and I'll check up on you tomorrow." Mickie sad in a calm tone.

"GET OUT!" Trish screamed once more as Mickie ran out the door. "Weirdo!" Trish said in disbelief as she shook her head and laid back down on her bed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dave pulled up in front of hers and Chris house and looked over at Amy who stared over at the dark house.

"I guess he's not home yet." Amy said sadly.

"I can wait with you if you want?" Dave offered with a samll smile

Amy just smiled back and shook her head.

"It's ok, you should get back to Trish, she needs you right now." Amy said as she opend the door and ran out shutting the door behind her.

Dave watched as she ran into her house and when he saw she got in ok he hit the steering wheel drove off to aide his alcholic girlfriend.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John carried a sleeping Stacy into their apartment and put her in her big comfy bed and just as he was about to walk away Stacy put her hand on his.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" John asked as he rushed over to her.

"No, you didn't." Stacy smiled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, um...I'll just go." John said nervously as their eyes met.

John stood up and began to walk out when Stacy called out his name.

"JOHN!" Stacy shouted.

"What? What's wrong?" John asked frantically as he moved next to Stacy and looked over her panic.

Stacy cupped his face in her hands with tears in her eyes.

"Stacy what's wrong?" John asked again still looking her eyes.

Stacy smiled and her tears began to fall from her eyes. John looked at her with confusion and Stacy gave him one finally smile before she pulled him into a deep kiss. She kissed John with all the love in the world and pulled away leaving him breathless.

"Marry me?" John asked with his eyes closed still in a trance from her kiss.

Without wasting a second Stacy pulled him back in for another deep kiss. And when she pulled away she whispered the sweetest word he could ever imagine hearing from her lips.

"Yes." Stacy whispered with a smile.

"You will" John asked with tears.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you!" Stacy squealed excitedly as the two hugged.

The two pulled apart and stared at eachother with love in their eyes and hearts. They kissed again and fell back onto the bed and did what they've waited to do for a very longtime, they consumated their love and celebrated their new engagement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chris and Stephanie walked in silence as they both tried to think of something to say, but was unsuccessful.

"Your timing really sucks you know that?" Chris saidnot even staring at the girl.

"My timing has never been good, it's the McMahon curse I guess." Stephanie replied also looking away.

"So why did you come back?" Chris asked as Stephanie went pale.

"Buis-business, for my dad." Stephanie lied nervously.

"Why did Randy come back?" Chris asked

"Stacy, he missed Stacy." She answered

"Are you angry with him?" Chris asked

"Why would I be angry with him?" Stephanie asked with confusion.

"Well he used you. He was missing Stacy, he was vulnerable, and he slept with you, so aren't you angry?" Chris asked again.

"You know what? You have no right to be asking me this. You don't know what happend, he wasn't the only one hurting, so if anyone used anyone, I used him." Stephanie explained.

Chris just nodded and dragged his feet against the concrete.

"Now that you asked me something personal, it's my turn." Stephanie said as Chris raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Chris asked with no shame.

"Your engaged to Amy, but does she know that her marriage to you would make a second wife?" Stephanie asked with bitterness.

Chris stopped dead in his tracks and stared down Stephanie, who just crossed her arms and smiled a devilish smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dave stompped into his and Trish' house and headed straight to the bedroom, and when opened the door he found she wasn't there.

"TRISH!" Dave called out but no answer.

He went around the whole apartment in search for the blonde but she was no where to be found.

"Dammit!" Dave yelled in anger.

He grabbed his keys and got in his car in search of the drunken blonde who was wandering the streets.

On the way he stopped by Amy's house and picked her up to go find Trish. The two sat in silence and just waited for her to appear.

"Did you really need me to come with you?" Amy asked as she tiredly looked out the window.

"Yes, two pair of eyes are better than one." Dave replied as Amy continued to look out the window.

"Where the hell can she be? She has been acting so different lately." Dave said as he continued to drive.

"Yeah, she's been really depressed since this whole thing happend with John and Stacy." Amy replied.

Suddenly the two gave eachother frantic looks.

"JOHN!" The two said in unison, suddenly the two knew where she'd be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacy was sleeping peacefully in John's arms as he just looked down at her with a smile. He then heard a pounding on the door and quickly moved away from Stacy without waking her and head for the door. The banging continued and John grew angry.

"Ok, Ok relax!" John ordered as he opend the door to a groggy Trish.

"Trish what the hell? It's 2 am!" John said with frustration.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake Princess Stacy?" Trish said with bitterness

"Why are you here?" John asked as he watched Trish make her way into his apartment.

"You never used to complain when I would visit you this late, remeber John, you used to like when I delieverd this late, what's changed?" Trish asked seductivley moving in close to John.

"Are you drunk Trish?" John asked as Trish continued to hang all over him.

"Ha" Trish giggled. "I'm not drunk, I just want to shhow you some love, because I know pregnant girl over there isn't giving you what you need." Trish said as she tried to kiss John, but he pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"I need you to love me." Trish said with a half smile.

"I do love you..."

"But not in that way right? Because you love Stacy in that way, right?" Trish asked angrily

"Why do you keep bringing Stacy up?" John asked

"BECAUSE YOU WANT HER!" Trish cried "I want you back, take me back, forget about Stacy." Trish said angrily.

Stacy stood behind the wall and listened in on their conversation and she slowly turned around to see what they were doing.

"No, you need to leave now!" John ordered as he tried to push her away.

"NO!" Trish yelled furiously.

"Would you be quiet, your gonna wake up Stacy!" John said taking her by the arm.

"STOP SAYING HER NAME!" Trish yelled covering her ears.

"Leave now Trish!" John warned

"Or what? Are you gonna physically remove me, cause I think I might like that." Trish said moving in close to him.

"Trish stop it!" John yelled.

"No you stop!" Trish screamed. "You broke me, now fix me!" Trish cried as she pulled John into a kiss. Trish continued to kiss John, a kiss in which he did not attempt to pull away from...until it was too late.

"You both can got staright to hell!" Stacy yelled coming from behind the wall.

"Stacy!" John yelled as he pushed Trish out of the way.

"No! John let her go!" Trish said pulling him back.

"Screw you!" John yelled at her.

"Screw you asshole!" Trish said as she pushed him into the hall closet and putting a chair underneath the knob and locking him in.

Trish stood for a second listening to John scream. Trish started to cry and tried to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Oh my god STACY!" Trish yelled as she tried to go after her.

Stacy ran to the elevator but heard Trish's voice from down the hall and ran towards the stairs and felt someone touch her. Stacy turned around and had a look of disgust on her face.

"What do you want?" Stacy asked angrily and before she knew it she felt a pair of hands press against her body pushing her down the stairs.

"AHHHHHHH!" Stacy screamed bloody murder as she fell down the stairs, and once she reached the bottom she was out cold.

Dave and Amy parked the car and heard Stacy scream and ran to her aid.

"STACY" Amy screamed as she discovered an unconscience Stacy at the bottom of the staircase.

"What happend to her?" Dave asked as he rushed to her side.

"I-I think she fell..." Amy cried hysterically.

"...Or she was pushed." Dave said as he looked at the top of the staircase and saw a spaced out Trish staring down at the motionless girl.

"STACYYYYYY!" Trish cried as everyone looked up at her.

"Oh my god! What happend, what happend?" John asked as he ran down the stairs to the pregnant women.

"We think she fell down the stairs." Amy answered as she started to shake.

"CALL 911!" John demanded as Dave got up and opend his phone to call.

"Oh my god what happend to Stacy?" Chris and Stephanie asked running up to the them.

"SHE PUSHED HER!" Amy screamed pointing up towards Trish who was still in a trance.

Everyone looked up at Trish who repeatly shook her head.

Batista closed his phone and heade over to John.

"Ok they said to lift and make sure she keeps breathing, there on their way ok, just keep her warm." Dave informed them. He looked up at Trish and ran up to her putting his coat over her.

"Trish baby what happend?" Dave asked frantically.

"I-I-I don't remeber." Trish continued to cry.

"Oh my god what abotu JAMIE?" Amy screamed as she look down at Stacy who had her hands placed over her stomach as if to protect her baby.

"Who's Jamie?" A voice came from behind the circle of friends.

Everyone stared up at a shocked Randy as he looked down at Stacy who had a a round belly and then he knew.

Everyone continued to stare but before anyone could answer the paramedics arrived.

"Jamie..." Stacy whispered as the took her away in the ambulance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging and I'm apologizing in advance for the next time I update, because I honestly don't know when that will be. School starts in a few weeks and I doubt another chapter will happen that soon, but maybe if I get enough reviews, then I will FOR sure update within the next week, I'll make time for it, but I need those reviews, so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again to all who reviewed I love you all so much, and please no flames, but if you have any questions just please write me pm or a review, thanks again and sorry for the long wait, I love you all SMOOCHES!**


	41. God Bless The Child

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: Ok here it is as promised. You guys showed me some mad love by reviewing as much as you did, I love you all for always making me feel loved, so its my turn to show u all how much I love you. This chapter title belongs to Michelle Featherstone :D This women has a beautiful voice and this is a beautiful song.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lita, Chris, Stephanie, Dave, Trish, John and Randy all sat silently in the waiting room in the Los Angeles General Hospital impatiently waiting to hear from the doctors. Randy walked back and forth in front of the circle of friends tugging at his hair with anger.

"How could you not tell me about this?" Randy asked furiously.

John let out a bitter laugh and stood yup to face Randy.

"This ain't the time or place to get into this with you." John said directly into his face and turned to walk outside.

"It's never the time or place with you. But this time it is, your not gonna walk away from me, your gonna answer all my questions...you owe me that much." Randy ordered as he stood in front of John to keep him from leaving.

"I don't owe you a DAMN thing!" John retorted heatedly challenging his demand.

"Hey, hey! You both sit your asses down and shut the hell up before I kick both your asses straight to the moon, got it!" Batista ordered as he got between the two angry men.

Randy shook his head and headed outside, Chris and Stephanie exchanged worried looks and went after him.

John watched Randy walk outside then turned to the wall and gave it a good punch.

"John, John stop!" Lita said as she ran over to him and took his hand to check it.

"It's fine Amy." John said as she continued to examine it.

"John no it's not, come on we got to go have it checked out." Amy insisted as he stayed behind.

"I can take him." Trish voulenteered

"No! You've done enough today, Just stay away from us ok." Amy sneered

Trish felt her stomach drop as she looked over at Dave who had said nothing in her defense.

John moved away from Lita and tried to keep her from taking him.

"Amy you know I can't go anywhere, not until I know Stace and the baby are ok." John fought

"Look John, I'm sure it's gonna be awhile until we hear anything. I'll stay here and as soon as that doctor comes out I'll come and get you so that your the first one he talks to, ok?" Dave reassured him.

"There and back, that's all." John said to Amy

"That's all I promise." Amy smiled

"Thanks Dave, and as soon as he comes out you come get me, promise?" John asked

"I promise, just go, you look like your in pain." Dave said scooting him away.

"This is nothing compared to what I'm feeling inside." John said sadly before walking away.

John and Amy headed towards the elevators leaving a saddend Trish and Confused Dave alone.

The two glanced over at eachother feeling the akwardness. Dave reached over to Trish and placed his hand over hers and flashing her a sincere smile. Trish shut her eyes and let out a sigh returning the sweet smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I mean Chris you knew and you didn't tell me!" Randy yelled at a startled Chris.

"No, I didn't know! I just found out a few minutes before you and the princess over there made your grand entrance." Chris defended himself.

"Princess?" Stephanie asked with disgust.

Chris looked down at the skimmpy looking brunette who stared over at Randy.

"So why did you leave Randy? What's the real story?" Chris asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"There is no story." Randy replied as he looked over at Chris with anger.

"Well there's gotta be, unless your like, mentally crazy." Chris suggested.

"What?" Randy asked with confusion.

"I'm just sayin, you gotta be out of your mind for ever wanting to leave such a beautifu, sweet, intelligent girl behind." Chris said turning away from the two and heading back into the hospital without saying another word.

Randy looked down at the ground as Stephanie looked over his sad features with concern.

"Randy..."

"I better go back inside." Randy said before giving her one last look.

"Ok." Stephanie said sadly as she put on a fake smile and watch Randy start to walk away.

Randy stopped at the door and did not turn around.

"Thanks for being my friend Steph." Randy said not once turning to face her when he spoke.

"Thanks for not hating me." Stephanie replied

Randy continued to walk inside, and Stephanie looked out into the city below her and hugged herself tight allowing her long awaited tears to fall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chris walked down the hospital halls and walked over to Dave and Trish who had obviously fighting to stay awake.

"Hey, you guys can head home, I'll watch out for the doctor." Chris offered.

"You sure man? I think I should get Trish to bed." Dave asked as he stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"NO! I don't want to leave Stacy." Trish said as she curled herself up into a ball in her chair.

"Trish, I think it's best if you go. I'll make sure Stacy knows you were here for her." Chris said

"You don't actually believe that "I" pushed her down those stairs do you?" Trish asked horrifically.

Everyone stayed quiet and looked to the floor in silence. Trish sat still with her jaw to the floor in shock.

"I-I couldn't, I would never...she's my best friend." Trish cried softly.

"I don't think you did it Trish..." A voice came from behind.

"Randy..." Trish said with a smile feeling relief that someone was on her side.

Randy kneeled down next to her so that he was looking her in the face.

"I KNOW you did it!" Randy said harshly.

Trish's smile quickly faded and felt the fear of loneliness.

"Hey Randy, that's enough..." Batista said

"NO! She pushed the love of my life down the stairs and now she and my daughter are fighting for their lives because of this selfish drunk!" Randy vented angrily.

"Randy stop!" Chris ordered

"Ya know what, when the girl you love and your child are on death row, then you can tell me to stop!" Randy said as he pushed his way passed all his so called "Friends" and walked over to ICU to try and see Stacy.

"Lets go Trish." Dave said extending he's hand out to his traumatised girlfriend.

Trish nodded and put her hand in his and followed him out the door, as they walked out they saw Stephanie sitting on the bench.

"Later Steph, call us if they is any change." Dave said as they continued to walk past her.

Stephanie nodded and started to stare up at the sky making her wish on the brightest star.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy and John sat on patient table in the doctor room awaitng the x-rays the doctor had taken. The two let there legs swing back forth kicking the back part of the table looking around the room in silence.

"What the hell is taking so long?" John asked with frustration as he jumped off the table and leaned up against the wall crossing his arms in boardum.

"John just relax ok, obviously nothing has happend otherwise Dave would have been here already." Amy informed the antsy man.

"It's just so hard to not be uncalm." John let out

"I know, but you have to stay calm." Amy said

"And Stay strong...for Stacy." John breathed heavily.

"...and Jamie." Amy smiled

"This can't happen, this isn't right! I can't fall in love with her and then loose her." John poured sadly.

"Stacy?" Amy asked looking over at the broken man.

"I fell in love with her..." John continued to cry.

"Stacy?" Amy asked again.

"Jamie...I fell in love with Jamie." John cried hysterically and fell to the floor in tears.

Amy let herself fall to the floor with him and cried as hard and as loud as him.

"She's strong John. Remeber in the 4th grade when Glen Jaccobs the self proclaimed Big Red 5th Grader Machine "Kane" was terroizing all us 4th graders for our lunches and when it came time for Stacy to give hers up she stood up to the freak?" Amy spoke with a smile.

John let out a small laugh.

"Oh yeah I remember that, she said that the only person she was sharing her lunch with was me." John reminiced with a smile.

"Mhm, and then she stomped on his foot and dragged him behind the handball wall and a few seconds later Kane ran out crying and returned all the lunches he had stolen, and never onced dared to face the rath of Stacy Keibler ever again." Amy continued.

"Haha, ya know she never did tell me what she said to make him feel so afraid." John said

"I know what she said..." Amy smiled

"What?" He asked

"Sorry, can't tell you." Amy replied teasingly

"Why not?" He asked with shock.

"Why would I tell the man who stole her precious Tammy Talk A Lot doll and gave it to Crusty Hemme?" Amy retorted

"Her name is Christy for the last time!" John laughed

"The point is, she's my best friend I keep her secrets and she keeps mine." Amy replied in a serious tone.

"The fact that you've kept one of her secrets since fourth grade shows me that you a very, very loyal friend. And I'm grateful I have you in my life." John said as he took her hand.

"I'm grateful to have you too." Amy said as she placed a small friendly kiss on his lips.

"What if Stacy di-.."

"Don't ever say that, it will never happen, not til she's old and gray, same goes for our little Jamester." Lita smiled.

"Your right, I'm gonna have my girl's by my side til the day I die." John said positvley.

"Your gonna have us all by your side until the day you day." Amy corrected.

The two friends stood up and attempted to walk back to the doctors table but were startled by the sudden opening of the door.

"The doctor's waiting downstairs." Chris informed the two.

John held on to Lita's hand and let go and headed back downstairs ready to handle whatever news the doctor had for him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dave and Trish entered their empty apartment in complete silence hoping they wouldn't have to say anything the rest of the night, but there was something on Dave's mind that he needed to be answered.

Trish walked over to their bedroom and sat down on the bedd and began to take off her shooes but stopped when the sound of Batista's voice crammed through her ears.

"We need to talk." Dave said as he stood in front of her so that he had her full attention.

"About?" Trish asked with an attitude.

"Tonight, I'm gonna ask you, did you push Stacy down those stairs." Batista asked

"What does it matter? Whatever I tell you your not gonna believe!" Trish yelled

"Well then make me believe you, tell me what happend." Batista said calmly.

"NOTHING HAPPEND!" Trsih shouted

"Really? Then explain why Stacy's in the hospital fighting for her and her baby's life?" Dave yelled back

"I can't explain that, because I don't know what happend, I don't know how she fell, i don't remember a thing!" Trish answered

"Ok so you don't remember. I bet you remeber why you were there in the first place." Batista challenged.

"Actually I do." Trish replied wickedly.

"Why were you there?" Batista asked

"You know why I was there." Trish replied.

"Actually, I don't." Dave said with interest

"Do you really want me to say it out loud?" Trish asked with no emotion.

"Please, enlighten me." Batista snared

"I was going to get John to sleep with me, to satisfy me, to..."

"That's it! I'm done!" Dave said walking over to the closet and pulling out a very large suitcase.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Trish asked realizing what Dave was doing.

"I'm done! I'm leaving, you want to be like then be like that by yourself!" Dave yelled while he threw clothes in his suitcase.

Trish grabbed his leg in an attempt to try and keep him from leaving.

"You are so pathetic!" Dave spat as he pulled his leg out of her grasp and left her on the floor cold, lonely, and heartbroken.

"DAVVVVEEE!" Trish screamed at the top of her lungs at the sound of her front door slamming shut.

"Plehease, come back...come back." She cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So what did u think? If u want another update ASAP then pleeeease review like u did last time. I need ur motivation, and please no flames, so til next time SMOOCHES!**


	42. I Love You Too

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: So here it is, as promised, an update! YAY! I'm in an awful cheery mood, maybe its becuae I'm a SENIOR! YE-AH BOIII! Gosh, this summer just flew by didn't it children? Sad deal. Well thank you all so much for all your reviews, I love each and everyone of you more than you can ever possibly know. So thank you for always being here for me when I needed you. And Matt, I love you sooo much. I'll miss you dearly, your like my little cyber brother, lol. But seriously you are, so this is for you RETIREMENT.Trish-Is-Mine**. **This chapter title belongs to Tokyo Rose, this band is so totally awesome, and this song is just too sad for words. But I put it on my Myspace profile anyways, lol.**

**Dedicated to: RETIREMENT.Trish-Is-Mine (I love you Matty Baby, forever and always my precious friend, KISS, KISS)**

**WARNING: This chapter is going to be very sad, so if I offend any of you I am terribly sorry, but I advise you stop reading if you are sensitive to graphic material.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John walked towards the doctor who had been patiently awaiting his arrival as he stood with hand and hand with Amy who squeezed his hand tighter for support.

"John Cena?" The doctor asked

"Yes, thats me." John gulped as he approached the doctor.

"We had to take the baby out early, Stacy is still unconcious, but she's fighting." The doctor explained as he looked over her chart.

"And the baby..." He asked with fear.

"Well you have a daughter, but shes fighting too." He replied

"Shes fighting, what does that tell me?" John asked angrily

"It means her shes struggling to breath. Her lungs are strong enough for her to be on her own, so we have her on an inky bator, but...shes fighting." The doctor answered.

"Look, I know that in medical school they teach you to sugar coat these types of things, but I'm begging you...give it to me straight." John pleaded helplessly.

"Ok. Well the chances of Stacy's baby surviving are 1 in a million, I'd say she has about a day or too until her lungs fully collapse..."

"Which means what?" John said fighting back the tears.

"Which means she dies!"

Chris, Stephanie, Amy and John all gasped in shock and heartache. Randy stood in the hall with pure guilt and sadness. He decided he could not hear anymore, so he quietly backed away from everyone and headed to the 3rd floor.

"And Stacy?" John cried fearing to hear the rest.

"She did great in the delivery room, were trying our best to get her stable." The doctor answered.

"Well do better than your best DAMNIT!" John demanded angrily.

"John, John calm down!" Amy ordered as she tried to scoot him away.

"Where is she? Where's Stacy?" John asked as he tried to calm himself.

"Follow me." The doctor said calmy as if he understood.

Amy, Chris, and Stephanie nodded from him to go and followed the doctor to Stacy's room.

Just as John disappeared into the hallway Batista drug himself to the three friends who had sat in silence.

"Any news?" Dave asked as he plooped next to Lita dropping his suitcase to floor.

"Nothing I wanna repeat." Chris replied as he put his hands over his face.

Lita sat still as her eyes were glued to his bag.

"Whats with the suitcase?" Amy asked never taking her eyes off of it.

"Oh I moved out of Trish's apartment." He replied as if it were nothing.

"What? Why?" Amy asked with shock.

"Look, she's changed, and I can't take it anymore. She doesn't care who she hurts, she's wreckless, and she needs help." Dave said as he tried to adjust to his seat.

"Hmh...wreckless huh?" Chris asked as if he weren't shocked. "Well hey, the couch is available at Amy's amd I's house, your more than welcome to crash." Chris offered

Amy smiled in agreement.

"You sure?" Dave asked.

"Of course." Amy replied.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that alot." Dave said as he flashed them both a friendly smile.

"Chris, can I talk to you outside for a sec?" Staphanie asked as standing up and taking her purse.

"Anything to get out here." Chris answered as he stood up. "I'll be right back." He said as he bent down to Amy and placing a kiss on her lips.

Amy nodded, Dave looked away with jealousy, and Stephanie rolled her eyes in disgust.

Chris turned and followed Stephanie out the door, while Lita turned to face Dave.

"So, wanna tell me about it?" Amy asked with concern.

"There's not much to tell. You saw how she acted at the party tonight. She's not Trish. And to be honest, I never really saw myself with her." Batista explained

"Oh but I thought you were "Oh so in love with her"?" Amy teased as she flipped her hair back.

"I do love her." He laughed

"So what's the problem?" Amy asked with a cheery smile.

Dave sat quiet for a second pondering why it was he wasn't happy with trish, and when it dawned on him why he was so miserable, he turned to face Lita with all seriousness.

"Trish isn't you." He said looking deeply in her eyes.

Amy's smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"I should go check on Steph and Chris." Amy stood up in fear and ran out the door trying to avoid temptation.

Dave sat still and kicked himself saying what he just said. But the fact is that she had a right to know how he felt about her, and he had a right to let his feelings be known.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stephanie nervously circled around Chris trying to figure out how to break the news to Chris.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird around me ever since you got back." Chris chuckled with curiosity.

Stephanie sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Chris there's something I need to tell you." Stephanie sighed

"What? Oh my god please tell me Laguna Beach didn't get cancelled!" Chris joked

"Stop! This is serious." Stephanie demanded as she tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Ok, whats the news?" Chris asked in a serious tone.

"You can't marry Amy." Stephanie blurted facing the opposite direction of Chris who had a confused look.

"Why not?" Chris asked with confusion.

"Remember how I said I wanted a divorce?" Steph asked as Jericho nodded. "Well aparently we were too young for a divorce, we had nothing to split, so instead I went for an enollment..."

"Ok, I agreed to ending our marriage not erasing it as if it never happend." Chris said furiously

"Chris let me finish..." Steohanie begged

"NO!" Chris cut her off. "That was wrong of you Stepahnie, you shouldn't have done that." Chris said with disgust.

"Chris Listen to me!" Stephanie screamed, catching his attention. "The enollemnt papers never went through." Stephanie said with tiny sniffles. "You can't marry Amy because legally, I'm still your wife." Stephanie cried.

Chris stood frozen trying to let all her words sink into his head.

"I am so sorry, but I do still love you." Stephanie said as she continued to cry.

"Your not sorry! This is exactly what you wanted to happen. You should be jumping for joy right now...so if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell my fiancee that we have to pospone our wedding because my first wife still loves me and doesn't really feel like divorcing me right now." Chris said with sarcasim and pain.

"Chris that's not how this is!" Stephanie said trying to stop him.

"That's exactly how "This" is." Chris said in her face and slightly pushed her so she would get out of his way.

Chris walked back in the hospital leaving Stephanie to cry alone on top of the hospital rooftop.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John entered Stacy's room and sat right beside her as he took her lifeless hand in his staring over her as if she were sleeping beauty.

"Ya know, usually in the fairytales, if the Prince kisses the sleeping Princess she wakes up, and she marries her Prince Charming and they live happily ever after. So lets see if it really works." John said

He leaned in to Stacy placing his lips on hers pressing lightly for a few seconds. He pulled away and opened his eyes to see a still motionless beauty.

"Well, we tried. Looks like your gonna have to do this on your own baby girl. Speaking of baby girl's, Jamie's upstairs waiting for you, by the way everyone in that delivery room said you did great. I'm proud of you." John whispered with tears.

"Amy says that your gonna wake up. And I know she's just trying to give me hope, but what if this is a sign? What if were really not meant to be together?" He forced himself to speak those words outloud.

John took a hold of her and stared into her pale face.

"You gotta wake up legs! I need you, Jamie needs you. We all need you! I love you." John pleaded desperatley.

"Do it for Jamie...fight for Jamie." John cried softly as he placed his body right beside hers. As he layed beside her he dreamed of the day they'd become Mr. and Mrs. Cena. But his mind started drifting off to a darker place...the day Stacy would never wake up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Randy tip-e-toed into room 118 and sat on the nearest chair.

"Hey Jamie, I'm your daddy." Randy introduced himself to his premmy daughter as he played with the plastic separting him and his new born baby.

"Ya wanna hear something something crazy? I just met you and I gotta say...I'm in love." Randy smiled "You and your Mommy are the only two girls in this whole wide world that I have ever fallen in love with at first sight. It's that Keibler spell you put all us helpless guys under." He laughed lightly as he continued to trace her tiny body around the inky bator.

"You just, you gotta pull through for Mommy and Me, can you do that sweetheart?" He cried allowing all his tears to fall. "Of course you can, your a Orton. Orton's are strong, so are Keiblers." He said as he wiped his tears.

"I have an idea. How about when Mommy wakes up, and when you get big and strong we go out to the park and have ourselves a first ever family picnic? Sound good?" Randy chuckled at the slightest movement she made.

"Just do me a favor munchkin. Get out of this stupid box, huh. You can do it, I know you can. I love you so much baby doll, I'm gonna need you. " He smiled

"But just so you know, your not allowed to date until you 35. Your my daughter, and your gonna have my looks, and guys are only after one thing, just ask your mother, she'll tell you all about it. Haha." He chuckled

"Just get better ok, I love you and I promise, I will be the best Father. I'll throw you birthday parties, I'll take you to the circus, I'll push you on the swings...I'll be around whenever you need me." Randy promised sincerely. "Just do what I know you can, get better." Randy begged one last time.

He took one last look at his tiny baby and walked out before he completley broke down. As he stood in the hall he heard a loud beeping noise and shut his eyes tight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John walked slowly to out to the waiting room where Chris, Lita, Dave and Stephanie had been waiting for the last several hours.

"How is she?" Lita stood up and asked

John just shook his head and sat beside her.

"She looks nothing like she used to, she's pale, cold and motionless. It;s so weird seeing her like that." John explained sadly

Randy suddenly turned from around the corner and stood up against the wall with a face mixed with emotions.

"Where have you been?" John asked with an attitude.

"Non of your business!" Randy retorted angrily.

"Non of my business? Your a bastard you know that! Stacy could die and your probably off screwing some nurse in a janitors closet!" John yelled.

"Both of you stop it!" Amy said getting in between the two, but they just ingnored her ordered.

"So what! People die John, its a way of life, they Just DIE!" Randy yelled causing both John and Amy to back down.

Randy had the face of a man who's heart had just been broken into a million little pieces.

"Babies die too..." Randy finished with heartache

John and Amy stared at Randy with fear, slowly tears filling up in all their eyes finally cathcing on to what had happend.

"No..." John said as he started to ball once again.

"John..." Amy said hugging him.

John held on to Amy tight and cried on her shoulder while Randy walked over to the two and joined in on the hug. John grabbed Randy and Hugged him with his life as did Randy returning the comfort.

Dave, Chris, and Stephanie joined in as well and cried until they made a circle on the floor. Trish walked in but stopped when she saw everyone huddled together on the floor. Her head told her to go away but her heart told her that they needed her and without hesitation from the circle of friends they embraced her to sit with them. And she didn't have to be told twice, so she rushed to their side already knowing what the news was.

"I am sooo sorry, I love you guys, you know I would never do this to..." Trish cried

"Just hug us ok." Amy said in an attempt to hush her up.

They all continued to cry and weep wishing this day had never happened, wishing everything was the way it was suppossed, but knowing everything would never be the same, not even a little bit, not even at all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Ok so I'm sure that a lot of you hate me right now, but let me explain why I allowed Jamie to die. When you think about it realistically when something like that happens to a pregnant woman the baby doesn't ever usually survive, but in most situations it brings people together and ultimatley makes them stronger. Also Randy and Stacy were not ready for a child, but they have to learn a lesson and suppose they did, it might just bring them closer together, that is if Stacy can pull through and wake up. So I am sooo sorry for disappointing you all, it's just I wanted to make this story as realistic as possible, and this is reality. So please, even if you hated this chapter please review, but please no flames. Be respectful, respect always pays off, so if you love then review, it would really mean the world to me :D**


	43. Bitter Sweet Symphony

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one; all characters belong to the WWE **

**A/N: Hi everyone, what's up? Well sorry for the lack of updates, its like I said before, I'm a senior now and I got work up the wazoo, so thank you to everyone for being so patient and respectful, I love you all so very much. And also thank you to all those who review, you always know how to make me smile: D This chapter title belongs to the Verve **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the wee hours in the morning and all had left the hospital except John and Randy. The two were sleeping uncomfortably in chairs in the waiting room waiting impatiently for an update from Stacy's doctor, but there was no change.

Randy spread his arms wide stretching to wake himself up, and at the sound of his yawn, John waked up as well. The two stared at each other with awkwardness not wanting to speak to the other. Just because they had a moment of weakness the night before and comforted each other did not mean they were friends again. At least in Randy's mind, John keeping his own baby from him was unforgivable.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, you want any?" John asked

"No thanks." Randy answered without looking at him.

"Whatever." John huffed as he exited the room.

Randy rolled his eyes and laid his head back on the chair and wished all the pain away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy rolled over on her bed and opened her eyes to see Chris looking down at her with a rose in his hand and a smile on her face.

"What is this for?" Amy asked with a giggle accepting the red rose.

"This is for being you." Chris replied as he placed a kiss on the top of her nose.

"Well I wonder what I'd get for being your wife." Lita laughed.

Chris' face froze at her comment, noticing this Amy's smile faded.

"What's the matter?" Amy asked sadly.

"No-nothing." Chris stuttered.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" She asked

"What look?" Chris replied

"The "I don't know about marrying you anymore" look." Amy retorted immediately as she covered her naked body with the sheets.

Chris chuckled and moved her body closer to his placing his forehead against hers.

"I can't wait to marry you." He whispered as she looked up at him with her beautiful eyes.

Lita smiled and rolled on top of him and placed a series of kisses on his face.

"Let's make some breakfast." Lita teased with a smile.

"What?" He asked with disappointment.

"Let's eat, get ready, and then go visit Stacy." Amy said getting out of bed and wrapping the sheet around her body. "And if we eat fast, we can take a shower together..Ya know, to conserve water." Amy nodded.

"Of course, I mean if saving water will help save our environment and all." Chris joked

"Mhm, it will." Amy said pulling Chris with her.

Chris grabbed a hold of Amy's waist as she led him to the kitchen but was startled when she saw two bodies on the couch.

"Oh my god, we are so sorry." Amy said as she tried to cover herself up.

"Why we were just sleeping." Dave replied as he tried not to look at Amy's body.

"Umm…Trish you stayed the night?" Chris asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I hope that's ok." She replied as her body emerged from the other end of the couch.

"No, no that's fine." Amy replied.

"Well since we are all here do u just want to go to breakfast and head over to the hospital together?" Chris asked.

Amy didn't reply right away because she and Dave's eyes were locked together. Trish looked at the two with rage.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Trish answered trying to hide her anger.

"What? Huh? Yeah, that sounds fine. I'll go get in the shower then." Amy said rushingly.

"Hey, is there still room for two in there?" Chris asked seductively.

Amy looked over at Dave and then back at Chris.

"There is always room for you." She said as she fell in the love with his eyes.

Dave looked to the floor with jealousy and felt a pair of eyes burning a whole in his back.

Amy and Chris rushed off into their room locking the door behind them.

Trish grabbed a pillow and smacked Dave as hard as she could.

"What the hell!" Dave screeched.

"What was that look you giving Lita?" Trish asked with anger.

"What look? There was no look!" Dave yelled.

"I thought, I thought we were ok again." Trish cried.

"Trish, what happened last night was nothing but a slip, ok?" Dave blurted.

"A slip? You bastard, a slip!" Trish cried loudly.

"Why is it ok for you to make mistakes, but it's not ok for me?" Dave asked as he stood by the fireplace.

"What mistakes have I made?" Trish asked automatically wishing she never asked.

"Tell me you just didn't ask me that!" Dave said with shock.

"I-I"

"No! I wasn't the one who made the moves on my best friend's boyfriend and then got so consumed with rage and felt the need to push her down the stairs, and causing her to miscarry her baby!" Dave retorted angrily.

Trish a look of sadness all over her face.

"You don't really believe I did that to her, do you?" She asked sadly with tears streaming down her face.

Dave hesitated and looked her in her eyes.

"I don't know what or who to believe anymore." He answered with unceartantity.

"Well you better figure it out soon, because your gonna regret letting me go." Trish threatened.

Dave looked down at her with a bitter smile.

"There is only person I regret letting go, and it ain't you babe." Dave laughed bitterly.

Chris and Lita walked out of their room and knew they had just walken into a heated conversation.

"Umm…are you guys ready?" Chris asked nervously.

Trish took her eyes off of Dave looked over at Amy who was staring over at Dave once again.

"Go to hell, all of you!" Trish said as she began to storm out the door leaving the three in shock and confusion.

"What happened?" Chris asked

Dave moved over to Amy and placed his hand on her back.

"I'll meet you guys at the hospital ok?" He said looking into her eyes.

This caught Chris' attention and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"We'll see you there." Chris smiled.

Dave smiled back and nodded his head and went into the bathroom and began to get ready.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"That's you being paranoid my husband to be." Amy smiled giving him reassurance.

"Well can we put some food in this paranoid boy's stomach?" Chris asked happily.

"Of course." Lita replied giving him a big kiss on his lips.

"The two walked out of the house hand in hand leaving Dave to her the sounds of giggles and kisses making him angry that he wasn't the one leaving with Amy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John laid side by a still coma state Stacy who had the same pale look to her as she did the day before. John laid as close to her as possible and tangled her hand with his humming her a song he remembered his Grandmother singing to him when ever he felt low, and hearing or singing that song when things went so wrong, made him feel so right. John placed a Billie Holiday CD in the CD player that Stephanie had snuck in for him. When the music began to play and John scooted closer to Stacy and began to sing to her.

"I'll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places. That this heart of mine embraces alllllll day througgghh. In that small café, that hall across the way, the park across the way, the childrens carasoule, the chestnut trees. A wishing well. I'llll be seeing you, in every lovely summer's day, in everything that's light and gay. I'll always think of you that way. I'll find you in the morning sun and when the night is new….I'll be looing at the moon, but I'll be seeeeeing you. I'lllll be seeing you, in every lovely summer's day, in every thing that's light and gay I'll always think of you that way, I'll find you, in morning sun and when the night is new, I'll be looking at the moon, but I'll beeeee seeeeinnng yoooouuu." John sang softly and cried as he buried his head in her neck.

"For some reason you won't wake up!" John screamed. "Please….wake up Stace, wake up, please." He begged softly. "But, maybe it's best you don't wake up, I know that if that day ever comes the first thing you'll ask is "Where's Jamie?" and I wish to god I would never have to answer that, but I'm going to have to. " John sighed heavily.

"Ahem." John heard an intentional cough.

"Can I help you?" John asked with frustration.

"I just wanted to drop these flowers off for Stacy, do you mind if I have a moment with here alone?" The person asked.

"Did she even know you Mickie?" John asked as he rolled his eyes as she looked over at the girl who was carrying a bouquet of flowers and a get well balloon..

"Of course silly, she's been a good friend to me, so I thought I'd do her a favor and liven up this room for her, you don't mind do you?" She asked as she batted her eyes flirtatiously.

John rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock and looked down at Stacy.

"Ok, I have to go talk to Randy for a minute, so you have until I come back ok, don't stay too long." John warned as he rushed out the door.

Mickie nodded in agreement and shut the door behind him. Mickie whistled as she made her way over to Stacy's bed and placed the flowers on the table closest to her.

"Oh!" Mickie gasped in shock as she looked down at the deathly girl. "Oh my Stacy, you like death." Mickie chuckled to herself. "You can't lay there forever, you'll get all fat wrinkly." She continued to sneer.

Mickie brushed Stacy's bangs away from her face and began to stroke her face lightly.

"I'm starting to feel a little guilty about pushing you down those stairs, I didn't actually think that kid of yours would die! But that's what you get for coming between my Trishy and her man John." Mickie

"So it's sad to say that you are going to end up all alone. I mean, now that the baby is dead both John and Randy are going to want nothing more to do with you." Micke sighed a fake sympathetic sigh.

"But, what can ya do, right? Well I'm off to see how my best friend is holdin up. And if I hadn't said it already I'll say it now…..stay away from John! And yeah, I'm like sorry for your loss." Mickie said with a pshycotic smile as she skipped out into the hall where Randy and John had been standing.

"Why was she in there with Stacy?" Randy asked angrily as he pointed towards the maniac skipping down the hospital halls.

"Never mind that, we have to discuss Jamie's funeral arrangements." John insisted

"Ya know what, I'll take care of my daughters funeral, you just worry about you alright." Randy said angrily as he pushed past John and walked into Stacy's room with a heavy heart in tact.

John followed him but stood in the doorway who was soon joined by Chris, Lita, Dave.

"How is she?" Amy asked as she stared down at her beautiful blonde friend from afar.

"No change." John answered simply.

"Hey beautiful." Randy smiled as he took a hold of Stacy's tiny hand. Randy tried his best to hold his tears while starring at her lifeless body. "I miss you…." Randy cried.

He couldn't bring himself to say anymore and placed her hand on his face so that he could feel her touch, but it was not the same. Instead of her touch feeling warm and inviting it felt cold and lonely. Randy gripped her hand harder and sat and cried as the others stood by and watched quietly, all secretly feeling his pain as well. Randy put his head down and prayed to himself to hear her say his name one last time.

"Randy…" A cry came from beneath him.

Everybody ran over to where the noise came from and Randy shook his frantically thinking his mind had finally got the better of him, but before he knew it doctors and nurses came spuing in from all different direction surrounding the long legged blonde.

"Stacy, Stacy!" Randy yelled as he tried to push his way back to Stacy, but was held back by Dave and Chris.

Amy and John stood silent and in shock and utter disbelief as they watched them crowd Stacy body and sticking every needle in sight into her body, and when they heard a scream cry bloody murder all they could do was pray that was a good sign, and maybe, just maybe they finally Stacy had come back to them. But John feared the worst, he feared the one thing he prayed he'd never have to do, and that was telling Stacy that the baby she had grown to love, would never be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for the late update, I can't apologize enough, but school is a bitch, what more can I say. YE-AH! Halloween is coming up, so everyone tell me what you're going to be ok. I'm going to be Malice in Wonderland; she's a gothic version of Alice in Wonderland, fun, yes? Mhm, so everyone do me a huge favor….REVIEW! Drop me a holla kk, tell me if I did good or bad, but please don't leave a review with curse words or any rude vile things, I can't stand people like that, it is very unnecessary. But yeah mhm, I am officially 17! And I wanna thank everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday, you are all straight up balla and I love you all, smooches! And yeah I was just wondering if anyone else liked Billie Holiday? I looooove her music, she's awesome, she is defiantly one of my all time faves and I'll Be Seeing You is my favorite song by her, mhm, true story, lol. Ok well I gots to jam and I promise if you review, if I get lots and lots of reviews I'll update by this week, I promise :D**


	44. Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: Sad deal everyone, I only got like 4 reviews last chapter, what's going on? Geez Louise, way to show your love, ha-ha, j/k. N-E thankies to all those who did review, u made me smile big, mhm, yes u did :D So this chapter is for all u hotties, mhm. This chapter title belongs to my favoritest band ever, Paramore :D you guys should go see these guys in concert, they are so rad. Also if anyone is confused or has any questions or suggestions (nice ones!) just write me a message and I will be glad to help u out, mhm, yes I would :D **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacy stared at herself in her compact mirror and lightly smoothed her skin down and wiped the tears that had fallen from her swollen eyes. After growing angry with her reflection, she gripped her compact and threw it across her hospital room and cried loudly with frustration, without making a sound. Not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't talk because the doctors had shoved a tube down her throat in an attempt to get her breathing when she had awaken from her coma.

Stacy had forgotten all she had known, she hadn't remembered any of the people who had visited her in the past few days. They had all made attempts to help jog her memory, but nothing worked. All Stacy remembered was calling out to a boy named Randy, who she's not even sure exists. This so called 'Love of her life' that everyone keeps telling her about had yet to visit her, and she isn't quite sure if she even wanted to see him, from what everyone had told her, he didn't treat her the way she deserved to be treated, but for some reason she loved him anyways.

Stacy's scattered thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door; Stacy huffed in annoyance thinking it was that redheaded girl who insisted on checking up on her every five minutes.

"COME IN!!" Stacy invited reluctantly, but was taken a back by the person standing in the doorway; it was someone she has never seen before.

"Umm...are you another one of my friends?" Stacy asked as she looked over the strangely excited girl in front of her.

"Aw...I heard about your 'amnesia'" The girl said in quotations.

"What's your name?" Stacy asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Your best friend Mickie James Silly!" Mickie squealed as she sat beside Stacy on her bed.

"Mickie James? None of the others people mentioned you, and they all claimed to be my best friends." Stacy said with confusion.

"Well, they are I suppose, but you aren't nearly as close to them as you are to me." Mickie smiled devilishly.

"Then why didn't they tell me that?" Stacy asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well to sum it all up, they are all jealous of our friendship, especially Trish, I advise you stay as far away from her as possible, after all, she is the one who pushed you down those stairs and caused you to loose your baby." Mickie blurted purposely with a smile while she fixed the flowers that were place on a table near the wall.

"Baby?" Stacy asked with shock.

"Yes, Jamie. Don't you remember? You were pregnant Stacy." Mickie said sadly as she sat beside Stacy and took her hand in hers.

Stacy looked down at her hand which was now tangled up in Mickies. Stacy looked down with disgust and pulled away from her.

"My 'friends' failed to tell me that I'm recovering from a miscarriage." Stacy muffled with anger.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Mickie said.

Stacy looked up at Mickie with tears in her eyes and anger in her face.

"Tell me what happened…and don't sugar coat it, I want the whole truth, and I will not...settle for anything less, do you understand?" Stacy said angrily.

Mickie nodded with a smile.

"Whatever I can do for my best friend." Mickie said with a slight frown.

20 Minutes Later….

Stacy gazed into space and gripped her sheets and fumed with anger as Mickie finished up her "Story".

"Is that all? Is that the end of it?" Stacy asked as she looked over at Mickie with bitterness.

"That's all." Mickie said.

"Well then if its ok I'd like to get some rest, I have an appointment to open the gates of hell tomorrow, so…." Stacy said as she tried to get rid of the girl.

"Oh of course." Mickie said as she gathered her things and began to walk away but stopped at the doorway. "Oh Stacy, one more thing. Can you not tell the others that I was here and told you what went down?" Mickie asked

"Why would they care who told me, especially if the person who told me is my best friend?" Stacy questioned.

"Well, we aren't on the best of terms right now, and I'm a bit scared that if Trish found out I told you, then she might umm...ya know, try to push me down a flight of stairs too." Mickie said cruelly.

Stacy just smiled and nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me 'Best Friend'" Stacy waved.

Mickie smiled and closed the door behind her.

She walked over to the window and watched Stacy lay down and close her eyes.

"Aw…poor little Stacy. You won't remember, but you will never forget." Mickie whispered with a grin and turned around with satisfaction knowing that her plan to break-up the circle of friends was now in motion.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Randy stood outside of Stacy's hospital room with John and Lita sitting behind him. Lita was there to support him, while John was there to make sure that he didn't do anything to upset her. Randy took one last glance at the two behind him and took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Stacy?" Randy asked as he slowly opend the door.

He walked in quietly just in case she was sleeping, but to he quickly realized something horrific.

"STACY!" Randy yelled causing Amy and John to jump out of their chairs and run into the room Randy had yelled form.

"What? What is it?" John asked frantically and looked over at Amy who had a look of shock on her face.

"Did Stacy get released today?" Randy asked as the three stared at the empty bed, which was neatly made.

"No." Amy replied. "She wasn't supposed to be released until tomorrow.

"Well that makes no sense, the only two people who can check her out is me and….." John began to say but stopped to look at Amy and Randy who had the same expression as him.

The three ran out to the nurses' station with looks of fear.

"Excuse, can you tell us who checked out Stacy Keibler?" John asked the nurse as he tried to catch his breath.

"Just a moment please." The nurse said as she looked through the checkout book. "Umm…Ms.Keibler checked herself out at 5 O Clock this evening." The nurse answered with a smile.

Everyone looked around in confusion and tried to think of why Stacy would do that.

"Why would she just leave on her own?" Amy asked

"I don't know, but we have to find her, she doesn't know where our apartment is so she shouldn't have gone far." John replied

Randy and Lita nodded in agreement and followed John to go in search of Stacy.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yeah, yeah short chapter I know, but with 4 reviews last chapter I'm sure you all can understand that there wasn't much motivation there. So cheer me up lovelys, make me smile, make me happy. PLEASE REVIEW!! If you show me love, I'll show you some back, I promise. I love you all baby dolls, by the way new pen name, mhm, yes it is, lol. Let me know if you like, cuz I like it a lot :D muwah!**


	45. Finding Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one folks  which is a sad, sad deal.**

**A/N: Ok so I want to start out by saying that I am sooooooooooo sorry for the late update. But work and school takes up most of my days, being a senior in high school is not as grand as it looks ladies and germs. But no complaints, I know I'll miss it when its over. Ok so for all those who have been waiting for an update and didn't review, you have the people who did review and those who wrote me kind, kind messages to thank. So give them all a round of applause, you who wrote and review should give yourselves a pat on the back. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. So anywho back to business, if anyone has any questions I would be more than happy to answer, and this chapter title belongs to Saosin, I'm not to happy that these guys are starting to get attention, not that they didn't before but now all of sudden they are on the radio, but Saosin was way better when Anthony Green (That hot, hot boy) was lead singer. Still they rock with the new guy, mhm, yes they do :D**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John gripped the steering wheel tight as he huffed awaiting for the red singnal to turn green in hopes of finding Stacy walking down the street with her bags in hand. It had been 3 days since Stacy went missing, and all sorts of thoughts swirled around his head, even worse his nightmares. John kept imagining Stacy in a white flowy dress and her long hair blowing in the wind calling out to him on a beautiful beach with clear waters and skies, and in this dream the moment they came to touching hands Stacy would scream and be ripped away from him and all his surroundings would go black.

The light turned green and when John didn't go the person beside him gave him a light nudge.

"Go John." Amy said

John began to drive and hated the silence that filled the car, and the one question no one in that car wanted to be asked was asked.

"Where could she have gone?" John asked desperately as he turned to face Amy who was staring out the passenger window with sadness.

"I honestly have no idea." Lita answered sadly.

"I have a question!" Randy stated with a look of anger as he propped himself up from the back seat.

John and Lita looked at eachother with annoyance and rolled their eyes waiting for a sarcastic remark to come out of the young Ortons mouth.

"What Randy?" Amy asked as she took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"Why wasn't anyone watching her?" He asked with attitude.

"Um maybe because we have lives to Randy, besides, she didn't seem to interested in having any company." Lita replied continuing to stare out the window in search of Stacy.

Randy shook his head and sat back in the seat continuing on with the search as well.

Everytime John spotted a tall blonde he would jolt out of his seat with sureness that it was Stacy, only to feel the pressure of disappointment when it wasn't her.

Ring, Ring!

Lita's cellphone and without even waiting for another ring she answered as John and Randy looked over Amy waiting to see who it was.

"Hello?" Amy asked

"Hey its me." The man informed her.

"Oh, hey Chris." Amy said

John and Randy looked on back to the sidewalk scanning the areas for Stacy.

"So still no sign of Stace?" Chris asked.

"No, and we are all so worried. Any word from Dave and Trish?" She asked

"Nope, they said they looked all over uptown and downtown and no sign of her anywhere." He replied with disappointment.

"Ok well if I we find anything we'll be sure to let you know."

"Ok, same here baby. I love you." He said.

"I-I love you to." She said with uncertainty and hung up as quick as she could.

The dial tone blared through Chris' ear peace and hung up the phone with a look of confusion written all over his face.

Chris grabbed his car keys and ran out to his car and began to join the search for Stacy Keibler.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Here you go Stace, is there anything else I can get you?" Mickie asked as she handed her a cup hot tea.

"Um, actually there is." Stacy answered.

"What? Anything, just ask." Mickie said with a smile.

"Do you mind going to Dahlias and getting me an Italian salad." Stacy said with a smile.

"Of course I do- wait how do you remember that?" Mickie asked with fear in her voice and on her face.

"I remember more than you know Mickie James. I remember enough to know that you and I aren't really best friends…."

"Yo-you do?" Mickie studdard.

"Of course, we were like sisters!!!" Stacy squealed.

"What? I mean yeah, we were?" Mickie smiled nervously.

"I found this journal of yours, I hope you don't mind, I just flipped through it and it has all the stuff about me in it. All the foods I like, my favorite colors, celebrities, movies, bands…..I figured you must have started after my accident, right?" Stacy smiled

"Yeah I did. I was just so crushed, I didn't know if you were going to live or, or um, ya die. So I started a scrap book of you, just to remember the good times." Mickie lied feeling a sense of satisfaction.

"I'm really sorry that you had to go through that…" Stacy said sadly.

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is that I have my 'sister' back." She smiled.

"I was thinking maybe I should give all my other friends a call, ya know just to let them know I'm ok." Stacy suggested as she pointed to the book with a picture that had them all together at a school dance.

"I've already taken care of it Stace." Mickie lied feeling no guilt.

"But…"

"But nothing, don't you trust me?" Mickie asked.

"Its not that, I just thought that since everyone was concerned I just figured it was a little weird that no one has visited me yet." Stacy said with a sigh.

"Well if they were truly your friends they would have never left your side now would they?" Mickie corrected.

"I guess so…."

"Aw, why don't I go get you that salad?" Mickie asked as she rubbed Stacy's back to comfort her.

Stacy nodded and shook her head.

"Ok, well I'll be back in a little while, call my cell if you need anything. Chow." Mickie said as she gave Stacy a quick kiss.

"Bye." Stacy waved.

Mickie walked out the door and headed of to Daliahs leaving Stacy all by herself.

Stacy walked over to the computer desk in search of piece of paper to doodle, but instead found an address book, with the names, numbers, and addresses to her supposed 'friends'.

She eyed all the names and numbers until her eyes landed on the one she was curious to see.

Stacy picked up the phone and sat in thought deciding weather or not this would be a betrayal to her dear, dear friend Mickie James.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trish and Dave sat in silence as he drove on the freeway coming home from a long day of searching for their missing friend. Dave saw from the corner of his eye that Trish had her eyes glued on him, and it was starting to annoy him.

"Did you need something?" He asked with annoyance.

"Yes, some answers would be nice." Trish replied bitterly.

"And what answers might those be?" He asked with irritation.

"How can you do the things you do with me and not feel any remorse for just throwing me away like trash?!" Trish questioned.

"I do not throw you away like trash, your being a drama queen Trish." Dave said trying to sound reasonable.

"How can you say that? You aren't the one being the used!" She snapped.

"What did you expect to happen? Did you think I'd say I love you? Because just so you know, I DON'T! Not in that way." Dave replied as he tried to calm himself down.

"Of course you don't love me, because your in love with Amy, who by the way, doesn't even notice your alive!" Trish retorted.

"You don't know anything about what me and Amy have, so stop talking like you do, because you don't!" He yelled as he pulled up to Lita and Chris' apartment at which had been staying.

"I do know, because I'm going through the same damn thing, so don't talk to me like you are the only one in this god forsaken world that's in love with someone you know you can never be with again!" Trish screamed as she ran out of the car with tears streaming down her pale face.

Dave watched as she ranaway in tears. He placed his head on the steering wheel and cursed himself for putting himself in this situation. And for some reason he couldn't help but remember seeing all this before….with Amy.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mickie sat in a chair waiting for her order to be ready and looked over to her left and saw a familiar man walk through the doors of Daliahs, wishing he wouldn't see her.

"Um, can I have 3 large pepperoni pizzas please?" The man ordered.

"Sure, your total will be $25.50 and the wait will be about 30 minutes." The guy said.

He handed him the money and took a seat unknowingly next to Mickie who had buried her face into a magazine.

The man turned to grab a magazine but accidentally knocked over Mickies purse .

"Oh my I am so sorry, here let me get that for yo- Mickie?" The man asked immediately recognizing the woman beside him.

"Chris, hi. How are you?" She smiled nicely

"Um, I'm sorry about your purse, what are you doing here?" He asked with curiosity.

"Well a girls gotta eat." Mickie continued to smile. "So what are you doing here?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm just picking up some pizzas for all of us, we've had a rough couple of days."

"Aw…I'm really sorry to hear that." Mickie said pretending to feel sorry.

"Ms.James, your order is ready." The man called out to her.

"Well I guess I'll be going." Mickie said as she gathered her order and headed to the door, but stopped at the doorway to look at Chris.

"Oh, and I hope that you find Stacy real soon." Mickie said with a smile.

"Yeah, I do t-WHAT?" Chris yelled, but before he can run after her she had already driven off.

Chris flipped open his phone and dialed Amy as fast as he could.

"Hello?" Amy answered.

"Did any of you tell Mickie James that Stacy was missing?" Chris asked frantically.

"What? No, I don't think so. It's just been us, we haven't told anyone about Stacy. Why?" Amy asked with panic.

"I just ran into Mickie at Daliahs and I didn't mention anything about Stacy and before she walked out she stopped and told me that she hopes we 'find' Stacy soon." Chris explained. "But before I can go after her she had already left." He finished

"OH MY GOD!!!" Lita screamed.

"What? What?" John asked as Randy shot from his seat.

"What happened?" Randy repeated.

"Do you know where Mickie lives?" Lita asked John.

"No, but I know who does." John replied.

Randy could feel his heart beating faster every second, and jumped when he felt the vibration of his phone rub against his leg. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the number and didn't recognize it but answered anyways.

"Yeah?" He answered trying to catch his breath.

"Is this Randy?" The girl asked.

Randy knew without a doubt who this was.

"STACY?" Randy yelled

John and Amy turned over to Randy the moment he said her name. John pulled the car over and listened in with Lita on what was going on.

"Yes, um I just wanted to let you know where I was." She said.

"Stacy where have you been, we have been looking for you for 3 days…" He explained

"I didn't know that, I was told you knew where I was and I-"

"Stacy who told you? Who are you with? No one told us anything, we thought you were lost…" Randy cut her off.

"I'm with M-"

"STACY!!!!" Mickie screamed as she grabbed the phone away from Stacy and hung it up.

John and Amy didn't like the look on Randy's face.

"Stacy? Stacy? STACY!" Randy repeated loudly.

"What, what happened? Was it Stacy or not?" Lita asked

"Who did you say knows where Mickie lives?" Randy asked.

"Lets go!" John said as he put the car in gear and sped off in search of Trish.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I take you in my home, love you like a sister, take care of you as if I was your maid because no one else cared enough about you to do so and this is the thanks I get?" Mickie asked with craziness in her eyes.

Mickie had tied up Stacy to a chair and gagged her mouth with a scarf and a sock placed in her mouth.

"You are so ungrateful, I can't believe you. Well this was actually more for Trish than you."

Stacy tried her hardest to let out a scream.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm!!!" Stacy tried screaming, but couldn't.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Mickie shouted as she slapped her across the face.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Mickie shivered with fear and looked between the door and Stacy……

"Looks like we got a visitor pretty girl, but I'll just have to get rid of whoever is at the door. So I'm just going to put you in here until their gone." Mickie said as she began to wheel Stacy into the hall closet, but before shutting the door she bent down to face Stacy nose to nose.

"I'll be back in a second my love." Mickie whispered as she pressed her lips against Stacy's. "Shhhhh, hush." Stacy shook head and cried with fear.

Stacy shut her eyes and cried at the sound of the door slamming and opened her eyes to darkness.

"Heeeeelp!" She cried.

But still no one came, it was up to whoever was at the door to save her……

That is if Mickie doesn't get 'rid' of them first.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Ok, review, review, review!!!! PLEASE!! Again I'm sorry for the late update, but the fact that so many people cared enough to write me and review gave me much, much motivation to update ASAP, so if you want another update mucho fast then REVIEW!!! Please……I love you all, MUWAH!!!**


	46. Remember Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: HOLY SHOOT!!! I so didn't even realize that I have been writing this story for a year now! This year went by super fast, its not even funny you guys, oh my gosh. Seriously, thinking back this past year has been good, weird, but good. So last chapter should have been to celebrate my one year anniversary, but this chapter will be I suppose. You have all been behind me 100 percent and I owe you so much for that. So this is for you my precious babies. Thank you for all that you've done for me :D This chapter title belongs to the one and only Roses Are Red, balla name ;D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John, Amy and Randy ran up to Chris' apartment and swung open the front door to be greeted by Stephanie, Dave and Chris all sitting around with frantic looks.

"Where's Trish?" Amy screamed.

"We don't know." Stephanie replied nervously.

Lita looked down at Dave who had his hands placed over his mouth with his eyes practically popping out of his head. She knelt down on her knees and lifted his face so that is was meeting hers.

"Dave, I need you to tell me what happend to Trish." She spoke as he became hypmotized by her eyes.

"I-we-we got into a fight earlier, and she ranaway. She-she was really upset and she just left." Dave explained with pain.

"Do you know where she would have gone?" Lita asked still looking him deep in his eyes.

Chris leaned up against the matel and watched where Amy's hands were placed on his body, he stared down at them with jealousy and fear.

"Listen Batista, I need you to think where she might have gone. We think Mickie James has Stacy and Trish is the only one who knows where that pshyco lives." John pleaded as he kneeled down with Lita.

"Randy, didn't Mickie send us something through the mail while we were staying in Ohio?" Stephanie whispered as she moved closer to the young Orton.

Randy raised an eyebrow as he thought back.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Randy asked

Stephanie huffed and rolled her eyes.

"The letter! It might have her return address, and that address just might be where she lives." Stephanie suggessted.

"Lets go!"

"Wait, wait where are you going?" John asked getting up off the floor to rush behind Stephanie and Randy.

"We might be able to find out where Mickie lives!" Stephanie explained

"How?" Lita asked taking her eyes away from Batista and on to Stephanie's.

"I'm not explaining again, I have to pick up something from my house. Meet me at the park in 20 minutes." Stephanie said esiting the room before anyone could speak against the idea.

"Randy go with her!" Amy stood up and demanded.

"I'll go!" Chris insisted not even letting Randy answer.

"Just let me come with you just in case." Randy replied.

"No, let me go with her. You and Dave go to the police station and run a background check on Mickie ok?" Chris ordered as the two men shook their heads in agreement.

"And what about us?" Amy asked with a look of concern.

Chris looked past Amy and over at John.

"Stay here and look after Amy and be sure to meet us at the park in 20 minutes." Chris said running out the door and trying to catch uo to Stephanie.

"Ok, wait here for us to call." Randy said as he and Dave exited the room as fast as they could.

John walked over to the couch and sat down slowly, as Amy let out a loud sigh and plopped right beside him.

"I have never felt so helpless in my whole life." She cried

"Me too Aimes." John pouted.

"Why would Mickie take Stacy?" Amy questioned.

"We don't know that Mickie "Took" Stacy." John informed his red-headed friend.

"It makes no sense, I know. But you've seen the way she acts around us, like we're her best friends or something." Amy said as she made a face of disgust. "She's not all there." She finished with sympathy.

"She may not be all there, but it just doesn't make any sense." He said. "Can you keep a secret Amy?" John asked as he took Amy by the hand.

Lita nodded her head gently.

"You know I can." She answered softly.

"The night of the accident...I asked Stacy to marry me. And she said yes." John confessed with tears.

"Oh my god." Amy released as she grabbed John and pulled him into a comforting hug.

"I just want the woman I love to come back to me." He poured with sorrow. He sat up and stared off to the floor as he began to speak again. "The sad thing about all this is that I don't care if she doesn't remeber me, even if she never remebers our first night togther, even tho it was our last. I just don't care. Just as long as I can see her pretty face, hear her pretty voice, and smell her pretty smell, just one last time." He spoke sincerley.

Lita sat quiet listening to him speak. She couldn't help but feel his pain and hold his hand as gently as only a friend could. I mean, how do you comfort a man who just lost his best friend and fiancee at the same time.

"She'll love you again, someday...I promise." Amy assured her good friend.

"Ha" He laughed bitterly. "Empty promsies Amy, Empty promises." John said just as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Amy answerd. "Ok, we'll be right there!" Amy said as she rushed to hang up the phone.

"Dave and Randy need us at the police station. They found something on Mickie." Amy spoke as she gathered her things and John.

The two grabbed their things and rushed out the door closing the door behind them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stephanie turned her room upside searching for the envelope Mickie had sent her and Randy over their vacation away from home.

"What does it look like?" Chris asked as he helped search the room.

"Its pink and it has butterflies all over it." Stephanie described.

"Like this one?" Chris asked as he lifted the envelope he had found on her desk.

"Thats it!" Stephanie yelped as she grabbed the envelope from Chris' hand. "1548 Morrison St." Stephanie read out loud.

Chris stood and imagined the street name, where had he seen that street before.

"Wait, isn't that the street where we..."

"Had our wedding." Stephanie finished with akwardness.

"Thats right, the chapel is on that street right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it is." She spoke softly.

"Well lets go, we have to go meet up with them and head over there, come on." Chris said as he grabbed Stephanie by the hand and lead her to the car where they then drove off to WWE Park.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John and Lita ran down the halls of the WWE Police deartment in search of Randy and Dave who had been standing at the front desk impatiently awaiting the arrival of their two friends.

"Whats going on? What did you find out?" John asked frantically.

"Look what we dug up about our best friend Mickie." Dave said as he handed a piece of paper over to John.

Randy was leaned up against the desk with anger and disbelief.

Amy leaned into John to get a look at what was on the paper.

"What? Alexis Laree? Whos Alexis Laree?" Amy asked with confusion.

"That's Mickie James. That was her alias in the last town that she lived in." Dave answered

"Stalking, breaking an entering, assault and battary...are these all the charges that she was convicted of?" John asked with shock.

"Never convicted, accused, but never convicted." Dave explained

"Who did she do those things to?" Amy asked not even sure she wanted to know.

"A girl that went to school high school with Mickie, her name was Beth Phoenix." He replied.

"Was?" John raised an eyebrow.

"3 days after Mickie was released on bail Beths mother found her dead in her apartment. The corners report was ruled "Natural causes" but her mother believes Mickie had something to do with it, and quite frankly, so do I." Dave informed.

"What time is it?" Randy asked looking over at John.

"Its 3:20." John replied.

"We gotta go meet Chris and Steph, maybe they found something." Randy said pushing past the 3 and out the door.

John quickly followeed and Dave began to but was stopped by Lita.

"Dave, that girl, how old was she?" Amy asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"She had just turned 19." Amy let out a cry as she shut her eyes tight with fear. "Um there is one more thing that I didn't want to mention to Randy or John, I hid one piece of the file." Dave said as he handed the other half of the file to Lita to read to herself.

Amy scanned the paper and what she read made her stomach drop.

She covered her mouth as if to try to keep from vomitting.

Amy cried and dropped the file and put her arms around herslef as if to comfort herself.

"She was 6 months pregnant..." She cried loudly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look Stace, you have a new friend to play with." Mickie giggled as she stuffed a sock into her new guests mouth.

"Trish stop wiggiling around, behave and sit still like Stacy is doing." Mickie ordered as she brushed a strand of Trishs hair behind her ear.

Stacy looked over at Trish who was crying hysterically, Stacy could do nothing but shut her eyes and pray to god they would be saved.

Trish looked over at the table beside her and saw a sharp nail file, she kicked a box that was placed in front of her causing everything to spill out over Mickie.

"TRISH!!!" Mickie screamed.

She walked over to her and smacked her across the face causing Trish to fall back in her chair taking down the table with her.

"You stupid slut!" Mickie yelled.

Mickie turned around to put all the objects that fell out of the box back in. Trish quickly grabbed the file and began to cut through the rope. Once she loosened the rope she slipped her hands free and grabbed the heaviest object she could find. Stacy sat still as she watched Trish free herself, for some reason Stacy didn't feel any safer around Trish thinker she was just as bad as Mickie.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout..." Mickie began to sing hauntingly. Trish grabbed a vase and began to creep up slowly behind her. "Down came the rain and washed the spider out..." Trish came slower "Out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider went up...the spout...ag-"

Mickie fell unconcious to floor as Stacy shrieked at the sound of the glass breaking over Mickies head.

"Stacy! Stacy are you ok?" Trish asked as she rushe over to Stacy and loosened up her hands.

"We were worried sick about you, what has she done to you, did she hurt y-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Stacy screamed as she held up the nail file to Trish's neck.

"Stacy what are you doing, put that d-"

"NO! Why should I listen to you? You're the one who killed my baby! Why should I trust you when you are just as crazy as she is!" Stacy yelled as her hands shook uncontrollably.

"Stacy, I didn't do it I swear to you, I would never hurt you, let alone your baby!" Trish explained with tears.

"Stop lying to me! Everyone has been lying to me!" Stacy continued to yell

"No one has been lying to you, Mickie was the one lying to you. And if any of us did lie its because we felt it was in you best intrest! Now put the file down, NOW!" Trish demanded.

"I don't even remeber you..." Stacy shivered with tears.

"Then remember Stace...remember me, REMEMBER!" Trish screamed.

"NOOOOOO!!" Stacy yelled as she stabbed Trish with the file...

Stacy stood still as she watched Trish fall to the floor blooding beginning to drip from her chest.

"Stacy???" She began to hear people call out to her.

"STACY?" She looked up to she shadows outside the window.

"Help?" Stacy whispered.

"Stacy?" She heared again.

"HELP!!!!" She cried out

John, randy, Dave and Chris forcefully broke the down to see a bloody Trish lying on the floor and a fallen Stacy with a bloody file in her hand curled up in a corner rocking herself back and forth.

"Help..." Stacy whispered with a soft cry.

Amy, Stephanie, Dave, Chris, John and Randy stood silent as the sounds of police and ambulance surround the dead silent room...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I have to say that I am very, very proud of this chapter. I watch way to many horror/suspense films, lol. Well do me the biggest favor in the world and REVIEW!!!! I forgot to thank all those who did review, so thanks you my beautiful angels, this chapter is for you, muwah! Ok so look how fast I updated this week, keep the reviews comin and I will update asap, no joke son, lol. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! So make me happy and review. Til next time my loves, SMOOCHES!!!**


	47. The Getaway Plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one.**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! I love you all so so much. I want to wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! You all deserve nothing but the best. I really hope u all enjoy this chapter. This chapter title belongs to the awesome Funeral For a Friend :D**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The circle of friends stood silent as the blaring sounds of sirens filled the silent room. John gazed down at Stacy who had a bloody file gripped in her hands staring off into a corner.

"Stacy…." Randy whispered as he walked towards Stacy as Amy and Chris followed closely behind him.

"Stacy?" Randy asked as he knelt down to her taking her hand as she continued to rock herself back and forth.

"Trish!" Lita squeaked as she sat beside the motionless blonde.

Lita placed her hand on Trish's forehead and brushed her hand up and down as if to comfort her.

"How could she have done this to you?" Amy cried.

"What do we do?" Stephanie asked frantically as the loud sirens came closer.

John looked down at his former lover her had just been stabbed by the love of his life. John called out to all the friends as he cleared his throat.

"Everyone go! Take Stacy and go!" John ordered as he walked over to Stacy and grabbed the file from her hands aggressively.

"John, John? What are you going to do?" Amy asked as she cried hysterically.

"Take Stacy and GO!!!!" He yelled.

"We can't let you do this John?" Batista tried to reason.

John kneeled down to Trish and moved his ear to her lips.

"She's still breathing. Randy, take my car and take Stacy as far away from here as you can!" He demanded as he threw his keys up at a confused Randy. "The rest of you leave!" He finished.

"John…"

"I said LEAVE!!!" He growled at a fearful Lita.

Randy lifted Stacy to her knees and began to lead her out the back door when something beside her caught her attention.

"What? Stace what's wrong?" Chris asked as the girl stopped abruptly in front of him.

"Where-where did she go?" She spoke softly.

"Who? Where did who go?" Randy asked

John looked up at the dazed blonde with confusion.

BANG, BANG!!!

"Come on lets go!" Randy said as he pushed them all out the door.

"Mickie, she's going to find me!" Stacy cried with fear.

"No she's not baby, she will NEVER come near you again." Randy promised the scared girl.

They all packed in the car and placed Stacy on the left window side of the car. Lita gazed over at her and watched her pass everything by.

"She'll find me." Stacy whispered with a tear.

Amy grabbed Stacy's hand and placed it in hers trying to make her feel as safe as possible, but kept her own fears far from Stacy.

Randy drove up to Chris and Lita's apartment and let out everyone in the car except Stacy.

"You'll keep in touch with us right?" Amy asked as she helped move Stacy to the front seat of the car.

"Not for awhile. We have to get settled first." Randy answered as he buckled Stacy in.

"Please let us know if you're alright." Stephanie begged

"Make sure that John does not take the fall for this. FIND Mickie! The sooner we find that psycho, the sooner this ends." Randy replied.

Chris closed the door and just as he did that it began to rain. Chris, Amy, Dave, and Stephanie stood in the rain as they watched Randy and Stacy drive off , with no looking back.

Randy got on the freeway and drove leaving everything behind in order to save Stacy.

"Where are we going?" Stacy asked with sadness in her face and in her tone.

Randy looked over at Stacy with the highest of reassurance that only he can give in a situation like this.

"I don't know." He smiled. "But I do know that we will be ok." He finished.

Stacy looked down at her feet and locked her hands together.

"That's all I want, even if that means leaving everything behind." She replied as stared back out the window watching the raindrops fall down the window.

"That's all I want too…." Randy repeated as he continued his attention on the road heading anywhere it would lead them.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two police officers held John by his arms and unlocked his handcuffs and threw him in a one man cell slamming the cell door behind them.

"How could you do that to that poor girl?" One of the police officers asked with disgust.

John stood silent and turned his back on the two officers.

"Well, you'll rot in jail for this. There ain't any doubt about that." The other officer said.

"WAIT!" John called out to them.

"What?" One asked

"How is she?" John asked as his back still faced to men of the law.

"She's in critical condition. The paramedics said she lost a lot of blood, and that it would be a miracle if her body accepts the blood transfusion that she's getting in surgery. If not, she may not make it through the night. Then we'll all know who to thank if that happens." The Officer sneered as he walked away leaving John in his cell.

John sat on the bed and placed his hands over his face.

"Please be ok Trish….it's time to be that tough independent woman that I fell in love with."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trish lay on the operating table unconscious while doctors and surgeons began the blood transfusions. As Trish lay unconscious a series of dreams began to play in her head….

_Dream….._

"_Where am I?" Trish asked as she took a look at her surroundings. There was a mirror to her right and Trish walked over and took a look at what she was wearing._

_Trish was wearing a pink retro dress that had black polka dots all around and at the bottom it was puffy with black lacing sticking out from underneath. And her hair was in a classic 60's bob with a ribbon tying down the front with her bangs pulled to the side._

"_What is this?" She asked out loud._

"_This is your dream silly." A voice came from behind._

_Trish whipped around to face the person behind her._

"_Who are you?" Trish asked with confusion._

_The girl was wearing the exact same dress as Trish only it was all white. The girl was tall and had long flowy chocolate brown hair and the prettiest deepest blue eyes. Her features were striking and very very beautiful, she had a face of an angel. Trish couldn't help but notice she looked extremely like someone she had known._

"_Do I remind you of someone?" The girl asked as she flashed a beautiful and kind smile._

"_Yes, you do actually." Trish replied never once removing her eyes from the beautiful girl. "Do I know you?" Trish asked feeling as if the girl had put her under a spell._

"_Well I should hope so." The girl giggled with softest sweetest laugh. "I'm Randy and Stacy's daughter Jamie. It's nice to meet you Trish." Jamie said as she extended her hand out to a shocked Trish._

"_Jamie…Jamie am I in heaven?" Trish asked with tears._

"_No, no of course not. I'm going to do everything I can to get you back home, I promise." Jamie replied as she rushed to Trish's side to comfort her._

"_Where am I? And why can't I go home now?" Trish asked hysterically._

"_Because, I was sent here to show you something." Jamie answered._

"_Show me what?" Trish asked_

"_Take my hand and I'll show you." Jamie said as she once again extended her hand out to Trish._

_Trish stared up at Jamie feeling mesmerized by her beauty and kindness._

"_Look at you. You have your father's hair, his eyes and his infamous smirk" Trish giggled as she pointed out all her fathers traits with tears. "But you have your mothers beautiful features, and her beautiful personality and kindness. You would have made them very proud to call you their child." Trish said sincerely as she brushed back a piece of Jamie's beautiful brown hair._

"_They already are." Jamie smiled_

"_Ha, yes they are." Trish giggled at her sense to correct, as her mother always did._

_Trish took Jamie's hand and allowed her to lead the way through her dream._

"_So what are you going to show me?" Trish asked as the two slowly walked along a beautiful garden._

"_You'll see Aunt Trish." Jamie replied with a soft smile._

_Trish let out a smile form on her face. She stood still and allowed Jamie to walk in front of her. Jamie quickly noticed her aunt's disappearance and stopped to wait for her._

_Trish gazed at the niece she once lost and wondered if this was real or just something she wanted so badly that she would make up in her dreams._

"_Yes Aunt Trish, this is real." Jamie answered as she read her thoughts. _

_With that Trish took her nieces hand and began to tell her about all the things that had been recently taking place in her life, and letting Jamie know how much everyone missed her._

"_You aged quickly Jamison. But you look good…." The two walked hand in hand down the garden and onto a doorstep._

"_Where are we?" Trish asked looking up at the large door._

"_By walking through this door you'll be able to see everything you have ever wanted to know about your life. You'll be able to see all the 'What If's' all the 'What Should Be's' and all the 'What's Meant To Be's" in your life." Jamie explained_

_Trish continued to stare at the door and nodded her head._

"_Let's go." Trish smiled._

_Jamie smiled and grabbed her hand and opened the big white door and led her through the misty white light of "Life"._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy, Dave, Chris and Stephanie sat nervously in the hospital waiting room. The doctor walked out to greet the four and removed his mask so that he could speak.

"How is she?" Amy asked jumping out of her seat.

Dave walked up behind Amy and grabbed her shoulders.

"Her body accepted the blood transfusion…."

"Thank god." Amy gasped as she grabbed her chest.

"…For now." The doctor finished.

"For now? What do you mean for now?" Batista asked

"I mean that it takes a full 24 hours to fully determine weather a blood transfusion actually gets accepted by ones body. But please don't misunderstand me, the fact that Trish's body accepted the blood after all that she lost is a very, very good sign right now." The doctor explained.

Amy huffed and moved away from Dave's grip and placed her hands on her head and paced back and forth with frustration.

"So what do we do until then?" Chris asked moving towards and placing his hands around her waist in attempt to calm her down.

"Well you're welcome to stay here, but I would suggest that you all go home, get some rest and be sure to eat something. I promise that I will call you the moment there are any changes." The doctor replied

"There's nothing more that you can do but wait…." The doctor advised.

"Pst, it seems like waiting is all I ever do now days." Amy groaned as she grabbed her coat and stomped out of the hospital with Chris, Stephanie and Dave following behind her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Ok people REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! If you love me then you'll review, yes? Mhm, yes you will. By the way, this chapter was inspired by Avril Lagvine's "Keep Holding On" Love that song. I gotta soft side for Avril's music, lol.**


	48. Your Ex Lover Is Dead

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one ):**

**A/N: So sorry for the delay loves. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! And I do sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. Work and school are a pain. Don't ever grow up kiddos; it ain't so grand, lol. Ok so review, review, review. And I have finally come to a decision on how this story will end…but I need to speed it up so it will get there. So I am sorry if any of you are confused and if I don't explain things, I am just really trying to end this story before I completely loose interest in it. This chapter title belongs to Stars :D Looooove this band! Canadians rule!!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacy and Randy lay silently on separate beds in a dingy motel room in nowhereville USA. A place where nothing or no one exist. Randy shut his eyes and let the beautiful sounds of Stacy's breathing fill his head. A sound he had longed to hear for far too long. As all his thoughts swirled in his mind a sweeter sound shattered his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"Are we ever going back?" Stacy asked almost in a whisper.

Randy continued to stare up at the ceiling as he searched for the answer he desperately wanted to give her, but he was stuck with the word he knew she didn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." He replied.

Stacy shut her eyes and released a sigh.

"I know that I don't remember you, or that girl I hurt, or that boy that took the blame for what I did, but I want you to know that I do feel your love for me and all I want is to remember." Stacy confessed

Randy looked over at the frizzled blonde and wanted nothing more than to reach out and take her in his arms, but he knew it would scare her and he couldn't afford having her feel uncomfortable at the risk of her running away.

"I wish I could say that I understood, but I don't. You and I have been through too much in our short lifetime…all I can hope for is that it will all pay off in the end. If it's meant to be then we will end up together, if not then I guess we'll find our happiness else where. Sometimes I just wish that I could forget you." Randy confessed sadly.

Stacy looked over at the upset boy beside her and stared at him with sympathy and pain.

"Kind of like how I forgot you?" Stacy questioned as a sideways frown formed on the boy's face. "Would it help if I said I'm willing to try and remember?" Stacy asked with a sweet smile.

Randy just stared over at her and smiled with her.

"I think that would help more than you know." Randy replied happily as he continued to stare in her eyes.

Stacy broke the pair's eye lock and began to feel her tears build up and had to tell Randy something that had been haunting her for quite sometime…

"I dream about her you know." Stacy cried as she felt her heartbreak along with Randy's.

He stared up in the air and shut his eyes to in vision what she said, but it broke his heart to even try.

"She has beautiful big blue eyes, and all I see is her tiny hand wrapping around my finger…I remember her, I remember our daughter Jamie." Stacy cried.

"You remember her?" Randy asked with high expectations.

"It's complicated…but I do remember a baby girl, and I remember her inside of me, but that's all." Stacy explained with heart felt tears.

"Then how did you know her name?" Randy asked with confusion.

Stacy paused and flipped her body around with her back now facing Randy.

"Stacy how do you know our daughter's name?" Randy asked again.

Stacy sighed and shut her eyes tightly.

"Mickie told me." Stacy released with a sigh.

Randy stared at Stacy's back with anger in his eyes. Randy hated thinking about what she must have went through with that psycho, because of what Mickie did Stacy had become weak, he saw a weakness in her that he had never seen before, which he couldn't bear to see any longer because Stacy's strength is what made Stacy, Stacy but the old Stacy had left long ago.

Stacy stared at the door still facing away from Randy just trying to avoid anymore painful question directed towards her or him. Stacy gripped her pillow and let out a loud cry and finally released the pool of tears her eyes were holding back.

Randy looked over at the tearful girl and sat in confusion, not knowing what to do. Randy began to turn away but instead did a 180 and quickly stood up and huddled over the girl's body. Randy slowly bent down and gently lay beside the heartbroken blonde and took her body from behind and pulled it close to his wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I'm sorry I don't remember…." Stacy cried apologetically.

Randy held her tighter and placed a kiss on her head.

"Shhhh…you will, I promise." Randy promised with great confidence.

Stacy turned her body over so that her face was meeting his. She placed her small hand on his cheek and stroked it softly.

"Will you help me?" Stacy asked letting the last of her tears fall down her face.

Randy took hold of the hand that was placed gently on his face and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I'll help you if you help me." Randy proposed.

"Help you with what?" Stacy asked with curiosity.

"Tell me everything you remember about our daughter." Randy said as he put his head down.

Stacy stared up at the kind man she once loved.

"Help me with one more thing." Stacy said as she continued to stroke his rough but gentle face.

"With?" He asked with chills on his body from her touch.

"Help me fall in love with you again." Stacy pleaded softly.

Randy let out a small laugh and leaned in towards her.

"Help is on the way…" Randy joked as he laid a light kiss on her lips.

Stacy kissed him back with the same softness.

"I think we should go back home now." Stacy suggested as Randy lay quiet with no words to respond. Were they ready for that???

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy and Batista sat quietly in the hospital waiting room as the two anticipated for the doctor to come out and inform them on Trish's current Status. Amy stood up and placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket and placed her body in front of Dave.

"We were just here like two weeks ago, because Stacy nearly died! And now we are her because Trish might die! This is so not a good thing!" Amy cried as she removed her hands from her jacket and on to her face.

Dave grabbed Amy's hands and placed them with his. He looked up at her with loving eyes that suddenly put her nerves at ease.

"Trish, Trish will be fine." Dave said trying to convince the frantic red-head.

Amy looked away from Dave and on to the floor.

"I have a confession to make…I know that you'll probably think that I am the worst person in the world for thinking this, but, but…I, I'm not why I've been here at the hospital 24/7." Amy released as she sat down beside Dave.

"I don't understand." Dave replied with much confusion.

"I mean, I love Trish, she is my BEST friend so please don't misinterpret what I mean buy this but, but I think that the main reason I have been praying so hard and never leaving here is because apart of me is being held here by guilt." Lita confessed shamelessly as she placed her head down.

"Guilt for what?" Dave asked

"Guilt for tossing her on the side like trash! Guilt for turning my back on her when she needed her friends the most! Guilt for letting a guy come between our friendship." Amy answered angrily as she looked up at Dave with anger and tears.

Dave sighed and placed his hands on his head in frustration.

"Please let that go." Dave begged as huffed.

"I will never let it go!" Amy replied angrily.

"Stop it ok! Trish and I were never serious like you and I were." He said with certainty.

"Obviously you were! You serious enough to know that what you two were doing would hurt me! You knew I'd see it as a betrayal, but you went behind my back and did it anyway." Amy said

"Why are you making this about you?" Batista questioned "Besides, what does it matter anyways? You found happiness with Chris, didn't you?" Dave asked as he raised an eyebrow look over at a distraught Lita.

"Don't!" She warned standing up with fire in her eyes.

"Don't what?" Batista challenged. "How is what I did with Trish any different from what you did, oh excuse me, what you are doing with Chris?" Dave asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because I've known Trish since we were in diapers and she should have known what would and would not break my heart. And as for Chris, I have known that boy my entire life and he has been there for me more than you could ever know, and I lo-"

"Love him." Dave finished

Amy looked down at him with fury.

"When you end up with a person that you've known your entire life, it does not always mean that you necessarily love them. I'm mean, you love them, you're just not 'in' love with them." Batista explained

"No, you want to believe that in this case, I'm just with Chris because I didn't have you for the moment an-"

"Isn't that why you're with him? It's not like he loves you either!" Dave retorted as he stood up so that their eyes met.

"What are you talking about? I am Chris' world!" Amy shouted.

"So was Stephanie at one time or another." Dave replied. "You are just as much as a cover up to him, as he is to you!" Dave said in a heavy tone.

Amy stared up at him with distain and disbelief.

"So to sum up this conversation, I love you, and you love me." Dave said as the two silently stared at each other awkwardly.

"Um excuse me, are you two here for Trish Stratus?" A man asked stepping between the two breathless people.

"Yes, um, is there any news?" Lita asked as she turned her focus onto the doctor.

"Yes, I think you might want to sit down for this….." The doctor suggested as Amy covered her mouth and burst into tears while Dave grabbed Amy from behind and held her burying his head in the crook of her neck allowing the doctor to prepare them for the worst.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Cena get up! We got some news about that girl you stabbed." A police officer yelled as he banged a night stick against the cell bars.

John rolled off the bottom bunk and ran up to the bars.

"How, how is she? Is she going to be ok?" John asked with a stutter from his trembling.

"I hate to tell you this boy, but it's your own fault that this happened." The officer answered.

John banged his hands against the cell and threw all the things on his bed to the ground.

"AHHHHH!!!!" John screamed with all his might as he continued to toss everything in sight.

"Knock that off boy!" The Officer demanded.

"JOHN!" A voice screamed from behind.

John turned to answer to the familiar voice.

"LITA!" John shouted with relief.

He walked over to the front of the cell to greet the person who could answer all his questions.

"Amy, Amy is it true? Is Trish, is she dead?" John asked with tears.

"John I'm sorry…" Amy cried. "Your ex-lover is dead." The sound echoed and echoed through out his head.

"John! John! John!" A voice called to him.

John turned away from Amy and turned his back to follow the call of his name.

"John, over here!" A playful voice called for him.

John turned back around to look at Lita but when he did so the room he was in suddenly turned into Freeland. John was surrounded by beautiful green grass and beautiful blue skies that were filled with the whitest of white clouds.

"John, over here!" The voice continued to call.

John turned around and was greeted by Trish who smiled at him from a far.

"Trish?" John asked with disbelief.

Trish giggled and extended her hand to his.

"John, I am so happy here. I wanna stay here forever." Trish explained with tears of joy.

"John took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"But I don't want you to stay. I want you to come back…please come back Trish." John pleaded with tears.

Trish gave John a huge smile and removed her and that was wrapped in his.

"I love you, you were my greatest love." Trish spoke softly as she backed away.

"No, no! I AM your greatest love, Trish don't go!!!" John begged hysterically.

"I will never leave you." Trish promised almost in a whisper.

John released her hand and watched as she backed away slowly.

"I love you Trish Stratus." John confessed as he held his tears back.

"WAKE UP!!!" A crashing sounded ringed in his head.

"WAKE UP!!!" And officer shouted into his hear.

John struggled to get up and face the officer.

"You have a visitor." The officer informed the prisoner.

And just as soon as the officer informed John an unfamiliar young looking man with tattoos and a piercing had entered his cell.

"Who are you?" John asked with confusion.

"I'm Doctor Phil Punk." The doctor introduced. "I'm the doctor that performed the surgery on your friend Trish Stratus." He informed.

"How is she? Is she-"

"Alive?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." John replied with sadness.

"Yes, she made it through the surgery." Punk answered.

"Oh thank god!" John praised with relief.

"She is a very strong woman, Ms.Stratus." Punk said as he moved over to where John had been standing.

"Yeah, she is." John said with a sniffle and smile.

"Ya know for a man who almost killed one of his good friends, you seem almost as if you didn't stab Ms. Stratus." The doctor implied as he tried to get a good read of the inmate.

John quickly caught onto the doctors intentions for his visit and knew he had no choice but to keep up his lie.

"Well I did." John answered simply.

"May I ask why?" Punk asked

"Not without my lawyer present." John snipped

Punk nodded his head and began to walkout but stopped in the entrance of the cell.

"Ms. Stratus is having some trouble coming out of the anesthesia; my staff and I are doing everything we can to wake her up, if she even does."

John's head shot up in panic.

"I'll arrange it so that you'll be able to visit with her." Punk said.

"They won't let the man who nearly killed her anywhere near her." John said bitterly.

Punk smiled and began to walk.

"Of course they wouldn't, but you're not the one who stabbed her, now are?" Punk said leaving John to sit as he was left with the shattering sound of the cell doors slamming shut.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jamie what's behind this door?" Trish asked as she put her fingernails on the door in curiosity.

"Open it and you will see." Jamie encouraged with a smile.

"But-"and just as Trish went to turn around to face Jamie she disappeared leaving no trace of her anywhere.

Trish turned back to the door and placed her hand on the door knob. Trish bit her lower lip and turned the knob gently. Trish took a deep breath and flung the door open and stepped in the doorway.

Trish was standing in a house with a staircase and was greeted by Jamie who made her way downstairs smiling down at Trish.

"Where am I?" Trish asked

"Take a look in the kitchen." Jamie pointed towards the kitchen.

Trish walked slowly and when she finally got there she peeked in and saw Stacy and John sitting at the table eating their breakfast with a little boy eating a bowl of oatmeal.

"Jamie what is this?" Trish asked frantically.

"Mommy, Daddy look what I made!" A little girl had screamed as she ran past Jamie and Trish.

"What is it sweetie?" Stacy asked as John picked up the little girl and placed her on his lap.

"I drew a picture of our family." The little girl explained as she presented her parents with the picture she had just drawn.

"Oh my goodness." Stacy praised her daughters work as she placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Well I think its official, our daughter is a genius." John said as applauded his daughter.

"Ha-ha, yes she is." Stacy replied.

"Do you like it?" The young girl asked.

"Are you kidding me? We love it!" John exclaimed as he stood up and picked his daughter up. "But, its time for school." He finished

"Aw, do I have to go?" The girl cried.

"Yes you do little missy, its your first day of kindergarten and your big brother is going to show you around." Stacy said as she grabbed her daughters hand and placed a small kiss on it.

"Alright JJ, you ready to go?" John asked his son who was already set to go.

"Yes Dad, but I mean this is a big year for me, I'm in 5th grade, I mean I am practically a man now, is it really necessary for my kid sister to go to my school?" JJ asked.

"Well we can ship her off to China if it would make you feel better?" John suggested.

"What?" Stacy said.

"Mommy" The girl cried in fear.

"Really?" JJ asked with joy.

John smiled and grabbed his son.

"No! Now get in the car before I ship you off to China!" John threatened as he placed his daughter on the floor and watched as his son ran out the door.

"Ha-ha, your getting shipped off to China!" The girl taunted her brother as the two ran outside.

"Hm…very well played Mr.Cena." Stacy complimented as she kissed her husband.

"What can say, you're a lucky woman Mrs.Cena." John smiled as he kissed his wife with the same gentleness.

"Well, I gotta go, I don't want to be late for work." Stacy said as she walked past her husband.

"Yeah me too, so are we having lunch today?" John asked as he grabbed his briefcase.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, my boss needs me to accompany him to a business lunch this afternoon, but I can make it up to you tonight." Stacy said seductively.

"I can deal with that." John said as he moved her body towards his.

Stacy giggled and pulled her husband close to her.

"Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" Stacy declared as she pushed her husband and ran out the door.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU CHEATED!!!" John screamed as he ran after her shutting the door behind him.

Trish crossed her arms and watched as the happy family rushed off to start their busy day.

"So is this what you wanted to show me, the life I will never have? Trish asked as she walked towards the kitchen table.

"Tri-"Jamie began to say but was cut off by Trish's gasp.

"What?" Trish asked as she picked up the little girls drawing and read the name that was written behind it.

"Trish Cena, Age: 6!" Trish declared as she read the name out loud.

"Trish if you decide to come back with me, you die. And if you die this is how everything turns out. John and Mom get married; they have two kids one of which is a girl that they name after you." Jamie explained.

"Show me more." Trish ordered as she dropped the drawing on the floor.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, just take me, please?" Trish said.

"Ok, this way." Jamie led Trish to another door and stood behind her as she began to turn the knob.

Trish took a deep breath and opened the door, the life she was about to see next was going to shock her just as much.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So if you haven't already figured it out Doctor Phil Punk is CM Punk, yeah I decided to bring him in the story. But whose life will he turn upside down? Hm? So you know the drill REVIEW!!!! And thanks again to all of you who reviewed last chapter, I appreciate it greatly, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! So yeah, review and I will give you a new chapter ASAP! Ok love you all mucho Grande, muwah!**

**Chapter inspired by Stars: Your Ex-Lover Is Dead **

**AndThe All American Rejects: It Ends Tonight.**


	49. Don't Take Me For Granted

**A/N: So It's Been 2 Whole Years Since I've Updated This Story. How Many of These People Are Still Even In The WWE? Ha-ha. Wowzers, Anywho I'm Just Here Because I Would Like To Know The Response I Get From This. Ok, So Yeah, REVIEW!!! This Chapter Title Belongs To Social Distortion.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! The WWE Belongs To The McMahon Clan.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dr. Phil Punk led a hand cuffed John Cena into the room in which Trish was presently still comatose.

Her skin was pale; John thought it was the strangest thing in the world to see Trish Stratus without a tan.

How was it possible that Stacy Keibler and Trish Stratus were so beautiful that even in a vegetable state, they never failed to light up whichever room they we're in, even if they we're on they're death beds.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me." John whispered.

"I have a theory about people in a coma. Would you like to hear it?" Dr. Punk asked.

"Of course." John Nodded.

"Have a seat by , please." Phil ordered.

John eyed the doctor wearily, but did as he was told.

"Now, take her hand in yours."

John lifted his cuffed hands and took her tiny left hand into his two big giant ones.

"Now, talk to her, tell her everything that's been going on, tell her everything you feel you need to say." Phil said with encouragement. "I'll give you a few minutes, that's all the judge has allowed me to give you with her." He said turning to the door.

John stared blankly at Trish and grasped her hand tighter.

"Wait!" John shouted.

Phil turned from the door with a smile.

"What's your theory?" John asked with a creasing forehead.

"My theory is that no matter what comatose state a person maybe in, even if they appear to be blind or deaf, they can still feel. And I mean that in more than a physical sense. I believe they can feel love as well. And as long as 'Said' person feels that love, then I believe they fell that they have something to come back to, someone to come back to."

Phil left the room before John even had a chance to respond.

"I know that this is probably the most unromantic thing a guy could say, but I have to be honest with you kiddo." John shook his head and sighed. "I'd be lying to you if I said you we're my only one. I love you and I've missed you, but I love Stacy too. I never in a million years thought that I would be in love with my two best friends AT the same time, let alone take the fall for one of them because they went temporarily insane and stabbed the other one." John chuckled.

"I gotta tell ya babe, this is so not how I wanted to start off the year, but then again you and Stace wouldn't be who you are if you didn't put all of us through something like this. Always fighting for attention, you two."

"I want you both. I want you to wake up! I want Stacy to Remember! I want Jamie to be alive! I want to see you dance around like a ballerina, I want to see you punch Chris in the arm because he's being a nub. I want to hear Stacy laugh, I want to hear her cry, I just want everything to be normal again."

John rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and brought it up to his lips and kissed her gently.

"Do you remember 3rd grade? It was the first time since preschool that you, me and Stacy were separated from each other? We had show and tell one day, but I didn't have anything to bring because my family and I had just moved in to that new house next door to Amy and all of my stuff was in boxes. So I decided to bring you and Stace as my "Show and Tell" project. Even way back then my two best friends were my greatest possessions."

John dropped Trish's hand and grunted.

"Psh, listen to me. I'm talking about you guys like your objects." John said with disgust

"They always liked that you talked about them like that." A voice said from behind him.

"They let you in here? I am a highly dangerous criminal, ya know?" John warned with a playful grin.

"I think your forgetting that I'm a black belt and I have a gun collection." The woman grinned playfully.

"Oh of course. Amy Dumas, Martial Arts Expert by day, Deer Hunter by night." John replied.

"That Phil guy, he's a really good doctor." Amy said while staring intently at the lifeless Trish.

"Yeah, he really is going above and beyond for us. Its kind of……"

"Creepy?" Amy finished

"That sounds really harsh." John sighed.

"I'm gonna go ask him a favor, you gonna be ok jailbird?" Lita joked.

"Ha-ha." John laughed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy walked up from behind the doctor, who was in the middle of writing out what looked to be a schedule.

"Excuse me, ?" Amy shrieked as he jumped from the sound of her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I think we just scared each other." replied as he tried to catch his breath.

"No, no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I was just wondering if there was anyway that I could arrange another visit for John with Trish tomorrow?" She asked sheepishly.

"Um, Amy was it?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Amy Dumas, but you can call me Lita." Amy replied

"Lita?" Phil asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Childhood nickname." Amy said with a dismissive rave of her hand.

"Well, it definatley suits you. But about the visit, I can speak to his judge and see what he has to say."

"That would be great! Ok, well here's my number, call me whenever you find out." Lita said eagerly.

"Well if you're not busy, I'm on my lunch hour, maybe you'd like to have some lunch with me in the cafeteria and I can call him then. It would save me a phone call." He offered and began to lead her towards the elevator.

"That sounds great; I wasn't actually planning to leave anytime soon, I just assumed you'd be off your shift soon." Amy said following beside him.

"Pst, I practically live here, my shift is never over." Phil said jokingly.

"I know what you mean, I feel like I'm a doctor, I've been here 24/7 for the past week! It's very depressing here." Amy said as she looked out into the hospital as the elevator doors opened revealing sick people left and right.

"You're a good friend ya know? Being here for them. Its obvious you have a very big heart."

"Yes and a lot of patience. You would not believe all the crap those guys put me through! But I love them, so their baggage is my baggage I guess." Amy laughed under her breath.

The pair walked up to the order booth and stared up at the menu in silence.

"So, what'll it be red?" Phil asked looking down at her with a smile.

"Hmh, no one's called me that since…..nevermind. Um, a nice big cup of normalcy sounds pretty good right about now." Lita joked still staring up the menu and brushing off the thought of Batista.

"Looks Like they're all out of normalcy, but they do have chicken strips." Phil offered with a sly grin.

Lita turned to look up at the akward doctor with black hair and lip ring.

"I like Chicken strips." She smiled.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So yeah, I Don't Know. Hahaha. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! I Really Want To Get Back Into Writing This Story, But I Need Motivation! Leave Some Love For The Dame.**


End file.
